El destino Sasusaku
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo.
1. Intro

**Hola chicas/os! Pensareis que estoy loca con tantas historias abiertas, pero no podía resistirme a esta.. esto es un reto para mi misma... Me he hecho una propuesta... Escribir el prólogo de esta historia y subirla al foro... si recibo más de diez comentarios, la continuaré... snifff... si no llego a ellos antes del 1 de Junio, la quitaré y me olvidaré de esta idea ¿Que os parece? Cof cof ¿merece esos diez reviews? Ya me contais vuestra opinión ¿si? Nos vemos pronto...**

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**_PRÓLOGO_**

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, su cuerpo no sentía nada. El odio y la venganza habían desaparecido, una vez había conseguido matar a Itachi. Pero aquello sobrepasaba sus emociones. Tras la muerte de todo su clan a manos de su hermano, había vivido por y para... pero ahora... ¿Ahora qué?

El azabache sentía ira en su interior, sentía de nuevo odio... ¿o tal vez seguía sintiendo nada? Realmente estaba en un grabe problema. Sus pies se movieron de nuevo a un lado y a otro. Karin, esa odiosa mujer lo había engañado. Si no estubiera en aquella situación, la mataría sin dudar.

-Sasuke.- Juugo se acercó al jefe de Taka.- Creo que debes descansar. Llevas tres días sin dormir.

-La mataré.- Susurró alzando su fiera mirada opaca y fría.- Te juro que la mataré.

-No deberías hablar así.- Suigetshu salió de la habitación donde estaba la susodicha.- Lo que lleva en su vientre es tú hijo.

-Por eso mismo la mataré.- Sasuke sacó su Katana y dió dos pasos hacía la puerta.- Cuando nazca lo dejaré en alguna aldea y a ella la mataré.

-¿Harías eso con tú hijo?- Preguntó Juugo.

-Yo no pedí que se embarazara.- Sasuke sintió de nuevo esa sensación extraña en su interior.- La muy zorra me engañó.- Sus ojos se posaron en un punto fijo y se volvieron rojos como la sangre. En su interior el Sharingan hizo acto de presencia.- Me lo pagará caro.

-Tú te la follaste.- Dijo Suigetshu con uan sonrisa.

-Desgraciado.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba delante d esu rostro con la Katana en su cuello.- Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

-Hoy estas hablador.- Dijo Juugo calmadamente.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se giró sobre sus propios pies y se acercó a la puerta.- La mataré.

¿Como podría ahora terminar su venganza? Nuevamente con el Sharigan rodando en sus ojos, miró al puerta d ela habitación. Karin estaba allí dentro con grave problema. Si sobrevivía a aquel embarazo, el mismo Sasuke la mataría.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su respiración se agitó. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse que solo había sido una vez, y además...estaba borracho. Escuchó a la chica llorar tras la puerta y su ceño se frunció hasta el punto en que sus negras cejas parecían una sola. La muy zorra estaba llorando sin motivos.

Giró la cara volviendo a la normalidad y miró a sus dos compañeros de Taka. Debía salir de allí o realmente la mataría sin piedad. Cerró la puerta de la sala, y salió por el pasillo tan lugubre y penoso hasta la entrada de la cueva ¿Por qué la vida le hacía estas cosas? Negó mirando el suelo y dio unos pasos hasta salir de aquella oscuridad.

El aire azotó su rostro y su sojos negros miraron las estrellas. Un cúmulo de emociones lo embargaba en aquellos instantes. Todabía faltaba destruir Konoha y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con ella. Suspiró cansado y maldijo una y mil veces sus últimos momentos vividos.

Se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, cerrando los ojos. Las imagenes de su vida pasaron por su mente una tras otra. La muerte de sus padres, el encuentro con Itachi y su confesión, El equipo 7, Orochimaru, la lucha con Naruto en el valle del fin, La muerte de Orochimaru, la de Itachi, la de Danzo, los ojos de su hermano y la sed de venganza contra la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Bufó exasperado ¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha se ponía nervioso? ¿Desde cuando Sasuke Uchiha iba a ser padre? Abrió los ojos de golpe, ya no había marcha atrás. Al fin y al cabo el niño que crecía en el vientre de Karin era un Uchiha. A ella la mataría... pero a él...


	2. Los ojos rojos

Hola! Bien, no han sido diez, pero han sido la mitad. Queria daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios.

_Ivorosy_, **si el hijo es de Karin... Gracias por tus palabras, al final decidí seguirlo, ya que mi hermana me ha insistido para que lo haga. Espero que este primer capitulo te guste. Nos vemos.** _Faviola59_, **gracias, no había visto ninguna historia como esta, así que espero que te guste... nos leemos.** _Salex_, **hermanita, que te voy a decira ti? Gracias por leerme como siempre y por apoyarme en mis ideas. Gracias por convencerme que esta era una buen aidea para una historia y no dejarme que me rinda y continuarla... espero que tengas razón y suban las lectoras y los comentarios. Perla, ya traigo la conti... gracias por apoyarme.** _SasuSakuLuti Uchiha_**...que nick jeje casi es mas largo que mi historia jijiji... gracia spor leerme. Puedo decirte SasuSaku? Es qu ees muy largo tu nickname...espero que te quedes chocha con el primer capi y te siga teniendo por aquí... kiss a todas y muchas gracias. Nos leemos.**

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**-1-Los ojos rojos.-**

Podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente empapandole el rostro. La respiración estaba agitada y las lágrimas invadían su pequeño rostro. Los pies ya le dolían de tanto correr. La imagen de sus ojos negros reflejados en aquel liquido rojo, aún no se borraban de su cabeza.

La sangre de sus padres invadía sus pequeñas manos. Las alzó una vez más en el aire y sintió como las lágrimas volvian a salir y arrastrarse por sus mejillas ¿Por qué? Aquella pregunta no se iba de su cabeza. Los jadeos se escuchaban en la oscuriodad de la noche. Nadie lo escuchaba gritar, nadie estaba allí para salvarle.

** "Ni siquiera mereces que te mate estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, odiame, aborreceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida...y cuando tengas unos ojos comos los míos, ven a por mí" **

¿Por qué? Itachi era su heroe. Era la persona de la cual siempre había sentido admiración ¿Por qué le había arrebatado todo aquello que amaba? Los jadeos cada vez eran más y más altos. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas, y sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas saladas. Alzó nuevamente sus pequeñas manos ensangrentadas, mientras observaba entre ellas el simbolo ensangrentado de los Uchiha. Un llanto lo hizo observar el cuerpo inherte que yacía ahora entre sus manos. Aquel bebé de ojos rojos lo observaba. Gritó de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no tenía esos pequeños dedos llenos de sangre y ese rostro de pánico. El bebé había desaparecido. Itachi estaba de nuevo frente a él y sus ojos rojos lo observaban. Su respiración volvió a agitarse.

**"¿Asi que ves mi muerte? Pues comprobemos que tan buena es tu vista"**

"Eres débil... ¿porque eres débil?... Porque careces de... odio."

"Quería medir mis habilidades"

"Estupido hermano pequeño"

Él lo observaba pesadamente. Podía sentir el filo del Kunai en su cuello. Itachi lo tenía atrapado. Ya casi no respiraba. El miedo lo tenía atrapado en aquel bucle sin salida. Alzó sus manos desnudas y observó que estaban limpias. La risa de su hermano invadía sus oídos y las piernas le temblaban. El Kunai rasgó su piel y sintió el liquido caliente recorrer su cuello.

Otro grito ahogado salió de su garganta cuando observó a Itachi de lejos. Su hermano mayor ya no lo tenía a él entre sus manos, sino a un bebé de ojos negros. El Kunai rasgaba la piel de su garganta y la sangre caía por ese diminuto cuerpo, denudo y blanquecino.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Volvía a correr sobre la nada. Sus piernas pesaban y se escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Éste retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas y el sudor caer por su frente.

**"¿Me ves muerto?"**

"¡Sasuke! ¡Tú eres mi nueva luz!

"Perdóname, Sasuke"

"Contempla... la última arma de mi arsenal. Susanoo."

Sus rodillas toparon contra el suelo cansado de correr. Ante sus ojos, estaba de nuevo ese bebé en el suelo tendido. La risa de Itachi resonaba en aquel vacio. Los cuerpos de sus padres yacían cerca, inhertes, ensangrentados, muertos... Gritó ante aquel escandalo. Itachi cayó al suelo, mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.

**"Lo siento, Sasuke... ya no habrá una próxima vez" **

Su corazón volvía a palpitar agitadamente. Su respiración era erratica y las lágrimas caían contra aquellos cuatro cuerpos mutilados. Los Uchiha... ninguno estaba vivo salvo él ¿Por qué?

Sasuke gritó en aquella oscuridad y la voz de su hermano llegó nuevamente a sus oídos.

**"Protege aquello que te importe, hermano"**

El azabache abrió sus ojos agitado. Sentía su pesada respiración y el sudor empapando su cuerpo. Las estrellas invadían el cielo y el frio de la noche lo rodeaba. Era adulto, estaba vivo y estaba perdido. Observó de lejos la casa donde se encontraba el equipo Taka. En su interior, estaban las tres personas que lo acompañaban en su venganza.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza asustado ¿Por qué había soñado con su vida y su...? No, no era su hijo. No podía permitirse ese lujo ahora. Restaurar el clan Uchiha, solo sería posible una vez acabada su venganza. Todos aquello que lo habían herido, pagarían con la destrucción y la muerte.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente apoyando la cabeza contra aquel árbol que lo sujetaba. El sueño se volvió a hacer preso de su cuerpo y las imagenes lo invadieron de nuevo. Un pequeño niño corría hacía sus brazos llamandolo. La sonrisa de su rostro era hermosa y sus manitas extendidas lo reclamaban. Sin saber como ni por qué, un Shuriken apareció de la nada y se clavó en el pecho del pequeño haciendolo caer al suelo. Estaba solo de nuevo...

-¡No!- Sasuke se medio levantó asustado.

-No seas tan crio.- La voz de aquella persona invadió sus oídos.- No deberias dormirte tan a la ligera.- Lo reprendió.- ¿Y si fuera un cazarecompensas?

-Madara.- Sasuke se levantó y lo observó friamente.

-Los ojos de Itachi estan listos.- Dijo Madara.- Es la hora.

Sasuke miró la casa que aún estaba iluminada. Tras soltar un pequeño bufido, siguió a Madara por el bosque hasta donde estaba su hermano. Al entrar, sus ojos se empequeñecieron en una muestra de disgusto. Itachi estaba recostado sobre una camilla de hierro. Su rostro parecía tranquilo.

-¿Por qué lo tienes aquí?- Preguntó el azabache molesto.

-Acabo de extraerle sus ojos.- Dijo Madara con burla en su voz.- Después lo enterraré en algún lugar.

-¡No!- Sasuke se acercó a su hermano.- Lo haremos ahora.

-Vaya.- Madara se acercó riendose.- No sabía que eras tan... Sentimental.

-Él no se merece...- Sasuke se calló al coger la fría mano de su hermano entre sus dedos.- Hagamoslo ahora.

-Esta bien, pero aprende de esto.- Madara se acercó y trató de coger a Itachi entre sus brazos.

-Lo llevaré yo.- Pronunció en un gruñido el único superviviente del clan Uchiha.

-No me meteré en estas cosas.- Madara salió delante de Sasuke hacía le bosque.

Sasuke cogió el cuerpo de su hermano entre sus brazos. Es lo único que le quedaba hacer por él, darle un entierro digno y un lugar donde descansar eternamente.

**"Lo siento, Sasuke... ya no habrá una próxima vez" **

De nuevo aquellas palabras invadían su mente.

**"Protege aquello que te importe, hermano"**

¿Tenía algo por lo que realmente preocuparse ahora? Sasuke se encogió de hombros y tras dejar a su hermano sobre la caja que Madara había sacado de alguna parte, lo encerró allí y lo metió bajo tierra. Allí descansaría al fin en paz.

La ira volvió a invadir su cuerpo. Sasuke sintió ese odio y esa sed de venganza hacía todos aquellos que alguna vez creyó su mundo "Konoha" Ellos pagarían por todo ese mal y esas vidas arrebatadas sin razón.

Sasuke depositó la bandana de Shinobi de Itachi en el suelo. La muesca que partía en dos el simbolo de Konoha, le hizo recordar cuanto amaba su hermano aquella villa que los había traicionado. Apretó sus dientes y frunció su ceño. Pronto acabaría con aquella pesadilla.

Madara y Sasuke se adentraron en el escondite de nuevo, y el azabache se tumbó en el mismo lugar donde había estado el frio cuerpo de su hermano. Había llegado la hora y aún le quedaban casi dos meses por delante para recuperarse.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Karin observaba apenada la puerta. Hacía más de tres meses que había escuchado a Sasuke por última vez tras aquella puerta. Sus palabras aún le dolían en su corazón. Sasuke la había utilizado y la había abandonado. Cada noche soñaba con el día que él la tomó al fin entre sus brazos, para después insultarla y despreciarla.

_Sasuke acababa de matar a Itachi. Podía ver todabía los rastros de aquellas lágrimas en su rostro. Tan solo hacía diez minutos que Madara lo había dejado en la puerta de la cueva en aquel estado. Sasuke entró con su habitual mirada fría y vacía. Cogió una bolsa del pequeño saco y salió de allí sin mediar palabra. _

_Ella y los demás, se quedaron en la cueva esperando noticias. Odiaba estar bajo el mandato de aquel hombre extraño con mascara. Odiaba estar en aquella cueva y con aquellas personas, pero siempre había sentido esa admiración y ese extraño amor por Sasuke. Así que lo espero despierta. _

_El azabache llegó dando tumbos y maldiciendo. Por primera vez, ella vio sus ojos de otra forma. Ya no eran fríos y vacios. Sus ojos negros demostraban soledad. Sasuke al verla había intentado ergirse sin exito. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro y se acercó a ella. _

_-¿Sabes?- Sasuke cogió un mechón de sus cabellos rojizos entre sus dedos.- ¿Si tuvieras el pelo rosa, creería que estoy con Sakura?_

_-¿Que tiene que ver esa?- Dijo ella molesta. _

_-Sakura siempre estuvo detras de mi.- Sasuke se rió de una forma extraña.- Ella siempre me admiraba. Se que me ama como loca, al igual que tú._

_Karin abrió sus ojos asombrada. Nunca le había dicho tantas palabras juntas, y menos sobre su pasado. _

_-¿Y?- Preguntó nerviosa. _

_-Dentro de poco, los destruiré a todos.- Sasuke dejó su Kusanagi sobre la mesa de piedra y la miró.- Y después me marcharé... Solo.- L aúltima palabra la dijo más fuerte que las demás._

_-Lo sé.- Dijo ella apenada.- Ese era el trato. _

_Sasuke sacó una botella de Sake de una bolsa y se la tendió a Karin. _

_-Bebe.- Le dijo sonriendo con malicia.- Celebremos. _

_Ella sin preguntar que celebraban, cogió la botella y bebió en silencio a su lado. Tras cuatro copas, se sentía mareada. _

_-No puedo beber más.- Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y la visión doble. _

_-Solo quiero olvidar.- Reconoció el azabache.- Olvidar lo que un día fui... Y lo que seré._

_-No sé a que te refieres.- Dijo ella dudosa.- ¿Hablas del equipo siete y tu maestro?_

_-Si.- Admitió el Uchiha.- Hablo de ellos. _

_-Nunca lo haces.- Dijo bebiendo una copa más. _

_-Aprobecha que estoy borracho.- Y el azabache le sonrió con tranquilidad._

_-¿La ambas?- Preguntó dudosa. _

_-¿A Sakura?- Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.- Era una molestia, siempre gritaba y golpeaba a Naruto. -Sus ojos se vaciaron de nuevo.- Parecía mi perro faldero. _

_-No me has contestado.- Dijo casi fuera de la silla.- Me voy a caer, estoy muy borracha. _

_-Puede.- Contestó mirando la botella de Sake y dando un trago enorme.- Creía que no, pero aquel día que la volví a ver fuera de la guarida de Orochimaru..._

_-Ya.- Ella se rió y cayó de la silla al suelo.- El amor de la infancia... Ella te importa. _

_-No puedo tener lazos.- Su Sharingan se activó.- Los mataré a todos, así no habrá nada que me ate.- Sasuke vio como ella se reía sin parar.- ¿Te ries de mi?_

_-Viniste a buscarnos.- Karin se sentó en el suelo y bebió de la botella.- Viniste porque te sentías solo y vacio. Necesitas gente a tu alrededor que te halage y te diga lo macho que eres. _

_-Karin.- Sasuke la miró enfurecido.- Te busqué por que necesito de tus habilidades. Una vez cumpla mi cometido, te abandonaré._

_-¡Callate!- Karin lo miró con desprecio.- Te gusta que las chicas esten enamoradas de ti y odiarlas. Necesitas a tu Sakura particular para sentirte hombre.- Karin se sentía humillada al saber los pensamientos del Uchiha.- Solo te aprobechas de los que te rodeamos. Solo quieres humillarnos._

_-¿Me deseas?- Preguntó el Uchiha tumbandose encima de ella sorprendiendola.- ¿Ya no hablas?_

_El cuerpo le tembló al tenerlo por primera vez así de cerca. _

_-Sasuke.- Ella lo miró a los ojos rojos. _

_-Se que te excitas cada vez que te muerdo. Eres una perra.- Sasuke la mordió en el cuello.- Te pone que haga esto. _

_-Sa...Sasuke.- Debía reconocerlo, era así.- Si. _

_Casi sin darse cuenta, el azabache estaba entrando en ella llevandose su virginidad. Ella había deseado eso desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Desde que lo vio por primera vez junto a Orochimaru, cuando tan solo él tenía trece años. _

_El azabache había quitado los pequeños pantalones de la pelirroja y se había bajado los suyos adentrandose en su cuerpo. Mientras la penetraba fuertemente, ella sentía que él estaba en otro lugar ¿estaría pensando en Sakura? Aquello la hizo enfuerecer y lo besó fuertemente. Quería que la deseara a ella, que solo pensara en ella. Aun que a ella le dolieran las embestidas de él, no podí apermitir qu el atomara pensando en la pelirosa._

_Tras acabar, la dejó tendida en aquel frio suelo, sola y medio desnuda. Karin se levantó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sasuke se había llevado su virginidad mientras pensaba en otra mujer, no lo había conseguido, ya que cuando estaba corriendose en su interior, lo oyó susurrar el nombre de la maldita Kunohichi de Konoha. _

_Se adentró en su cuarto y sintió como todo su cuerpo le ardía, sus zonas bajas le sangraban demostrando que antes era virgen. Tras un largo baño, se acostó en la cama y se durmió llorando._

Karin limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y acarició su vientre. Los había abandonado y ella no se podía mover de esa maldita cama. Tras dos meses de aquella noche, se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. El bebé empezaba a emanar su propio Chakra y ella lo detectó enseguida. Las nauseas se apoderaron de su cuerpo y cuando se atrevió a decirlo al grupo, Sasuke la insultó, humilló y la odió.

La peliroja volvió a llorar al recordar como él decía una y otra vez que la iba a matar. Ella ya no quería nada de Sasuke. Ella ya no lo amaba... solo amaba a su bebé. Las complicaciones llegaron una semana después de decirlo. Sasuke estaba entrenando y ella se acercó a decirle que Madara lo esperaba en la cueva. Él, sin inmutarse se dio la vuelta y la empujó con el hombro al pasar por su lado. Ella tropezó y cayó al suelo.

La sangre manchó sus pantalones y se asustó como nunca. Juugo la recogió del suelo y la dejó en la cueva. Ella había intentado por todos los medios, que ese bebé se quedara en su vientre. Nunca había aprendido a utilizar su Chakra en sus manos, siempre cuaraba cuando la mordían. Sin embargo, desde aquel día, luchó por poder sanarse a si misma.

Acarició su vientre de nuevo y suspiró. Tenía hambre y hacía más de dos horas que no escuchaba ruido en la cabaña. Suigetsu encontró la casa y decidió que se trasladaran allí por ella. Era más comoda y menos fría. Sasuke al principio se reusó a ir allí, pero al final, sin saber porque volvió con ellos.

-Karin.- Juugo abrió la puerta y entró con una sonrisa.- Ya hemos vuelto. Estabas dormida y salimos a traerte algo bueno de comer.

-Gracias.- Karin miró con cariño a aquel hombre.

Desde que Sasuke se había ido, Juugo se había centrado en ella y gracias a dios, no había sufrido ningun ataque de ira. Suigetsu se portaba mejor con ella y no la insultaba. Al fin y al cabo, aunque no estuviera allí Sasuke, ella era feliz.

Solo le quedaba esperar el parto. Suigetsu había hablado con un médico cercano a aquella cabaña y Juugo se había hecho pasar por el padre de la criatura. Cuando llegara ese día, solo debían avisar al médico y él la ayudaría. Miró con agradecimiento a sus amigos..."Sí, ahora podía llamarlos amigos"

Suigetsu le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta y Juugo se sentó a su lado. "Todo saldrá bien" Pensó mientras les sonreía y comía aquella deliciosa comida que le habían traido.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

Sasuke abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor punzante en ellos. Hacía casi dos meses que Madara le había puesto los de Itachi, y era realmente molesto. No entendía nada de lo que había hecho el moreno, pero si eso lo ayudaba a controlar mejor su Sharingan y hacerlo perfecto, era mejor que nada.

Sasuke intentó abrir los ojos d enuevo. La oscuridad había sido su compañera y ver la luz otra vez, no le estaba favoreciendo en nada.

Madara entró en la estancia y le anunció que era hora de entrenar su nueva habilidad. Desde ese instante, no volvería a sangrar por sus ojos y no le dolería usar el Susanoo o el Amateratsu. Sasuke sonrió con ironía.

Los días pasaban rápidos y el azabache pensaba en acabar cuanto antes ese entrenamiento, para ir a por los Shinobis de Konoha y todo lo que ello conllevaba. Nadie podría pararlo y eso lo hacía relamente dichoso. Ya no se sentía agotado y la sangre ya no recorría su rostro cada vez que sacaba una de sus nuevas técnicas regaladas por su hermano.

Sasuke se dirigió hacía la cabaña, el momento había llegado. El azabache abrió la puerta, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado fuera. Sin embargo, no le gustó nada con la cara que lo miró el equipo Taka.

-Uchiha.- Dijo Suigetsu serio.- Creí que te habían matado, llevas seis meses fuera.

-Hmp.- Sasuke miró con odio a Suigetsu.

-Me abandonaste.- Dijo Juugo agachando el rostro.- Creí que si me daba uno de los ataques asesinos, podría matar a todo el pueblo cercano.

-Madara.- Dijo tranquilamente.- Tenemos que entrenar.

-No podemos dejar sola a Karin.- Juugo miró la puerta del cuarto.

-Esa zorra sabe cuidarse sola.- Dijo Sasuke.- Ya tengo suficiente con no poder contar con sus habilidades.- Refunfuñó con el Sharingan activado.- Necesitamos entrenar, algo fuerte se acerca.

-El nacimiento de tu hijo.- Dijo Suigetsu entre dientes.

-Hmp.- Sasuke lo miró lleno de ira.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa?- Preguntó el hombrecillo delgado con dientes de sierra.- Ella está de nueve meses.- Apuntó.

-No me importa.- Dijo simple y llanamente.- Por mi, como si se muere antes.

Los dos lo siguieron fuera de la cabaña y sacaron lo mejor de si mismos contra Sasuke. Empezaban a estar cansados de él. Sasuke era frio, calculador y sin escrupulos. Se parecía demasiado a Orochimaru.

Tras acabar el entrenamiento, los dos compañeros de Taka estaban heridos y cansados. Sasuke les había enseñado el Susanoo en todo su esplendor y por un moemnto habían temido por su vida. Los dos se miraron mutuamente y salieron de allí. Debían traer la cena para Karin.

-Regresaremos en un rato.- Dijo Suigetsu a Sasuke.- No tardaremos.

-No me des explicaciones.- Dijo el azabache con voz fría.

Tras aquellas palabras, los dos jovenes se dirigieron al pueblo para buscar la comida favorita de Karin. Desde hacía un par de meses, solo cenaba pescado a la plancha con jugo de limón. Los dos consentidores, iban cada noche al pueblo a traerle su cena recien hecha.

Sasuke los vio alejarse y suspiró furioso. Los dos se habían vuelto unos blandos. Había estado tentado a matarlos y deshacerse al fin de ellos, pero los necesitaba. Madara le había dicho que pronto los necesitaría para algo importante.

El joven entró en la cabaña y sintió los gritos de Karin. La joven parecía desesperada y muerta de dolor. Pasó ante la puerta y gruñó. Era demasiado molesta. Subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación, necesitaba una ducha caliente.

Tras salir del baño, se colocó un pantalón negro ancho y una camiseta simple de mangas cortas, azúl con el simbolo Uchiha en la manga. Bajó descalzo a la cocina. Realmente tenía hambre. Al pasar por la puerta, escuchó de nuevo ese llanto lastimero y los fuertes gritos de Karin. Sin saber porque, abrió la puerta y divisó a la joven.

Karin se encontraba en la cama encogida. Sus manos aferraban fuertemente el bulto que sobresalía de su cuerpo. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y su cuerpo cubierto con un simple camisón blanco. La respiración de Karin era pesada y la cama estaba mojada.

Sasuke se acercó al ver como se retorcía de dolor y gritaba de nuevo. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los del azabache y el miedo cruzo su rostro. Karin se sentó como pudo en la cama y lo miró aterrorizada.

-¿Has venido a matarnos?- Preguntó sin aliento.

-Me molestas.- Dijo serio.- Tu gritos interrumpen mis planes.

-Duele.- Dijo cogiendose de nuevo el vientre.

De pronto, Sasuke vio como la sangre invadía la cama. Karin volvió a retorcerse de dolor y un alarido salió de su garganta.

-Ya viene.- Dijo ella casi sin voz.- Tu hijo, ya viene.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar sus palabras. Sin saber en que momento, se había acercado a la cama sentandose a su lado.

-Karin.- Sasuke vio el sufrimiento de la joven.

-Acaba ya con esto.- Le pidó ella en un susurro.- Si vas a matarme a mi y a tu hijo, hazlo ahora. O me humilles más.- Pidió.

Las lágrimas descendían sin parar por el rostro de la muchacha. Se veía demacrada y cansada. Ella abrió las piernas y volvió a gritar.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama y dandole la espalda se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Arggg!- Karin volvió a gritar.- Siento su cabeza romperme.- Dijo sin aliento.

Sasuke al escuchar aquellas palabras, se giró y observó las piernas de la joven. Entre ellas, podía observar algo rojizo asomando entre los pliegues dilatados. Su corazón se agitó y sus ojos se medio cerraron al ver aquello.

-Asqueroso.- Dijo en voz alta.- Realmente da asco como nacemos.

-¡Arggg!- Volvió a gritar aferrandose contra las mantas.- ¡Juugo!- Gritó desesperada.- ¿Donde estas? Prometiste protegerme, prometiste que estarias aquí.

-No están.- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.- Han ido a buscar tu cena, estúpida.

-No puedo más.- Dijo agotada apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.- No tengo Chakra. Alegrate... Tu hijo y yo vamos a morir ahora, no tengo fuerzas para tarerlo al mundo.

Sasuke volvió a mirar las piernas de la joven y vio como la cabellera rojiza ya había salido de su cuerpo. Un poco de carne manchada con sangre asomaba entre los plieges. Se estaba poniendo morada y las venitas de la cabecita estaban empezando a hincharse.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó él acercandose a la mujer.

Algo en el interior de él, lo llamaba a sacar a ese bebé de ese cuerpo. Alguien había querido que él estubiera solo con ella en ese instante y recibiera a su hijo en este mundo. Sasuke se sacudió mentalmente al pensar en esa cosa como su hijo.

-Empuja.- Le ordenó Sasuke.- Se esta poniendo morado.

-No puedo más.- Dijo ella aferrandose a la cama.- Largate y dejanos morir.- Dijo entre lágrimas nuevamente.

-Empuja, zorra.- Sasuke se apoyó en las piernas de Karin y las tiró contra su cuerpo haciendo presión.- Tú eres quien lo va ha matar ahogado si no empujas.

Karin empujó con todas sus fuerzas y sintió como al fin su pequeño salía de su cuerpo. Sasuke abrió los jos de par en par, cuando vio aquel diminuto cuerpo caer sobre la cama manchando sus manos de sangre. Se sintió extraño y confuso. Una parte de él, se alegraba de ver aquello.

Sasuke cogió a la criatura entre sus brazos y ató con cordón negro el cordón umbilical del niño. Sin pensarselo, lo cortó con la Kusanagi y lo dejó sobre los brazos y el vientre de su madre. No entendía porque hacía aquello, pero una parte de él, se sentía bien haciendolo. Sasuke observó a Karin y se dio cuenta que no cogía al pequeño. La sangre empezó a salir del cuerpo de la muchacha y Sasuke vio como empapaba la cama llegando al suelo.

-Karin.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama, dandose cuenta que se estaba empapado de nuevo de aquel liquido espeso y caliente. La imagen de sus manos pequeñas impregnadas de la sangre de su padres volvió a su cabeza.- ¡Karin!

La joven tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Su pecho no subía y bajaba y sus piernas cayeron abiertas a cada lado cuando él las soltó. El bebé empezó a llorar y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y vio a la mujer que había debajo.

Karin yacía feliz en aquella cama. Se podía ver su rostro tranquilo y cansado. Sasuke se acercó a ella y tocó su mejilla.

-Vamos, Karin.- Sasuke sintió que algo no iba bien.- El bebé llora.- Dijo mirando al pequeño.

El bebé abrió sus ojos y dejó a Sasuke paralizado. Dos perlas negras, observaban sin ver todo aquello que lo rodeaban.

-Sasuke.- La voz de Suigetsu y el ruido de algo caer al suelo, lo hizo girarse con el niño entre sus brazos.- ¿Que has echo?- Preguntó el chico de cabellos blancos con reflejos azules.

-Ella se puso de parto.- Dijo él mirando a sus compañeros de equipo.- No podia parir y la ayudé.

-¿La has matado?- Preguntó Suigetsu al ver que ella yacía sin vida.

-¡No!- Sasuke sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.- Al coger al bebé en brazos yo...

-No pensaba hacerlo.- Dijo Juugo.- Si hubiese querido matarla realmente, lo hubiese hecho desde el principio.- Dijo convencido de sus palabras.

-Ella...- Sasuke la miró nuevamente.- Ella no puede irse, no puede dejarme esta criatura. Yo no soy buena persona, yo no soy...

-Eres su padre.- Dijo Juugo con lágrimas en los ojos.- Y lo cuidaremos.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo dejando al bebé sobre los pies de la cama.- Soy un Shinobi renegado y me persiguen, lo matarán.

-Itachi.- Suigetsu lo cogió entre sus brazos tapandolo con una manta.- Vamos a darte un baño y a darte un biberón.

-¿Como lo has llaamdo?- Preguntó el azabache sacando de nuevo su Sharingan.

-Karin dijo que lo llamaría Itachi.- Juugo tragó saliva pesadamente.- Itachi Uchiha. En honor a tu hermano, por sacrificarse por su aldea y por su hermano pequeño. Dijo que él llevaría el corazón de su tio y sería como él.

-Hmp.- Sasuke le arrancó el bebé de los brazos a Suigetsu y salió de aquella habitación.

-¡¿Donde vas?- Dijo Sugetsu siguiendolo.- No lo mates, ni te deshagas de él, no lo permitiré.

-No es asunto tuyo.- Dijo subiendo las escaleras.- Y tú no mandas sobre mi hijo.- Dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Su hijo... Sasuke lo había dicho en voz alta. Se adentró en el baño y lo destapó. El bebé estaba llorando y su piel estaba fría. Sasuke abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejó que el agua caliente corriera. Tras ello, lo dejó despacio sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia encima de la manta, y se quitó sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

Sasuke cogió el bebé entre sus brazos, y se adentró en la bañera. Tras comprobar que el agua no quemara, se metió bajo el agua procurando que la cabecita del bebé no se mojara. Tras un rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente, cambió el agua para que saliera por el grifo pequeño de la pared y llenó la bañera. Se sentó con el bebé entre sus brazos y suspiró ¿Que iba ahacer él ahora?

Tras lavar despacio el cuerpecito del niño, se enjabonó como pudo quitandose la sangre. Ya era hora de salir. Una vez limpios los dos, salió de la bañera y lo envolvió en una toalla. Al salir al cuarto, se encontró con ropita diminuta de bebé y un biberón de leche.

Sasuke sonrió para si mismo. Sus compañeros habían hecho un buen trabajo. Sasuke lo dejó en la cama y se puso un pantalón limpio. Tras aquello, lo volvió a coger entre sus brazos y con un hilo de lino, ató el cordón umbilical bien atado. Cortó el cordón restante con un Kunai y lo envolvió en los pañales de tela que habían llevado. Tras el aseo, le puso en trajecito blanco al niño, con el simbolo Uchiha en el pecho. Sasuke sonrió al verlo.

El azabache se sentó en la cama y tras pegarlo a su pecho, le ofreció el biberón. Debía de tener hambre. Tras tomar todo el biberon, se durmió entre los brazos de su padre. Sasuke salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras con el bebé en brazos.

-¿Chicos?- Preguntó al no escuchar nada.

-Estabamos fuera.- Dijo Juugo todo sudado y con las manos y las ropas manchadas.- Estabamos enterrando a Karin.- Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.- Todas las cosas que habiamos comprado y hecho para el bebé, estan en esa habitación, incluida la cuna.

Sasuke miró la puerta y tragó pesadamente. No sabía cuidar de un bebé **¿Que pasaría si Madara se enteraba?**


	3. El bebé

_Salex,_** Jejejej hermanita.. la depresión para ti si no continuo esta historia eh? Jajajja tranquila.. va a ver Sasuke por un rato jajaja.. e Itachi.. bueno ya verás al pequeño bebé. Tasu **_Uraranich,_** Bienvenida a mi historia... ya has visto lo que le pasó a Karin... Pronto se sabrá como el bebé termina en manos de Sakura... y lo que pasará con Sasuke.. te aseguro que os vais ha sorprender. Espero seguir leyendote gracias por tus dos comentarios. **_Rachel Mary,_** me alegra que estes por aquí, Bienvenida y... gracias por tu comentario. Es triste lo de Karin.. pero ya se sabrá porqué lo hago... **_Dary-Cullen Nigth,_** Bienvenida, lo siento si te hizo llorar la muerte de Karin.. jejje pero era necesario para la historia... espero que este capitulo también te guste, nos leemos. Kiss Desam. **_Cerezo21,_** Bienvenida, Gracias por tus palabras, y que te encantara el capi... como verás, no iba a subir la historia, ya que me puse un reto, pero jajaja soy muy frágil y me dejo convencer enseguida y Salex no paró hasta que escribí el primer capitulo, así que espero que este también te guste. **_Chocolatito,_** gracias por tus palabras, definitivamente la acabaré, así que no te preocupes por el final de esta historia porque lo habrá, además ya tengo muchisimas ideas para la historia y realmente espero que os gusten... **

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

_**3 El bebé**_

Sasuke contemplaba al pequeño niño recostado en una cuna de madera. Hacía tan solo una semana que Karin había dado a luz y con ello, había fallecido. Suigetsu y Juugo habían sido los encargados de cuidar del bebé desde entonces. Sasuke había estado evitandolo durante esa semana.

El pequeño Itachi se revolvió en la cuna y un puchero se formó en sus pequeños labios, hacía diez minutos que Suigetsu y Juugo lo habían dejado solo en la cabaña con el niño. El azabache se acercó a la cuna y cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos. Tras observar una vez más sus orbes negras, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreirle al niño ¿Qué tenía de especial? Se preguntaba una y otra vez cada vez que lo cogía en brazos.

Desde que vio el rostro del pequeño, no había podido evitar sentir esa cosa extraña en su interior. Odiaba tener vinculos, odiaba coger cariño a algo o...a alguien. Pero el pequeño Itachi, ya lo tenía atrapado.

-¿Que te ocurre?- Preguntó el azabache al niño.- Juugo te acaba de dar de comer.

El bebé se retorció entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar de forma extraña. Sasuke cerró sus ojos y suspiró, él no estaba hecho para cuidar de una criatura tan pequeña...él no deseaba cuidar de nadie.

-Vamos.- Miró al niño con el ceño fruncido.- Mientras estaban esos dos payasos aquí, no has llorado ni un instante.

Itachi lloró amargamente entre sus brazos. El rostro del bebé, cada vez se ponía más rojo y aquello empezó a asustar a Sasuke. No quería admitirlo, y odiaba pensar que el pequeño le preocupaba, pero así era... Sasuke Uchiha estaba preocupado por ese pequeño ser humano.

-Si te pongo boca abajo.- Dijo recordando cosas de su pasado.- Mi tía ponía al pesado de mi primo así.

Sasuke recordó Konoha, recordó el barrio Uchiha y a su familia ¿Por qué pensaba en ellos ahora?

-Así estas mejor ¿Eh?- Preguntó al ver que se calmaba.

El bebé se calmó al soltar el aire contenido en su barriguita. El pequeño tenía gases y eso lo estaba molestando.

-Así que tenías gas acumulado...- Sasuke rió tontamente.- Nunca entenderé a los canijos como tú.

La puerta de la casa empezó a abrirse y Sasuke dejó al niño nuevamente en la cuna. Tras alejarse de él, se sentó en el sofá con un pergamino entre sus manos. El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo, al no sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre él.

-¿Que le has hecho?- Preguntó Suigetsu acercandose a la cuna.

-No le he hecho nada.- Dijo Sasuke nuevamente con su mirada fría y distante.- No me deja leer esto, así que callalo, o lo mato.

-No seas tan brusco.- Juugo se acercó con unas bolsas y las dejó encima de la pequeña mesa.- Es solo un bebé, tal vez si te acercarás más a él...

-No quiero un bebé aquí.- Dijo Sasuke levantandose furioso.- Solo nos traerá problemas.

-Es tú hijo.- Dijo Suigetsu cogiendo al pequeño Itachi entre sus brazos.- No haberte tirado a Karin.- Los ojos de Suigetsu se entristecieron.

-Suigetsu.- Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a su compañero de equipo.

El azabache sabía que él quería a la peliroja. Siempre peleaban, pero aún así, el amor siempre había sido visible.

-No amenaces al bebé.- Suigetsu abrazó al niño contra su pecho.- Al fin y al cabo, ya que tú no lo quieres, es lo único que me queda de ella.

-Bien, espero que así sea y lo cuides tú solito, sus llantos me molestan.- Sasuke subió las escaleras hacía su habitación.- Hmp.

Las horas seguían pasado mientras Sasuke leía un pergamino tras otro. Madara le había ordenado leerse todas las investigaciones de Orochimaru por si había algo interesante. Cada vez se ponía más molesto y más nervioso. Una parte de él, quería correr escaleras abajo y reclamar lo que era suyo, por otra parte, deseaba que el niño desapareciera, si su defensa bajaba, Madara lo mataría por débil.

En el piso de abajo, Juugo sostenía al bebé mientras le daba su biberón de leche. Suigetsu se había puesto con la cena de los adultos y lo había dejado a su cargo. Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina con el niño aún entre sus brazos y miró a su compañero de equipo.

-Debemos dejarlo más tiempo a solas con el niño.- Susurró Juugo.- Se que en el fondo no es tan frío y aun que lo niege, lo ama.

-Ese no se quiere ni a si mismo.- Dijo Suigetsu mirando al bebé.- Su plan es destruir Konoha junto a Madara. Una vez eso suceda, lo demás ya no le importa.

-Y tu objetivo son las siete espadas.- Dijo Juugo mirando al pequeño Itachi.-Así que todos tenemos metas.

-¿Y la tuya?- Dijo Suigetsu sacando unos tazones de Ramen.

-No volverme un asesino de nuevo.- Dijo suspirando y cogiendo la mano del pequeño.- Y eso solo lo puede lograr Sasuke Uchiha.

-No seas negativo.- Suigetsu se sentó en la mesa a cenar.- Deja al pequeño en el capazo.- Y señaló la pequeña cuna que había en la cocina.

-Hmp.- Sasuke entró y miró a todos friamente.

-Sasuke.- Suigetsu miró al lider de Taka.- El pequeño necesita cosas... cosas que no se venden en este pueblo.

-Hmp.- Volvió a decir con indiferencia.- No me importa.

-Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.- Dijo el peliblanco.- Regresaremos en cinco días. Tenemos que ir lejos, así que el niño se quedará aquí.

-No.- Dijo cogiendo el tazón de Ramen y dirigiendose a la puerta.- Lo mataré.

-Ya.- Dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke observaba al niño en la cuna nuevamente. Los malditos de sus compañeros habían abandonado la casa temprano y lo habían dejado allí con el bebé. El pequeño Itachi no dejaba de llorar nuevamente y él estaba a punto de arrancarse la cabellera negra.

Al fin, tras media hora de llantos, el azabache decidió acercarse a la cuna y cogerlo entre sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, el Sharingan estaba activado en sus ojos y observaba al pequeño con enfado.

-Lo mejor será que dejes de llorar, mocoso.- Le dijo acunandolo contra su pecho.- Aún no se que hacer contigo y si realmente me importas.

El niño calló en el mismo instante en que sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su padre. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido cuando dejó de llorar y se durmió entre sus brazos. Aquello no podía ser cierto...

-Eres...eres...eres un maldito Uchiha.- Dijo entredientes riendose.- Solo quieres atención.

Tras aquellas palabras, el barrio Uchiha volvió a su mente. Recordó a su hermano Itachi cogiendolo de la mano cuando tan solo tenía un par de años. Itachi siempre lo había llevado con él a todas partes...Hasta que se hizo el mejor shinobi y lo abandonó.

-No entiendo porque me pasa esto.- Dijo dejandose caer en el sofá con el bebé entre sus brazos aún dormido.- Creí que había olvidado todas aquellas cosas.- Suspiró.

Sasuke se durmió junto a la tranquilidad de aquella pequeña cabaña. Las noches eran largas leyendo los informes de Orochimaru, y los días pesados tras los entrenamientos. El azabache se revolvió inquieto en el sofá cuando sintió un ruido cencano a él. No conocía muy bien aquellos ruidos, así que despertó de golpe. Itachi volvía a llorar entre sus brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a activar su Sharingan...no tenía ni media hora de descanso.

-Eres un pesado.- Dijo levantandose del sofá.-¿Que te ocurre ahora?- Observó la nota que le había dejado Suigetsu pegada en la nevera.- Ya veo, te toca el biberón.

Aún no entendía como había pasado cinco días con aquella cosa molesta. Había aprendido a hacer los biberones, a cambiar los pañales y a dormir al mocoso. El baño era otro cantar, ya que lo bañaba dentro de su bañera y cuando él se bañaba. Sasuke escuhó pasos fuera de la casa y sintió ese Chakra tan molesto. Tras esconder al pequeño en la cocina, salió a su encuentro.

-Sasuke.- Madara le sonrió.

-Madara.- Lo saludó cordialmente.

-He venido a avisarte de algo.- El hombre giró el rostro y miró la cabaña con insistencia.-¿Quien esta en la cabaña?

-¿Por qué no vamos un poco más lejos y me explicas?- Dijo el azabache preocupado por primera vez.

-¿Intentas alejarme de la casa?- Preguntó divertido Madara.-¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-Hmp.- Sasuke lo miró friamente y suspiró.

-Esta bien.- Madara dio unos pasos alejandose de la cabaña.- Te contaré lo sucedido, debemos tener cuidado e idear un nuevo plan.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- Dijo muy molesto.

-Zetsu, Kisame y Kabuto han caido en batalla.- Parecía muy molesto.- Parece ser que el Kazekage, el Raikage y la Hokage se han unido. La alianza shinobi sigue en pie.

-Hmp, no me importa.- Dijo muy orgulloso el Uchiha.- Me vengaré igualmente de Konoha.

-Esta bien.- Madara tocó su hombro y Sasuke se separó de él con un siseo.- Te traeré una nueva orden en cuanto arregle ciertas cosas.

Tras aquellas palabras, desapareció dejando a Sasuke solo en el bosque. El azabache se dio prisa en volver a la casa, necesitaba saber que el bebé estaba bien. Al entrar, lo escuchó llorar de nuevo y se acercó a la cuna.

-Lo siento.- Le dijo cargandolo entre sus brazos.- Pero no quería arriesgar tu vida.

Tras aquellas palabras, Sasuke subió al pequeño Itachi con él, los dos necesitaban descansar de nuevo.

Suigetsu estaba muy orgulloso de sus planes. Al fin parecía que el bebé atraia la atención de su verdadero padre. Juugo y Suigetsu los dejaban solos cada dos por tres con excusas tontas, sabía que esa era la única forma de que padre e hijo se conocieran. Habían pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que los habían dejado solos, y aun que Sasuke seguía haciendose el duro y el frío delante de ellos, lo cuidaba bien en las largas ausencias.

-Sasuke.- Suigetsu se acercó al azabache.- Voy a comprar leche.- Dijo divertido.- Juugo esta fuera entrenando un poco, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo al niño en mi ausencia.

El pequeño bebé estaba sentado en una hamaca que Suigetsu había traido hacía una semana. Sus cabellos rojizos ya le habían crecido en abundancia y casi tapan sus negros ojos. Itachi sonrió al ver pasar a Suigetsu junto a la hamaca.

-Hmp.- Sasuke miró al niño ¿Por qué sonreía cada vez que veía pasar a ese cara de pez?

-Nos vemos en un rato.- Y el peliblanco salió de la casa dejandolo solo con el niño.

-Realmente has crecido.- Sasuke se acercó al niño y se agachó para estar más cerca de él.

-Buuu.- Balbuceó el pequeño Itachi.- Gua, gua.

Sasuke le sonrió y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina cogiendo un biberón lleno de agua.

-Toma.- Se volvió a agachar al lado del pequeño.- Pero no abuses que luego no quieres la leche.

-Gua.- Volvió a decir mientras cogía el biberón entre sus pequeñas manitas.

-Sasuke.- Juugo entró en la cabaña.-¿Ya estas bebiendo agua?- Preguntó mirando al niño.- Eres un glotón.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó Sasuke alejandose del crio y de la cocina.

-Se me olvidó decirle a Suigetsu que comprara pañales.- Juugo sonrió al niño.- Voy ha alcanzarlo y a decirselo, no tardaré.

Tras aquellas palabras, salió de la cabañana. Sasuke entró de nuevo a la cocina y siguió leyendo aquellos pesados pergaminos. Madara hacía ya tres meses que no aparecía por allí y eso lo tenía confundido. El llanto del bebé lo sacó de su lectura.

-Siempre tan inoportuno.- Dijo cogiendolo entre sus brazos.-¿Puedes callarte un rato?

Itachi tenía sueño y no podía dormirse, el frio empezaba a adueñarse de la casa, el Invierno ya estaba llegando. Tras quince minutos dando vueltas por la cocina sin exito alguno, al final Sasuke lo alzó un poco y activó su Kekkei Genkai.

-Esto si te gusta ¿verdad?- Le dijo al niño.

Itachi empezó a reirse y dejó de llorar en el mismo instante en que vio el Sharingan activado en los ojos de su padre.

-Me siento como un tonto hablando solo.- Sasuke se rascó su cabellera azabache y sonrió al pequeño.- Ahora duermete.

Tras observarlo con el Sharingan durante cinco minutos más, al fin el niño cayó rendido entre los brazos de Morfeo.

-Al fin puedo seguir leyendo.- Dejó al pequeño en la cuna y se sentó.- ¿Por donde iba?

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron sus dos compañeros de Taka. Los dos iban cargados de cosas para el bebé nuevamente.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Juugo.- Siento no haber vuelto, pero Suigetsu me dijo que lo acompañara.

-Si.- Dijo Sasuke seriamente.- Ahora llevatelo para que pueda leer esto de una maldita vez.- Tocó el mango de su Kusanagi.- O termino con vuestras miserables vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Que susceptible estas.- Suigetsu sonrió a Juugo y tras coger a Itachi de la cuna, salieron de allí.

¿Que le estaba pasando? Desde que el maldito bebé había llegado, se estaba haciendo un blando. Las palabras salian solas de su boca, cuando antes ni siquiera quería hablar con nadie. Sonreía cada dos por tres, aun que solo fuera a esa bola rosada ¿Que le había hecho el pequeño Itachi?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró friamente los papeles que tenía entre sus manos. Debía ser capaz de ser nuevamente el frio y despiadado Uchiha, el que huyó de Konoha y mató a Itachi...

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido. Madara había vuelto y había mandado a Juugo y Suigetsu a Suna. Debían saber que planes tenían los Kages, ya que la gran cuarta guerra había sido un fracaso después de la muerte de su ejercito de Zetsus.

Sasuke estaba solo de nuevo con el pequeño. Aquello por una parte le encataba, ya que podía ser él mismo... y debía reconocer que le encantaba jugar con el pequeño Itachi Uchiha. Juugo y Suigetsu llevaban una semana fuera de la casa y Sasuke había celebrado el cuarto mes de vida con Itachi. El azabache había preparado un gran biberón para el pequeño y le había comprado un pequeño zorro de peluche.

-Esto le hubiese gustado al idiota de Naruto.- Dijo Sasuke mirando al zorro. Negó con la cabeza acordandose del antiguo equipo siete ¿por qué tení atantos recuerdos últimamente?

-Hoy vuelven los pesados.- Dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en los labios.- Supongo que Madara no tardará en aparecer ¿que palanes tendrá ahora? Esto es muy peligroso para ti.- Miró al niño con tristeza.- Debo llevarte a un lugar seguro.

Sasuke desnudó al pequeño y lo metió en la bañera con un dedo de agua templada. Ya se había acostumbrado a bañar al bebé y ahora era pan comido para él. Tras darle su baño, lo sacó del agua y lo envolvió en una pequeña toalla. Tras dejarlo recostado sobre su cama y ponerle un pañal limpio, cogió sus pequeñas manitas y las besó.

_Nuevamente su mente se fue a otro lugar recordando su pasado. Sasuke caminaba por las calles del barrio Uchiha, ya faltaba poco para entrar en la academia y se sentía orgulloso. Abrió la pequeña puerta de Shoji que había frente a él y entró en la casa. _

_-Tía.- Sasuke se acercó a la hermana de su madre.- La semana que viene, entraré en la academia. _

_-Eso es perfecto, pequeño Sasuke.- Su tía lo miró con una sonrisa en su labios mientras vestía al pequeño Kaito.- Mira Kaito.- Alzó un poco al bebé.- Tu primo Sasuke será un genio, como Itachi. _

_-Yo no...- Sasuke negó con la cabeza._

_-Di Sasukeeeee.-Su tía tenía cogidas las manos del bebé y las pasaba cariñosamente por sus propias mejillas.- Llama al primo, di Sasukeeeeeee._

_-Pa-pá.- El pequeño rió al llamar a su padre._

_-Papá no, Sasuke.- Sasuke frunció el ceño y su tía se rió._

_-Aún es pequeño para llamarte, tan solo tiene cuatro meses.- Y sonrió a su sobrino._

_-Me voy a casa.- Dijo el pequeño Sasuke.- Mamá me espera para meredar. _

_-Nos vemos pronto.- Su tía le sonrió y se despidió de él con el pequeño Kaito entre sus brazos._

_Esa fue la última vez que los vio con vida, siete días después, Itachi mató a su clan. _

Sasuke no entendía porque se acordaba de todas aquellas cosas. Sonrió al ver los ojos negros de su hijo y cogió sus manitas como una vez vio hacerlo a su tía. Tras pasar las pequeñas manos por sus mejillas, le habló en voz alta.

-Di Papá.- Dijo orgulloso.- Pa-pá.

-Pa.- Dijo el pequeño Uchiha.

-Eso es.- Acarició de nuevo sus mejillas con las pequeñas manos.- Pa-pá.-Sasuke escuchó la puerta.

-¡Sasuke!- Suigetsu gritó desde el piso de abajo.

Sasuke al escucharlos llegar, le colocó un pantaloncito y una camiseta al pequeño. Con suavidad lo dejó sobre la hamaca y se sentó en el escritorio a leer. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y por ella entró Suigetsu.

-Papá.- Dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke y aplaudiendo.

-Me ha llamado papá.- Dijo el joven de cabellos blancos y dientes puntiagudos sonriendo.-No soy tu padre, es ese amargado que esta en esa esquina.

-Hmp.- Sasuke ni se giró.- Ya puedes llevartelo antes de que los atraviese a los dos.

-Amargado.- Dijo Suigetsu saliendo de la habitación con el niño entre sus brazos y bajando al piso de abajo en busca de Juugo.

-Creo que no ha sido buena idea hacer que Sasuke se encariñe con él.- Dijo Juugo al ver a Suigetsu con el bebé.- Debimos dejar que lo llevara a una aldea como dijo antes de que naciera.

-Estamos en problemas.- Suigetsu miró al pequeño pelirojo.- Solo espero que el bebé esté bien. Sasuke no lo sabe cuidar muy bien, el pequeño esta medio desnudo y hace mucho frío para él.

-Devemos buscarle algún lugar de acogida antes de que empiece la guerra.- Dijo Juugo con ojos tristes.

-Madara nos está esperando.- Suigetsu le puso un traje de felpa al niño encima de la ropa que ya llevaba.- Creo que aún no esta bien tapado. Tras esas palabras, le colocó un gorro de lana, los guantes y una bufanda, tras eso, lo tapó con un abrigo.- Ahora si, vamos ha dejarlo con Sasuke y nos vamos.

Sasuke se giró al escuchar al bebé detras de él. Suigetsu lo había dejado hacía más de media hora sentado en la hamaca en el cuarto del azabache. Al ver sus mejillas completamente rojas y que el niño se quejaba sin llegar a llorar, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y cogió el pequeño entre sus brazos ¿Que le ocurría? El pequeño Itachi vomitó sobre su hombro y los negros ojos de su padre se abrieron de par en par.

Sasuke lo dejó de nuevo en la hamaca y se cambió de camisa, tras envolverlo en su mantita y colgarselo a la espalda, salió de la casa en busca del médico del pueblo, al niño le pasaba algo y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. El azabache nunca se acercaba al pueblo, ya que sabía que los aldeanos le tenían cierto pavor, pero eso era una urgencia y debía ir.

Al llegar al pueblo, se encontró con miradas llenas de pánico. La mayoría de la gente cerraba las puertas de su casas o se escondían en cualquier sitio a su paso. Sasuke observó a todos con una ceja alzada y su mirada fría. Nunca les había hecho daño a ninguno a ellos, pero sabía perfectamente que su rostro estaba en el maldito libro de criminales de clase S ¿Por qué no avisaban que estaba allí? Muy sencillo, Madara los amenazó en su día.

Sasuke entró en la consulta del médico dando un portazo. El hombre de cabellos canos y barba, miró a la persona que estaba allí de pie. El paciente que estaba en la silla tembló al ver a Sasuke Uchiha. El médico estaba sacandole una muela y sus manos estaban temblando.

-¿Q-qué de-desea?- Preguntó el hombre al sentir la mirada sobre él.

-Necesito ayuda.- Dijo mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos al paciente de la muela.

-S-si.- Dijo el doctor extrayendo la muela de un solo golpe.- Ya hemos acabado Shukito.- El médico le metió un algodón en la boca al hombre.- Vuelve más tarde si no deja de sangrar.- Y lo echó de la consulta con prisas.- Digame, señor Uchiha.- Lo miró con terror.

-Tengo un pequeño problema.- Dijo Sasuke desatando el nudo de la manta.- No sé que tiene.

El médico observó el pequeño bulto que Sasuke había dejado encima de la camilla.

-Es un bebé- Dijo en un susurro con la voz temblorosa.

-Si.- Sasuke se acercó al hombre y lo miró.

-Es...- El médico se acordó del hombre pelirojo y el de cabellos blancos.- Es el bebé de Karin.- Recordó a la peliroja con gafas negras.

-¿Lo va ha atender?- Preguntó impaciente.- No se mueve y esta muy rojo.

El médico al mirar al bebé seriamente, se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre. Tras quitarle la bufanda, el gorro y los guantes, observó los ojos negros y su cabello rojizo.

-Es suyo.- Dijo mirando los gélidos ojos de Sasuke.- Me engañaron.

-Es mio.- Dijo seriamente.- Y quiero que lo atienda ¡Ya!- Exigió Sasuke.

-Está muy abrigado, eso provoca que la fiebre suba antes.- Dijo el médico dejandolo con unos leotardos y la camiseta que Sasuke le había puesto antes.

-¿Leotardos?- Dijo Sasuke sorprendido.- Suigetsu.- Susurró.

-Llevaba puestos unos leotardos, unos pantalones finos, unos gordos de felpa, una camiseta fina, un jersey de lana, uno de felpa y el abrigo... ¿No creen que se han pasado?- Preguntó con miedo.- Si a eso le añadimos los guantes, el gorro, la bufanda y la manta, no se como este niño no se ha muerto.

-¿Le va ha abajar la fiebre o qué?- Dijo ya impaciente el Uchiha.

-Le voy a dar esta medicina.- El médico metió un par de gotas en la boca del bebé.- Dele esto cada tres horas, dejelo vestido conforme está y no intente forzarlo a comer. Tiene un resfriado. Mejorará en tres o cuatro días.

-Esta bien.- Sasuke lo envolvió en la manta y se lo volvió a cargar a la espalda, de esa forma solo parecía una simple mochila. Cogió las ropas que le había quitado el médico y las guardó en la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en su cadera.-¿Que...?

-Nada.- El médico segu a mirandolo con temor.- Por ser la primera vez no me debe nada, señor Uchiha.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se giró sin decir nada más y salió de la consulta.

La gente volvia a mirarlo con duda y miedo. Algunos abrian un poco la puerta de casa preguntandose que hacía él allí, donde el médico. Sasuke salió del pueblo odiando cada vez más a aquellos aldeanos. Al llegar a la cabaña, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros aún no habían llegado. Subió las escaleras con el pequeño y lo dejó nuevamente en la hamaca, parecía que ya no tuviera fiebre y sus mejillas se habían vuelto rosaditas.

-¿Sasuke?- Suigetsu abrió la puerta del cuarto y miró al bebé.-¿Ya te ha desnudado? Como se nota que no sabe cuidar un bebé, hace mucho frío fuera.

-Ni lo toques.- Dijo friamente Sasuke.- Estaba achicharrado. Tenía mucha fiebre.

-¿Eh?- Suigetsu sonrió.

-Qué no le pongas más ropa.- Dijo levantandose y quitando de las manos de Suigetsu el jersey de felpa.- El médico ha dicho que es malo.

-¿Lo has llevado al médico?- Preguntó Juugo entrando en la habitación.

-Hmp.- Sasuke se sentó de nuevo.- Como sea. Si lo vistes, te atravesaré y te mataré.

-Bien.- Suigetsu tragó pesadamente.- Tenemos una misión.

Tras contarle el plan de Madara, Sasuke observó al niño.

-Tendremos que dejarlo en un lugar seguro.- Dijo Sasuke mirando al niño con preocupación.

-No tenemos tiempo.- Dijo Juugo.- Se reunen esta tarde y debemos atacarles hoy.

-Bien.- Sasuke se levantó del asiento, envolvió al niño en la manta y salió de la habitación.

-¿Donde vas?- Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Voy a darle el biberón.- Dijo en tono ágrio.- Después le daré su medicina que ya le toca, y tras cambiarle el pañal, saldremos de aquí.

-Bien.- Suigetsu frunció el ceño y salió de la casa seguido por Juugo.

Una vez Sasuke hizo una pequeña bolsa con un biberón, las medicinas y un pañal, salió de la casa cargando el bebé a sus espaldas ¿Estaría en peligro el pequeño Itachi? Sasuke caminó en silencio todo el trayecto ideando un plan para proteger a su hijo.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Suigetsu.- Aquí es donde estan reunidos algunos Kages.

-Vale.- Sasuke cogió al pequeño entre sus brazos envuelto en la manta.- Vamos a dejarlo en un lugar seguro, lleva el chupete puesto, esta alimentado y abrigado. Hace poco se durmió, así que no debería despertar en dos horas minimo.

-¿Eh?- Suigetsu lo miró sorprendido.

-A lo tuyo, cara pez.- Sasuke dejó al pequeño en un pequeño hueco entre las rocas.- Aquí estará seguro.- He hizo un pequeño Genjutsu para que nadie lo descubriera.- Vamos.

La mujer rubia de ojos ambarinos miraba con seriedad al pelirojo de ojos azul electrico. Las cosas estaban saliendo como ellos querían, teniendo al Raikage de su parte, la alianza shinobi no estaba del todo perdida.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Creo que eso es todo por ahora.- Dijo la princesa Tsunade.

-Estaremos alerta.- A observó a los dos Kages.- Mis shinobis mataron a Zetsu y a Kisame, pero eso no es seguro.

-Suna se encargó de Kabuto.- Dijo Gaara.

-Konoha esta siguiendo los pasos de Madara.- La Godaime suspiró.- Por ahora no tenemos señales de vida de ese individuo, tras retirarse antes de la guerra, no hemos tenido niguna infiormación válida.

-Sigamos con nuestras investigaciones.- Dijo el Raikage.- Nos reuniremos en Suna dentro de tres meses, si ocurre algo en ese tiempo, solo avisen.

-Si.- Gaara se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta de Shoji.- Será mejor que volvamos a nuestros paises.

-Encantada de haber hablado con vosotros.- Dijo seriamente Tsunade.- Mis shinobis los escoltarán junto a los suyos hasta las fronteras.

-Esta bien.- Dijo el Raikage.- Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Tsunade.- Dijo el Kazekage.

-Nos vemos, Gaara.- Tsunade estrechó su mano con la del pelirojo y salieron de aquella sala.

Al salir del pequeño pueblo, los tres Hokages se encontraron rodeados por el equipo Taka.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo Tsunade al ver al pelinegro.

-¿Qué?- Gaara los observó detenidamente.

Sin darles más tiempo para pensar, Sasuke sacó al Susanoo perfecto y atacó a los tres. Los tres Kages se alejaron de aquel ataque y miraron con furia a aquellos personajes.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó Tsunade a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp.- Sasuke miró a Tsunade y volvió ha atacarla con el Susanoo.

-¡Uchiha!- Grito la rubia.

-Tengo algo que proteger.- Dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

-¿Algo que proteger?- Tsunade se quedó atónita ante aquella confesión.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que sus dos compañeros no estaban preparados para aquella lucha. Los dos estaban gravemente heridos y encerrados en la arena de Gaara.

-¡Mierda!- Sasuke bajó la guardía y Tsunade penetró la defensa del Susanoo con uno de sus golpes.

-No eres rival para nosotros, Uchiha.- Tsunade lanzó otro golpe hacía Sasuke rompiendo así su brazo izquierdo.

Sasuke volvió a enderezarse y se protegió con el Susanoo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir bien cuidando del pequeño Itachi, su cuerpo estaba cansado y el Susanoo había absorvido casi todo su Chakra. Debía salir de allí y coger al pequeño Itachi.

-¿Donde vas?- Dijo Gaara al ver que huía.-¿Estás huyendo?

-Solo protejo lo que es mio.- Dijo Sasuke corriendo a toda velocidad.

Utilizando su habilidad para desaparecer rapidamente, el azabache se esfumó ante los ojos de los Kages.

-¿A qué ha venido todo esto?- Dijo el Raikage enfurecido.

-Nos ha abandonado.- Dijo Suigetsu a Juugo en voz baja.

-Debe proteger a Itachi.- Le recordó Juugo.

-Vosotros dos.- Tsunade se dirigió a ellos.- Quedais bajo custodia de Konoha.

Dos Anbu aparecieron de la nada y tras unos sellos, dejaron inconscientes a los dos hombres. Suigetsu y Juugo irían al centro de interrogación de Ibikki Morino.

-¿Que vamos ha hacer con el Uchiha?- Preguntó Gaara con tristeza en su sojos, pues sabía cuantas ansias tenía Naruto de devolverlo a la villa.

-Esta rodeado por nuestros Anbus.- Dijo tranquilamente Tsunade.- No saldrá tan facilmente de la zona.

Sasuke llegó a la zona donde había escondido al pequeño Itachi. Tras cargarse la pequeña mochila a la cadera, sacó al pequeño de las rocas y se lo colgó nuevamente a la espalda, dandole antes un beso en la frente.

-Tengo el brazo roto.- Le dijo al pequeño- Así que tendremos que ir con calma.

Sasuke saltó sobre aquellas rocas y corrió hacía Konoha, debía llevarlo a la aldea que había cerca de la villa. Allí lo atenderían, no podía seguir con el niño por ahi y haciendo peligrar su vida. El azabache saltó hacía un claro y se chocó bruscamente contra algo, al alzar la vista su cuerpo entero tembló.

-¿Huyendo?- Aquella voz...-Me has decepcionado, no te merecs el apellido Uchiha.

-Yo no...- Sasuke nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie.- Hmp.

-Sabía que ocultabas algo.- Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa blanca y lo alzó en el aire.- Ahora morireis los dos.

Sasuke miró el cielo y tragó pesadamente, no lo permitiría, no permitiría que ese bastardo le arrebatara lo único que le quedaba en la vida.


	4. Itachi Uchiha

**Hola a todas/os! aquí traigo un nuevo capi... nos vemos pronto...**

_Elda de la Torre Jaimes,_** Si, Sasuke ya quiere al bebé... y Sakura ya aparece jejejje como siempre gracias...**_Rachel Mary,_** ejem.. creo que lo adivinaste muhahahahah, si Sasuke aunque lo tenga oculto...creo que quiere al niño.. no sleemos y gracias kiss... **_Tasu Uraranich_**, Aquí se sabe que pasa con Sasuke, con Itachi y con Sakura.. kiss nos leemos gracias...**_cerezo21,_** hola... pues aquí se ven las peripecias de Sasuke jejeje espero que te gusten kiss...**_Misaki_**...wowww..gracias por tu megacoment jejej la verdad es que no les dio batalla a los kages por lo mismo que dices tú.. lo primero era proteger a Itachi, pero...¿podrá hacerlo ante Madara? Nos leemoss kiss y de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras... **_Salex_**...muhahahhha lo siento por dejarte amedias.. pero si no lo hago, no tiene emoción la historia jejeje saca el kunai con veneno y fuego y preparate para la batalla entre lso uchihas...kiss hermanita... no me mires mal ne?...**_ ,_** gracias por tus palabras kiss cuidate y espero verte por el fic... **

**Desam. **

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**-3.- Itachi Uchiha-**

Sasuke saltó hacía atras dejando espacio entre Madara y él. Debía tener mucho cuidado, ya que la vida de su hijo dependía de él. Acarició suavemente el bulto que llevaba en la espalda y en un susurro le prometió que nadie le haría daño. Tras observar de nuevo al enmascarado, se posicionó en posición de defensa y lo miró con sus impasibles ojos fríos.

-Sasuke.- Madara rió al decir su nombre.- Jamás pensé que harías algo así.- Madara se acercó a él un poco más.- Te acostaste con la zorra de Karin y me ocultaste a tu hijo.

-No tuve oportunidad de decirtelo.- Dijo Sasuke con voz fría y distante.

-Es lo que ocultabas en la cabaña.- El hombre sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó para comprobar los reflejos del Uchiha menor con el crio cargado a las espaldas.- Y ahora ibas a traicionarme de nuevo.

-Mi fin es acabar con Konoha.- Dijo el azabache saltando el kunai.

-Veo que aún así, tienes reflejos. Creo que esto va ha ser divertido.

-No le veo la gracia.- Sasuke lo miraba agotado, aún no había recuperado todo su Chakra de su anterior pelea con Gaara y Tsunade.- No te estoy traicionando, solo quiero dejarlo en un lugar a salvo y después iremos a Konoha.- Su voz seguía dura y monocorde.

-¿Quién te crees que soy?- Madara desapareció de la vista de Sasuke.-¿Una monjita de la caridad?- Apareció ante el Uchiha menor y lo atravesó por el hombnro con otro kunai.- Sigues sin ser rival para mi.- Y rió abiertamente.

-No quiero que le hagas daño.- Por primera vez, el orgullo Uchiha se había ido por el retrete.- Matame a mi si eso te hace feliz, pero a él...

-¿Suplicas?- Madara se alejó de Sasuke e hizo unos sellos con las manos.- Suplica de rodillas.

-Jamás.- Sasuke fue más rápido que él e hizo otros sellos.

-Sabes contrarestar el ataque ¿eh?- Madara volvió a reirse y Sasuke empezó a impacientarse.

El Uchiha mayor empezaba a divertirse. Jamás pensó que lucharía contra Sasuke y mucho menos para matarlo. Sin saber como ni cuando, Madara estaba encima de él y sus brazos y piernas luchaban por contrarestar los ataques del otro.

Sasuke sintió que la mantita de Itachi se rompía por uno de los lados, gracias al corte de un kunai. El bebé empezó a llorar al sentir el movimiento brusco. El azabache sintió una punzada de dolor en su brazo roto y atravesado.

-Mierda.- Sasuke pudo ver a Madara lanzandose contra él rapidamente.- Nunca te haré daño.- Dijo Sasuke hacía el bebé tras lanzarlo al aire.- Chidori Nagasi.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se envolvió de rayos electricos y golpeó a Madara en la cabeza. El mayor no se esperó que lanzara al niño. Tras alejar al Uchiha mayor, recogió al niño entre sus brazos.

-Chico listo.- Madara se levantó del suelo.- A ver que haces ahora. Amateratsu.- Dijo mirando los brazos de Sasuke.

-¡No!- Sasuke se dio la vuelta y sintió el fuego negro del Amateratsu quemar la piel de su esplada.

Tras conseguir extingir las llamas, miró con odio a Madara.

-Veo que sabes contrarestar el Amateratsu, al fin y al cabo te entrené bien.- Rió al ver la espalda ensangrentada de Sasuke.- Pero no te servirá de nada, sabes que solo estoy jugando contigo.

-No dejaré que mates a mi hijo.- Dijo con voz fuerte y segura.- Él será el descendiente de los Uchiha, quien restaurará nuestro clan.

-No me hagas reir.- Dijo el Uchiha acercandose a su descendendiente.- No vivireis ninguno.

-No lo dejaré en tus manos.- Sasuke lo arropó contra su pecho.

-Solo eres un ratón, perseguido por el gato.- Madara desapareció de nuevo y apareció tras Sasuke dandole una fuerte patada en su ya quemada espalda.- Vuela lejos.- Dijo divertido.- No eres nadie.

-Itachi.- Susurró Sasuke al caer al suelo dando vueltas.- Perdoname.- Pudo ver las lágrimas de su pequeño y el pequeño corte que se hizo el bebé en la frente.

-Lo tragiste a este mundo para sufrir, al igual que lo hicieron tus padres contigo.- Madara se acercó a Sasuke y lo levantó del cuello.- Ahora, dame a ese niño bastardo.

-Nunca.- Sasuke apoyó su mano sobre la roca cercana.- Kuchiyoshe No Jutsu.- Y un águila marrón apareció bajo sus pies.- Tendrás que dar más de ti.- Dijo Sasuke alejandose del mayor en el aire.

-Niño estúpido.- Madara volvió a desaparecer y Sasuke lo buscó por todas partes.- Estoy detrás de ti.

-No.- Sasuke retrocedió sobre el lomo del ave y miró a Madara tratando de descifrar su siguiente movimiento.- Baja.- Le ordenó al ave.

La invocación de Sasuke bajó empicada en el aire, pero no pudo reaccionar cuando Madara volvió a parecer y golpeó a Sasuke haciendo desaparecer a la invocación y lanzando al Uchiha por el aire.

-Esto es muy divertido.- Madara volvió a reir.- Nunca imaginé que Sasuke Uchiha se rendiría tan pronto y solo por proteger a un bastardo. Eres un maldito traidor y si no te rindes, moriras con agonía. Aun que primero despellejaré al enano ante tus ojos.

-No te dejaré.- Dijo Sasuke sangrando por la boca y sujetando al niño contra su pecho con su único brazo sano.- Nunca.

-Veo que el Mangekyou esta en tus ojos ¿Me odias?- Se acercó de nuevo y Sasuke saltó hacía atrás.

-Susanoo.- El esqueleto del Susanoo apareció proteguiendo su cuerpo y el del pequeño Itachi.- No lo tocarás de nuevo.

-Todavía eres un niñato ¿Cuantos años tienes, diecisiete?- Madara volvió a aprecer ante Sasuke saltandose la protección del Susanoo.- Nunca me tocarás.

-Dieciocho.-Dijo malhumorado Sasuke.- Esto aún no ha terminado.- Tras aquellas palabras, el Susanoo perfecto apareció ante ellos y golpeó a Madara cortandole un brazo.- No te confies tanto.

-Mierda niño.- Madara se levantó del suelo y observó detenidamente a Sasuke.- Pagarás muy caro esto.- Otro Susanoo perfecto apareció en el campo de batalla.

¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Sakura sorprendida al ver aquellos dos monstruos gigantes aparecer de la nada.

-Es el Susanoo.- Susurró Kakashi.- Vamos.

-Tsunade ordenó buscar a Sasuke Uchiha.- Dijo Sai tras ellos.- Tras el ataque en la reunión, desapareció hacía el Oeste.

-Eso es dirección Konoha.- Kakashi aceleró el ritmo.- No hay tiempo que perder.

-Yo todavía no me he enterado de nada.- Dijo Kiba tras ellos.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo en esta misión?- Preguntó Hinata suavemente.

-Protegíamos el perimetro del pueblo donde se ha hecho la reunión, pero Sasuke Uchica y otros, consiguieron entrar.- Kiba miró molesto a Hinata.- Eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es eso.- Y señaló a los dos Susanoos.

-Tsunade y Gaara atraparon a dos de ellos, pero Sasuke escapó.- Ino se acercó a ellos.- Ahora esta peleando contra otro Uchiha, la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo nada.

-Es Madara.- Dijo Kakashi silenciandolos.- Silencio, ya casi llegamos.

Una rafaga de aire los impulso hacía a tras y varios cortes aparecieron en la piel de los shinobis de Konoha.

-¿Por qué nunca está Naruto cuando se le necesita?- Preguntó Rock Lee.

-No digas eso.- Sakura estaba enfadada con su compañero.- Naruto siempre nos está salvando, es hora de que trabajemos juntos y sin él.

-Silencio.- Pidió Kakashi de nuevo.- Observar esto.

Los Shinobis se acercaron al borde de las rocas y observaron la pelea entre los dos Uchihas.

-Si que es Madara.- Confirmo Shikamaru.- Y parece enfurecido con Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Que hacemos?- Dijo Sakura seriamente.

-Esperar.- Kakashi miró con pena a su antigua alumna.- No sabemos de que va esto y tenemos ordenes de capturar a Sasuke con vida o sin ella.

-Lo sé.- Sakura miró detenidamente el combate.-¿Que lleva Sasuke entre sus brazos?- Preguntó alertada.

Sasuke observó una vez más al mayor de los Uchiha. Ya no tenía casi Chakra y se estaba agotando. No podía seguir defendiendo al pequeño Itachi. Si tan solo se hubiese cruzado con Madara después de dejar a Itachi a salvo...

-Veo que ya no puedes más.- Dijo el Uchiha mayor.

-Tú tampoco puedes tirar cohetes.- Dijo Sasuke friamente.- No me rendiré tan facilmente.

Ante aquellas palabras, alzó en el aire el brazo del Susanoo y dejó caer la espada contra el Uchiha mayor. Pudo observar como la mascara que cubría su rostro se partía por el lado derecho, dejando al descubierto el Sharingan y un regero de sangre, Sasuke sonrió.

-Maldito mal nacido.- Dijo Madara tapandose el ojo.- Ya verás las consecuencias.

Tras aquellas palabras, el Susanoo perfecto de Madara lanzó el mismo golpe. Sasuke observó la trayectoría de la espada y dejó a Itachi colgando de su bracito. Tenía que apartarlo de allí. La punta de la espada rozó su pecho, y cortó su carne haciendole gritar. La sangre empezó a brotar desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la mitad de su estómago pasando por su pecho.

-Deberás intentarlo más fuerte.- Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo le ardía.- Eres una nenaza.- Dijo sin vacilación.

-No sé porque te sigues esforzando, vais a morir los dos. Siempre has estado solo y no hay nadie que te ayude.- Madara rió una vez más enfureciendo a Sasuke.

-Estaba solo porque quería.- Sasuke miró el cielo una vez antes de atacar de nuevo.- Siempre he tenido gente que me quería...al contrario de ti.- El Susanoo alzó de nuevo la espada y Madara consiguió escapar con mucho esfuerzo.

-Eso no puedes confirmarlo.- Madara cayó de rodillas al suelo.- Nunca podrás hacerlo.

-Ellos siempre me quisiseron.- Sasuke alzó al niño contra su pecho.- Fui yo quien los desprecié.

-¿Arrepentimientos?- La voz de Madara cambió a un tono de burla.

-No.- Sasuke negó con la cabeza al tiempo que su Susanoo desaparecía.- Me hice más fuerte por ello. Aun que si he de arrepentirme de algo, fue de conocerte y de matar a Itachi. Ellos solo tuvieron lo que se buscaron...

-Ya no puedes más.- Madara se levantó.- Piensa tus últimas palabras... Ellos, tu equipo, te siguieron siempre. Intentaron que volvieras a la villa una y otra vez, incluso intentaste matarlos.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Sasuke sintió que su boca se llenaba de sangre.- Cálmate, Itachi.- Susurró a su hijo.- No dejaré que te pase nada, lo prometo.

El bebé lloraba asustado contra el pecho de su padre llenadose de sangre roja y brillante. El Susanoo de Madara desapareció dejandolos solos a los tres en aquel claro.

-Gritalo a los cuatro vientos.- Madara rio al sentir el shuriken atravesar su hombro.- Diles que no te importan, que jamás lo hicieron. Ellos te escuchan en este instante.- Miró hacía las rocas más alejadas.- Ellos estan aquí para verte morir.

-¿Ellos?- Sasuke los buscó con su Sharingan.- Estan aquí...- La respiración de Sasuke cada vez era más pesada.

-Así es... y no van a detenerme, porque te odian.- Madara sacó un kunai y con un movimiento rápido apareció ante las ojos de Sasuke.- Eres completamente mio, tú y ese bastardo.

-Al fin y al cabo lo merezco.- Sasuke siguió con la vista clavada en las rocas. Podía distingir las siluetas con su Kekkei Genkai.- Los abandoné, los traicioné y los herí.

-La muerte siempre pone melancólico a la gente, que asco.- Madara apuñaló el estómago de Sasuke en cuanto el azabache menor se puso en pie.- Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Los ojos de Sasuke se llenaron de lágrimas. Por una vez en la vida, tenía miedo de algo...tenía miedo de que Madara matara a su hijo. Su cabeza cayó hacía atras y el aire le faltó por unos instantes. Sus brazos se abrieron y cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras Madara lo alzaba con su mano dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke. Itachi lloró al sentir su cuerpo desprotegido, el bebé colgaba de nuevo por su bracito con la mantita cubriendolo.

-Basta.- Sasuke abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz tan conocida.

-Es demasiado tarde.- Madara miró a Kakashi.

-Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo.

Las lágrimas resvalaron por las mejillas del azabache y el frio invadió su cuerpo. Sus dedos se abrieron y el bebé cayó al suelo de un golpe. El llanto cortó el silencio.

-Sa-Sasuke.- Sakura en un movimiento rápido, cogió aquel bulto del suelo y lo llevó contra su pecho.-¿Que es esto?

-No deverias de haber venido.- Madara miró con furia a los shinobis de Konoha.- Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Nunca estuviste solo.- Kakashi miró a los ojos a Sasuke, sin embargo, estos ya no tenían vida. El Sharingan había desaparecido y su sojos negros miraban la nada.- Nunca estarás solo.

-Nos veremos pronto.- Madara cargó a Sasuke contra su hombro. De fondo se pudo escuchar la exclamación de Ino al ver como el adulto sacaba la mano del cuerpo de Sasuke y la sangre se derramaba contra aquel suelo rocoso. El último Uchiha estaba muerto.- Hasta entonces.- Y desapareció ante los ojos de los Shinobis con Sasuke.

-Ka-Kakashi.- Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el rostro de Sakura.- Es un bebé.

-Lleva el simbolo Uchiha.- Kakashi destapó a la criatura y observó sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos negros.- Es un Uchiha.

-Es el bebé de Sasuke.- Ino se acercó a Sakura y a Kakashi.

-Lo huelo.- Kiba y Akamaru se acercaron rodeandolos.

-Vaya.- Sai sonrió falsamente.- Quien diría que el Uchiha quería a alguien.

-Callate.- Hinata sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- Murió por salvarle.

-¡¿Que ocurre aquí?- La voz de Tsunade llegó a los oidos del escucadrón shinobi.

-Go-Godaime.- Kakashi se tapó el ojo izquierdo con su bandana y se irguió para mirar a la Hokage.- Sasuke.

-¿No lo habeis cogido?- La voz de Shizune llegó a sus oídos.

-No.- Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo con el bebé contra su pecho.- Sasuke ha muerto.

-Sakura.- Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó.- Lo siento tanto.

-¿Que llevas entre tus brazos?- Preguntó Tsunade acercandose a su alumna.

-Sasuke le dejó a su bebé.- Ino se arrodilló al otro lado de Sakura.

-¿Que me he perdido?- Tsunade se acercó a las chicas y levantó a Sakura del suelo.

-Sasuke tenía un hijo.- Las lágrimas ahogaban a la pelirosa.- Y murió por él.

-Será mejor que regresemos a la villa y revisemos al bebé.- Tsunade empujó suavemente a Sakura.- Vamos.

Las horas pasaban muy despacio. Sakura y el resto habían llegado en menos de media hora a la villa, ya que estaban muy cerca de allí. Tsunade se había dirigido al hospital con ella y con Shizune y habían entrado en la sala de pediatría.

-¿Crees que de verdad sea de Sasuke?- Preguntó Ino mirando a Hinata.

-No creo que diera su vida por nada.- Hinata apretó la mano de Ino.- A Naruto no le va a gustar esto.

-Ya han avisado a los demás.- Ino suspiró.- Todos los Akatsuki estan muertos, solo queda Madara y estaba muy gravemente herido.

-Kakashi me dijo que Naruto estaba en un entrenamiento especial para controlar al Kyübi.- Hinata miró la puerta del hospital con sus ojos blancos.- Pero todo se ha suspendido, ya que no hay oponentes en esta guerra.

-No entiendo nada.- Ino miró la puerta por donde habían entrado anteriormente las tres mujeres con el bebé.- De verdad que no lo entiendo.

-Tú debes proteger lo que más quieres.- Hinata vió llegar a Sai.

-Si.- Ino sonrió a su amiga.- Sai me pidió que me casara con él.

-Eso es maravilloso, Ino.- Hinata sonrió a su amiga.

-Nos vemos luego, vamos a visitar a Tenten y a Neji, parece que el pequeño Ritsuka Hyüga esta malito otra vez.- Ino se levantó del asiento y tras acercarse a Sai y besar suavemente sus labios, se cogieron de la mano y salieron del hospital.

Hinata acarició su vientre. Todas las cosas en Konoha habían cambiado. Desde que se dieron cuenta que la guerra estaba próxima, ninguno de ellos había perdido el tiempo ¿Como le iba a decir a Naruto que estaba embarazada?

-Hinata.- La voz de Sakura le sacó de sus pensamientos.- Este es Itachi Uchiha.- Sakura se acercó a ella y le mostró al niño entre sus brazos.

-Tiene la misma cara que su padre.- Hinata se tapó la boca con asombro.- Y los mismos ojos.

-La maestra Tsunade dice que esta bien.- Sakura sonrió.- Y Kakashi, que yo puedo cuidar de él.

-Vas a ser madre.- Hinata miró con ojos llorosos a Sakura.- Del bebé de Sasuke.

-Eso parece.- Sakura acunó al pequeño dormido entre sus brazos.- Ya no está aquí.- Refiriendose a Sasuke.- Pero tengo algo que él protegió con su vida y yo lo haré con la mía.

-Yo también lo haré.- Hinata se acarició el vientre.

-¡Hinata!- Sakura miró con alegría a su amiga.- ¿Estas...estas embarazada?

-Si.- La ojiperla agachó el rostro sonrojada.- Solo lo hemos hecho una vez.- Dijo avergonzada.- Y estoy de un mes.

-Eso es...- Sakura miró al pequeño Itachi.- Perfecto. Enhorabuena ¿Cuando se lo vas a decir a Naruto?

-¿Decirme qué?- Preguntó el rubio entrando en el hospital.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata juntó sus dedos indice y empezó a jugar con ellos nerviosa.

-Ya has vuelto.- Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-Si.- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Ya se controlar al Kyübi y también me han dicho que la guerra no llegará a más...por ahora.- Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-Me alegro por ti.- Sakura recolocó a Itachi entre sus brazos, se le estaban durmiendo de cargarlo.

-¿Y ese bebé?- Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

-Es de Sasuke.- Kakashi apareció al lado de sus antiguos alumnos.

-¡¿Qué?- Naruto se asustó ante su propio grito.

-Shhhttt.- Hinata lo hizo callar posando su dedo indice contra los labios del rubio.- Es un hospital, además, lo vas a despertar.

-Sasuke lo protegió con su vida.- Kakashi miró a Naruto con su único ojo visible.

-¿Con su vida?- Naruto sintió que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Si.- Las lágrimas empezarona caer por el rostro de la pelirosa.- Madara lo mató ante nuestros ojos y él me dejó al pequeño Itachi Uchiha.

-Ya veo.- Naruto se sentó aún un poco mareado.- Así que Sasuke esta...

-Lo siento mucho, Naruto.- Hinata lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-Naruto.- Kakashi se agachó frente a él.- Sabías que esto podía pasar.

-Lo sé.- Dijo el rubio conteniendo sus ganas de vómitar.- Pero aún así...

-No estes mal.- Hinata acarició las rayas de sus mejillas.- Debes estar alegre.- Y acarició su vientre.- Vamos a tener un bebé.

-¡Naruto!- Sakura se asustó al verlo caer al suelo en redondo.

-Son demasiadas noticias.- Dijo Kakashi cargandolo entre sus brazos.

Sakura ya no podía más, desde hacía tres días, tenía a un pequeñajo lloron en su casa. Tres días sin dormir, tres días haciendo biberones y cambiando pañales. Tsunade le había llevado hacía dos días la bolsa de Sasuke y habían descubierto el día del nacimiento del pequeño. Esa mañana, el pequeño Itachi cumplía cinco meses. Dentro de la bolsa había encontrado un par de prendas y los biberones del pequeño, junto a dos chupetes con el simbolo de los Uchiha, aun que lo que más gracia le hizo a Sakura, fue encontrar un pequeño zorro de peluche.

-Vamos, Itachi.- Dijo Sakura paseandolo por toda la casa con el peluche entreteniendolo.- Deja de llorar, llevas así tres días.

-Sakura.- La voz de Hinata sonó tras la puerta.

-Hola.- Sakura abrió la puerta y la joven de ojos perla arrugó la frente.-¿Que pasa?

-Te ves...- Hinata tosió suavemente.- Descompuesta.

-Llevo tres días sin dormir.- Dijo ella rindiendose.- El pequeño no se calla, es como si supiera que su padre no está ¿Y que tal tu con Naruto y vuestro bebé?- Sakura se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

-La casa da asco.- Hinata miró la sala y se sonrojó.- Dejame que te ayude.

-No.- Sakura le indicó que se sentara en el sofá.- Aprenderé, de eso puedes estar segura. Cuidaré de lo único que queda de Sasuke y seguiré con mi vida.

-Naruto ya está mejor.- Hinata sonrió.- Se lo ha tomado bien, lo que no se ha tomado bien, es que mi padre lo obligara a casarse...lo haremos este fin de semana.

-¿Este fin de semana?- Sakura la miró sorprendida.

-Si.- Hinata agachó el rostro.- Vine ha invitarte. Mi padre dice que debemos honrrar a la familia y por ello casarnos cuanto antes.- Hinata se levantó del sillón y le tendió una invitación.- No quiere a Naruto en la familia, pero lo aceptará por el bien de mi bebé.

-Vamos, Itachi, deja ya de llorar.- Sakura lo miró con un poco de enfado.- Se que no soy Sasuke, pero yo también te amaré como él.

-¿Te has enterado de la última?- Hinata se sonrojó al acordarse de los dos hombres que había visto hacía unos minutos.

-No.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.- No he salido en tres días de aquí.

-Han soltado a los dos chicos que atraparon en el ataque a los Kages.- Hinata suspiró.- Son parte de Konoha como aldeanos. Aun que van a estar vigilados por los Anbu día y noche.

-No lo entiendo.- Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos fueron experimentos de Orochimaru y después fueron del equipo Taka. Sasuke era el lider y los tres atacaron a Tsunade y a Gaara.- Hinata miró al bebé.- Eran ordenes de Madara, no querían hacerlo. Ellos querían continuar con su vida pacífica junto al pequeño Itachi.

-Ya veo.- Sakura miró a Itachi.- Hoy saldremos a la calle, debe darte el sol.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Necesito comer algo decente, iremos al Ichiraku's Ramen. Sujetalo, él ya está vestido, vuelvo en dos minutos.

Hinata cargó al pequeño Itachi, los llantos del bebé no cesaban.

-¿Echas de menos a papá, verdad?- Dijo Hinata tristemente.- Lo siento, bebé.

-Ya estoy.- Sakura cogió a Itachi de los brazos de Hinata y salió por la puerta de casa.- Vamos a comer algo.

Las dos se dirigieron al restaurante a comer algo. Sakura cada día que pasaba estaba más y más agotada, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-¿Habla?- Preguntó Hinata al ver que lo único que hacía era llorar.

-No lo sé.- Sakura suspiró y miró hacía el frente. Dos hombres extraños se acercaban a ellas.- Solo llora y llora.

-Pe.- Dijo el pequeño Itachi al ver a Suigetsu.- Pe, gua gua.

-Itachi.- Los ojos del hombre de cabellos blancos se agrandaron al ver al niño.- Pensé que habías muerto junto a Sasuke.- Y sin nisiquiera pedir permiso, le arrancó al niño de los brazos.- Pequeño bribón.

Sakura se quedó helada al ver el rostro demacrado de ese chico y como el pequeño Itachi había dejado de llorar y ahora reía pidiendo algo.

-Vaya.- Juugo se acercó a su amigo.- Así que estas bien.- Sonrió al bebé.- Me alegro de saber que algo de Sasuke queda en este mundo.- Y acarició los rojizos cabellos.

-Y de mi Karin.- Dijo Suigetsu abrazando al niño.

-Es mi hijo.- Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño y mirando a los dos hombres.

-Gua, gua.- Itachi movió sus manitas.

-Quiere agua.- Dijo tristemente Suigetsu.

-No llora.- Sakura se acercó a los hombres y al niño.-¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo?

-Nos conoce desde que nació.- Dijo Juugo.- Nosotros eramos amigos de Sasuke.

-Vosotros me ayudareis.- La pelirosa miraba a los hombres asombrada.- Si Tsunade os deja en la villa, es porque confía en vosotros, así que yo también lo haré. Debeis ayudarme con el niño.

-Esta bien.- Suigetsu sonrió mientras guardaba el biberón del agua.- Itachi es igual de jodedor que su padre.

Y tras aquel encuentro, las cosas fueron más fáciles para Sakura. Los dos hombres se trasladaron al piso de la joven y entre todos criaban al pequeño Itachi. Sakura se sorprendió muchisimo al saber de las historias de Sasuke con el niño. Sobretodo, con la historia de la ropa y el médico, o cuando los amenazaba con matarlos o atravesarlos por no demostrar sus sentimientos ante ellos.

Itachi crecía fuerte y sano. Los días pasaban rápido y con ellos los meses. El bebé de Naruto e Hinata nació y Sakura se sorprendió al conocer a Kushina. La niña era rubia, con ojos blancos como Hinata. Desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Kushina, Naruto, Hinata y ella no se separaban. Los pequeños crecían y jugaban juntos. Al fin y al cabo, Itachi tenía una buena vida y era feliz en la villa de Konoha.

-¡Itachiiii!- Gritó Sakura por enésima vez.- Deja a Kushina.

-Ella es tonta.- Dijo el pelirojo desde el salón.- Dice que va a tener un hermano y va a salir de la cosa de bajo de su madre.- Itachi se señaló los pantalónes.

-Kushina.- Sakura salió de la cocina con la comida de los dos pequeños.

-Mi mamá esta muy gorda.- Dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos.- Y pronto va a nacer mi hermanito, vaya que sí.

-Comer y callar.- Sakura sonrió.- Hoy vendrá Ritsuka a jugar y también el pequeño Inoichi, y los demás.- Sakura suspiró mirando por la ventana.

Todos sus amigos se habían casado y formado una pequeña familia. Incluso Juugo y Suigetsu habían encontrado el amor en la villa. Juugo desde que conoció a Hana, la hermana de Kiba, no se había separado de ella ni un instante. Ahora los dos eran felices junto a la pequeña Wei Wei Inuzuka. Juugo había adquirido el apellido de los Inuzuka al no tener ninguno al llegar a la villa.

-Llaman a la puerta.- Dijo alterado Itachi.

-Calmate.- Sakura fue ha abrir y sonrió al ver a todos sus amigos allí.- Pasar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi!- Gritaron todos al entrar en la sala.

-Hoy cumples seis años, bribón.- Dijo Suigetsu con su niña entre los brazos.

-Has traido a Karin.- Itachi sonrió a su tío.- Cara de pez.

-¿Algún día dejarás de llamarme así?- Preguntó divertido.

Suigetsu se había casado con una aldeana de Konoha. Ella no era una Kunohichi, sin embargo amaba a Suigetsu con toda su alma.

-Hola, Ariasu.- Saludó Itachi.- No sé como sigues aguantando al cara de pez.

-Por qué lo quiero.- Dijo ella sonriendo a su marido y a su niña.

-Dejar de ser tan melosos.- Dijo Naruto entrando con Hinata a la sala.- Dejar que se siente, si no empezará a quejarse.

-Na-Naruto.- Hinata lo miró avergonzada.

-Vamos, con lo que te gusta que te preste atención.- Ino miró a su amiga.

-Igual que a ti te gusta que lo haga Sai.- Hinata miró con el ceño fruncido a Ino.

-Ya tuve bastante cuando estaba embarazada de Inoichi.- Dijo la rubia.- Te aseguro que no tendré más, no me dejó ni un día sola.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Gritó Tenten desde la puerta empujando a Ritsuka.- Vamos, ves a jugar con Itachi.

-¿Donde está Lee?- Sakura miraba la puerta impaciente.- Quiero conocer a la pequeña niña que le dejaron en la puerta de su casa.

-Te aseguro que es de él.- Shino apareció de la nada asustandola.- Perdona.

-Pasa Shino.- Sakura miró al shinobi entrar con su mujer y sus hijos.

Shino se había casado con Takara, una chica del clan Aburame y habían tenido a los gemelos Seimei y Soubi. Los pequeños tenían cuatro años y eran igual de misteriosos que su padre.

-Hola.- Lee apareció por la puerta con una pequeña en brazos.- Os presento a la pequeña Asami.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la niña. Asami tenía el cabello negro como su padre y los ojos redondos, pero sus cejas eran muy finas. Lee les había contado que hacía casi cinco años, había ido a una misión y había conocido a una chica. Ella tras acostarse con Lee, le dejó una nota de despedida y se fue. Lee se sorprendió al ver a la niña en la puerta de su casa, la pequeña Asami tenía cuatro años y traía una nota de su madre diciendo que no podía cuidarla.

-Tiene tu cara, vaya que si.- Gritó Kushina al ver a la niña.- Tiene la misma edad que Karin, los gemelos y Shukaku.

-Si.- Naruto sonrió a Lee.- Ya veo porque has estado ocupado los últimos dos meses.

-Le ha costado entenderlo, pero ahora ya me llama papá.- Dijo Lee con su voz chillona y alegre de siempre.- La llama de la juventud nunca se apagará con ella.

-Hola.- Dijo Kiba entrando con Akamaru y su esposa Yukiko a la casa.- Ya podeis bajar Yoko, Umiko.- Kiba bajó a sus pequeñas del lomo de Akamaru.

-Hola Kiba, Yukiko, Yoko, Umiko, bienvenidos.- Sakura observó a todos sus amigos.- Es hora del cumpleaños.

-Falta Chouji.- Dijo Shikamaru entrando por la puerta con Temari y el pequeño Shikaku.

-Su mujer estaba con dolores de parto.- Dijo Temari.- Ya te he dicho que no vendrán.

-Vaya.- Sakura sonrió.- Fue llegar Itachi a la villa y todos empezarona tener niños ¿no?

-No.- Neji se acercó a la pelirosa.- Fue tener Tenten a Ritsuka, y empezaron los demás envidiosos.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Tenten.- Ritsuka es mayor que Itachi por dos meses.

-Bueno.- Sakura se encogió de hombros.- Al fin y al cabo ya tenemos veititres años todos.

-Nosotros veinticuatro.- Dijo Lee señalando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo Neji y Tenten.

-Da igual.- Dijo divertida Sakura.- Lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Sakura dejó a todos en el salón y se adentró sola a la cocina. Todos estaban juntos, todos excepto su gran amor.

-¿Donde estás, Sasuke?- Sakura limpió las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por su rostro.- ¿Estas bien allá donde fuiste? Ojala pudiera verte una vez más, ojala estuvieras aquí con el pequeño Itachi, es un gran niño.

Los ruidos y el aviso de que algo se había roto, sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Sonrió al ver a todos juntos en el salón. Su casa estaba repleta de niños alborotados y gritando, y la villa estaba llena de futuros shinobis y kunohichis de Konoha.

* * *

**Nota: Aquí dejo las parejas de los protagonistas y sus hijos y edades... para que no hayan malentendidos... kiss... Desam.**

**Neji y Tenten: Ritsuka- 6 años.**

**Sakura: Itachi -6 años**

**Naruto e Hinata: Kushina- 5 años. Y a punto de nacer Minato.**

**Juugo y Hana: Wei Wei- 5 años.**

**Kiba y Yukiko: Yoko y Umiko- 5 años.**

**Sai e Ino: Inoichi- 4 años.**

**Shino y Takara: Los gemelos Seimei y Soubi- 4 años.**

**Suigetsu y Ariasu: Karin- 4 años.**

**Shikamaru y Temari: Shikaku- 4 años.**

**Lee y desconocida: Asemi- 4 años**

**Chouji y Chieko: Chojiro-4 años y el bebé que está se llamará Eiko**


	5. Terremoto Uchiha

**Hola lectoras y lectores! aquí traigo un nuevo capi.. siento la tardanz ajaja pero son cuatro fics los que llevo de Naruto a la vez y una de Edward y bella.. y pues se me amontona la faena, ya que me gusta hacerlos de más de 10 hojas de Word cada capi... Bueno espero que os guste el api y os resulte divertido con el pequeño Uchiha.. nos leemos pronto y como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios. **

_Cerezo21,_** Yo lloré escribiendolo.. muhahaha si lo hice de verdad.. yo sola me emociono con lo que escribo.. que mal no? Jajaj bueno aquí veremos un poco más a esa Sakura y a ese Itachi... gracias...**_Rachel Mary_**..woww chica, gracias por tus palabras.. realmente me alegra saber que te gusto como escritora, ya que estas en mis historias en general jejeje.. Un besazo y gracias...Yo también amo a los pequeños.. hoy tenemos un capi divertido.. jajaj o eso creo ya me dirás.. kiss y gracias...**_Tasu Uraranich, _** gracias.. la verdad es que han cambiado mucho el formato de FF...Gracias por tus palabras..kiss... ah jejej y gracias por postear de nuevo con tu cuenta jejeje me gusta saber a quien me dirijo para dar las gracias en los reviews... **_Salex,_** bueno bueno ya estamos ocn las amenazas.. jummm ¬¬ vamos a ver hermanita! te fastidias y lees como todos los demás... no me mires de esa forma asesina jajajaja me alegra que te gusten los niños y sobre todo Kushina e Itachi ajajjaja un besazo hermanita... **_Elda de la torre Jaimes,_** Gracias por tus palabras... espero que este capi también te guste y lo disfrutes con los pequeñajos.. kiss cuidate...**_gotik pirata,_** jajajja bueno si te revelo eso... no sería una buena escritora no? aquí traigo un cachito más de esta historia kiss y gracias por dejar un review espero leerte pronto Kiss...**

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaymer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**4 Terremoto Uchiha**

La villa había amanecido en silencio, tan solo el cantar de los pajaros se escuchaba como una dulce melodía. Los Habitantes dormían placidamente, hasta qué...

-¡Te voy a pillar, valla que sí!- Gritó Kushina Uzumaki.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- Gritó el pelirojo.

-¡Callaros!- Empezó a gritar la gente desde sus hogares.

-No corrais.- Naruto iba tras ellos armando casi más escandalo que los niños.

-No puedes con nosotros.- Itachi se reía de Naruto y entrecerraba sus ojos negros causandole un escalofrío por toda al columna al rubio.

Realmente se parecía a su padre. Naruto se paró en seco y observó el cielo como cada mañana, donde en secreto rezaba para que Sasuke hubiera sobrevivido y estubiera en alguna parte. Negó con la cabeza al escuchar llorar a su hija, Itachi siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Podrías dejarla ganar alguna vez.- Dijo el Uzumaki mirandolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni en sus más profundos sueños.- Itachi sonrió de medio lado, friamente...como hacía su padre.

-Esta bien.- Naruto miró la torre Hokage y suspiró.- Subamos.- Les indicó.

Tras subir despacio los escalones, tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante.- La voz de Shizune les dio el paso.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Naruto sonriendo .

-Pasar.- Tsunade miró a los niños seriamente y ellos se encogieron tras Naruto.- Sentaros.

-¿Sucede algo, vieja Tsunade?- Naruto se sentó con Kushina en sus rodillas e Itachi en el otro asiento.

-Quería que firmaras una autorización como padrino de Itachi.- Tsunade le tendió un papel.

-¿Firmar?- Naruto arrugó la frente y cogió curioso el papel entre sus manos.

-Ayer hablé con Sakura sobre esto, pero me comentó que Itachi estaba durmiendo en tu casa.- Tsunade sonrió al pelirojo.- Ella como puedes comprobar ya ha firmado, pero se necesitan dos firmas para ello. Cuando el curso nuevo empiece en Octubre Itachi le faltarán 2 meses para cumplir los siete años.

-Tan solo hace 4 meses que cumplio seis.- Dijo Naruto arrugando la nariz y susurrando para si mismo ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

-¿No sabes que la matricula debe hacerse en Abril?- Shizune rio bajito.- Siempre se hace antes de las vacaciones.

Naruto leyó detenidamente el papel y se dio cuenta que era el aceso para la academia. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió feliz ante lo que leía, realmente era hijo de Sasuke Uchiha y el talento corría por sus venas... Y él un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que hablaban las dos mujeres.

-¿Lo has hablado con Itachi?- Y miró al pelirojo.

-No.- Tsunade negó con la cabeza.- También quería hablarlo contigo, digamos que hablé detenidamente con Hinata hace cuatro días.- Tsunade sonrió.

-¿Con Hinata?- Naruto arrugó su frente.- Ahora si que estoy perdido ¿Y que tiene que ver Hinata con Itachi?

-Nunca cambiarás.- Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa mirando a Kushina.- Hinata me ha hablado de lo especial que es vuestra hija.

-Vaya que si.- Dijo la niña poniendose roja como un tomate.

-La cuestión es que ella también entrará en la academia.- Tsunade sonrió a la niña.- Cuando empiece el curso irá a la misma clase que Itachi. Su profesor será Iruka.

-Iruka.- Naruto susurró su nombre y sonrió.- Estarán bien cuidados.- Admitió.- Pero Kushina es muy pequeña, apenas cumplió los cinco años en Noviembre.

-Cumplirá los seis durante el curso.- Tsunade acarició los cabellos de la niña.- Solo es un año antes ¿Te gustaría entrar junto a Itachi?- Dijo mirando a la niña.

-Es una molestia.- Itachi la miró sacandole la lengua.-¿Por qué debo de ir con ella a clase?- Miró el techo.-¿Que he hecho yo para merecer esto?-Y se puso serio cruzando sus pequeños brazos contra el pecho.

Los tres adultos se rieron mientras la pequeña Kushina se ponía roja de la ira.

-Soy mejor que tú.- Dijo levantandose del asiento.- Y te lo demostraré en la academia.- Frunció el ceño.- Te recuerdo que provengo de la familia Hyüga y del chakra del Kyübi, vaya que si.

-No me gusta que hables de esa forma.- Naruto miró serio a su hija.

-La verdad.- Shizune se acercó a la niña y acarició su extraño cabello.- Es preciosa.

-Lo és.- Naruto volvió a coger a Kushina entre sus brazos.- Esta bien.- Naruto firmó los dos permisos.- Con permiso, nos retiramos.- Naruto miró al revoltoso de Itachi.- Vamos.

****0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Ya hemos llegado.- Dijo Naruto entrando por la puerta de casa.-¿Como estais?- Se acercó rapidamente al sofá del salón.

-Minato se durmió hace diez minutos.- Hinata sonrió a su marido.- Esta tarde te toca hacer de niñero a ti.- Hinata miró divertida la cara que puso Naruto.- Las chicas hemos quedado para ir de merienda.

-¿Y los otros padres?- Naruto arrugó la frente.-¿Que pasa con ellos?

-Shikamaru esta en Suna arreglando lo de su matrimonio.- Hinata suspiró.- Al fin van a casarse.

-La verdad es que es algo extraño.- Naruto se rascó la nuca y miró embobado a su pequeño niño.- Después de tener un hijo y vivir juntos cinco años...

-Gaara ha puesto un ultimatum.- Hinata sonrió divertida.- Sabes que no puede ser de las dos villas al mismo tiempo teniendo aquí responsabilidades. Por eso ha dicho que o se casan y ella se hace de Konoha oficialmente... o vuelve a Suna con el niño.

-Vaya.- Naruto se acercó a la cuna y acarició los cabellos rubios de su hijo.- Y eso que se había calmado su mal caracter.- Miró serio a Hinata.-¿Y los demás?

-Choüji y Neji están en una misión con Lee.- Hinata suspiró y miró a su marido.- Kiba, Sai, Shino, Juugo y Suigetsu están en otra misión desde hace tres días.

-¿Y la hija de Lee?- Preguntó dudoso el rubio.

-Ella esta en casa de Neji.- Hinata sonrió.- Bueno, creo que ahora estan aquí. Tranquilo, hoy llegarán todos los padres, creo que sobre las siete.

-Esta bien.- Naruto suspiró cansado.- Pero solo dos horas.- Dijo derrotado.- Son las cinco...

-Gracias.- Hinata se acercó a Naruto y besó suavemente sus labios, acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y dejó entrar a las madres con los niños.

-Hola Naruto.- Tenten dejó al pequeño Ritsuka y a la pequeña de Lee.- Nos vemos más tarde.

Una a una fueron dejando a los pequeños, y tras librarse de ellos, se fueron a merendar.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?- Preguntó Ino mirando a Hinata.

-Seguro.- Hinata dio un ultimo vistazo a la casa antes de doblar la esquina.- No creo que puedan con Naruto.

****o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto se sentía eurórico. Los niños habían decidido jugar a los Indios y tenían que cazar al zorro. Antes de ceder a sus peticiones, miró por última vez la cuna de Minato para asegurarse que el pequeño rubio y Eiko estaban bien. Si algo le pasara a la pequeña Eiko, Choüji lo desmembraría.

-Esta bien.- Naruto sonrió.- Pero solo un rato.

Tras aquellas palabras, los niños empezaron a maquillarse la cara con delgadas lineas rojas y a ponerse plumas en la cabeza. Parecía que no hubiera diferencia de edades, todos gritaban y saltaban por el comedor como si fueran ha asesinarlo de verdad.

-Creo que os estais pasando.- Dijo mirando a Itachi algo enfadado cuando el niño le quitó la camiseta.- No necesito quitarme nada de ropa.

-Los zorros tienen pelo.- Dijo divertida Kushina.

-Y además.- Ritsuka lo señaló con el dedo.- Tienes que presentar batalla.

Naruto miró las paredes, el suelo y la alfombra blanca llena de chocolate. A que mala hora les había dado helado de chocolate para merendar... Suspiró nuevamente y les indicó que no gritaran tanto. Minato y Eiko estaban despiertos en la cuna.

-Debo de darles el biberón.- Naruto sonrió con malicia a los nanos de la casa.- Y si no se lo doy a los bebés...- Miró a los niños especialmente.- Me los cortan.- Todos ellos se apretaron sus pequeñas y delicadas partes intimas con un quejido.

-Esta bien, mientras tanto te pintamos.- Dijo Itachi subiendo con las zapatillas puestas por el sofá.

Naruto se adentró en la cocina y preparó los dos biberones de leche, al salir, casi le da un infarto al ver la escena en su salón. Itachi había creado uan hogera d everdad y había puesto un palo muy cerca.

-¡Itachi!- Naruto se apresuró hacía el fuego para apagarlo.-¿Estas loco? Puedes incendiar la casa.- Tragó en seco.- Y te aseguro que esta vez Hiashi no tendrá compasión conmigo.

-¿Es del abuelo?- Preguntó Ritsuka divertido.

-Si.- Naruto se acercó a los bebés y con cada mano, les colocó el biberón en sus pequeñas bocas.- Insistió en que vivieramos aquí. Mi pequeño apartamento no fue destruido por Pain, pero a él le parecía demasiado pequeño.

-Y lo es.- Itachi volvió a hacer sellos con sus manos y miró las pequeñas piedras que había entrado donde antes había hecho el fuego.

-¡No!- Naruto lo detuvo con su grito.- Si haces eso, te raparé tu cabellera peliroja.

-Me gusta su pelo.- Digeron a la vez las gemelas de Kiba.

-Umiko, Yoko.- Naruto las miró devertido.- Pues imaginaroslo con la cabeza rapada.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante su propia idea. Realmente Itachi tenía más de su padre de lo que hubiese deseado. Los cabellos eran rojos, pero sin embargo estaban alborotados como los de su padre en puntas desiguales. Las dos mechas rojizas sobre su frente y esos ojos negros, delataban quien era su padre.

Tras apartar los biberones de los bebés, les cambió el pañal y se sentó en el suelo dejando que le ataran las manos y los pies. Solo era un juego de niños... ¿O no?

-¡Vamos a por el zorro!- Gritó Itachi.

Todos los niños corrían por el salón gritando. Todos buscaban el zorro rojo. Wei Wei para ser niña, había sacado el caracter de su padre. Ella era tranquila como Juugo, pero los demás niños la rebotaban.

-Le cortaremos la lengua.- Gritó Wei Wei produciendo un escalofrío en Naruto.

-Le arrancaremos los bigotes.- Los gemelos Seimei y Soubi sacaron pequeños bichos de su interior.- Nosotros rastrearemos al zorro con nuestros insectos.

Los dos habían salido a su padre, de eso estaba seguro Naruto. Los dos tenían ese halo de misterio y sus cabellos castaños delataban que eran hijos de Shino.

-No saqueis bichos en la casa.- Dijo Naruto recordando a una Hinata enfadada la vez que vio su casa llena de bichos de Shino.- Hinata nos matará.

-Creo que ya lo va a hacer, tio Naruto.- Dijo Itachi tirado por los suelos riendose a carcajada limpia.- Mira tu casa.

Naruto suspiró y tragó imaginandose los gritos de Hinata. La peliazul antes era muy timida y cohibida, pero desde que habían tenido hijos, su caracter se había acentuado un poco.

-A por el zorro.- Karin saltó sobre Naruto y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.- Saca los bigotes.- Le pedía a gritos.- Los ojos rojos.- Vamos, sacalos.

-¡Eso!- Gritaron todos a la vez.- Saca a Kurama.

"-No les hagas caso.- Naruto avisó a Kurama.- Que a ti te gusta jugar mucho con ellos."

"- Vamos, Narutín.- Kurama se rio de él.- A los niños les encanta que saques mis colas peludas y mis orejas a pasear.- Y gruñó en su interior.- Si no haces eso ¿Que diversión tengo yo? Estoy encerrado con un capullo."

"-¿Serás inútil?- Naruto se enfadó con el zorro.- Nunca te he dado mala vida, capullo."

-Sacaloooooooo.- Dijeron todos con pena.

Al final, el rubio, decidió hacerles caso y sacó las nueve colas peludas del Kyübi y las orejas. A veces maldecía haber ido a aquella isla tortuga y haber aprendido a controlar a Kurama.

-Ya estaaaaaaa.- Los niños rieron colgandose de las colas y gritando como indios.- Wowowowow.- Las manos iban y volvían de sus bocas como salvajes alrededor de él.

-Me estais mareando.- Dijo el rubio al cabo de media hora.- Ya es hora de parar.-Su pecho estaba pintado con simbolos raros y sus muñecas dolían de las cuerdas. Podía haberselas quitado en un segundo, pero no quería arruinarles el juego a los niños.- Ya es hora de acabar el juego.

-Un poco más.- Dijo Wei Wei acariciando las orejas del zorro en su cabeza.

-Bien.- Realmente debía admitir que le gustaba que le tocaran las orejas.

-¡Naruto!- El grito de esa voz reconocida lo hizo saltar en el suelo.-¿Que es esto?- Ahora la voz de Hinata sonaba decepcionada.

-No es lo que piensas.- Naruto trató de soltarse las manos sin exito.- Lo habeis apretado mucho.- Y miró a Itachi.- Sueltame.

-Hazlo tu solo, inútil.- Itachi se revolvó por el suelo.

-Mi casa.- Hinata se fijó en las paredes, el sofá, la alfombra y la marca de fuego en el suelo.

-Hinata.- Naruto agachó la cabeza y miró sus pies.

-Otra vez con las colas del zorro.- Dijo enfadada Ariatsu.- No creo que a Suigetsu le guste mucho esto.- Cogió a Karin y la sacó de la casa.

-Lo siento.- Naruto miró el reloj.- Pero ellos no venían.- Los padres no habían aparecido.- Y vosotras...

-Te estabas riendo.- Sakura lo miró furiosa.- Mi hijo parece un cualquiera.- Y Sakura miró a un descamisado y pintarrajeado niño.- Lleva hasta plumas en la cabeza.

-Yo ser el gran jefe indio.- Itachi sonrió a su madre.- Y yo cazar al zorro.

-Tú irte a casa ya.- Sakura se acercó a Itachi.- O mi darte un apatada en el culo y mandarte de golpe.

-Jo, que madre tan severa.- Dijo la pequeña de Lee.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- Tenten cogió la mano de Ritsuka y de la pequeña Asemi.- Nos vemos Hinata.- Dijo un poco avergonzada.

Chieko cogió a la pequeña Eiko de la cuna y la miró con pesar. Nunca habían destrozado así una casa.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Chieko.- Hasta mañana.

-Yo te ayudaré.- Yukiko se acercó a ella y le posó la mano sobre su hombro.- Umiko, Yoko.- Llamó a sus gemelas.- Sentaros con Kushina en la cocina y lavaros esa pintura.

-Gracias.- Hinata sonrió a la mujer de Kiba.

-Yo también te ayudaré.- Takara empujó a sus gemelos a la cocina.- No quiero que os movais de aquí ¿Entendido, Soubi, Seimei?

-Si, mamá.- Contestaron los gemelos al unísono.

Hinata sonrió al ver a las mujeres de sus dos grandes amigos. Kiba y Shino habían sido parte de su equipo y ellos nunca la abandonaban...

-¿Me podeis desatar?- Preguntó Naruto mirando a las tres mujeres.

-¡No!- Hinata miró enrojecida a su marido.

-¡Vaya que si!- Gritó Kushina desde la cocina.- Mi padre es un payaso.

-Kushina.- Hinata se asomó por el linde la puerta.- Mañana estas castigada.

-Pero.- La niña miró a su padre.- Papá me prometió que mañana me enseñaría a tirar Kunais.- Kushina suspiró apunto de llorar.- Voy a entrar en la academia e Itachi es mucho mejor que yo.

-Avertelo pensado antes.- Hinata desató a Naruto y lo miró muy furiosa.- Ayudame con esto.- Y señaló los muebles que el rubio había movido para hacer espacio en el salón.

Tras más de una hora, al fin la casa quedó limpia, excepto la alfombra blanca.

-Te dije que no la pusieras blanca.- Se quejó Naruto.- Con niños en la casa...

-Te dije que no montaras un espectaculo.- Hinata colocó sus manos en jarras sobre su cintura.- Y mira.- Señaló la alfombra. - Esta noche duermes en el sofá.

-Hinata.- Naruto se acercó a ella poniendo carita de perro degollado.- Vamos.

-Ni vamos, no vomos.- Suspiró.- Espero que mi padre no se entere de esto. No te tiene muy buena estima.

-Ya.- Naruto agachó al cabeza y salió del salón subiendo las escaleras al piso de arriba.

-Creo que te has pasado.- Takara miró a Hinata.- Piensa que solo estaba desahogandose. La aldea pone mucha presión sobre sus hombros. Entrenar para ser el próximo Hokage no es un camino de rosas. Lo estan mandando a misiones muy dificiles y hacía días que no jugaba con su hija.

-Por eso mismo.- Hinata miró con pesar a uss amigas.- Él debe ser más responsable. - Cogió a Minato entre sus brazos y se dispuso ha darle un baño.- Hablamos mañana, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-Si, los chicos ya deben de haber llegado.- Las dos se despidieron de Hinata.- Hasta mañana.

Hinata bañó al pequeño Minato y le dio su biberón de la cena. Tras darle un baño a Kushina y dejarla con el pijama puesto en la cocina, fue a buscar a Naruto para cenar.

-Naruto.- Hinata abrió al puerta de la habitación y sonrió al ver la escena ante sus ojos.- Naruto, despierta.- Se acercó despacio a su marido.

Naruto estaba tendido con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura y el pelo mojado sobre la cara. Realmente había acabado agotado de cuidar a tantos niños a la vez. Hinata se sintió más tranquila cuando vio la sonrisa de Naruto antes de despertarse por completo.

-La cena esta hecha.- Naruto besó sus labios.

-No tengo hambre.- le dijo agotado.- Mañana desayunaré más.

-Es Ramen.- Hinata se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.- Uno, dos, tres.- Contó en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Naruto poniendose un pantalón corto negro.

-Mejor cenamos.- Naruto besó los labios de Hinata y la adelantó por las escaleras.

Al entar en la cocina, su hija lo miró con los ojos blancos como su madre abiertos de par en par.

-Lo siento, papá.- Dijo tapandose la cara con su extraño color de pelo.

-No pasa nada.- Naruto acarició esos cabellos rubios con mechones azulados.- Pero nos hemos divertido.- Y acarició la dulce mejilla de su hija.

-¡Si!- Kushina alzó al puño con los palillos en la mano.- La mejor tarde de mi vida ¡Vaya que sí!

-Mamá ha ido a acostar a Minato.- Le dijo el rubio adulto.- Mejor no gritemos y comportemonos, esta enfadada.- Y cogió sus palillos.

-Vale.-Kushina sonrió contra el tazón de Ramen.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto y dio gracias por los alimentos que iban a tomar.- Que aproveche.

****0-0-0-0-0**

El algún lugar lejano, en el linde de la frontera de Sunagakure, una humilde y pequeña aldea vivía de sus cosechas. Los habitantes eran todos trabajadores del campo y no cusaban ningún problema a nadie.

-Tomoe.- Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones se asomó por la puerta de una casa de madera, algo vieja y pequeña.- Ve a llamar a tu hermano al campo.- La mujer acarició los cabellos negros de su hija.

-Si, mamá.- La niña sonrió a su madre y corrió por el camino de tierra alejandose de la casa.- ¡Taro!- Empezó a gritar al llegar al borde de los campos de tierra.-¡Taro, mamá te llama para cenar!

-¡Ya voy, Tomoe!- Un chico de cabellos negros largos y atados en una coleta baja, se incorporó al escuchar la voz de su hermana menor.- Espera que termine de cosechar esta parte.- Tan solo le quedaba una parte del campo de trigo.

-¡Taro!- La niña arrugó la frente y lo miró cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

-Vete.- Un hombre de cabellos blancos empujó a Taro por el hombro.- Vamos, Rin se enfada mucho si tardas.- Y le sonrió.

-Gracias.- Taro salió del campo y se dirigió al pozo a lavar sus manos.- Ayudame con el cubo y tirame agua en las manos.- Le pidió a su hermana pequeña.

-Estas negro.- Tomoe tocó la piel desnuda del pecho de su hermano.

-Eso es lo que hace trabajar en el campo a sol y sombra.- Y sonrió cariñosamente a esa niña de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.- Anda, vamos a cenar.

Taro le dio la mano a su hermana pequeña y caminaron juntos hasta la casa. Ella ya tenía diez años, pero él no se sentía seguro dejandola sola cuando oscurecía.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Taro entró en la casa y besó la mejilla de Rin.

-Hola, hijo.- Rin acarició la mejilla tostada de su hijo mayor.- Ve ha darte una ducha y sal a cenar.

-Que bien huele.- Taro miró el pastel de chocolate recien hecho por su madre.- ¿Hoy se celebra algo?

-Hoy es un dia especial.- Y tocó la cicatriz arrugada del vientre de Taro.- Hoy hace seis años que casi te mata ese tractor en el campo.

-No lo recuerdo.- Taro se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño.

Entró al pequeño cubículo con una camiseta de tirantes roja y un pantalón blanco en la mano. No sabía porqué, pero esos colores combinados siempre le habían gustado. Debía ducharse rapidamente, sabía que solo tenía cinco minutos de agua caliente. Se desnudó dejando la ropa del campo en el suelo y se adentró en la ducha de plato a su izquierda.

Taro vivía en una casa de dos habitaciones, un comedor con cocina y un baño muy pequeño, pero pese a la pobreza, siempre sonreía por su hermana pequeña y su madre. Se enjabonó rapidamente y se enjuagó sin perder tiempo, odiaba quedarse con agua fría.

-Taro.- Tomoe lo llamó tras la puerta.

-Pasa.- Taro se había envuelto en una toalla azul.

-Me tengo que lavar las manos.- Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.- Y mamá dice que no la dejes con agua fría, que luego quiere ducharse ella.

-Solo he gastado lo justo.- Taro se ató bien la toalla a la cintura y se puso la camiseta roja de tirantes, después peinó un poco "sin exito" su cabellera negra.

-Mejor sal a que lo haga mamá.- Tomoe se rió mientras secaba las manos en la toalla que llebava su hermano puesta.

-Ahora salgo.- Y tras salir la pequeña, se colocó su ropa interior negra y los pantalones blancos encima.

-No vayas descalzo.- Rin riñó a Taro nada más salió del baño.- La semana pasada te clavaste una astilla del suelo y luego te quejaste tres días.

-No es para tanto, mamá.- Taro se encogió de hombros y se puso las sandalias de esparto.- Péiname.- Pidió sentandose en uan silla y tendiendole el cepillo del pelo a su madre.

-Tienes una melena negra muy bonita.- Tomoe acariciaba los mechones de pelo que su madre iba desenredando.

-Igual quel tuyo.- Taro acarició el pelo negro de la joven.

-El tuyo es más oscuro, se parece más al de papá.- Y miró al foto de un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros que había en la pared.- Yo no lo recuerdo.- Dijo con pesar Tomoe.

-Yo un poco.- Taro suspiró.- Eso de perder parte del pasado por culpa del atropeyo con el tractor...

-Recuerda que él murió en ese accidente.- Dijo Rin mirando la foto.- Y es normal que no te acuerdes de tu padre Tomoe, solo tenías cuatro años cuando ocurrió.

-Eras muy pequeña.- Y Taro apretó los mofletes sonrojados de la niña entre sus dedos.- Y muy cansina.

-Tú si lo eres.- Tomoe suspiró cansada.- Tengo hambre.

-Ya acabo.- Rin ató el cabello largo de su hijo en una coleta suelta. La goma estaba puesta en mitad de la espalda. A Rin le encantaba hacersela así, ya que de esa forma, su pelo parecía un manto negro.- Ya podemos cenar.- Y sonrió a sus hijos.

-Mañana iré al campo de Koharu.- Taro masticaba el pastel de chocolate saboreandolo.

-¿Allí?- Rin abrió sus ojos y dejó caer la cuchara contra el plato.- No me gusta que vayas allí.

-Mamá.- Taro se levantó y cogió la mano de su madre entre las suyas.- Eso pasó hace seis años, deja el pasado atrás. Ya soy un hombre hecho y derecho.

-Si.-Rin suspiró cansada.- Frega tú los platos.- Le dijo a su hijo.- Me voy a dar una ducha y a acostarme.

-Esta bien.- Taro besó la frente de su madre y limpió la mesa.- Mientras frego, arregla un poco el salón.- Le dijo a su hermana.- Mamá esta cansada.

-Lo sé.- Tomoe miró la puerta del baño.- Cada vez que llega este día, se pone triste.- Dijo en un susurro.

-Tomoe.- Taro se secó las manos después de fregar y se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermana.- Hoy hace seis años que perdió a papá y casi me pierde a mi también.- Le sonrió con tristeza.- Solo tenemos que entenderla.

-Claro.- Tomoe bostezó con cansancio.

-Vamos a la cama.- Rin salió del baño y tendió la mano a su hija.

-Buenas noches, angelito.- Taro besó la frente de su hermana.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron las dos mujeres de la casa al unísono.

Tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto, Taro observó la negrura de la noche y se tocó despacio los hombros. El campo era un trabajo agotador, desde hacía tiempo trabajaba más horas de las necesarias, para poder producir lo sufiente para vivir los tres. El sol era abrasador en aquella zona y su espalda se resentía.

-Ya me he vuelto a quemar.- Y suspiró poniendose agua fría por los hombros. Pese a tener la piel muy tostada por el trabajo, también se quemaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Después de refrescar su piel, Taro se adentró en su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama. Mañana sería un trabajo duro y estaría fuera de casa todo el día.


	6. Taro Miwa

**Hola! bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capi jejeje aquí sabremos un poco más de _Taro Miwa.._ jejejje como siempre muchas gracias por leer y dejar review... gracias!**

_cerezo21,_** gracias una vez más por leer y comentar, espero que cubras las ansias de saber quien es taro con este capi... kiss cuidate...**_Rachel Mary,_** ejem.. Taro es un poco mayor para ser de Itachi no? jejejje bueno no dije la edad y supongo que si Itachi fue padre con trece años o así, puedes podría ser... pero bueno creo que aquí se resuelve de una vez todas esas dudas.. y si, supongo que Sasuke de pequeño podría haber sido así de chiflado muahhaha...kiss sayoooo...**_Tasu Uraranich,_** ejem... so9lo decirte qu etu teoria no es muy lejana a la realidad muhahaha nos vemso en el siguiente, mucha sgracias por tu coment, kiss...**_Salex,_** mmmm Rin? nu sé nusé... jajajja pueder ser la de Kakashi no? Impaciente jajajja bueno aquí se sabe un poco más de todos jijii.. un besazo hermanita nos leemos codo con codo... ejem.. Taro es MIO jajjaja...Kiss...**_.Sunmy,_** hola... gracias por tu comentario y dejarme saber que te gustan este fic y el de sensaciones... y que transmito con mi escritura.. espero que este capi también te emocione leyendolo al igual que a mi me lo ha hecho escribiendolo.. Y respecto a Taro jeje te digo lo mismo que a las demás.. aquí sabrás un poco más de él.. kisss y Gracias a todas... **

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._**

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

_**5 Taro Miwa.**_

Esa mañana el sol parecía que iba a derretir a cualquiera en aquel lugar. La gente paraba cada quince minutos para beber un poco de agua y secar sus cuerpos sudados. Taro dejó la herramienta en el suelo y caminó unos cuantos metros para detenerse fuera del campo, tan solo llevaba dos horas trabajando y se sentía agotado fisicamente.

-Taro.- Un hombre de cabellos blancos le tendió una pequeña toalla de mano.- Te ves cansado.

-Ayer me quemé la espalda y la verdad, que no me siento muy bien.- Taro sonrió al hombre mientras bebía un poco de agua.- Pero he de hacerlo, ya sabes como está la cosa.

-Cada vez es mas difícil.- El hombre miró el cielo y cerró los ojos.- Con esto de la alianza de los paises, exportamos muchas de nuestras cosechas fuera.

-Señor Koharu.- Taro se adentró en el campo tras él.

-Dime, Taro.- El hombre sonrió al joven.

-¿Tras acabar este campo, iremos a los campos del Norte?- Taro se quitó la camiseta y la colgó de la cintura de su pantalón.

-Si.- Koharu observó el campo y desvió su mirada hacía el Norte.- Tenemos que acabarlos en dos días, los Anbu de Suna esperan la cosecha.

-¿Que son los Anbu?- Taro empezó a segar el trigo y a depositarlo en un canasto vacío.

-Son shinobis, hijo mio.- Koharu rió a mandibula batiente.- Hombres sin rostro y sin nombre. Ellos defienden nuestro pais y a nuestro Kazekage.

-Amm.- Taro se levantó del suelo y buscó otro lugar para segar.-Son seres extraños.

-No todo el mundo puede ser un shinobi de esa categoría.- Koharu le ordenó que lo ayudara con un gesto de a cabeza.- Vamos a poner esto fuera y nos vamos al Norte.

-Está bien.- Taro salió del campo y ayudó al señor Koharu a guardar la cosecha junto a las demás.- ¿Iremos andando?

-No.- Koharu negó con la cabeza.- Mi hijo nos espera fuera.

-Vale.- Taro cerró la puerta y sonrió. Aquel hombre era como su abuelo, y en ocasiones realmente quería llamarlo de esa forma.

El hombre le indicó a Taro que se sentara en la parte de atrás con los demás trabajadores del campo, lo duro comenzaría al llegar al Norte. Durante el trayecto, algunos campesinos gastaban bromas, otros simplemente escuchaban y otros... otros aprovechaban para dormir un rato.

Taro observó el cielo en silencio, muchas veces deseaba recordar su pasado, acordarse de su padre y de su niñez en aquel pequeño pueblo. Inconscientemente acarició la cicatriz de su torso y arugó la frente, nadie quería hablar de aquello.

-¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello?- Un chico joven, tal vez de su misma edad, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me gusta largo.- Taro lo miró de reojo.- Mi madre me lo peina cada noche y es algo que...

-Dejalo en paz.- Otro hombre de mediana edad, llamó la atención al joven muchacho.- Taro lleva el pelo como le da la gana.

-Solo intentaba distraerlo, estaba otra vez acariciandose esa estúpida cicatriz.- El joven señaló el pecho desnudo de Taro.

-Yuki.- El hombre de mediana edad le llamó la atención de nuevo.- No digas nada.

-Padre.- Yuki giró el rostro hacía otro lado.- Siempre te pones a la defensiva cuando queremos hablar con Taro.

-Taro es un chico muy trabajador.- El hombre sonrió a Taro.- Y tú un mal bicho, te conozco, y cuando te fijas en alguien es para gastar tus pesadas bromas.

-No pasa nada.- Taro sonrió alegremente al señor.- Yuki no me molesta, señor Tamizawa.

-Cuentame, muchacho.- El señor Tamizawa miró a Taro a los ojos.-¿Como están tu madre y tu hermana?

-Ellas estan bien.- Taro suspiró.- Ayer, madre, estaba deprimida, ya sabes porque. Y Tomoe sigue como siempre, creciendo y siendo cada vez más lista.

-Si.- El hombre miró el cielo.- Rin es una mujer excelente. Desde que legó a esta aldea, lucha por ser cada día una Medic-nin mejor.

-Y Tomoe ya es toda una mujercita.- Agregó una mujer de cabellos blancos que iba sentada a la derecha del señor Tamizawa.- La vi ayer cuando vino a buscarte, se parece mucho a Rin.

-Lo és, hermana.- El señor Tamizawa sonrió a la mujer.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- Koharu bajó del carro y los trabajadores lo siguieron.- Hora de trabajar.

-Si.- Taro bajó de un salto y se dirigió hacía la cabaña donde asignarian la tarea de cada grupo.- Aquí hace más calor.

-Espero que no se alarge durante días.- Yuki observó los campos.- Nos moriremos de desidratación.

-No seas bruto.- Su tía le dio una pequeña colleja.- Yo estaré en cocina preparando vuestra comida, así que nos vemos luego, Yuki.

-Hasta luego, Tía.- Yuki besó su arrugada mejilla.

-Nos vemos, señora Tamizawa.- Taro sonrió a la mujer.

-Taro.- Koharu se acercó al joven de cabellos negros.- Tú, Yuki y Shuichi vendreis conmigo hoy.

-Entendido.- Taro salió de la casa y siguió a Koharu.- A trabajar.

****0-0-00-0-0-0-**

Miró el reloj por cuarta vez y suspiró agotada, ya era el cuarto paciente que iba por un simple resfriado a la consulta. Sakura arrugó el ceño y golpeó suavemente la mesa con el reverso del boli, hoy no llegaría temprano a casa.

-Tomese estas hierbas.- Sakura le tendió un papel con el nombre de las hierbas.- Tras cada comida principal, un poco tibias y una cucharada de azúcar.

-Gracias, doctora Haruno.- El hombre se levantó del asiento y salió de la consulta.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento y pasó las manos sobre sus cabellos suspirando ¿Que estaría haciendo Itachi? Sonrió al recordar al revoltoso de su hijo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos viajaron a las fotografías que adornaban su escritorio.

-Realmente te has hecho un niño muy guapo.- Sakura acarició el rostro de su hijo.- El parecido con Sasuke es evidente.

-Solo en ocasiones.- Sakura soltó el retrato de golpe y alzó la mirada.- También tiene mucho de su madre.

-Kakashi.- Sakura se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió al hombre que tiempo atrás había sido su maestro en el equipo siete.- ¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara que le cubría casi el rostro por completo.- Solo pasé a verte.

-Gracias.- Sakura se sentó de nuevo aliviada por las palabras de su antiguo maestro.- La verdad es que hoy es un día de perros.

-Lo sé.- Kakashi se sentó en el asiento vacio enfrente de la mesa de Sakura.- Ten, te he traido esto.- Y dejó caer una pequeña bolsa encima de la mesa.- Creo que a Itachi le gustará... algún día.

-¿Chokuto?- Sakura observó el ojeto mientras lo sacaba de la bolsa.

-Naruto la guardaba en su casa.- Kakashi medio cerró su único ojo visible.- Pero Kushina la ha descubierto y se pasa todo el día buscandola para jugar con ella.

-Pero...- Sakura la abrazó contra su pecho.- Naruto se quedó la Katana y yo me quedé la bandana, no sería justo quitarsela.

-Me la ha dado él.- Kakashi se frotó al nuca y sonrió de nuevo.- Me dijo que tú la cuidarias mejor que él.

-Esta bien.- Sakura miró la Katana nostálgica.- Supongo que algún día se la daré a mi hijo.

-Itachi es un gran muchacho.- Kakashi se levantó sacando su libro de portadas verdes.- Algún día será un genio.

-¿Ya estas leyendo el Icha Icha Paradise?- Sakura sonrió.- Eres un pervertido.

-Adios.- Kakashi desapareció en una gran nube de humo.

-Siempre me deja hablando sola.- Sakura guardó la katana en la bolsa de nuevo.- Gracias, Naruto.- Y observó Konoha desde la ventana.- Algún día, Itachi te lo agradecerá.

-¿Otra vez hablando sola?- La Godaime apareció por la puerta.

-Que manía de hablar sin avisar de que llegais.- Sakura se volteó hacía la mujer.- Algún día, me dará un infarto de los sustos.

-No seas tan melodramática.- Apartó la silla que antes había ocupado Kakashi y se sentó.

-¿Que te trae por aquí, maestra?- Sakura miró a la Godaime con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una misión especial para ti.- Tsunade le tendió un sobre cerrado.- Es una semana fuera de Konoha sin contar los días de viaje, pero vale la pena.

-¿Una semana, más los días de viaje?- Sakura abrió el sobre.-¿Que haré con Itachi?

-Dejaselo a Naruto.- Tsunade sonrió.- Estas semanas estarán de descanso, Hinata lo cuidará bien.

-Lo sé.- Sakura leyó la primera hoja y arrugó el ceño.- Pero cuando Itachi y Kushina se juntan...

-No hay quien les pare.- Tsunade rió al recordar las travesuras de esa pareja tan peculiar.- Me han contado la aventura de la caza del zorro.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Sakura apretó el puño fuertemente.- Naruto es más infantil que los niños.- Añadió.

-En algunos casos.- Tsunade se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta.- A las cuatro quiero una respuesta.

-Esta bien.- Sakura se despidió de ella con una pequeña reverencia.- Hasta la tarde.

La pelirosa se dejó caer sobre su asiento de golpe ¿Una semana y algo? Se preguntó mentalmente una y otra vez.

-¡Mamá!- Itachi abrió la puerta de golpe.- Tengo hambre.

-¿No estabas en casa de Hinata?- Sakura se levantó de nuevo y miró la hora.- Ya es tarde, deberías de haber comido ya.

-No me gusta lo que tiene de comer.- Itachi arrugó el ceño y miró seriamente a su madre.- Además, no está Kushina, Naruto se la ha llevado de buena mañana a entrenar.

-¡Sakura!- Hinata apareció por la puerta con el pequeño Minato entre sus brazos y las mejillas sonrojadas.- Se me ha escapado.- Dijo apenada.

-No pasa nada.- Sakura miró a su amiga y agachó la cabeza un poco pidiendole disculpas.- La culpa es mía, debería de haber llegado a tu casa hace media hora como te prometí.

-Supuse que seguías aquí.- Hinata miró al niño con el rostro aún enrojecido por el esfuerzo de la carrera.- Por eso le di de comer a él antes.

-Bien.- Sakura recogió sus cosas.- Vamos a tu casa a comer, tengo que comentaros algo.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinata, Sakura ayudó a la peliazul a servir los tazones y se sentó junto a su hijo. Itachi miró el tazón y arrugó la frente.

-No me gusta el Ramen.- Itachi giró la cara.- Le he cogido asco.

-Tú te comes lo que hay.- Sakura le tendió los palillos.- Ahora mismo.- Le exigió.

-No es justo.- Itachi infló los cachetes y cogió los palillos.

-¿De que querías hablar?- Hinata sentó a Minato en su silla para comer.

-Mi maestra me ha visitado hoy.- Sakura sacó los papeles de su bolso.- Me manda de misión fuera de Konoha.

-¿Y eso?- Hinata miró extrañada a su amiga pelirosa.- Creí que te había dado un puesto fijo en el hospital.

-Si.- Sakura miró de reojo a su hijo.- Pero han pedido los servicios de una Medic-nin.

-Vaya.- Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Desde que hicimos la alianza entre nuestros paises, sabes que nos ayudamos unos a los otros.- Sakura miró tiernamente a Itachi.- Y además, han pedido la mejor médic-nin de Konoha y Tsunade me ha mandado a mi.

-Entonces.- Hinata se pasó un mechón de su cabello azulado tras la oreja.- Enhorabuena, amiga.

-Gracias.- Sakura sonrió a su amiga feliz.

-¿Me quedaré un tiempo aquí?- Itachi frunció el ceño.- Pues vaya.

-¿No te gusta estar con nosotros?- Preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

-Si.- Itachi asintió con la cabeza a la misma vez que afirmaba su pregunta.- Pero mi mamá, es mi mamá.

-Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta.- Sakura se levantó del asiento y besó con cariño la mejilla de su hijo.- Me voy, ahora traeré tu maleta, portate bien con ellos.

-Lo prometo.- Itachi sonrió.- Te quiero, mamá.

-Y yo a ti, hijo mío.- Sakura se despidió de Minato y de Hinata.- Nos vemos luego.

Tras salir de la casa, se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage. Al fin y al cabo su maestra confiaba en ella y debía acudir a esa misión. Desde que llevó a Itachi a la villa y se había ocupado de él, no había salido de Konoha.

-Este día debía llegar.- Dijo al fin resiganada.- Tú puedes, Sakura.- Miró la puerta de la Hokage y llamó despacio con sus nudillos.

-Adelante.- La voz de Shizune le dio paso.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó la pelirosa entrando en el despacho.- Vengo a comunicar mi decisión.- Y miró a la rubia sentada en su asiento tras el escritorio.

-¿Y bien?- Tsunade le sonrió.

-¿Cuando debo de partir?- Sakura apoyó sus dos manos abiertas sobre el escritorio de la Godaime.

-En dos horas.- Tsunade se levantó del asiento y rodeó la mesa.- Yo mandaré el aviso ahora de que vas hacía la villa, dos Anbu te acompañarán.

-Esta bien, nos vemos a mi regreso.- Sakura se despidió de su maestra y de Shizune.

Tras preparar su mochila y la bolsa de Itachi se dirigió con paso firme y decidido hacía la casa de Hinata, ya no había vuelta atrás. Por el camino, pasó por la floristería de los Yamanaka y se despidió de Ino, ella se encargaría de avisar a los demás de su partida. Al llegar a casa de Hinata, se encontró con su rubio amigo y su peculiar hija.

-Te dejo a Itachi.- Le dijo la pelirosa a Naruto.- Nos vemos pronto.

-Estará bien cuidado, ya lo sabes.- Naruto miró de reojo al niño.- Sabes que lo quiero mucho, es una parte de él.- Y miró el suelo apenado.

-Lo sé.- Sakura acarició su mejilla dulcemente.- Todos amamos a Itachi.- Tras besar su mejilla y la de Hinata, se acercó a Itachi.- Te quiero, mi pequeño. Portate bien y no hagas travesuras.

-Te quiero, mamá.- Itachi abrazó a su madre y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.- Vamos a jugar Kushina.- Miró a su mejor amiga y los dos corrieron escaleras arriba.

-Adiós.- Sakura salió de la casa y de la villa, solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y volver a la villa con el tesoro más preciado que un día le dejó Sasuke Uchiha.

****.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Taro observaba los ojos verdes de Yuki, por alguna extraña razón, desde que lo había conocido tres años atrás, siempre le habían gustado aquellos ojos. Mordió una galleta y llevó un bombón de chocolate a su boca, la señora Tamizawa siempre se portaba demasiado bien con él.

-Debemos hacerle un buen regalo a tu tía.- Dijo Taro sonriendo.- Siempre nos mima y nos consiente más que a nadie.

-La verdad es que si.- Yuki sonrió a Taro.- A ellos solo les ha dado un zumo y dos galletas.- Observó su regazo.- A nosotros nos ha dado el zumo, cuatro galletas, y tres bombones a cada uno.

-Si.- Taro tragó la última galleta y bebió el último trago de zumo.- Sé que la semana que viene es su cumpleaños, así que he pensado en arreglarle el establo ¿Me ayudarás?

-Esta bien.- Yuki sonrió a su amigo.- Oye.

-Dime.- Taro lo miró de nuevo a los ojos.

-¿Como es que siendo tu madre una medic-nin tú no has salido shinobi?- Yuki arrugó la frente y lo miró serio.

-No lo sé.- Taro se acercó un poco más a él.- Aun que si puedo hacer cosas raras.

-¿Que cosas?- Yuki lo miró emocionado.

-Pues esto.- Taro se separó un poco de él y levantó su mano derecha.- Es muy poco, pero suficiente para hacer una pequeña luz.

Taro juntó sus dedos y unos pequeños rayos azules emanaron de ellos. El ruido era flojo, pero aún así parecia que cientos de pajaros diminutos volaran sobre ellos.

-Eso es fascinante.- Dijo emocionado Yuki.- Es del elemento rayo.

-¿Rayo?- Taro se encogió de hombros y apoyó su desnuda espalda contra la pered trasera de la casa.- ¿Entonces que me dices de esto?- Observó unas pequeñas ramas de suelo y tras posar su mano bajo la barbilla, infló sus caches y una pequeña bola de fuego salió de su boca prendiendo aquellas ramas.- Se lo vi hacer a un shinobi hace dos años y tras repetir sus palabras, me salió esta pequeña bola de fuego.

-Eso si es alucinante.- Yuki le dio un golpe amistoso en su hombro.- Tal vez si entrenaras, serías un buen shinobi.

-No me interesa.- Taro negó con la cabeza.- No quiero separarme de mi madre y mi hermana, ellas me necesitan.

Después de esa pequeña charla, los dos se levantaron para seguir trabajando en el campo, aún les quedaba mucha faena por hacer y la tarde recien había comenzado. Los dos caminaron juntos hacía el campo sin darse cuenta que dos hombres enmascarados, los habían estado observando desde que se habían sentado allí media hora antes.

-¡Oye!- Yuki miró a su amigo.-Se que soy muy curioso, pero tengo otra pregunta.

-Dispara.- Taro dejó de hacer su trabajo y miró divertido a Yuki.

-Verás.- El joven muchacho miró a su alrededor para que nadie le escuchara.- Se supone que tú no te acuerdas de tu pasado ¿Verdad?

-Verdad.- Taro frunció el ceño.

-Sé que tu padre tenía los cabellos y los ojos negros, pero aún así no te pareces a él.- Yuki se acercó un poco más.- Ni a tu madre tampoco.

-¿Y?- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Mi madre dice que me parezco a mi abuelo paterno.

-La gente no quiere hablar del accidente de hace seis años.- Yuki se frotó la nuca.- Ni de ti ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas trabajando en el campo?

-Creo que seis años y medio.- Taro se acarició el pecho con tristeza.-¿Donde quieres llegar con tanta pregunta?- El azabache empezaba a impacientarse.

-¡Yuki!- Koharu se acercó a los muchachos.- Deja de preguntar a Taro sobre su vida y trabaja más.

-Si, jefe.- Yuki se separó de Taro y siguió con su faena.

Después de tres horas más trabajando, Taro seguía sin comprender todas las palabras que le había dicho Yuki, era cierto que nadie hablaba del accidente pero ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se enderezó al sentir a otras personas cerca de él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido al ver que dos enmascarados se acercaban a él y lo cogían de los brazos retorciendoselos.

-No hables, ni hagas nada.- Uno de los enmascarados lo miró directamente a la cara.- Si, definitivamente eres tú.

Taro miró sorprendido a los hombres y después trató de soltarse del agarre de esos dos. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de sus ojos cuando sintió las manos aferrarse cada vez con más fuerza a él, haciendole daño.

-¿Son Anbus?- Preguntó con un deje de pánico en su voz mirando a Koharu.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?- Koharu se acercó a los dos enmascarados.- Si, son Anbus de Suna y es muy extraño que esten aquí.- Añadió mirando con lástima a Taro.

-Tenemos ordenes de detenerlo.- Dijo uno de ellos.- El Kazekage está interesado en él.

-¿Que he hecho?- Taro abrió enormemente sus ojos oníx.

-Debe de ser gordo.- Yuki silbó al aire.- El Kazekage nunca se interesa por gente de aquí.

-¡Cállate!- Koharu miró al hijo de Tamizawa con el ceño fruncido.- Taro es un buen chico.- Dijo observando a los hombres enmascarados de Suna.

-Su pasado no dice lo mismo.- Dijo uno de ellos riendo.- Él es legendario entre los grandes.

-¿Yo?- Taro sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración empezaba a agitarse.-¿Legendario?

-¡Cállate!- El Anbu más alto con mascara negra golpeó a Taro en la espalda haciendolo caer de rodillas.- No tienes ni voz, ni voto.

Taro sintió aquel golpe contra sus costillas y una lágrima descendió por su tostado rostro ¿Por qué le hacían eso a él?

-Vamonos.- Ordenó el otro Anbu de la mascara roja.

-¿Donde lo llevais?- Koharu miró con lástima a Taro.- Él no ha hecho nada, es un chico trabajador y un buen cabeza de familia. Si os lo llevais, su madre y su hermana se morirán de hambre.- Las manos del anciano temblaban al igual que su cuerpo.

Los Anbu arrastraron a Taro fuera del campo y siguieron su camino por el sendero de tierra. Las miradas de los campesinos estaban llenas de terror a su paso. Todos los hombres allí presentes, eran humildes y educados, ver a esos shinobis tan poderos por aquellas tierras, les daba miedo.

-Aquí está.- Dijo el Anbu de la mascara negra.-¿Le ponemos los grilletes supresores? - Preguntó sacando dos grilles para las muñecas con forma extraña.

-Por precaución.- Un hombre ataviado con una capa negra y el rostro oculto, observó al chico y chasqueó al lengua.- ¿Seguro que es él?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Seguro, señor.- Uno de ellos cogió la larga melena azabache y le levantó el rostro de un tirón.

Taro sentía la sangre correr por sus rodillas, aquellos seres extraños lo habían arrastrado unos cuantos metros por el suelo. La mano del Anbu más alto, apretaba fuertemente sus cabellos. Al abrir los ojos, observó a un joven de cabellos blancos observandole.

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó el hombre posando un dedo en la barbilla de Taro y evitando que agachara el rostro.-¡Contesta!- Gritó al agotarse su paciencia al ver que no decía ni una palabra.

-Señor.- Koharu se arrodilló ante aquel serio y frio hombre de cabellos blancos.- Él se llama Taro Miwa, es el hijo de la doctora del pueblo y lleva seis años trabajando en el campo conmigo.

-¡Cállate, viejo estúpido!- Uno de los Anbu empujó al hombre hacía atrás.

-No.- El hombre de la capa negra levantó la mano y la extendió mirando al Anbu.- No golpees a los aldeanos.

-Si, mi capitán.- El Anbu agachó el rostro en señal de respeto.

-Está bien.- El hombre miró a Taro.- Llevame a tu casa.

-¿A mi casa?- Preguntó al fin con el terror dibujado en su rostro.- Si, señor.- Dijo asintiendo.

-Si confirmamos que es él, mandaremos a llamar al Kazekage.- El de la mascara roja cerró los grilletes contra las muñecas de Taro y el joven azabache gritó de desesperación al sentir aquel horrible dolor.- Eres una nenaza ¿Donde has dejado tu orgullo?

-Señor.- Koharu les indicaba el camino hacía la casa de Rin a esos tres hombres.- El no recuerda su pasado, él solo es Taro Miwa, solo es un chico que trabaja en el campo y mantiene a su familia.

-Mensaje captado.- Dijo apartando al hombre con un pequeño empujón.- Ahora, llevame ante su "supuesta" madre.

-Si, señor.- Koharu los llevó durante más de una hora a pie por senderos de tierra, hasta llegar al pueblo.- Es aquí.- Y señaló una pequeña casa de aspecto acogedor.

-Bien.- Buscó con la mirada a los dos Anbu y a Taro.- Soltarlo y ponerlo de pie.

Taro sintió el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo y tragó pesadamente. Sus piernas casi no lo sujetaban en pie y la sangre corría desde sus rodillas hasta sus pies. Aquellas extrañas pulseras de metal que le habían puesto, lo estaban dejando débil.

-¿Quién soys?- Preguntó una niña de cabellos negros mirandoles.-¡Taro!- La pequeña Tomoe salió de la casa para abrazar a su hermano al ver que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

-¡Apartaté de él!- Uno de los Anbu la cogió del brazo y la colocó de nuevo en la puerta de la casa.- Buscamos a la señora Miwa, Rin Miwa.

-Es nuestra madre.- Dijo la pequeña Tomoe con la voz ronca y las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro.- Enseguida la aviso.

Los Anbu y el joven de la capa, entraron en la casa arrastrando a Taro. Unos golpes y el abrir y cerrar de puertas se escucharon en una de las habitaciones. Taro cayó de rodillas al suelo ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?- Tomoe seguía llorando.-¿Por qué le haceis esto a mi hermano?

-¡Taro!- La puerta se abrió de golpe y Rin apareció con el cabello aún mojado.-¿Que haceis?

-Señora.- El Anbu de la mascara negra la cogió envolviendola con sus fuertes brazos.- No se acerque a él y escuchenos.

-Mamá.- Taro gimió al escuchar la voz de su madre, la vista se le estaba nublando.-¿Por qué me hacen esto?

-Hijo mío.- Rin lloró amargamente contra los brazos del Anbu.

-¿Es su hijo biológico, señora Miwa?- Preguntó el joven de la capa negra.

-No quiero hablar esto delante de ellos.- Dijo en un susurro con la voz ronca.- Por favor.

-Hermano.- Tomoe consiguió acercarse a Taro y se arrodilló delante de él abrazandolo.

-Tomoe.- Taro susurró su nombre y se apretó contra su hermana menor.- Te quiero hermanita, no llores.

-Está sangrando.- Tomoe se tapó la boca agohando un sollozo.- Y está temblando, por favor.

-Apártate del preso.- El Anbu de la mascara roja la miró amenazante tras el trozo de plastico que ocultaba su rostro.

-Dejar que se de una ducha y cure sus heridas.- Pidió Rin.

-Está bien.- El joven de cabellos blancos y capa negra, se acercó a Taro y quitó los grilletes dejandolo libre.- Si escapa, tengo ordenes de matarlo.- Advirtió.

-¡No!- Tomoe ayudó a Taro a levantarse del suelo.- A mi hermano no.- Pidió llorando a lágrima viva.

Taro sintió como poco a poco recuperaba las fuerzas en su cuerpo, con paso más firme siguió a su hermana hasta el baño ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Tomoe lo dejó sentado en el W.C y salió del baño para cogerle un poco de ropa limpia. La pequeña de los Miwa abrió al puerta de la habitación de Taro mientras observaba a su madre llorar y a esos dos hombres interrogarla con dureza.

-¿Entonces lo encontró hace seis años en el bosque?- Preguntó el de cabellos blancos dejando ahora su rostro al descubierto.

-Si.- Rin asintió con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas y sus manos cerradas contra su pecho.- Lo encontré herido de muerte en el bosque de la frontera.- Rin miró al hombre sin darse cuenta que su hija pequeña escuchaba la conversación desde la habitación.- Lo salvé, pero cuando despertó, no sabía quién era y lo adopté como hijo.

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- Preguntó el de la mascara negra.

-No lo sé exactamente.- Rin miró la foto de los tres que tenía sobre la mesita.- Por su estatura, dentadura y complexión, estimé que tendría unos dieciocho hace seis años.

-Sería correcto.- El de la mascara roja observó a su capitán.- Voy a dar el aviso a nuestro Kazekage, estaremos aquí en tres horas.

-Esta bien.- El joven de cabellos blancos miró de nuevo a la mujer.- ¿Sabe usted que es un asesino de alto rango?- Levantó una ceja.

-No.- Rin negó con la cabeza.- Es un buen chico, siempre lo ha sido con nosotras.- Rin miró al puerta del baño.- Es muy cariñoso, y cree que es mi hijo... no le hagais daño.

-¿Entiende la situación?- El joven se acercó un poco a ella.- Es un fugitivo de Konoha, debemos llevarlo allí para que sea juzgado por sus crimenes.

-Pero él no recuerda esa vida.- Rin negó con la cabeza.- Esta asustado.

-¿Quiere que su instinto asesino despierte y las mate a las dos? Mató a su propio hermano.

Rin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con terror ¿Las mataría? Negó con la cabeza y el pánico recorrió su cuerpo por completo.

-Tal vez hace como que no recuerda nada.- El Anbu miró a la mujer.- Tal vez las engaña para vivir a costa vuestra. Hoy lo vimos utilizar su Chakra, prendió fuego a unas ramas y sacó su elemento rayo formando el Chidori entre sus dedos.

-¡No!- Rin volvió a negar.- Él no sabe utilizar el Chakra.

-Le aseguro que si sabe, señora.- El Anbu le habló con tono frío.- Eso es lo que nos llamó la atención de él. Ahora, digame si le reconoce en esta foto.- El Anbu sacó el libro Bingo.

Rin observó el rostro de aquel joven que aparecía en aquella página. Una pequeña descripción bajo la fotografía, describía a ese criminal sin remordimientos.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Shinobi renegado de la villa de Konoha, poseedor de un Kekkei Genkai. El Sharingan perfecto. Ojos rojos y poderosos. Varón de dieciocho años de edad. Visto por última vez en el ataque contra la Godaime, el Kazekage y el Raikage. Madara Uchiha desapareció con su cuerpo tras una lucha a muerte. En busca y captura, vivo o muerto.

La castaña observó aquel blanqueciono rostro, los ojos negros penetrantes y frios. Los cabellos negros rozaban su rostro. Si, definitivamente era él. Rin se encogió sobre si misma ¿Había salvado la vida a un asesino? El miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella y en ese instante supo que su familia feliz se había roto.

Tomoe ahogó el llanto al escuchar todas aquellas palabras. Cogió la ropa de su hermano entre sus pequeñas manos y se dirigió al baño, ella no los creería, no le tenía miedo. Al abrir la puerta del baño, Taro estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas con la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo.

-Taro.- Tomoe se acercó a él arrodillandose en el suelo.- Vamos, debes ducharte y quitarte toda esa suciedad.

Taro asintió despacio y se levantó del W.C ayudado por su hermana. Ella tiró de sus pantalones sucios del campo y abrió el grifo del agua caliente.

-Tomoe.- Taro se apoyó en la pared.- Me siento débil.- Dijo en un susurro.- Pero puedo ducharme solo, yo... sal y encierrate en tu cuarto, por favor.

-Si.- Tomoe lo miró con una sonrisa extraña, triste y sin fuerza.- Te quiero, hermano.

Taro sintió como las nauseas se apoderaban de su cuerpo y se giró rapidamente para caer de rodillas al suelo, y vomitar las galletas y los bombones. Aquella situación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y el miedo no se iba de su cuerpo. Se levantó despacio y tras quitarse su ropa interior, dejó que el agua se llevara la suciedad de su cuerpo.

Al salir de la ducha, se secó con su toalla y se colocó su ropa interior y los pantalones blancos que le había llevado su hermana. Por un instante se miró al espejo y acarició sus largos cabellos enredados ¿Podría su madre peinarle los cabellos como siempre hacía? Sus ojos atemorizados observaban su propio reflejo.

Taro sintió de nuevo ese pánico apoderarse de él ¿Le querría como antes? Respiró profundamente intentando quitarse esa sensación de inseguridad, seguro que lo haría, era su madre...¿o no? El azabache miró su reflejo una vez más ante el espejo, el miedo lo invadió por completo haciendole temblar de los pies a la cabeza ¿Por qué le hacían todo esto? Sin saber como, ni porqué, unos ojos rojos lo observaban. Taro arrugó su ceño por un segundo antes de asustarse al ver su mirada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo del baño, aquello lo había atemorizado más que ninguna otra cosa ¿Como había hecho eso? Taro corrió hacía el sofá de la sala y observó a su madre. Rin miró el rostro de ese... ¿Asesino? Y al ver el Sharingan en sus ojos, sintió miedo. Miedo por ella y por su verdadera hija.

-Madre.- Taro se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas.-¿Que me pasa, mamá?- Preguntó con miedo.-¿Que me estan haciendo estos hombres? ¿Qué quieren de mi?

Rin sintió el cuerpo de Taro temblar de miedo. Ella tragó pesadamente, el capitán del escuadrón se había ocupado personalmente de contarle la historia de Sasuke Uchiha al completo, incluso cuando trató de destruir la villa y matar a sus propios compañeros.

-No me toques.- Pidió en un susurro alejando a Taro de ella.- No te conozco.

-Mamá.- Taro se separó de ella y lo miró con esos rojos rojos y sedientos de sangre.- Por favor, no digas eso.

-Ponle los grilletes.- Le ordenó el capitán a su subordinado.- Tiene el Kekkei Genkai activado, no lo mires a los ojos, ponle el supresor ocular.

-Él no ha hecho nada.- Tomoe se tiró corriendo al lado de su hermano y lo abrazó por la cintura.- No lo rechazes mamá, es tú hijo.- La niña miraba con miedo a su madre.- No le hagas daño, él no nos lo ha hecho a nosotras nunca.

-Tomoe.- Taro la separó de él.- Os quiero mucho ¿Vale?- Pronunció con voz ronca, ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblandole.

El Anbu se acercó a él y colocó los grilletes haciendole gritar de dolor. Esos malditos hierros, llevaban pequeñas agujas incorporadas que atravesaban el flujo de Chakra suprimiendolo. Rin y Tomoe temblaron ante aquel grito.

-No mires esto.- El joven de cabellos blancos tapó los ojos de la niña.- Es algo muy difícil de digerir para una niña tan pequeña.

Tras aquellas palabras, el Anbu sacó una especie de cinta negra con metales redondos incrustados. Esos dos metales, simulaban la forma de unos ojos y también llevaban pequeñas y diminutas agujas.

-Sigue con el Kekkei Genkai.- Dijo el Anbu.

-Ponselo.- El capitán tapó el rostro de la niña contra su pecho.

-Como ordene.- Levantó la cinta y al pasó por su rostro anulandola tras la cabeza.

El grito de Taro no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos se habían cerrado por el pánico y sintió las agujas clavarse en sus ojos. Su cuerpo empezó a fallarle y volvió a caer tendido en el suelo agotado.

-¿Que le habeis hecho?- Preguntó Rin llorando y asustada.

-Solo le hemos obligado a esconder sus ojos.- El joven de cabellos blancos miró la puerta.- Ya está aquí nuestro Kazekage.

-Abre la puerta.- Le ordenó el Anbu a Rin.- Ahora.

Rin abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico joven, de cabellos rojizos y sin cejas. En su frente llevaba el Kanji del amor tatuado. Su expresión era dura y fría.


	7. Madre, Gaara y Kakashi

Ohaio! Bueno aquí trasigo la conti de esta historia jejejje... espero que os siga gustando y dejeis muchos reviews... jajaja pido demasiado? bueno nos vemos en el siguiente kiss Desam Sayooo

* * *

_Elda de la Torre_**, Gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capi también te guste y gracias por seguirme siempre kiss cuidate...**_Taru Uraranich_**, aún queda de esos Anbu aún muhahahahha jejej gracias por tus palabras beitos...**_Rachel Mary_**, una vez más, gracias por seguirme, jejej nop no es pequeño jejeje tiene veinticuatro años jejejje casi vienticinco.. más bien...yo también odio a los Anbu jejeje y si... Tomoe es Bella y además tiene un corazón enorme...Nos vemos cuidate Kisss...**_Salex_**...Hermanitaaaa!...ejem... Sasuke no es un pelin cabroncete es un gran hijo de su pu...jajajajjajajajy dale con insultar a Sasuke... que no entiendes que si lo insultas a él, me insultas a mi? Muahhahaha vaya desvarios que nos pegamos, hermanita...sip Taro es un amor.. y más que va a serlo...muhahahha...Ya verás en konoha ya... se va a armar la marimorena, no sé si compartir a Taro jejej ya que es creación propia muahahha y bueno creo que solo lo presto para la historia jejjeje...y Gaara jejej él es un amor, ya lo dice su Kanji jijiiji, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado..kiss y gracias por seguir apoyandome hermanita...No te quejarás no.. eres a la que más palabras locas le dedico eh! **_cerezo 21_**, ups... yo.. te cuento un pequeño secreto.. ejem.. entre tú y yo... yo lloro cuando lo escribo jejejej va en serio... así que si lloras, significa que sientes lo mismo que yo cuando lo escribo.. gracias por tus palabras cuidate kiss...**_Queen Scarlett_**, sip jajaja no estaba muerto...solo está desmemoriado..jijij.. gracias por tus palabras y bienvenida kissss cuidate Sayooooo**

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**6 Madre, Gaara y Kakashi.**

Gaara observaba detenidamente al Anbu que estaba frente a él. Cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de la Godaime de Konoha aquel día del ataque por parte del Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha a muerto a manos de Tobi, aún no sabemos si es Madara Uchiha o no, pero Sasuke nos ha dejado a su hijo Itachi"

El pelirojo había acudido en innumerables veces a la villa por temas de reuniones y a visitar a su antiguo amigo Naruto. Cada vez que había pisado la villa de Konoha, se había encontrado con aquel niño pelirojo de ojos negros.

-¿Realmente eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha?- Preguntó a la nada cuando el Anbu desapareció dejandole su espacio.-¿Que ha hecho que estes oculto seis años aquí?

-Gaara.- La puerta se abrió y Kankuro entró de golpe.-¿Es cierto lo que dicen en la villa?

-¿Que dicen?- Dijo con la expresión seria, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y un tono de voz frío.

-Han descubierto al traidor de Sasuke Uchiha.- Kankuro se acercó a la mesa y posó sus dos manos abiertas.-¿No es algo extraño?

-Iré personalmente a comprobarlo, se lo debo a Naruto Uzumaki.-Garra caminó hacía la puerta.

-Voy contigo.- Kankuro siguió a su hermano.

-¡No!- Gaara ni se giró.- Iré con un grupo de Anbus. Temari no está en la aldea y tú cuidarás de ella en mi ausencia.

-Si.- Kankuro retrocedió y entró en el despacho.- Suerte.

-Podemos irnos.- Gaara miró a los Anbu de Suna.- Tenemos prisa.

Tras dos horas de camino, al fin llegaron a la puerta de aquella pequeña casa. Gaara observó al Anbu que los había avisado y le hizo un gesto para que tocara a la puerta. En aquel instante, un grito de sufrimiento se escuchó en la casa y Gaara se acercó rapidamente a la puerta. Estaba apunto de tirarla abajo, cuando una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y el cuerpo tembloroso abrió.

-Buenas noches.- La mujer lo miró unos segundos y después agachó la cabeza en señal de respecto.- Kazekage.

-¿Donde está?- Preguntó entrando en la casa.

-Aquí.- El Anbu señaló aquel bulto extraño que estaba ovillado en el suelo.- Kazekage.- Y agachó también el rostro en muestra de respeto.

Gaara se agachó apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y levantó el rostro de Taro entre sus dedos.

-¿Es él, no? -El joven de cabellos blancos se levantó del asiento y se arrodilló al lado del Kazekage.-Sin el vendaje supresor, se ve más su rostro.

-Avisar a Konoha urgentemente.- Gaara se levantó y miró a Rin.

-No hagais daño a mi hermano.- Tomoe se abrazó a Gaara sin pensarselo dos veces.- Por favor, señor pelirojo.

-¡Más respeto!- El Anbu de la mascara roja empujó a la niña tirandola al suelo.

-Tenlo tú.- Gruñó Gaara.

-Es mi hermano.- Tomoe empezó a llorar y gateó hasta el cuerpo de Taro.- Me enseñó todo lo que sé. Me da de comer y me cuida cuando estoy enferma.-Las lágrimas resvalaban por su rostro sin cesar.-Trabaja todo el día en el campo de sol a sol, se quema la piel una y otra vez, por traernos un poco de dinero.

-Mujer.- El hombre de cabellos blancos se dirigió a Rin.- Controla a tu hija.

-Salir de la casa.- Ordenó Gaara a los Anbu.-Quiero hablar con ellas.

-Señor, con mis debidos respetos, no creo que sea.- El Anbu de la mascara negra calló abruptamente.

-Fuera.- Gaara los miró friamente a todos.- Es una orden. Avisar a Konoha ya, quiero a alguien de camino a esta aldea en menos de cuatro horas ¿Entendido?

-Si, Kazekage.- Todos hicieron una reverencia y salieron por la puerta.

-Señor.- Rin seguía con el cuerpo encorbado mirando el suelo.- No sabía quien era cuando lo recogí hace poco más de seis años.

-Cuenteme lo que pasó.- Pidió Gaara sentandose en el sofá con la espalda rigida.- Sientese.

-Ven.- Rin le tendió la mano a Tomoe.- Ve al cuarto y recoge tus jugetes.- Le pidió en un susurro.

-Vosotras también ireis a Konoha.- Gaara miró a la niña.- Así que recoge tus cosas y prepara la bolsa de tu madre.

-Si, señor.- Tomoe miró de reojo a su hermano y otra lágrima descendió por su rostro colorado.-¿Tiene que estar en el suelo?- Tomoe miró al Kazekage temblando.

-Ve.- Rin asintió con la cabeza.

Tomoe entró en su habitación y miró el armario y sus jugetes. Colocó dos vestidos en su maleta rosa y un par de braguitas. Abrió la maleta negra de su madre y guardó fotografías de sus padres, de ella y de Taro. Su madre debía atender a razónes y debía proteger a su hermano mayor. La azabache se sentó en la cama y apretó los puños contra las sábanas, estaba decidido, ella lo protegería como fuera.

La niña abrió la puerta despacio y salió hacía la habitación de Taro, al pasar por el lado del azabache su cuerpo tembló de nuevo y sintió unas ganas enormes de gritarle a todo el mundo que lo soltaran. Con paso dudoso entró en la habitación del joven y volvió a abrir su pequeña maleta. Abrió el armario y guardó un par de camisetas rojas de tirantes y un par de pantalones blancos. Esa era la ropa favorita de su hermano. Tras meter un par de boxers en la maleta, cerró despacio y salió sin ser vista encerrandose de nuevo en su habitación.

-Entonces lo encontraste.-Gaara miró a los ojos a aquella mujer.- Casi muerto.

-Así es.- Rin miró a Taro y arrugó la frente.-Salí a por hierbas medicinales a la frontera.- Los ojos de Rin se empañaron.- Hacía cinco días que había perdido a mi marido, y necesitaba despejarme. Lo encontré sin camiseta, con el pecho cortado, heridas múltiples en todo el cuerpo y un agujero en la boca del estómago.

-Si.- Gaara recordó que Tsunade le había contado la pelea con Tobi.

-Me acerqué despacio y vi que solo era un adolescente, así que comprobé su pulso y no lo sentí.- Rin volvió a mirar a Taro.-Había un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo. Decidí recogerlo y traerlo para enterrarlo, pero al tocarlo, una pequeña descarga me indicó que aún tenía vida. Es algo que poseemos los médic-nin.

-Y decidió curarlo sin saber quien era.-Gaara observó al supuesto Uchiha.

-Estaba tan pálido.- Rin observó la fotografía de ella con Taro y Tomoe que tenía sobre la estantería.- Lo traje a casa corriendo y lo metí en el cuarto de mi hija. Tras largas sesiones de curación con Chakra, al final conseguí que se estabilizara, pero al despertar, él no sabía quien era.

Rin miró a Gaara nuevamente a la cara y observó como él asentía con la cabeza. La castaña tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrir con ella y con su pequeña Tomoe.

-¿Y que ha estado haciendo estos años?- Gaara miró por la ventana y observó las estrellas que esa noche adornaban el cielo.-¿La niña sabía que no era su hermano?

-No.- Rin juntó las manos y se las llevó al rostro tapando su boca.- Ella tenía cuatro añitos cuando él llegó a la casa. Estaba traumada porque nunca más vería a su padre, así que se alegró mucho cuando vio a Taro.

-Ya veo.- Gaara se levantó del sofá y se acercó al azabache.-Así que ha vivido aquí todo este tiempo.

-Así es, señor Kazekage.- Rin miró nerviosa al joven que hasta hace unas horas había sido su hijo adoptivo.- No recordaba su nombre, así que lo llamé Taro. Poco a poco fue recuperandose y empezó a salir de la habitación. Él y Tomoe se agradaron en el mismo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Taro no entendía porque no recordaba nada, así que le dije que su padre murió trabajando en el campo hacía dos semanas.

-Mamá.- Tomoe salió del cuarto y miró a Gaara al ver que sujetaba a su hermano entre sus brazos.- Tengo hambre y sueño.- La pequeña se acercó a Gaara.- Te quiero.- Besó la mejilla de Taro y se sentó en la silla con las manos encima de la mesa.- Escuché la conversación.- Tomoe miró a su madre.- Para mi, siempre será mi hermano.

-Tomoe.- Rin le tendió un tazón de Ramen instantaneo a la niña.- Él debe volver a su villa, y no sé que pasará.

-No le harán daño.- Tomoe miró a Gaara.-¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, pequeña.- Gaara cerró los ojos por un instante.- Espero que no.

-Termina la cena y ve a dormir.- Rin le dio los palillos y la miró en silencio hasta que acabó el tazón.- Buenas noches.- Y besó su frente.- Cierra la puerta ¿Vale?

-Buenas noches.- La niña agachó la cabeza al pasar por al lado de Gaara.- Te quiero.- Volvió a susurrar mirando a Taro.

-Lo quiere mucho.- Dijo Gaara una vez había cerrado la puerta.- Esto va a ser muy duro para ella.

-Desde que él empezó a trabajar en el campo dos meses después, se ha ocupado de nosotras. El dinero volvió a entrar en al casa y ha sido uno más, pero nunca imaginé que él era un asesino despiadado. Si lo hubiese sabido, no creo que lo hubiese salvado.- Y miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Taro.- Ni le hubiese puesto nombre, ni lo hubiese acogido en mi casa.

-Voy a llevarlo a la habitación.- Gaara lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo dejó en el pequeño habitáculo.- Cuando despierte, no le abra la puerta, mis Anbu se ocuparán de él hasta que llegue la gente de Konoha.

-Si.- Rin sintió que se ahogaba.- ¿Cree que ha estado mintiendome? Porque si es así, jamás me perdonaria el haber puesto a mi hija en peligro.

-No lo sé.- Gaara se dirigió a la puerta.- Solo espere.

Tsunade estaba en la torre Hokage, las horas del día no eran suficientes para quitarse todo el papeleo. Suspiró agotada y miró a Shizune.

-Ponme una copa de Sake.- Le pidió a la pelinegra.

-Ya se ha hecho muy tarde.- Shizune dejó a Ton-ton en el suelo y le sirvió la copa.-¿Por qué no descansamos?

-Estoy revisando el informe de Sakura.- Tsunade desenroyó otro pergamino.- Por lo visto, Kabuto ha estado moviendose de nuevo.

-¿Ha estado allí?- Shizune se acercó al escritorio a paso rápido.-¿Esta bien Sakura?

-Esta bien.- Tsunade vació la copa.- Otra.- Pidió.- Lo que me preocupa, es que aún quedan Kabuto y Tobi.- Arrugó su ceño.- Hemos conseguido eliminar a los demás, pero aún estan merodeando.

Un ave entró en el despacho de la Godaime y se posó sobre el escritorio. Tsunade se sorprendió al ver el mensaje del Kazegake a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Shizune observando a Tsunade mientras leía el pergamino.

-Noticias extrañas.- Tsunade se levantó del escritorio y observó la montaña de los rostros Hokages.- Informan de que han encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha con vida.

-¡¿Qué?!- Shizune cogió el pergamino con un solo movimiento de muñeca.-¿Como es eso posible?- Abrió sus ojos de par en par al leer el mensaje directo del Kazekage.

-Llama a Kakashi.- Tsunade miró a la pelinegra.- Será mejor que vaya él a corroborar esta información.

-Si.- Shizune salió del despacho y mandó a un Anbu a buscar a Kakashi.

El peligris estaba ya acostado en la cama cuando un Anbu apareció junto a su ventana. Nada más escuchar el leve sonido de sus pies posandose sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, Kakashi abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

-Traigo un mensaje de la Godaime.- El Anbu miró a Kakashi en la oscuridad.- Debe acudir a la torre inmediatamente.- Tras sus palabras, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kakashi cogió lo necesario y salió hacía la torre saltando sobre los tejados. Odiaba cuando Tsunade lo llamaba a altas horas de la noche. Entró de un salto por la ventana y miró a la mujer rubia ante su único ojo visible.

-Yo.- El peligris levantó la mano y sonrió bajo su mascara.-¿Que ocurre?

-He recibido este mensaje de Suna.- Tsunade le tendió el pergamino a Kakashi.- Necesito que reunas un grupo y partas cuanto antes.

-¿Cree que sea él?- Kakashi levantó la ceja.

-No lo sé.- La Godaime miró su escritorio y el montón de papeles que aún le quedaba por revisar.- Lo dejo en tus manos, Kakashi.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi salió por la ventana y decidió coger a un grupo que entendiera la situación.

Hacía dos días que la habían dejado sola en la casa con Tomoe y el asesino. Los Anbu aparecían de vez en cuando para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, sin embargo no los había visto entrar a la habitación para nada ¿Seguiría inconsciente? Se acercó a la puerta y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al escuchar los sollozos.

-¿Mamá?- Taro golpeó la puerta.-¿Eres tú?- Su voz se escuchaba débil.- Tengo mucha hambre.- Sollozó.- Estoy mojado, solo dejame salir a darme una ducha.- Pidió.

-Eres cruel.- La voz de Tomoe la sobresaltó.- Eres una mala madre.

-Tomoe.- Rin tragó pesadamente y se acercó a su hija.- No puedo abrirle, nos estan vigilando.

-Ya no lo quieres ¿Verdad?- Tomoe la apartó de un suave empujón.- ¿No oyes sus llantos? Tiene hambre y se abrá hecho pipí encima. Se va a poner enfermo por tu culpa.

-No digas esas cosas.- Rin cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando.- ¿Y si recobra la memoria y nos mata?- Levantó el rostro y miró a su hija.- No entiendes nada.- La castaña se levantó y estrechó a Tomoe entre sus brazos.- Si abro esa puerta, ellos nos matarán.- Y señaló la sombra de los dos Anbu fuera de la casa.

Taro había despertado y sentía su cuerpo muy débil. Los supresores de Chakra lo mantenían bajo control. Suspiró agotado y sintió que sus labios estaban resecos y agrietados ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí? Al intentar moverse, descubrió que estaba empapado ¿Se había meado encima? Una lágrima intetó salir de sus ojos, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

-Mamá.- Susurró al recordar los ojos llenos de miedo de Rin.-¿Donde estás?- Preguntó con la voz ronca.-¿Por qué me abandonas?

Taro se apoyó contra la pared y supo donde estaba al sentir la cómoda contra su espalda. Esa era su habitación, estaba encerrado en ella. El azabache se giró como pudo y se apoyó contra la puerta, al hacerlo, escuchó las voces de su madre y su hermana.

El azabache llamó esperanzado mientras sentía sus tripas gruñir, tenía mucha hambre y no entendía porque estaba encerrado allí. Los sollozos volvieron a apoderarse de él cuando se dio cuenta que su madre no iba a contestarle. Apretó sus puños contras los pantalones empapados.

Tras unos segundos, escuchó unos pasos y como todo se calmaba tras la puerta. Taro tembló al dejar de escuchar las voces ¿Se habían ido? Su corazón se agitó nuevamente lleno de pánico y sintió que la puerta se abría de golpe chocando contra él.

-¿Ya te has despertado?- Preguntó un hombre asustandolo.- Llevas dos días inconsciente y sollozando.- Rió.- ¿Ya has recordado quien eres, o sigues mientiendonos?- Se inclinó y miró la cara sucia de Taro.- Hueles mal.- Dijo tirando de sus largos cabellos.- Menuda mierda de trabajo nos ha encomendado el Kazekage.

-No me toques.- Pidió Taro.-Por favor, no sé que he hecho.- Agachó la cabeza.- No recuerdo mi pasado.

-¡Mentiroso!- El Anbu golpeó el rostro de Taro con el reverso de su mano y el azabache cayó al suelo golpeandose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me castigas?- Preguntó en voz alta.- ¿Que he hecho, mamá?- Taro pensó que su madre ya no lo necesitaba, tal vez era una carga para ella.

-¡Hermano!- Tomoe el verlo en el suelo sangrando de la nariz, intentó entrar en la habitación.-No le peges, no ha hecho nada.

-Tomoe.- Rin la abrazó por la espalda y miró el cuerpo tendido de Taro en el suelo.

-Eres un asesino.- Dijo el Anbu alzandolo de los cabellos.

-Asesino.- La voz de Taro salió ronca, se estaba quedando afónico.

-Dejalo en paz.- El joven de cabellos blancos apareció por la puerta.- Estan a punto de llegar los de Konoha.

-Solo me divertía un rato.- Puntualizó el Anbu.- Desde que se formó la alianza, no me he divertido.

-No me gustaría que por tu incompetencia se rompiera esta alianza.- El capitán separó al Anbu de Taro.-Si es quien creemos y lo lastimas, tendremos problemas.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación dejandolo de nuevo en el suelo. Taro sintió como su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus muñecas y ojos dolían intensamente ¿Por qué? Se preguntó una y otra vez internamente.

Las horas seguían pasando y cada vez le dolía más el estómago. La boca estaba muy reseca y ya casi no tenía voz. Desde que había escuchado la puerta de la casa, los pasos, y voces de esos hombres fuera de ella, había intentado que su madre lo escuchara.

-Agua.- Volvió a pedir sin fuerza alguna.- Solo un poco de agua.

-¡Callate!- La voz furiosa de Rin hizo que Taro saltara del susto.- No me dejan abrir la puerta ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Por favor.- Suplicó entre llantos.- Solo quiero agua.- Pidió una vez más.- Solo un trago.

-¡Quita!- Tomoe empujó a su madre con un vaso lleno de agua.- Solo es agua.- Y abrió la puerta.

-Tomoe.- Rin miró asustada a su hija.-Si nos descubren, nos matarán.

-No es cierto.- Tomoe se arrodilló al lado de su hermano.- Bebe, pequeño Taro, bebe.

Taro al sentir el agua sobre sus labios, no pudo evitar el beber el agua ansioso.

-No tan deprisa.- Tomoe acarició su cabellos.- Pronto acabará esto, te lo prometo.- Susurró contra su oído.- Yo cuidare de ti.

-Gracias.- Taro susurró contra el cuello de su hermana.- Gracias.- Y volvió a sollozar sin fuerzas.

-Intenta dormir un poco, no tardarán en llegar y tengo que irme.- Tomoe empezó a llorar de nuevo.- Perdona a mamá, solo esta confundida.

Taro asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreir a su pequeño trocito de cielo.

-Ya estan aquí.- Rin tiró del brazo de su hija y cerró la puerta de nuevo con llave.- Sientate en el sofá y no te muevas.- Se giró hacía la puerta y escuchó las duras voces de los Anbu.- Mejor vete a dormir, mañana será otro día.

-Buenas noches.- Tomoe observó a su madre detenidamente.- Mamá.- Su voz sonó distante y fría.

-Lo siento.- Rin abrazó a su hija a la misma vez que se abría la puerta.

-Que escena familiar tan bonita.- El Anbu de la mascara negra sonrió tras ella.-Aprobechar ahora, ya que no sabremos cual será el castigo de Konoha por albergar a un asesino durante tanto tiempo.

Rin empujó a la niña hacía la habitación y se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que esos dos canallas se durmieran de una buena vez. Mientras esperaba, la imagen de un simbolo apareció en su cabeza. Por un instante creyó recordar algo de su infancia. Recordó a un niño de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color. El niño llevaba algo anaranjado en sus ropas, así como unas goggles en la cabeza.

La castaña abrió los ojos un instante, y se dio cuenta que había estado mucho rato intentando enfocar esa cara. Los Anbu ya se habían dormido y los llantos de Taro ya no se escuchaban ¿Le había pasado algo? Rin volvió a cerrar los ojos y un niño de cabellos grises apareció esta vez ante ella. Una mascara oscura cubría parte de su rostro y dos ojos negros la observaban. En su frente llevaba una bandana shinobi.

-No puede ser.- Susurró Rin a la nada.-¿Por qué recuerdo ahora esto?

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y trató de recordar algo más. Ese joven de cabellos grises volvió a su mente y su corazón se contrajo. Ya no tenía los dos ojos negros. Sus manos temblaron sin que se diera cuenta, el niño empezó a correr desviando su mirada. Un ojo de aquel peligris era de color rojo ¿Quién era? Ella estiró la mano en sus recuerdos y sonrió a la nada.

-Kak...- La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la puerta de la casa.

Habían pasado muchas horas, y el sol ya empezaba a salir iluminando la casa. Se levantó deprisa al ver que los Anbu se despertaban y se levantaban.

-Abre la puerta.- Le exigió el Anbu de la mascara negra.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y se sobresaltó al escuchar los golpes de la puerta cada vez más fuertes y más insistentes.

-Buenos días.- Saludó la castaña abriendo la puerta. Su cuerpo se paró al ver a aquel niño, ya no tan niño, de cabellos grises delante de ella.

-Buenos días.- El hombre arrugó su ceño.- ¿Rin?

-¿Me conoces?- La castaña sintió una calidez extraña en ella.

-Creí que no volvería a verte jamás.-Entró en la casa seguido de dos hombres.-Creimos que habías muerto.

-Kakashi.- Rin abrió de golpe sus ojos al recordar su infancia.- Eres Kakashi Hatake.

-Así es.- Kakashi miró a la niña que acababa de entrar al salón.- ¿Que está pasando aquí?- Miró a todos confundido.

-El reo de Konoha está en esa habitación.- El Anbu de la mascara roja señaló la puerta del cuarto de Taro.-Lleva supresores de Chakra, no tenemos de que preocuparnos.- Puntualizó.

-Bien.- Kakashi se giró serio mirando a los dos Anbus y a su capitán.- Podeis ir a la villa y comunicar al Kazekage que estamos aquí.

-Él ya lo sabe.- Un Anbu se acercó a Kakashi y tocó su hombro.

-No he pedido que me toques.- Kakashi lo miró con su único ojo visible.- Y haz lo que se te manda.

-Si.- El Anbu miró a su capitán.-¿Que hacemos?

-Vayamos a avisar.- El joven de cabellos blancos miró a Kakashi.- Espero que no ocurra nada extraño en nuestra ausencia.

-Son más fuertes los lazos que nos unen a esta villa.- Sai miró al peliblanco.- Que lo que te puedan unir a ti aquí.

-Eso espero.- Y los tres salieron por la puerta cerrandola fuertemente.

-Kakashi.- Rin miró confundida a aquel hombre ante ella.-Yo no...

-No quiero que me digas nada.- Kakashi miró la puerta.- Solo estoy aquí por una misión, tendremos tiempo de hablar más tarde.- Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla, pero algo pequeño se lo impidió.

-No le has daño, señor.- Tomoe cogió a Kakashi por los bajos de su chaleco.-Mi hermano es buena persona.

-¿Su hermano?- Kakashi miró a Rin.

-Si.- Rin agachó el rostro tapando sus ojos con el flequillo.- Ella cree que lo es.- Suspiró agotada.- Y aun que le he intentado explicar que no es así, se empeña en defender a ese asesino.

-Asesino.- Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Como lo llamabais habitualente?

-Se llama Taro.- Tomoe volvió a mirar con tristeza a Kakashi.- Taro Miwa.

-Bien.- Kakashi miró a Sai y a Yamato.- Voy a entrar y a ver como está el asunto.- Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Kakashi abrió la puerta y su único ojo visible se abrió de par en par al ver lo que tenía delante. Creyó que el mundo entero se le había caido encima de la cabeza y lo había aplastado hasta el corazón cuando vio a aquel niño ante sus ojos. Para Kakashi siempre serían unos niños, el equipo siete. Entró despacio y observó aquel cuerpo desmanejado en el suelo. Sus cabellos negros largos y enredados en una maraña, sus brazos amoratados y sus muñecas encarceladas por aquello grilletes.

-Esto es aberrante.- Susurró acercandose un poco más.

Kakashi observó la piel bronceada y con signos de insolación. Tragó pesadamente y volvió a dar otro paso. La camiseta roja de tirantes que cubría el pecho del muchacho estaba manchada de sangre seca. Cerró sus ojos un instante y recordó al pequeño Uchiha, con su camiseta azúl y sus pantalones blancos.

Dos pasos más lo centraron delante del rostro del azabache. Kakashi con mano temblorosa se arrodilló en el suelo y apartó el mechón largo que caía por su rostro. En aquel preciso instante, comprobó que la sangre seca era de la nariz y el labio del joven. Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo al verlo de esa forma tan indefensa. Distingió enseguida aquella cinta negra que cubría sus ojos. Cerró los puños contra sus piernas y suspiró.

Taro sintió aquel roce en su pelo y despertó en el acto. Al sentir la presencia de aquel desconocido, se encogió sobre si mismo esperando algún signo de violencia por pare de aquella persona.

-No más, por favor.-Pidió casi sin voz.- No sé quién soy, pero si tan vil he sido, mateme de una vez.-Pidió temblando.

-No lo haré.- La voz de Kakashi se rompió en la última palabra.- No huyas de mi, no te voy a hacer daño.

-¿Qui-quién e-és?- Taro se alarmó al no reconocer su voz.

-¿No reconoces mi voz?- Preguntó acercandose y tocando su hombro.

-¡No!- Taro se sentó.- Aléjate.

-Confía en mi.- Kakashi estendió su mano cuidadosamente.- No he venido a hacerte daño, sino al contrario. Voy a llevarte a la aldea que te vio nacer, Taro. He venido ha ayudate.

Sin saber porque, creyó en las palabras que salían de la boca de ese extraño. Kakashi se acercó a él lentamente y lo apoyó contra su pecho. Una furtiva lágrima descendió por su rostro hasta perderse en el linde de su máscara.

-Tengo mucho miedo.- Susurró contra el pecho del shinobi de Konoha.- No me deje solo.

-No lo haré.- Kakashi lo alzó entre sus brazos y Taro pasó sus adoloridos brazos por su cuello.-Vamos a darte un baño y después desayunarás algo.

Cuando Kakashi lo sacó entre sus brazos, Yamato y Sai los miraron sorprendidos ¿De verdad ese era Sasuke Uchiha "El vengador"? Los dos giraron el rostro apenados.

-Necesito el baño y ropa limpia de Taro.- Pidió con tono cordial a Rin.- Yamato.- Miró al capitán.- Prepara algo de desyuno y dejalo encima de la mesa.

-Si.- Yamato empezó a sacar viveres de la mochila y miró a la mujer castaña.- Con su permiso, señora.- Y se dispuso a cocinar.

Kakashi se adentró en el baño seguido por Tomoe. La niña abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó un montón de ropa limpia sobre el mueble.

-Gracias, señor de un solo ojo.- Y sonrió a Kakashi.

-De nada, pequeña.- Kakashi acarició los cabellos negros de la joven.- Necesito espacio.

-Si.- Tomoe salió al salón y se dirigió a su habitación. Al entrar, fijó la vista en un gato negro de peluche casi igual de alto que ella.- Vamos Neko, tenemos que irnos a otro lugar.

Kakashi dejó suavemente a Taro sobre el taburete del baño y tiró de su camiseta de tirantes. Al sacarla por su cabeza, observó detenidamente la cicatriz de su pecho y estómago. Las imagenes de aquel día invadieron su cabeza y recordó como aquel ser maldito poseedor de aquella mascara, ensartó aquel kunai y lo alzó en el aire. El peligris cerró los ojos fuertemente y sonrió bajo la mascara, él sabía que Uchiha era fuerte.

-Taro.- Kakashi llamó su atención al ver que el joven casi no se movía.- Un pequeño esfuerzo, vamos.

El azabache asintió y se aferró a los hombros de Kakashi. El shinobi de Konoha lo desnudó completamente y lo ayudó a entrar en la ducha. Taro sintió como la suciedad abandonaba su cuerpo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro.

-Gracias.- Susurró cuando sintió una toalla secando suavemente sus cabellos.

-Solo aguanta unos días más.-Kakashi deslizó la camiseta de tirantes negra por los brazos del joven.- Pronto estarás en casa.- Lo ayudó a ponerse la ropa interior y un pantalón azúl de camal ancho.- Ponte las sandalias y salgamos del baño.

Taro colocó las sandalias sobre sus pies y se levantó despacio, eso de estar ciego, aún lo tenía desconcertado. Poco a poco siguió a Kakashi, pero al llegar a la puerta, sus piernas fallaron y creyó que acabaría estrellado contra el suelo.

-Cuidado.- Kakashi lo recogió entre sus brazos y lo sacó al salón.-Dejame que lo siente en el sofá.- Le pidió a la pequeña Tomoe.

-Si.- Tomoe sonrió al ver el trato de aquel extraño enmascarado con su hermano.- Ya le traigo el desayuno.- La pequeña se levantó de un salto y le acercó una bandeja con comida.- Aquí está.

Las tripas de Taro gruñeron al sentir aquel delicioso olor. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y Tomoe al verlo, acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

-Te dije que todo estaría bien, hermanito.- La niña lo abrazó por el pecho y Taro se sobresaltó.

-No te acerques.- Rin miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.- Por favor, Tomoe.

-Dejame.- Tomoe miró a su madre seriamente.- Tú no entiendes nada.

Kakashi, Sai y Yamato arrugaron su ceño, al ver el lazo de aquella pequeña con Taro.

Kakashi se dio cuenta que Taro no alzaba la mano para comer, así que le quitó la rebanada de pan y partió un trozo acercandolo a su boca.

-Come.- Pidió paciente.- Debes coger fuerzas, son dos días y medio de camino.

-Lo siento.- Taro agachó el rostro y su cuerpo tembló, tenía mucho miedo.- Yo...

-No digas nada.- Kakashi llevó otro trozo de pan a la boca del azabache.

-Taro es muy bueno conmigo.- Dijo de pronto Tomoe mirando a aquellos shinobis de Konoha.- Él es mi hermano mayor, es mi vida.

-Te entiendo.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara a la niña.- Yo también tengo gente muy importante para mi.

-Solo quiero que esto acabe y él vuelva a sonreir.- Tomoe abrazó a Neko y suspiró.- Solo espero que lo perdonen por lo que hizo en el pasado.

-Es...- Sai la miró con una de sus inexpresivas sonrisas.- Complicado.

-Es un asesino.- Susurró Rin.- Y lo juzgarán como tal ¿No?- Y miró a Kakashi.

-Así es.- Kakashi ayudó a Taro a tomar el vaso de zumo.- Pero siempre hay esperanzas, siempre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Gaara entró por ella. Taro saltó del susto en el asiento y volvió a agachar su rostro.

-Kakashi.- Gaara se acercó a él y le tendió al mano.- Espero que partais enseguida hacía Konoha.- Y miró a Sai y Yamato.- Tengo que enviaros con un Anbu o dos por protocolo.- Y arrugó su ceño sin cejas.-Mandale recuerdos a Tsunade y a Naruto, suerte.- Y tras aquellas palabras, salió nuevamente de la casa dejando allí a los dos Anbu enmascarados.

-Bien.- Kakashi miró a Rin y a Tomoe.-¿Todo listo?

-Si.- Tomoe abrazó a Neko y las maletas. Desde hacía dos días, se había ocupado en guardar las pertenencias de su hermano en ellas y algunas cosas de ella.- Todo listo.- Dijo muy segura.

-Guardaremos todas esas cosas en un pergamino.- Sai sacó uno en blanco e hizo unos sellos.- Incluido ese enorme gato.

-Se llama Neko.- Tomoe besó la frente del gato negro de peluche.- Y me lo regaló Taro hace cuatro años, trabajó mucho para ello.

-Bien.- Yamato miró a Kakashi.- Partamos.

De inmediato, los shinobis de Konoha salieron de esa acsa seguidos de los Anbu y de Rin junto a Tomoe. Kakashi cargaba a Taro entre sus brazos.

-Es un reo.- El Anbu de la mascara roja se acercó a Kakashi.- Sueltelo.

El peligris no quería problemas en Suna, así que soltó a Taro y vio como las piernas del azabache temblaban.

-Yo lo llevaré.- El Anbu de la mascara negra enganchó los grilletes supresores con una cadena impiendo que Taro moviera así sus brazos.- Vamos.- Y tiró de él haciendolo caer al suelo.- No voy a arrastrarte, así que si no te levantas, te levantaré a patadas.

Kakashi gruñó ante aquellas palabras, no podía hacer nada... no en el territorio de Suna. El señor Koharu se despidió de ellos en silencio, el anciano apreciaba mucho a Taro, y al ver que se lo llevaban de esa forma, las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro.

-Lo volveremos a ver.- Dijo Yuki asombrado.- Seguro, él es fuerte.

-Lo es.- Hokaru miró a Yuki y a su padre.- Volverá algún día, y muy feliz.

-Eso espero.- El padre de Yuki tiró del brazo de su hijo.- Vamos a trabajar, hijo.

Kakashi sonrió al escuchar las palabras de aquellos hombres, realmente el Uchiha allí era feliz...

-¡Levantalo!- Pidió Tomoe llorando y gritando.- Le haces daño en los brazos y las piernas.

-No te metas, niña.- El Anbu la empujó hacía atrás.

-Algún día, me las pagaras todas.- La niña se cogió de la mano de su madre y la apretó.- Deberías cuidar más lo que quieres.- Susurró a su madre.

Rin agachó el rostro nuevamente, se sentía muy confusa y con miedo. Ella había recordado su infancia, su villa, sus compañeros y su accidente. Recordó la muerte de Obito Uchiha y su desaparición. Un nudo se formó en al boca de su estómago ¿Por qué ahora recordaba eso?

-Ya estamos fuera de Suna.- Kakashi paró el paso abruptamente.- Ahora acatareis mis ordenes.- Y miró a los dos Anbu.- Se que es un reo de Konoha y de alto rango.- Y miró a Taro.- Aún así, este trato es inhumano.

Se acercó al azabache y lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo cogiendolo de los hombros, y tirando de él hacía abajo.

-¿Que haces?- Preguntó el hombre de la mascara roja.

-Le voy a quitar los supresores oculares.- Dijo con tono tranquilo.- No los necesita, no regenera el Chakra por los grilletes, así que no puede activar su kekkei Genkai.

Nadie dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, Kakashi tenía razón. Poco a poco el peligris desató la cinta y tiró despacio de ella. Taro soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir como las agujas abandonaban sus ojos. Al abrirlos, la luz del sol lo molestó en demasía.

-Tranquilo.- Kakashi sonrió ante él.- Así es mucho mejor ¿Verdad?- Y se levantó del suelo ayudandolo.- El dolor pasará pronto.

Tras aquellas palabras, todo el grupo comenzó a andar hacía Konoha... hacía el nuevo destino de Taro Miwa.


	8. El camino

Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo la conti de este fic, mañana subiré en sensaciones y así terminaré el ciclo de las actus y empezaré de nuevo a escribir en Donde estoy... jejej... que lio... Bueno espero que os guste este capitulo, porque yo amé a Tomoe... un kiss.

_QueenScarlett_,** Hola! Gracias por dejar un Review, la verdad es que si será un extraño Sasusaku, pero creo que ahi reside la intriga no? Jejej... nos leemos cuidate kiss... **_Rachel Mary,_** Hola Rachel! Bueno jejej lo del hijo ya vereis... si no recuerda nada.. bueno ya lo leerás jajaja... y si, Kakashi es un amor.. me encanta en este fic.. buen siempre me encanta pero aquí... no sé... Y Rin jejej ebueno no he leido por ahi que la hayan saco de nuevo así como así, así que supuse que sería una sorpresa para todos no?, espero que te guste este capi y nos leamoos después kiss cuidate...**_Salex_**, Jajaja que corra la sangre de los Anbu... jum... sip, creo que tambien tengo ganas de arrancarles la cabeza jajajaj , pero ten paciencia hermanita, todo a su debido tiempo... el es sabio y sabe cuando actuar.. al tiempo me refiero jejej Tomoe es DPM y uno de mis propios personajes favoritos junto a Taro, Itachi y Kushina ¡Vaya que sí! Sip Kakashi es un heroe y creo que lo amarás más en este capi jejejje, ¿Me regalas tu un Taro, una Tomoe, un Neji, al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha y un Kakashi el día tres de septiembre? Es que mi cumple viene antes que el tuyo ¿no?jejje.. nos vemos en el escritorio de al lado loquita kiss...**_conyM,_** Gracias por tus palbras, sip esa parte de Kakashi me hizo llorar hasta cuando la escribí...muuuu y bueno espero que te guste también Kakashi aquí.. un besazo, cuidate y bienvenida...**_Tasu Uraranich_**, Hola! como siempre, gracias por comentar...Tomoe es un amor, Kakashi es otro amor y Taro otro... creo que de este fic me encantan esos tres personajes en especial, después el pequeño Itachi y kushina... Y si, Kakashi siempre verá al equipo siete como a niños... ejem... al fin y al cabo lo heran cuando empezó a entrenarlos no? Kiss cuidate y gracias por tus palabras...**_Sasuki-hime_** , Hola! bienvenida a la historia, muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero ten cuidado con tu madre.. ejem... que no te castigen eh! Que si lo hace no podrás leer...ups.. perdón jej epero también soy madre y bueno ejem... así que lee, divierteté, disfruta, pero no hagas enfadar a tu mama... gracias por tu mensaje kiss cuidate ok? Nos leemos...**

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**7 El camino**

Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, aún podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre sus párpados. Sus piernas temblaban mientras era arrastrado por el Anbu de la mascara roja. Taro sintió como su corazón aún latía freneticamente dentro de su pecho ¿Donde lo llevaban? Sin poder evitarlo, tropezó con una piedra y trastablilló hasta caer al suelo, sintió las piedras rasgar sus piernas, brazos y pecho.

-Yo lo llevaré.- Kakashi se acercó nuevamente a Taro con su voz autoritaria.- Levanta.- Dijo más calmado.- Vamos.

Taro se levantó del suelo y un siseo salió de sus labios al sentir el dolor en sus piernas.

-Lo siento.- Su voz aún estaba ronca.

-Perdonanos a nosotros.- Susurró Kakashi cerca de su oido.-Por ahora no puedo hacerlo mejor.

-Me cuesta respirar.- Confesó Taro asustado.

-No te harán nada estando conmigo.- Y Kakashi tiró suavemente de la cadena indicandole que andara despacio.

Tras caminar veinte minutos más o menos, Yamato pudo divisar a Sai en el cielo y sonrió, si el camino estaba completamente despojado, podrían ir tranquilos. Desde que terminó la guerra, no habían tenido problemas con los demás paises de la Alianza, pero siempre habían renegados que ponian las cosas algo difíciles.

-¡Vais muy lentos!- El Anbu de la mascara roja empujó a Taro por la espalda y lo hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Ugh!- Taro sintió la hierba bajo su cuerpo esta vez.

-Camino despejado.- Sai bajó de su ave de tinta y miró la escena con el ceño fruncido.-¿Que ha pasado?- Miró al Anbu.

-Es un estorbo.- El Anbu miró a Taro y tiró de la cadena.- Todo tuyo, pero esta vez caminar más deprisa.- Pronunció mirando a Kakashi.

-Esta bien, Sai.- Kakashi sonrió a Sai bajo la mascara.- Caminaremos un rato más y pararemos a comer.

-Si.- Tomoe se acercó a ellos y se cogió de la camiseta de su hermano.- Tenemos hambre ¿verdad, Taro?- Y miró con los ojos empañados a su hermano.

-Tomoe.- Rin la llamó desde una distancia prudente.- Vuelve a mi lado y no te entrometas en cosas de shinobis.- Puntualizó.

-Ve.- Kakashi la empujó suavemente por el hombro.- Taro está conmigo.

La niña asintió no muy segura de ello y se alejó despacio. Ella sentía algo en su interior que jamás había sentido ¿Sería odio? Asintió en silencio, tal vez fuera esa horrible palabra lo que describía aquel sentimiento hacía los Anbu de Suna.

Kakashi caminó lentamente sin tirar de la cadena que ataba los brazos de Taro, deseaba llegar a Konoha y explicar el caso. Ellos debían creerle ¿verdad? Tsunade debía comprender que él no recordaba nada, por lo tanto no podía ser juzgado por sus crimenes y su marcha de la villa tiempo atrás.

Dos horas después, se detubieron en un claro para comer. Kakashi le indicó a Taro que se sentara apoyado sobre un árbol. No tardarían mucho en reanudar la marcha, así que le indicó que descansara.

-Voy a buscar algo para que comas.- Kakashi se alejó de él.

-Tenemos que atarlo.- El Anbu de la mascara roja se acercó a Taro y sacó otra cadena.- Debemos asegurarnos que el patán este no se large.- Y lo rodeó con la cadena enganchando los grilletes en el proceso dejandolo inmovil.

-No pueden hacer eso.- Tomoe miró a Kakashi con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Dejar de tratarlo como a un criminal.- Pidió abrazandose las rodillas.

-¡Es un criminal!- El Anbu de la mascara negra se acercó a la niña.- Un reo, un renegado, un vengador, un asesino.- Y señaló a Tomoe.- No sabemos todabía si miente o no, así que seguiremos el protocolo.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?- Yamato preguntó en tono bajo a Kakashi.

-No.- Kakashi suspiró agotado por aquella situación.- Es un reo de Suna. Ellos son los que lo capturaron y ellos son los que deciden hasta llegar a Konoha y entregarlo a la Godaime.

-Menuda mierda.- Sai se sentó al lado de Kakashi y le tendió un envase de Ramen instantaneo.- Me recuerda a Naruto.- Y sonrió con una mueca extraña mirando la comida.-¿Que hará cuando lo vea?

-No lo sé.- Kakashi miró de reojo a Taro.- Supongo que será extraño para todos.

-Sobretodo para Sakura.- Yamato se llevó unos fideos a la boca.- Ella ha madurado, pero sé que nuna dejó de amarlo.

-Además, está Itachi.- Sai se levantó despacio.- Las cosas estan bastante complicadas.

-Lo mejor es dejar que el tiempo pase.- Kakashi se levantó y miró a los demás.- El es sabio y sabe poner a cada uno en su lugar.

-¿Puedo darle yo de comer a Taro?- Tomoe sonrió tristemente a Kakashi.

-Claro.- Kakashi le tendió unos palillos y un envase.- Ve.

-No hay tiempo.- El Anbu de la mascara roja volcó el envase.- Nos vamos ya.

-Maldito.- Tomoe miró los fideos derramados en el suelo.-¡Te odio!- Le gritó enfurecida.

-¡Cállate!- El Anbu se acercó a ella con la mano alzada.

-No le toques.- Kakashi se puso delante de la niña.- Ella no entiende nada, tan solo tiene diez años.

El Anbu buffó cabreado y se dirigió al árbol destando a Taro con brusquedad.

-Puedes dar gracias de que los shinobis de Konoha sean unos débiles.- Cogió a Taro por la mandíbula estrujandole en el proceso de sus palabras.- Si por nosotros fuera, irias atado, con los supresores oculares y arrastrandote por el suelo.

-¡Ah!- El azabache se quejó al sentir la sangre invadir su boca.

-Eres un llorica, estoy empezando a plantearme que realmente no recuerdas quién eres.- Y rió mientras estiraba de la cadena para obligarlo a andar.

-Yo lo seguiré llevando.- Kakashi apareció al lado de Taro y cogió la cadena de sus grilletes entre sus dedos.- Será lo mejor para todos.

-¿Así tratas a todos los reos?- Dijo el Anbu con un tono de burla.- Jamás pensé que el Copy-nin fuera tan blando.

-Tú no sabes nada.- Kakashi lo miró con furia.

-Tiempo.- Yamato se acercó a ellos.- Caminemos.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya había caido sobre ellos, la pequeña Tomoe iba dando vandazos de un lado a otro por el sueño. Rin cada dos por tres miraba hacía atrás y suspiraba ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Negó con la cabeza y miró a su hija, al fin y al cabo durante seis años no les había hecho nada malo.

-Tengo sueño y hambre.- Tomoe tiró de la mano de su madre.- Quiero a Neko.

-Paremos aquí esta noche.- Yamato mandó a Sai a investigar si el area estaba despejada.- Sai, ya sabes.

Sai sacó su pergamino y dibujó unas cuantas ratas en el.

-Ninpo: Chōjū Giga.- Y las Ratas salieron en varias direcciones.

-Que divertido.- Tomoe se acercó a Sai.- Dibujas muy bien.

-Gracias.- Sai sonrió a la niña.- Será mejor que cenes algo y te acuestes a dormir, mañana será un largo día.- Y acarició su cabeza revolviendole los cabellos.

-Si.- Tomoe giró el rostro con tristeza en sus ojos.- Taro debe estar muy cansado.

-¿Le quieres mucho?- Sai miró al preso.

-Él es mi vida.- Tomoe cogió la mano de Sai entre las suyas.- Taro siempre juega conmigo, me consiente, me anima y me mima.- Una lágrima descendió por el rostro de la niña.- Él nos quiere mucho y aun que no sea mi hermano de sangre, siempre lo querré.

-Eres muy madura para tu edad.- Sai le dio un tazón con caldo de pollo y fideos.- Come un poco y después duerme.

-Necesito a Neko.- Tomoe señaló la bolsa de Sai.- Ese gato me lo regaló mi hermano y duermo con él siempre.

-Perdón.- Sai sonrió y sacó el pergamino donde había guardado las cosas de ella anteriormente.- Aquí tienes.- Y las maletas y el gato aparecieron ante ella.

-Gracias.- Tomoe besó su mejilla.- Eres muy buena persona.

Sai se llevó la mano a la mejilla y cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Para el pelinegro las muestras de cariño no eran normales, jamás había recibido amor en su infancia y hoy en día aún le costaba aceptarlo de los demás.

-Descansa, pequeña.- Susurró Sai mientras servía la cena a los demás.

Las ratas de tinta volveron ante Sai y él avisó de que el camino estaba despejado.

-Gracias, Sai.- Yamato sonrió al pelinegro.- Que aproveche.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Taro escuchó como todos se acomodaban lejos de él. Un gruñido de su estómago le confirmó que tenía demasiada hambre, tan solo había comido un poco de pan en todo el día y sentía que se iba a desmayar. Los brazos le dolían de aguantar las pesadas cadenas y las piernas las tenía heridas ¿Que le pasaría cuando llegaran a Konoha?

Una lágrima descendió por su moreno rostro y sintió que los ojos le escocian, las heridas de las agujas aún estaban tiernas ¿Le pondrían de nuevo aquella cinta? Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol. Su vida había dado un giro de trescientos grados en tan solo unos días.

Taro por alguna extraña razón, o tal vez conexión, podía sentir la mirada de Tomoe sobre él. Otra lágrima descendió por su rostro y se maldijo por permitir que ella viera todo aquello. La niña era un pequeño angelito y aquella crueldad no debería conocerla.

-¿Quien soy?- Preguntó a la nada.-¿Por qué no me matan ya?

No entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, hace unos días, pensaba que era hijo de Rin Miwa y que vivió en aquel pueblo siempre. Sintió sus tripas gruñir de nuevo y agachó el rostro intentando dormirse para no pensar en ello, estar atado a ese árbol le impedía tumbarse o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Se removió inquieto, ya que sintió las ganas de orinar ¿se le escaparía de nuevo encima? Cerró fuertemente los ojos haciendose daño en las pequeñas heridas.

-Da igual.- Susurró tratando de olvidarse del dolor, el hambre, las ganas de orinar y el sueño.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoe observaba de reojo a su hermano, aquello era realmente doloroso, verlo atado a aquel árbol y sin comida. Se separó del grupo y sujetó su tazón con las dos manos bebiendo un poco de caldo para que no se derramara. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, se escondió tras su gato de peluche y volvió a mirar la distancia que había entre ella y su hermano.

-Creo que podré hacerlo.- Tomoe alzó un poco al gato y caminó de puntillas hacía la oscuridad de la noche.- Neko, neko, neko.- Susurraba cada vez alejandose un poco más de ellos.

Kakashi había observado los movimientos de la pequeña detras del gato. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó bajo su mascara y la miró de reojo. Aquella niña realmente era un pequeño ángel del cielo.

-A menos de un kilometro de aquí, pasa un rio.- Kakashi intentó distraer a los demás para que no descubrieran a la niña.- Seguiremos el curso del rio hasta el lago.- Kakashi dejó el tazón a medio consumir en el suelo.- Cuando llegemos al lago, significará que Konoha esta cerca.

-Eso lo sabemos.- El Anbu de la mascara negra miró a Kakashi.- Hemos estado en esa villa.

-Bien.- Kakashi volvió a sonreir y alzó la ceja de su único ojo visible.- Entonces sabras que una vez pasemos el lago, el reo pasará a disposición de Konoha completamente, así que una vez allí, os largareis y le direis a vuestro Kazekage que ya estamos en nuestra villa.

Tomoe observaba la conversación de los adultos mientras se seguía acercando a su hermano. Ella sonrió al escuchar que Kakashi le estaba dando tiempo.

-Taro.- Susurró haciendo saltar al azabache del susto.- No tengas miedo, soy yo.

-¿Que haces?- Susurró.- No puedes acercarte, te castigarán.

-Debes comer.- Tomoe le rozó los labios con los palillos llenos de fideos.- Vamos, antes de que me pillen.- Susurró.

Taro olió la comida y tembló de los pies a la cabeza, tenía demasiada hambre para rechazarlo. Abrió la boca despacio y Tomoe le dio una vez tras otra hasta dejar el tazón vacio.

-Ya está.- La niña miró el cuerpo herido del azabache.- Mañana curaré tus heridas, traje el botiquín.

-No debes acercarte a mi.- Su voz ronca hizo que Tomoe frunciera su ceño.

-No les tengo miedo.- Tomoe se cruzó de brazos dejando caer el tazón vacío al suelo.- Te estas haciendo pis.- Y señaló las piernas de su hermano.- No paras de mover las piernas.

-No importa.- Taro agachó el rostro.- Gracias, trocito de cielo.- Taro trató de sonreirle sin exito.- Será mejor que me dejes solo.

-Buenas noches.- Tomoe besó la mejilla de su hermano.- Lo siento mucho.- Se disculpó.- Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, eres tan bueno conmigo.

-Ve.- Le dijo con voz seria.

Tomoe cogió el tazón y el gato negro y volvió a su sitio disimuladamente cantando la misma canción.

-Neko, neko, neko.- Y se sentó tras Kakashi.- Señor de un solo ojo.- Llamó la atención del peligris.- Gracias.

-Será mejor que montemos los futones.- Anunció Yamato.- Ya es tarde.

-A dormir.- Rin cogió a Tomoe entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre su futon rosado.

-Neko.- Alargó el brazo y señaló a su gato.

-Esta bien.- Y se levantó para ir a por el gato de su hija.

-Ahora.- Tomoe se levantó de un salto y cogió el futón de su madre arrastrandolo por el suelo.- Taro tendrá frío esta noche.

-¡Tomoe!- Rin corrió tras ella soltando al Neko.- No te acerques a él.- Le rogó.

-¡Sueltame!- La niña empezó a removerse entre los brazos de su madre aferrandose al futón.- Os odio a todos ¡A todos!- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Tiene miedo.- Y señaló a Taro.- Hambre, sueño...

-Pequeña.- Kakashi se acercó a ella y miró duramente a Rin.- Sueltala.- Rin obedeció a la primera.

-Taro.- Tomoe corrió hasta el árbol y tapó a Taro con el futón como pudo.- Descansa.- Taro ya estaba dormido por el agotamiento.- Te quiero.- Y besó su frente.

Corrió nuevamente y se adentró en su futón rosado, abrazó a Neko fuertemente y miró a su madre.

-No cabes.- Le dijo con reproche.- Neko es muy grande.

-Creo que no te quiere a su lado.- Sai sonrió divertido.- La has decepcionado.

-Sai.- Kakashi tendió su futón al lado de Tomoe.- No hables de lo que no sabes.

-Solo era objetivo.- Sai se metió en su futón y volvió a sonreir a la mujer cerrando sus ojos en una mueca graciosa.- Siempre puedes dormir sobre la hierba.

-Rin.- Kakashi miró a la castaña con un deje de nostalgia y a la misma vez de enfado.-Puedes acostarte en el mio.- Le ofreció.

-¡No!- Tomoe se sentó en su futón.- Ella se merece eso y más.- Miró con el ceño fruncido a su madre.- Hasta que no entienda el mal que le esta haciendo a Taro, no entenderá el mal que me esta haciendo a mi.- He infló sus cachetes graciosamente mientras cruzaba los bracitos sobre su pecho.

-Vaya con la niña.- Sai miró a Tomoe y le guiñó un ojo.- Para ser tan pequeña, ya sabe lo que quiere.

-Quiero a mi hermano.- Y miró nuevamente aquel bulto apoyado sobre el árbol.- Nunca nos ha hecho daño y no lo hará a nadie.

-Estas muy segura de tus palabras.- Rin sacó a Tomoe del futón.- Saca el gato.- Le ordenó.

-¡No!- Tomoe inclinó la cabeza y tapó sus ojos con el negro flequillo.

-¡Tomoe!- Rin estaba cansada del comportamiento infantil de su hija.-¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Y miró con dolor y tristeza por primera vez a la niña.- Aun que nosotras lo sigamos queriendo, su pasado lo persigue. Si konoha decide quitarle la vida...- Los ojos de Rin se empañaron en lágrimas.- Yo prefiero quedarme al margen desde este moemnto, cuanto más luchemos, más difícil será.

-¡Mentirosa!- Tomoe golpeó el suelo con su pie.- Tienes miedo.- Tienes miedo de Taro, miedo de lo que te han contado.- Tomoe miró nuevamente a su hermano.- Tienes miedo de su kekkei Genkai.- Suspiró.- De que sea algún día el que fue y te olvide.

Rin se arrodilló y golpeó la mejilla de su hija.

-Tomoe.- Susurró disculpandose al ver la roja mejilla de su hija.

-No me toques.- Tomoe corrió al lado de su hermano y abrió el futón colandose debajo.

-Tiene razón.- Susurró Rin acomodandose en el diminuto futón rosa, apoyando su cabeza en Neko.- Tengo miedo de que él recuerde y nos haga daño. Le tengo miedo.

-Ni puedo darte la razón, ni puedo quitartela.- Kakashi se recostó observando a la castaña.- Hasta que no lleguemos a Konoha.- Y suspiró mirando las estrellas.

Tomoe observó que su hermano tenía la cabeza ladeada. Arrugó su ceño y trató de acomodarlo en vano. Cansada por sus negativos esfuerzos, se levantó nuevamente y corrió hasta los demás. Se acercó despacio hasta Rin y tiró de la cola de Neko provocando que su madre se golpeara contra el suelo.

-Es mío.- Dijo furiosa entrecerrando sus ojos.

Corrió nuevamente hasta el árbol y colocó a Neko junto a su hermano apoyando así su cabeza en él.

-Descansa, Taro.- Se abrigó con el futón y abrazó al azabache.- Pase lo que pase, siempre te protegeré.- Y cerró sus ojos.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Kakashi, el peligris se levantó de un salto y comprobó el perímetro. Todo parecía estar en calma. Fijó su vista en los dos Anbu de Suna sentados en diferentes posiciones un poco más alejados.

-Son las seis.- Kakashi se acercó a ellos.- Se supone que deberíamos haber cambiado de turno a las cuatro.

-Aún quedan tres horas para marchar.- Dijo con voz somnolienta el Anbu de la mascara negra.- Ahora dormiremos nosotros.-Y los dos Anbu desaparecieron de la vista de Kakashi.

El peligris bostezó y se acercó nuevamente al pequeño campamento. Tras comprobar que todos seguían durmiendo, se acercó despacio hasta el árbol donde estaban Tomoe y Taro y los miró durante cinco largos minutos. El azabache estaba apoyado en el gato y Tomoe estaba abrazada contra el pecho de su hermano.

-Tomoe.- Kakashi acarició la mejilla de la niña.- Despierta, es hora de que te asees.

-Buenos días.- Y bostezó estirandose.- Mi hermano se ha hecho pis.- Y salió del futón empapada.

-Lo siento.-Kakashi acarició los negros cabellos de la niña.- Vamos, te haré el desayuno y luego le traes algo a tu hermano.

-No.- Tomoe sonrió y miró el rostro tranquilo de Taro.- Primero le doy a él y después desayunaré yo.- Dijo muy convencida.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi se acercó a los demás y sacó brik's de zumo de su bolsa.- Dale un zumo de naranja y un poco de fruta.- Y sacó una manzana.- La pelaré y la trocearé, así te será más fácil darsela.- Y sonrió a la niña bajo su mascara.

-Gracias, señor de un solo ojo.- Y cogió lo que él le ofrecía dos minutos después.

-Tengo dos ojos.- Kakashi se agachó a la altura de la niña.- Pero es largo de explicar, así que mejor ve a darle el desayuno a tu hermano.

Tomoe corrió con la fruta cortada y el zumo entre las manos, al acercarse a él, comprobó que ya había despertado.

-Buenos días.- Tomoe besó su sucia mejilla.- Ten.- Y le acercó un trozo de manzana a la boca.- Kakashi la cortó para ti.- Y le guiñó un ojo.

-No deberías hacer esto.- La voz de Taro sonó triste, ronca y lejana.- Deberías apartarte de mi.- Y sus negros ojos se empañaron.

-Nunca.- Tomoe acercó otro trozo de fruta a su boca.- Luego dices que yo debo aprender las lecciones del cole, pero tú eres el primer burro.- Y sonrió intentando alegrar a su hermano.

-Niña testaruda.- Y mordió el último trozo de fruta.- Te quiero ¿Vale?- Taro inclinó la cabeza apoyandola en la pequeña palma de ella.

-Siempre.- Y le puso la pajita en la boca.- Terminatelo antes de que vuelvan los malos.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos y quitó el futón para guardarlo. Taro se sonrojó al sentirse mojado. El peligris abrió las cadenas y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Los Anbu aparecieron de l anada ¿Habrían dormido algo? Kakashi arrugó su ceño desconfiado y se apartó del árbol para recoger las cosas con los demás.

-Buenos días.- Saludo con malicia el Anbu de la mascara roja a Taro.- Será mejor que te vayas, niña insolente.- Le gruñó a Tomoe.

-Tú si eres un insolente, un hombre sin corazón y un capullo.- Dijo ella apretando los dientes y alejandose, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a un muy preocupado Taro.- Te quiero.- Susurró.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Los Anbus de Suna no quisieron parar en toda la mañana, ellos apresuraron el paso y obligaron a los de Konoha a seguirles. En un intento de no discutir y no arruinar la alianza shinobi, Sai dibujó un león de tinta y subió a Tomoe para que no se cansara.

-Haz uno para Taro.- Pidió con un puchero.

-No puedo.- Sai negó con la cabeza.- Es un reo, lo siento mucho.- Sai miró como el de la mascara negra lo llevaba a rastras sin miramientos.

-Lo entiendo.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.- No te culpo por ello.- Y le sonrió con tristeza.

-Son las cinco de la tarde.- Se quejó Rin.- Tengo hambre y creo que hemos adelantado mucho camino.- Y miró el rio.- Además, necesito lavarme.

-Ahora no.- Yamato miró a Rin por unos instantes.- Pararemos a comer algo rápido y seguiremos hasta que anochezca.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Preguntó la castaña molesta.

-Queremos llegar al lago lo antes posible.- Kakashi miró a Taro y los Anbu de Suna.- Ellos.- Y los señaló.- Cuanto antes nos desagamos de ellos, mejor.

Rin tembló ante aquella spalabras, no recordaba muy biuen la hubicación del lago y la villa de Konoha, pero si ellos se iban, esos tres locos eran capaces de soltar a Taro. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna ¿Lo serían? Negó con la cabeza y miró a Kakashi.

-No tengo prisa.- Anunció.

-Yo si.- Kakashi miró a Rin con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya está.- Yamato se detubo junto a los Anbu.- Comamos algo.- Y sacó unas frutas de su bolsa.- Si comemos ligero, podremos seguir este ritmo hasta el anochecer.

-Podemos detenernos un poco más.- El Anbu de la mascara negra miró a Yamato.- Calentaremos agua y coceremos un poco de arroz.

Sin mediar palabra, los Anbu de la arena se pusieron a la tarea después de haber atado a Taro al árbol. Todos se encontraban alrededor del fuego y esperaban la comida ansiosos. Tras cocer el arroz, Rin se ocupó de hacer las bolas y servirlas a cada shinobi.

-Yo quiero dos.- Tomo emiró a Kakashi.

-Tú quieres una.- Rin le dio solo una.

-Dale dos.- Kakashi miró nuevamente con cara de pocos amigos a Rin.- Le llevará una a Taro.- Ordenó sin casi levantar la voz.

-¿Le darás nuestra comida a un reo?- Preguntó un Anbu.

-Lleva mucho sin comer y sin beber.- Kakashi miró a Taro desde donde estaba sentado.- Si se desmaya o muere deshidratado, no creo que a Konoha les agrade.- Kakashi se levantó y cogió a Tomoe entre sus brazos.- Y no os apoyaré en esto.- Y caminó con la niña hacía el árbol.

-Taro.- Kakashi se arrodilló en el suelo soltando a Tomoe.- Vamos, abre los ojos.- Y levantó su rostro de la barbilla despacio.- Ya falta menos, te lo prometo, solo aguanta un poco más.

-No puede más.- Tomoe miró llorando a su hermano.- Vamos, muerde.- Le pidió acercando la bola de arroz a sus labios.- Se ha vuelto a mojar los pantalones.- Susurró la niña contra el cuello de Kakashi.- Cada vez va a peor.

-En cuanto llegemos al lago, te prometo que lo ayudaré a darse un baño.- Kakashi sentó a Tomoe sobre su rodilla.- Ahora continua insistiendole.

-Taro.- Tomoe volvió a acercar la bola de arroz a sus labios.- Me lo prometiste, me prometiste que aguantarías.

-Tomoe.- Su voz sonó muy bajita.

-Muerde.- Pidió ella.- Por favor.

-Yo no sé por qué se empeñan en darle de comer a alguien que va a morir en breve.- Y el Anbu lanzó un vaso de agua sobre la cara de Taro.- Ya lo tienes despejado.

Taro abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su hermana acompañada por Kakashi.

-Come.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Iré a por un poco de agua.- Y se alejó dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

-Vamos.- Taro mordió la bola de arroz.- Así me gusta.- Y ella mordió la suya.- Los dos comemos juntos.

-Ten un poco de agua.- Kakashi le acercó un vaso a los labios.- Nos marchamos ya, y quiero que bebas un poco antes.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Al caer la noche, llegaron al lago. Kakashi se sintió aliviado por una parte, sin embargo por otra se sintió temeroso ¿Que haría el consejo con Sasuke Uchiha? A Sasuke Uchiha seguro que lo juzgarían y lo ejecutarían publicamente, pero... ¿Y a Taro Miwa?

-Ya hemos llegado.- Anunció Yamato.- Dormiremos aquí y mañana bien tempano saldremos hacía Konoha.

-Si no calculo mal.- Sai miró el cielo.- Sobre la una de la tarde estaremos en la villa.- Sacó un pergamino y dibujo un pequeño ave.- Avisaré a Tsunade para que este alerta.- Informó.

-El reo ya está atado.- Informó el de la mascara roja.- Cenemos y descansemos.

-Ahora es muy tarde para el baño ¿No?- Tomoe miró con tristeza a kakashi.- Nosotros nos hemos aseado en el rio y a él lo han dejado atado en un árbol.- Tomoe cogió el futón nuevamente y se alejó arrastrandolo junto a Neko.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró de nuevo Kakashi viendo como la pequeña se alejaba.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el sol despertó a todos, Kakashi se levantó decidido a cumplir su promesa. Cogió las cosas de aseo personal y sus ropas limpias y se dirigió al árbol donde aún dormia Tomoe abrazada a Taro.

-Tomoe.- Kakashi acarició su mejilla.- Despierta, necesito que sueltes a Taro.

-Buenos días.- Respondió ella frotandose los ojos.-¿Vas a bañarlo?- Preguntó feliz.

-Si.- Kakashi soltó las cadenas de Taro y lo separó del árbol despertandolo.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Preguntó casi sin fuerzas.

-No.- Kakashi soltó la pequeña cadena que unía sus muñecas con los grilletes.- No puedo quitarte los grilletes, pero si separar tus manos.- Y lo cargó en sus brazos.- Vamos al lago.

-No sabe lo que es el Chakra.- Tomoe miró con el ceño fruncido a Kakashi.- Podrías quitarselos y así podré curar las rozaduras, está sangrando.- Y señaló sus manos.

-No quiero tener problemas con Suna.- Kakashi miró con tristeza a Tomoe.

-Solo serán cinco minutos.- Tomoe tiró de la camiseta de Kakashi.- Vamos, nadie se enterará una vez dentro del agua.

-Yo no sirvo para cuidar niños.- Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.- Pero solo te doy tres minutos.- Le dijo algo dudoso.

Al llegar al lago, Kakashi miró su ropa limpia y el cuerpo de Taro. Dudó que le viniera, ya que Taro se había hecho más corpulento por el trabajo del campo, tal vez sus pantalones le apretaran la cintura.

-No tiene ropa.- Susurró Kakashi quitandole las prendas sucias.

-¿Que haces?- Yamato apareció al lado de Kakashi.- Los hombres nos estamos aseando un poco más abajo.- Y señaló unas rocas grandes.

-Yo me quedo aquí con Taro.- Kakashi miró las heridas de la espalda del azabache y sus cicatrices.- Está muy sucio y se lo debo.- Pronunció mirando el rostro tranquilo y casi dormido de Taro.

-Rin está tras aquellas roc.- Y señaló unas más pequeñas un poco más alejadas.- Tomoe, ve con ella y aseate.

-Me quedaré con Kakashi.- Y la niña se aferró al chaleco del Jonnin.

-Bien.- Yamato comprendió las intenciones de su compañero.- Luego solo tendrás dos minutos.- Dijo acariciando los cabellos de Tomoe.

-Trato hecho.- Y la niña sonrió a Yamato.

Tomoe se acercó a su maleta y la abrió sin pensarselo, de ella sacó una prenda interior de hombre, un pantalón blanco de náilon y una camiseta de tirantes roja.

-Aquí dejo la ropa de mi hermano.- Y observó como Kakashi le quietaba los pantalones a su hermano.- Me voy a lavarme con mi madre, regresaré en dos minutos.- Le anunció un poco más alegre.

Kakashi lo dejó un instante en el suelo y abrió los grilletes de sus muñecas con un sello, los dejó cer en la hierba y le quitó las ropa interior. El peligris se despojó de su chaleco y sus sandalias, dejó sus bolsas porta objetos al lado del chaleco y se adentró en el agua con Taro.

-Vamos, Taro.- Kakashi dejó caer unas gotas de agua sobre el rostro del azabache.- No puedo hacerlo todo yo solo.- Le pidió con calma.

-Kakashi.- Taro trató de quedarse de pie con el agua cubriendoles hasta la cintura.- ¿Por qué?- Y miró sus muñecas.

-Así recuperarás algo de Chakra y te será más fácil para ducharte.- Le dijo enjabonandose el cabello.- Vamos, te toca a ti.- Y le dio un poco de jabón.

Taro sonrió sin ganas a aquel hombre, realmente podía confiar en él ¿Verdad? Sintió que su cuerpo mejoraba y su estabilidad volvía poco a poco. Se enjabonó el cabello y acto seguido lavó su cuerpo.

-¿Te lavas con ropa?- Preguntó frunciendo su ceño.

-Algo así.- Kakashi se addetró un poco más en el agua y desapareció ante sus ojos.

Taro caminó lentamente hasta la orilla sintiendose limpio y algo más estable. Al llegar, encontró su ropa plegada sobre una roca. Sonrió al pensar en la pequeña testaruda guardando ropa de él, en vez de guardar su propia ropa. El azabache se vistió y se colocó las sandalias.

-Ya estoy aquí.- kakashi aparecio de la nada envuelto por la cintura con una toalla, su ropa mojada en otra mano y la cabeza cubierta por otra toalla má spequeña tapando su rostro.- Vuelvo en nada.- Dijo de nuevo cogiendo su ropa limpia.

-Esta loco.- Taro sonrió sentandose en una roca seca.- Muy loco.

-Me cae genial.- Tomoe apareció ya lavada, peinada y con un vestido rojo.

-Tomoe.- Taro la abrazó contra su pecho.- Gracias.- Susurró.

-Ya estoy aquí.- Kakashi apareció vestido completamente con chaleco y accesorios incluidos.

-He traido el botiquín.- Tomoe sonrió a Kakashi y cogió las manos de su hermano.- Dejame que te cure esas manos y esas piernas.- Le pidió al azabcahe.- Mientras podrías peinar su cabellera.- Y miró a Kakashi con un cepillo en mano.- Ten.

Taro observó en silencio. Kakashi le estaba matando la cabeza, la verdad es que no tenía tacto para peinar el cabello largo y muy enredado. Tomoe terminó de curar las heridas de su hermano y con una mueca de enfado fingido en su rostro, le quitó el cepillo a Kakashi y terminó ella de desenrredarle el pelo.

-Ahora te haré una coleta.- Le dijo ella divertida.- Así estarás muy guapo cuando te presenten ante Konoha.

-Tengo que ponerle los grilletes.- Anunció el peligris.- Procura que no grite o se enterarán.

Tomoe asintió con miedo y abrazó a su hermano. Taro estiró sus brazos temblorosos y sintió las punzadas de las agujas nuevamente sobre sus muñecas.

-¡Mm!- Apretó fuertemente lso labios para no gritar.

-Muy bien, muchacho.- Kakashi lo ayudó ha levantarse y lo guió hacía los demás.- Ya hemos llegado.

-Sus ojos.- Rin señaló el rostro de Taro.- Son rojos nuevamente.

-¡No!- Rin se colocó delante de su hermano al ver al Anbu de Suna con la cinta supresora.- No le pongas eso.

-Le habeis quitado los supresores.- El Anbu de la mascara roja gruñó enfadado.-¿Y si se hubiera escapado?- Empujó a Tomoe para quitarla de su camino.

-Al no controlar el Chakra y subirle de golpe, activó el Sharingan.- Susurró Kakashi a Yamato.-Mierda, ha sido un grave error por mi parte.

-Ya no queda nada.- Yamato animó a Kakashi.- Pronto se lo quitarán.

-Ya no sé que creer.- Kakashi miró a la niña que lloraba abrazando a su hermano.

Taro había soltado otro alarido de dolor al sentir las agujas en su sojos ¿Por qué otra vez? Se preguntaba en silencio. Él no había hecho daño a nadie y no entendía a que se referían. Él se notaba igual que siempre, a excepción que veía cosas muy raras qu eno sabía describir desde hacía un par de minutos.

-Vamonos ahora.- Kakashi ató nuevamente las muñecas de Taro con la cadena corta y trató de que se levantara del suelo.- Solo un poco más.- Pidió de nuevo.

Taro al escuchar la voz de súplica del peligris, se levantó del suelo y caminó como pudo tras él. La oscuridad lo invadía de nuevo y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él hasta calarle en los huesos. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y deseó que Tomoe los perdonara a todos por lo que le estaban haciendo, que ella consiguiera rehacer su vida y fuera feliz. Algo dentro del azabache, le hizo saber que no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

**o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Tsunade había recibido el aviso de Sai el aviso de su llegada. La Godaime caminaba de un lado a otro del despacho, ella debía saber a que se enfrentaban antes de avisar al consejo. Se sentía nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar a Shizune.

-Shizune.- Tsunade llamó a la muchacha.- Ve a la puerta ha esperarlos, manda a los de Suna a su hogar y traelos lo antes posible a la torre.

-Si.- Shizune abrazó a Ton-ton contra su pecho y salió del despacho.

Al llegara la puerta, pudo divisar al grupo a lo lejos. Un suspiró de alivio salió de sus labios al ver a Sai, Yamato y Kakashi acompañados de una mujer, una niña y el reo. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al ver a los dos enmascarados.

-Ya hemos llegado.- Anunció Kakashi sosteniendo a Taro para que no cayera al suelo.

-La Godaime manda saludos para el Kazekage, os da las gracias y pide disculpas por las molestias causadas.- Habló Shizune mirando a los Anbu.- Pueden pasar a descansar y a tomar una buena comida si lo desean.- Y les señaló la villa.

-No.- El Anbu de la mascara roja miró a su compañero.- Gracias, pero preferimos volver a nuestra villa.- Y tras aquellas palabras desaparecieron.

-Ya era hora.- Sai miró el bosque.- Que fastidio de hombres.

-Solo cumplían con su trabajo.- Anunció Kakashi.

-Seguirme.- Shizune caminó lentamente hasta la puerta.- Izumo, Kotetsu.

-Si.- Los dos se levantaron y salieron de su garita.-¿Que podemos hacer por ti?

-Avisar a los que lleguen de las misiones, que se reporten cuando se les avise, la Godaime va a estar ocupada ahora y no quiere que se le interrumpa.- Shizune miró el cuerpo que Kakashi llevaba entre sus brazos.- Andando.

Al fin habían llegado a Konoha, Kakashi suspiró un poco aliviado, Tsunade no permitiria que le sucediera nada a su antiguo alumno ¿o si? Con paso firme y decidido, caminó hacía la torre de la Hokage.


	9. Condenado

Hola! Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... Como siempre, quiero agradecer a tod ala gente que me lee, en especial a la gente que dedica un minuto de su tiempo a comentarme... gracias a todas.

_Queen Scarlett,_** hola... bueno el viajecito ha sido movido, pero lo que queda en Konoha ejem... Sakura está de misión, así que aún no está en la villa.. y respecto a Itachi... bueno ya vereis... gracias por tu comentario como siempre, un besazo y cuidate. Kiss...**_ Tasu Uraranich,_** jeje yo también estoy enamorada de los tres muhahahaha... Ejem yo odio a esos Anbu cof cof... tendrán una muerte lenta y segura... jajajajja... bueno gracias por leer y comentar, un besazo y cuidate kiss... **_Salex,_** hermanita... Ohaio...No pido poco mujer... el dia 3 de septiembre es mi cumple y quiero un buen regalo y que mejor que pedirme a Taro? Y de paso a lso demás que me gusten no? Jajajajajaja Neko neko neko.. jaja Tomoe lso tiene muyyyyyy bien puestos muhahahaha ya verás ya... muhahahaha... estas segura de hacerle un altar a la niña? Eso vale muuuuucho dinero muhahahha además debes hacerselo a tu Kakashi por ser como es con Taro no? Bueno aparte de qu eseas rastrera jajajajaj que se le va a hacer? Ejem así que espero que no tardes en comentar esta vez jijii kiss hermanita, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado...**_cerezo21, _**aquí traigo el siguiente capi.. es un poco de transición, pero creo que aún así tiene partes tristes y muy divertidas también... un besazo y cuidate. **

* * *

_Y llegados a este punto, creo que lo siguiente lo escribiré abajo, ya que el último comentario me dejo 0.o jajajaj es de una persona sin cuenta y ya que no puedo responderle por privado, lo haré abajo. **MISAKI,** lee al final del capitulo._

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._**

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

_O-o-o-o-O_

_**8 Condenado**_

___O-o-o-o-O_

Taro solo sentía la oscuridad que aquella venda de sus ojos le proporcionaba. El dolor de sus muñecas era ya casi insoportable y los murmullos que llegaban a su alrededor, le comunicaban de que ya había llegado a su destino. Sintió como aquel hombre que le había dado seguridad durante esos días, lo dejaba en el suelo de rodillas. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y sintió que la cabeza le pesaba demasiado para mantenerse medio recto.

El azabache apoyó sus manos atadas contra el suelo y apoyó su cabeza en sus antebrazos. La gente seguía hablando a su alrededor y las palabras, sin embargo no llegaban claramente a sus oidos ¿Ese era su fin? Suspiró agotado ¿Y Tomoe? Solo deseaba que la niña no estubiera allí presente.

Sus piernas y sus brazos estaban entumecidos, solo deseaba que aquello acabara pronto y fuese cual fuese al veredicto, salir de allí. Las lágrimas intentaron salir de aquellos ojos negros como la noche, pero las pequeñas agujas que los atravesaban, se lo impedían.

-Taro.- La voz de aquel hombre llegó a sus oídos.-Intentaré hacer todo lo posible.

Kakashi observaba detenidamente la figura del azabache en el suelo. Odiaba que las cosas se hubieran dado de esa forma. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los dos ancianos del consejo. Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane alzaron sus rostros al ver al único superviviente de la masacre Uchiha ante ellos.

-Bien.- Homura se detuvo antes de llegar a la mesa de la Godaime.- Deliveremos esto.

-Esperar.- Tsunade miró a Sai de reojo.- Sai, Yamato.- Los llamó con voz suave.- Llevaros a Rin al hospital y que descanse, allí estará vigilada. También llevaros a la niña con vosotros.

-¡No!- Tomoe se lanzó hacía Tsunade y cayendo de rodillas ante ella, se abrazó a su cintura.- No me alejeis de mi hermano.- Suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- No le hagais daño.- Pidió con clemencia.

Tsunade se quedó sin argumentos ante aquella reacción de la niña. Al bajar su rostro, sintió el calor de esa niña rodeandola y la pena que ella llevaba en su corazón.

-Tomoe.- Rin se acercó sonrojada a la Godaime y pidiendole disculpas entre susurros, trató de alejar a la niña.- Vamos, pequeña.

-No les dejaré.- Tomoe se separó de la Godaime y se aferró a la espalda de Taro, que aún permanecia casi encogido en el suelo.- No dejaré que le hagan daño, se lo prometí.

-Kakashi.- Hokaru miró al copy-nin.- Sacalos de aquí.

Kakashi se acercó a Rin y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, la cogió del brazo y abrió la puerta del despacho dejandola fuera. El peligris miró a sus compañeros y ellos obedientemente salieron tras Rin.

-La niña se queda.- Dijo muy serio Kakashi.- Yo me ocuparé de ella.

-Pero.- Tsunade iba a protestar.

-Estaré callada.- Tomoe se frotó sus ojos negros.- Solo dejarme estar con mi hermano.

Taro seguía en el suelo sin entender nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su mente estaba tan confundida, que ya ni escuchaba las palabras que se decían. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y un jadeo se escapó de su garganta al sentir la mano de alguien alzarlo de los cabellos.

-Parece que sea él.- Homura lo tenía alzado de sus cabellos y lo miraba con atención.- Aunque tenga medio rostro tapado, ese pelo negro y sus caracteristicas...

-Es él.- Dijo molesto Kakashi desde el rincón donde sostenía a la niña.

-Esta entre los más buscados y su sentencia es la muerte.- Homura sacó un Kunai y lo puso en la garganta de Taro.- Aunque supongo que deberá hacerse publica la ejecución.

Kakashi se alzó su bandana al ver la acción del anciano. Su ojo rojo se posó en aquella mano que sujetaba el Kunai, si pretendía hacerlo allí mismo, usaría su Kamui sin vacilar. Sintiendose vacio y sin fuerzas, el cuepo de Kakashi tembló ante lo que tenía delante.

Jamás había aprobado a ningún grupo Gennin, ya que ninguno superaba sus espectativas. Sin embargo, el único grupo que había aprobado, había sido un fracaso. Se encogió sobre si mismo al pensar que el fracaso había sido él mismo al no saberr potegerlos.

Por primera vez, al girar su rostro, Tsunade vio las lágrimas descender por el rostro del peligris. La Godaime arrugó su ceño y miró a los consejeros de Konoha. Entendía perfectamente a Kakashi y lo que debía sentir en aquel instante, ya que ella había perdido a mucha gente querida.

Kakashi supiró y miró el rostro de Taro. El joven demostraba el terror que sentía en aquel instante al sentir el filo de aquel frío kunai sobre su garganta. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y de su garganta salían jadeo de miedo.

-El no recuerda quien es.- Dijo firmemente la Godaime.- Por lo tanto no sabe ni porque está aquí.- Tsunade miró la mano del anciano indicandole que bajara el kunai.

-Eso es pura falacia.- El anciano apretó el kunai haciendo sangrar a Taro.-No me creo que el único superviviente y el mejor shinobi del clan, haya olvidado quien és.

-Es cierto.- Sollozó Tomoe tras Kakashi.- Mi hermano cree que es hijo de Rin. Ha vivido seis años con nosotros y nunca levantó su mano o nos miró de una forma diferente.-La pelinegra se asomó tras Kakashi y miró a su hermano.- Tiene miedo.

-Tenemos dos opciones.- Homura miró a Koharu.- Acabar con él aquí y ahora...- Apretó un poco más el kunai.- O hacerlo público y matarlo mañana al amanecer en la plaza.

-No creo que sea lo correcto.- Tsunade avanzó unos pasos hacía Homura.- No estamos seguros de que mienta o no.- Miró a Taro y suspiró.- Puedo examinarlo y comprobar si es cierto que no recuerda nada.

-Nos ha engañado durante seis años.- Koharu miró a Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.- Estas poniendo a la villa en peligro. -La anciana miró a Homura.- Por el bien de Konoha, acaba con él ahora.

Homura clavó la punta del kunai en la garganta de Taro paar degollarlo ante los presentes y acabar con aquello de una buena vez.

Tomoe sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, con un movimiento rápido, empujó a Kakashi quitandolo de su camino. El peligris estaba a punto de saltar para quitarle el kunai al anciano, sin embargo cayó al suelo al desestavilizarlo la niña. La ira invadió el cuerpo de Tomoe, no entendía porque no dejaban a su hermano hablar y defenderse ante aquellas acusaciones. Miró a aquellos anciano con desprecio y sintió que sus negros ojos le ardían.

-¡No!- Gritó saltando en el aire.- No lo matareis, él es bueno conmigo y con la aldea. Él nos ama.

Por un instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse ante todos. Los cuerpos de los ancianos, el de Kakashi, la Godaime y el de Taro, se movían a una velocidad realmente lenta. Tomoe, en un movimiento gracil y ágil, empujó al anciano lejos de Taro y golpeó el kunai con su pie alejandolo de ella. Al recostarse sobre su hermano y cubrirlo con su pequeño cuerpo, los ojos dejaron de quemarle y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Los ancianos se sorprendieron al verse en el suelo alejados de Taro y la niña.

Tsunade miraba confundida la escena mientras fruncia su ceño intentando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Kakashi al llevar el Sharingan destapado, había visto completamente todo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por el asombro.

-¿Como?- Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta del peligris.

-¡Ah!- Un grito salió de la garganta de Taro dejando a todos los presentes paralizados.

El Chakra de Tomoe estaba descontrolado. Sin saber manejarlo, salía y entraba de su cuerpo dañando a su hermano. Taro cayó al suelo de espaldas y unos simbolos se iluminaron en su rostro y en su pecho bajo la camiseta.

Los ancianos se levantaron del suelo y observaron atentamente la escena sorprendidos al igual que los demá lloraba desgarradoramente mientras alzaba la cabeza de su hermano para acariciar sus mejillas, sin saber que ella era la causante de aquel dolor en él.

-¡Alejate de él!- Gritó la princesa Tsunade sin control alguno.- Le estas haciendo daño.

Tsunade alzó a la niña del brazo y se la lanzó a Kakashi. El peligris la recibió entre sus brazos y la niña intentó forcejear con él hasta caer agotada. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

-Se ha desmayado.- Kakashi suspiró un poco más tranquilo al ver que Taro había dejado de gritar.

-Dejala en el sofá y ayudame.- Tsunade alzó el rostro de Taro y lo colocó sobre sus piernas.- Esto es muy extraño, jamás había visto esos simbolos de restricción.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Preguntó molesto el anciano.-¿Como hemos acabado en aquella esquina?¿Quién atentó contra nosotros?- Y miraron a Kakashi.

-No tengo ese poder.- Kakashi supiró mirando a la niña.- Ha sido la niña, tiene un Kekkei Genkai.

-¿La niña?- Koharu miró a la pequeña entre los brazos de Kakashi.

-Si.- Kakashi acarició sus negros cabellos y la depositó suavemente en el sofá.- Lo más extraño, es que se volvieron completamente negros y rojos, pero en el centro, residía el Sharingan.

-To-Tomoe.- Susurró Taro escupiendo sangre por la boca.- To-Tomoe.

-Debo investigar este sello.- Tsunade miró al consejo.- Necesito llevarlo al hospital e investigar. Lo dejaré con los grilletes supresores, pero este necesito quitarlo, los sellos estan debajo.- Y señaló la cinta supresora ocular.- Esto es algo jamás visto con antelación.

-Esta bien.- Homura miró a Koharu.- Dejaremos que investiges si es cierto todo esto.- Señaló a la niña y a Taro.- Que Yamanaka entre en sus mentes y compruebe lo que os han contado.

-Le dejaremos vivir en la villa si es cierto que no recuerda nada.- Koharu miró a Tsunade.- Si recupera la memoria y vuelve a ser Sasuke Uchiha, caerá ante los ojos de toda Konoha.

-Vivirá con esos grilletes siempre.- Homura apretó los puños mientras hablaba.- No podemos arriesgarnos a que recupere su memoria y trate de destruir Konoha como quería hacer tiempo atrás.

-No vivirá con esos grilletes.- Kakashi se levantó y se puso seriamente mirando a los dos ancianos con su Sharingan al descubierto.- Si no recuerda quien és, creo que ya ha sufrido suficiente.

-No mezcles los lazos.- Hokaru sonrió.- No sirven de nada.

-A cambio de dejar libre a Taro.- Kakashi miró a Tsunade para que lo apoyara.- Investigaré el Kekkei Genkai de Tomoe Miwa.

-¿Libre?- Los ancianos rieron.

-Sin grilletes.- Habló Tsunade.- En la villa, en su casa y con su familia adoptiva.

-No saldrá de Konoha para nada.- Habló el hombre anciano.- No tendrá contacto con el exterior y hasta que averigües que es ese sello y lo investiguen en el CIIT*, lo seguirá un Anbu día y noche.

-No permitiré eso.- Kakashi los miró con rencor.- Lo llevaré a mi casa.- Dijo muy serio.- Yo me haré cargo de él hasta entonces.

-¿Asumes la responsabilidad entonces?- Hoharu rió.- Si ataca a la villa y quedas vivo... serás ejecutado ante los supervivientes... si queda alguno.

Kakashi asintió y miró a Taro aún tendido en el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Tsunade.

-Yo lo llevaré al hospital.- Se acercó a la Godaime y alzó a Taro entre sus brazos.

-S-si.- Taro intentó hablar tirando más sangre por la boca.

-No hables, Taro.- Kakashi salió del despacho y se dirigió al hospital.-Cuando estes mejor, hablaremos.

Tsunade vio como el consejo se iba con la cabeza en alto de allí. La rubia miró a la niña y rezó para que ellos tuvieran razón. Kakashi y Tomoe debían tenerla... Sasuke debía ser Taro Miwa y no recordar nada... no quería que lo ejecutaran, por el bien de Sakura, por el bien de Naruto.

La Godaime alzó a la niña entre sus brazos y miró a Shizune que había estado en silencio y en un rincón todo el tiempo.

-Vamos al hospital, debemos investigar.- Tsunade salió de la torre en compañía de Shizune y seguidas por Tonton. Al llegar allí, pudo ver la cara de asombro de sus subordinados.-No quiero que nadie hable, ni especule de nada de esto.- Y señaló a Kakashi, a Taro y a la niña.- ¡¿Entendido?!- Gritó como solo ella sabía hacer.

-Si.- Y todos volvieron a sus que haceres sin mirar atrás.

-Vamos a una habitación y llama a Ino Yamanaka, a su padre y a Ibikki.- Dijo Tsunade mirando a Shizune.

-Si.- La pelinegra se alejó temblando, todavía no entendía lo que había ocurrido en la torre Hokage.

-Dejalo en la camilla.- Tsunade miró a Kakashi tras dejar en la cama de al lado a la niña.- Tenemos prioridad en este caso.

-Ah.- Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y dejó a Taro en la camilla. Al intentar alejarse de él, sintió los dedos cerrandose fuertemente sobre su chaleco.-¿Que pasa Taro?

-N-no te alejes.- Pidió en un susurro.- Te-tengo miedo.- Dijo con sinceridad en su voz.

Kakashi se quedó al lado de Taro mientras Tsunade desataba la cinta que cubría sus ojos. Al sentir las agujas abandonar sus globos oculares, un pequeño jadeo salió de la garganta de Taro.

-Tranquilo.- Tsunade se sorprendió al ver aquellas horribles heridas en sus parpados y la sangre que salía de sus ojos como si de lágrimas se tratase.- Vas a estar bien.

Tsunade cargó su Chakra curativo en las palamas de sus manos y las acercó a los ojos de Taro. Pronto dejó de sangrar e intentó abrir sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y ver el rostro de aquella voz.

Taro abrió y cerró los ojos unas cuantas veces, antes de enfocar el rostro de la mujer rubia que tenía delante. Mirandola con agradecimiento en sus negros ojos, giró el rostro para hubicar a Kakashi. Al reconocerlo, cerró con un poco más de fuerza sus dedos sobre su chaleco.

-Ka-Kakashi.- Susurró.

-Tranquilo, Taro.- Kakashi apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente.- Aquí estarás a salvo.

-Si recupero la memoria... me matarán ¿No?- Preguntó el azabache temblando.- ¿Por qué no lo hacen ya? No sé quién fui, pero si tan seguros estais de que hice cosas muy malas, lo mejor sería acabar conmigo.- Y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-No lo haremos.- Tsunade realizó unos sellos con sus manos y abrió aquellos grilletes.- Quiero creer en las segundas oportunidades.- Y sonrió a Taro.- Ahora, estate tranquilo mientras vienen a ayudarnos.

-Si.- Taro asintió y miró a su hermana en la cama de al lado.-¿Que le ha pasado?

-Solo esta cansada.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Descansa tú también, pequeño.- Kakashi acarició sus negros cabellos y se separó de la cama para hablar con Tsunade.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Preguntó el peligris mirando fijamente a la Godaime.

-Esperaremos a que llegen Ibikki e Inoichi.- Suspiró la rubia.

-¿Nos ha mandado a llamar?- Preguntó el rubio de pelo largo y ojos azules.

-Si, necesito que paseis conmigo y seais discretos.- Tsunade los hizo pasar a al habitación de Taro.- El consejo ha ordenado que investigueis a Taro.

-Pero este es...- Inoichi lo miró fijamente.- Sasuke Uchiha.

-Se llama Taro Miwa.- Kakashi miró a sus compañeros.- Y no recuerda nada de su vida pasada desde hace seis años.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

-Vamos a comprobar.- Inoichi Yamanaka se acercó a Taro y colocó su mano en sus negros cabellos.- Está dormido.- Susurró.

-Así será más fácil, no habrá resistencia.- Ibikki miró seriamente a Tsunade y a Kakashi.

Inoichi Yamanaka se adentró en la mente de Taro y pudo ver todo lo sucedido horas antes. El día en qu elo arrestaron los Anbu de la arena y cuanto daño le habían hecho. Sintió el miedo puro que recorría el cuerpo de Taro. Aquel miedo era real.

El rubio se adentró más allá y observó como cada día se levantaba para ir a trabajar en el campo, como amaba a su familia adoptiva a la que creyó la suya propia. Inoichi observó como la pequeña niña de cabellos negros se iba haciendo pequeña y Taro había estado para ella en cada momento.

-He llegado cinco años atrás.- Inoichi miró a Ibikki para que apuntara todo lo visto en un pergamino de seguridad.- Seguiré un año atrás.- Puntualizó.

Yamanaka volvió a entrar en la mente de Taro y retrocedió ese último año. Pudo ver a Taro tendido en la hierba con la pequeña niña alzandola en el aire y riendo los dos como verdaderos hermanos. Observó a aquella mujer castaña sonriendole con cariño. Retrocedió un poco más y volvió a sentir ese miedo consumiendolo. Taro estaba en una habitación vacía y no sabía quien era. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y unos ojos castaños lo observaban. Una vez llegado a ese punto, Yamanaka intentó acceder más atrás, pero algo en el interior de Taro se lo impidió.

-No puedo ir más atras.- Confirmó Inoichi.- Es como su tubiera una barrera que le impidiera recordar todo aquello.- Se rascó la barbilla.- Es algo más fuerte que eso.- Y miró al azabache tendido en la cama.- Es como si se lo hubieran borrado a conciencia.

-Así es.- Kakashi suspiró aliviado y sonrió bajo la mascara.- Lleva un sello de restricción.

Tsunade se acercó a Taro y emanó un poco de Chakra posando sus manos en el pecho del azabache.

-¡Ah!- Taro se despertó de un salto y observó a aquellos hombres con terror.

Ibikki captó aquella mirada llena de dudas y miedo. El moreno se acercó a su compañero y lo alejó de la cama.

-Esa mirada...- Ibikki observó una vez más a Taro.-¿Quien ha sido capaz de hacer algo así?- Preguntó mirando a Tsunade.

-También esta la orden de revisar los recuerdos de esa niña.- Kakashi señaló a la pequeña Tomoe.

-So9lo es una criatura.- Inoichi se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla.-¿Que información puede tener ella?

-La verdad.- Tsunade lo miró con tristeza en sus ojos.- El consejo fue claro.

-Tomoe.- Taro estiró el brazo aún sintiendo su piel arder.-No le hagais daño, por favor.

-Tranquilo.- Kakashi se acercó a la cama de Taro y acarició sus negros cabellos.- Solo e srutina, a ella no le harán daño.

Taro miró a Kakashi y asintió con duda. Inoichi se adentró en la mente de la niña y pudo ver todos aquellos moemntos que había visto anteriormente en la mente de Taro. Observó cuanto amaba esa niña a su hermano y lo felices que eran hasta que llegaron esos Anbu de Suna.

-Es lo mismo.- Inoichi le indicó a Ibikki que apuntara todo aquello que redactara. Miró a Tomoe y volovió a adentrarse en su mente.- Lo único diferente son los cuatro primeros años. Taro Miwa no estaba en sus vidas. El padre de familia estaba vivo, era un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos negros. Su piel era morena como la de Taro ahora.

-Ya esta.- Ibikki miró a Tsunade y a Kakashi.- No parece nada sospechoso.

-Lo único extraño es es abarrera.-Inoichi miró a Tsunade.- Y me da la sensación, de que el día que reviente se volvera loco. No creo que sea conveniente hablar de los Uchiha y decirle quien era.- Susurró cerca de Tsunade.- Lo mejor será que investigemos sobre ello.

-Esta bien.- Tsunade miró seriamente a los dos hombres.- Entonces reunir a todos los shinobis de la villa e informaremos que quedea completamente prihibido hablar de los Uchiha y sobretodo de Sasuke.- Pronunció también en un susurro la Godaime.

-Ahora debes revisar a Rin.- Kakashi señaló el pasillo.- esta a cuatro habitaciones de aquí.

-¿A Rin?- Inoichi agrando sus ojos?- En los recuerdos de ellos me pareció familiar.- El rubio miró seriamente a Kakashi.-¿Se trata de esa Rin?

-Si.- Kakashi le señaló la puerta.- Me gustaría que corroboraras lo de estos dos muchachos.- Se alejó de la habitación junto al rubio.- Y me gustaría que miraras más allá.- Pidió en un susurro.

-Tranquilo.- Inoichi golpeó el hombro de Kakashi te entiendo.- Y se adentró en la habitación de Rin junto a Ibikki.

Kakashi entró en la habitación de Taro y le sonrió bajo al mascara.

-Siento haberte despertado.- Kakashi cogió la mano de Taro entre las suyas.- Pero necesitabamos enseñarles el sello que te cubre parte del cuerpo.

-¿Eso es lo que me impide recordar?- Taro arrugó su ceño.

-Así es.- Kakashi se rascó al nuca.- Pero creo que no tenemos prisa por averiguarlo ¿No?- Y miró a Tsunade cerrando su único ojo visible.

-No.- Tsunade le devolvió al sonrisa.- Ahora estarás protegido.- Y miró a Taro.- Así que descasna.

-Godaime.- La voz de Ino Yamanaka los sacó de su conversación.- Es Sasu...

-Miwa.- Dijo seriamente Kakashi mirando a Ino.

-Ke.- Ino miró con el ceño fruncido a la Godaime y al Copy-nin.

-Se llama Taro Miwa.- Y lo señaló.- Y necesita que le cures las heridas.

-Ino.- Tsunade miró a la rubia con cariño.- Después de que lo cures, necesito que reunas al grupo en algun lugar discreto y les digas lo que ves. El chico se llama Taro Miwa y no recuerda nada de su pasado, solo desde hace seis años.- Tsunade esperaba que Ino captara las dobles palabras.- Ella es su hermana pequeña Tomoe. Espero que os lleveis bien con ellos.

La Godaime salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su despacho junto a Inoichi Yamanaka e Ibikki Morino. Debía darse prisa y entregar los informes al consejo.

-Voy a arreglar unos asuntos con Rin.- Kakashi miró a Ino.- Irán a mi casa, así que tranquila.- Y salió de la habitación.

-Tomoe.- Taro miró la puerta y tragó pesadamente al encontrarse solo con aquella rubia.-Despierta.

Tomoe abrió los ojos al escuchar a su hermano llamarla. Al enfocar la vista, vio como una rubia de cabellos largos atados en una coleta, un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos azules y vestida con unas prendas algo pequeñas, observaba a su hermano con descaro.

-Apartate de mi hermano.- Dijo Tomoe molesta.-Tienes al mirada sucia.

-Tomoe.- Taro se sentó en la cama y miró a la niña sonrojado.- No hables así.- Y cruzó los brazos esperando a que la niña pidiera perdón.

-No lo haré.- Tomoe se levantó de su cama y se sentó en las piernas de su hermano.- Te mira sucio, es una pervertida.

-Yo no.- Ino apartó la mirada sonrojada.

-Se te comía con la mirada ¿Quien te ha quitado la camiseta?- Y señaló el broceado y señalado pecho de Taro.- por eso te mira con la baba en la boca.

-Pide perdón.- Taro cogió al aniña y la dejó de pie frente a Ino.- No me gusta que hables así, ella es solo una médica que está haciendo su trabajo.

-Perdón.- Tomoe clavó sus ojos negros sobre aquella muchacha rubia.-¿Contento?- Y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Estoy casada.- Dijo Ino suspirando.- Y tengo un hijo de casi cinco años.

-Y mi hermano está muy bueno.- Tomoe sonrió a la rubia.- Y a ti se te caía la baba. Estar casada, no significa estar ciega.

-To-mo-e.- Taro miró a la niña seriamente.

-Solo voy a curarle las heridas de las muñecas, los brazos, la cara y las piernas.- Ino empezó su labor con el Chakra curativo.- No le hago nada obsceno.- Puntualizó.

-Esta bien.- Tomoe se subió a la cama de Taro y se abrazó a él una vez Ino terminó su labor.- Nos vemos...algún día.- Y se apretó contra el torso desnudo de Taro.

-Adiós.- Ino salió de allí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Debía reconocer que aunque fuera Sasuke Uchiha, no quedaba nada de aquel ser frío y vengativo en él. Negó con la cabeza y frunció su ceño, realmente esa niña daba miedo, lo defendía de una forma posesiva.

Salió del hospital una vez acabado su turno y se dirigió a casa de Naruto. Ino sabí aque allí estaban reunidos el rubio y Neji, después solo debí abuscar a los demás. Al llegar a la casa de Naruto, tocó la puerta un par de veces y suspiró cansada ¿Como se lo tomaría él?

Naruto abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios, al fin Neji había aceptado ir a cenar con él y con Hinata junto a Tenten y sus hijos. Al bajar la vista, se encontró con Ino.

-¿Que pasa, Ino?- Naruto dejó de sonreir al ver los ojos vidriosos de su amiga.

-Tenemos que reunirnos en algún lugar todo el grupo.- Ino miró dentro de la casa y sonrió a Tenten y a Hinata.- Es algo muy importante, voy a buscar al resto, así que nos reuniremos en el Ichiraku's Ramen en media hora... Todos.- Y tras aquellas palabras, dejó a Narto frente a la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y a esta que le habrá pasado?- Preguntó el rubio mirando a su familia.

-No lo sé.- Neji se levantó del sofá.- Pero si vino a decirnos eso, es por algo importante.- El castaño miró a su hijo y a su mujer.- Vamos al Ichiraku's.

-Pero ibamos a cenar todos juntos.- Se quejó Naruto.

-Cenaremos allí.- Hinata cogió a Kushina de la mano y a Minato en brazos.- Vayamos.

-Bien.- Naruto se sobó el estómago.- Cenaremos juntos y encima Ramen.

-Naruto.- Hinata se paró al escuchar como Naruto cerraba la puerta.- Itachi estaba duchandose.

-Oh.- Naruto abrió la puerta y se dirigió al piso de arriba.- Itachi.- Lo llamó dando un golpe a la puerta del baño.

-Ya salgo.- El niño abrió la puerta ya vestido con un pantalón negro pirata y una camiseta amarilla de manga corta.- Ya nos vamos ¿No?

-¡Al Ichiraku's!- Gritó el rubio.

-¿Otra vez allí?- Preguntó desganado.- Se supone que ibamos a ir a un asador o algo así.

-Vamos.- Naruto lo cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró al piso de abajo.- Ino nos ha reunido allí, así que no protestes.

-¿Cuando vuelve mi madre?- Itachi miró con una sonrisa a su padrino.

-En seis días.- Naruto se rascó la nuca.- Ya debe de estar a punto de salir de allí.

-Bien, ya no soporto estar en tu casa.- Itachi sonrió con burla a Naruto y salió de la casa corriendo.

-Algún día lo mato.- Naruto miró a Hinata y cargó a Minato.- Es igual de insoportable que su padre.

O-o-o-o-o

Ino se sentía nerviosa, al fin había conseguido reunir a todos en el restaurante de Teuchi. Kakashi había aparecido en el último momento comunicandole a Ino que su padre había entregado un informe impoluto y que por ahora, Taro viviría ne la villa como uno más.

-¿Podrías llevarte a los niños?- Ino miró con suplica al peligris.- Kurenai está con Asuma en el parque, se que le gusta cenar allí en verano.

-¿A todos?- Y miró a todos los niños.- Es...

-Problematico.- Shikamaru miró a Kakashi.

-Lo haré.- Kakashi miró a los niños y llamó su atención.- Cenaremos en el parque, así que coger vuestros tazones de Ramen y seguirme.

Los niños desaparecieron tras Kakashi. Naruto sonrió al ver como había cambiado su antiguo maestro, jamás llegó a pensar que sería de esa forma con sus hijos.

-¿Y bien?- Shikamaru miró a Ino.- No creo que nos hayas traido aquí para nada, la verdad es que estaba muy comodo en mi casa.

-¿Ya has arreglado tu boda?- Preguntó con molestia Ino.- Espero que si.

-Si.- Temari sonrió a Ino.

-No creo que hayamos venido aquí para hablar de la boda de Shikamaru.- Neji miró seriamente a Ino.

-Tengo que deciros algo de Sasuke Uchiha.- Y miró a Naruto.

-¿Sasuke?- Naruto se atragantó con los fideos.- Él murió hace seis años frente a nuestros ojos.

-Eso es lo que pensamos.- Ino agachó la cabeza.- Madara se lo llevó antes de comprobarlo.

-Sasuke le dio su hijo a Sakura.- Hinata miró a Ino con preocupación.-¿Que pasa ahora?

-Sasuke no está muerto.- Ino miró con un brillo especial a Naruto.

-No es un tema para gastar bromas.- Naruto dejó el tazón de Ramen y se levantó mirando a Ino.

-No es ninguna broma.- Ino se levantó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Kakashi sabe que es verdad porque él fue a buscarlo a Suna.- Naruto abrió su sojos azules de par en par.- No recuerda quién és.- Ino abrazó al rubio.- Tiene un sello de restricción y ha cambiado mucho, ahora se llama Taro Miwa.

-¿Donde está?- Naruto se separó de Ino y miró a su mujer.- Quiero ir a verlo.- Y agachó el rostro.

-Mañana.- Kakashi se acercó a ellos.- Kurenai está con los niños.- Y señaló el parque.- Será mejor que vayais a por ellos, tienen sueño.

-Esto es...- Tenten miró a su marido.-Neji.- Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus castaños ojos.

-Así que ha estado en Suna.- Temari miró a Shikamaru.- Y no lo hemos sabido durante seis años.

-Mala hierba nunca muere.- Kiba miró divertido a todos.

-No podemos hablar de los Uchiha.- Ino los miró seria a todos.- No podemos decirle quién era.

-Me voy al hospital.- Naruto miró a su mujer.- Volveré a casa en un rato.

-No vas a ninguna parte.- Kakashi cogió a Naruto del brazo.- Mañana estará en mi casa, así que ahora ir a descansar.- Ordenó.

Todos asintieron sin añadir nunguna palabra. Cada uno recogió a sus hijos y se encaminaron a sus hogares. Naruto observaba a Hinata y a sus dos pequeños ¿Como era posible eso? Al llegar a casa, besó a Hinata en los labios y desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Ino.- Hinata miró el cielo.- Podrías haberte guardado la información para mañana.- Susurró a las estrellas.

O-o-o-o-o

Taro observaba la bandeja de comida, Tomoe estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en sus labios, aquello iba a ser divertido. El azabache cogió los palillos acercó los fideos a su boca, tenía demsaiada hambre.

-Tú.- Susurró el rubio al abrir la puerta y mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto se adentró a la habitación nervioso, no parecía su amigo Sasuke, no lo reconocía como tal.

_O-o-o-o-O_

_*Centro de Interrogación, Investigación y Tortura._

* * *

_O-o-o-o-O_

**MISAKI: **¿Que has desayunado? Dios, creo que es la primera vez que alguien me deja un comentario de esa magnitud. Alguien que ha analizado todos los puntos de la historia y ha sacado muy buenas conclusiones de ello. Cree a este Sasuke porque yo también creo que esa debió de ser su personalidad si nada de su pasado hubiese ocurrido. Realmente creo que nos gusta Taro, de hecho creo que junto a Tomoe son mis personajes propios que más admiro. ¿Tienes una bola de cristal? ¿O acaso estas dentro de mi mente? Jejejejej No puedo responderte a todas eas preguntas, porqué si lo hiciera, estaría desvelando la trama del fic... Lo que si te puedo contestar es que Kakashi no se casó y tampoco tiene hijos... también te puedo decir que Suigetsu y Juugo se quedaron por el pequeño Itachi... y ellos darán guerra jejejje.. a buena fé me refiero... si, ellos son los que se preocupan por el niño junto a Sakura. Naruto también le dedica tiempo cuando está con él, pero él tiene hijos y es shinobi, así que solo cuando puede... **Tomoe dará mucha más guerra** que ninguno, de hecho, en este capi.. ainsssss la amé más que nunca... jejeje.. y creo que es soprendente la fuerza que tiene. Bueno de trama aún falta mucho... así que espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y compruebes tus teorias por ti misma jejeje... ¿Abras acertado? Jejejej

Bueno también debo darte una noticia... empece a leer **Phoenix Rising** y me pareció maravilloso... de hecho, escribí a la autora y posiblemente después del verano cuando mi hija ya vaya al colegio en octubre a tiempo completo... **lo empezaré a subir en español con su consentimiento... **

Posdata: Espero que ya hayas recuperado la agua del cuerpo.. porque tres días llorando debio dejarte seca... Un besazo y gracias por tu megacomentario.. de verdad que me dejaste muy parada cuando lo leí y me sentí realmente feliz de ver que alguien se había tomado tanto tiempo para escribirme un mensaje así.

**Gracias una vez más a las personas que me dedican su tiempo y me dejan comentarios. Gracias a vosotras, me anímo a seguir escribiendo mis historias. **


	10. No és el mismo

Hola! bueno jeje aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... espero que os siga gustando y como la vez anterior MISAKI, a ti te contesto al final del capi si? Gracias a todas como siempre por leer y comentar... los comentarios son lo que me dan la alegrí apara seguir escribiendo... saber que os gusta y esas cosas jejej kiss Desam Sayooo...

_Salex,_** hermanita.. cof cof... no me regalaste a Sasuke Uchiha por mi cumple...jummm...¬¬ muhahahah Bueno, te lo perdono porque obacionaste a Tomoe jejejje... aquí te dejo la reacción de Naruto...ejem... y bueno las de Taro y las del Tomoe por supuesto... espero que te guste como siempre.. un besazo hermanita, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado... kiss... **_Elda de la Torre._** Gracias como siempre por comentar, cuidate mucho kiss... **_Rachel Mary,_** Gracias también a ti por tu comentario largo... ejem.. no puedo contestar tus preguntas... pero bueno a Sakura ya la veremos en el siguiente Tachánnnnnnnnnn jajajajaj respecto a Rin.. bueno que es lo que quereis? Hago un KakaRin? Jejejeje supongo que esa es la idea...jijiji... y Itachi no sabe quien es su padre... y mucho menos que es Taro... así que ya contesté una pregunta no? Jijijiij Gracias por comentar un besazo y cuidate corazón...**_Tasu Uraranich,_** gracias una vez más por comentar, jejeje si Naru respetara las ordenes...ejem... creo que no sería Naruto... y bueno respecto a Sakura... saldrá en el siguiente capitulo...Gracias, besitos y cuidate... te espero...**_cerezo21,_** creo que Tomoe sorprendio a todas no? Jejejej oculta algo muhahahahah..shhhhtttt no digas qu ete lo he dicho eh...jejejje... ya veremos ya... y bueno Taro no sufrió tanto, pero aún quedan muchas cosas sueltas... un besazo y gracias por comentar como siempre cuidate kiss...**_.Ani-chan,_** Bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras, espero que te siga gustando kiss cuidate...**_karit_**, jejje siento la tardanza de verdad, pero la vuelta al trabajo, la vuelta al cole de mi hija... y mi salud no me han permitido escribir mucho... gracias por preguntar, siempre se alegra una de ver que quieren la continuación, kiss cuidate y gracias...**

_**MASAKI... LEE ABAJO kiss...**_

* * *

_PD: Si quereis ver el Kekkei Genkai de Tomoe, tengo el link del dibujo en mi profile... kiss Desam..._

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**9 No es el mismo.**

Taro abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en la habitación tan tarde. Unos ojos azules lo observaban con el ceño fruncido. Aquel extraño lo miraba como si lo conociera, sin embargo no se atrevía a abrir la boca. En sus mejillas habían tres marcas negras en cada una como si fueran unos bigotes. Sus cabellos rubios estaban alborotados y llebaba una bandana shinobi en la frente, realmente era molesto.

El azabache dejó la bandeja de la cena en la mesilla y se sentó bien en la cama destapando parte de su cuerpo, el rubio abrió los ojos con incredulidad. El pelo negro remarcaba su cara llegando a las sábanas. Taro suspiró cansado de que aquel intruso no pronunciara ninguna palabra.

-Hola.- Saludó Taro con una sonrisa esperando que él contestara.-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Ho-hola.- Contestó con voz confusa aquel intruso.

-¿Quién eres?- Taro estiró su mano en señal de saludo.-Yo soy Taro Miwa.

-Es verdad.- Naruto se rascó la nuca y sonrió.- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Necesitas algo de mi?- Taro observó la figura divertida de su hermana en la cama de al lado.-Es muy tarde y se supone que ya no dejan recibir visitas.

-Perdón.- Naruto al fin reaccionó.- Solo quería comprobar una cosa.- Y le sonrió dandole la mano al fin.- Me habían dicho que habían llegado nuevos a la aldea, y quería comprobarlo.

-Eso pordrías haberlo hecho mañana, pero aún así, gracias.- Taro lo miraba con confusión.-No es por molestar, o por algo así, pero quiero terminar de cenar y dormir.

-Lo siento.- Naruto se giró hacía la puerta.- Ya hablamos cuando salgas de aquí, creo que seremos buenos amigos.

-Si.- Taro lo miró como si estubiera chiflado, se recostó en la cama y se tapó con la sábana.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, amigo.- Naruto salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada, no esperaba aquello.- Sasuke.- Susurró en el pasillo.- Siento que te he perdido, amigo.- Una lágrima descendió por sus rosadas mejillas.

Salió del hospital sin ánimos, era cierto... Sasuke no lo había reconocido ¿Que harían ahora con él? Un sollozo se atoró en su garganta, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Aquello no estaba bien, aquella sensación de ahogo le estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

Sasuke había sido su mejor amigo y a consecuencia de eso, su mejor rival. Sin embargo, el averlo visto tan cambiado y que no lo reconociera, había roto algo en su interior. Camino despacio y sin prisa alguna, no había razón para ello. Al llegar a casa, Hinata lo estaba esperando despierta y con la luz encendida.

-Ya llegué.- Pronunció sin ánimo y con la cabeza agachada.

-Naruto.- Hinata se acercó a él y en sumo silencio lo abrazó.

-Es diferente.- Naruto separó a Hinata de su cuerpo y la miró a sus perlados ojos.- Su mirada ya no es fría, su piel se ha bronceado y parece mucho más grande. Su voz ya no es dura y distante.- Una lágrima descendió por sus rosadas mejillas.

-No recuerda quién es.- Le recordó Hinata.- Vamos a la cama.- Y tiró despacio de su brazo.

-No queda nada del antiguo Sasuke.- Susurró mientras seguía a su mujer por las escaleras.- No lo reconocí.

-Naruto.- Hinata se detuvo dentro de la habitación de ambos.- Solo dale tiempo.

-Tú no lo has visto.- Se sentó despacio en el borde de la cama.- En su mirada había miedo, confusión, desesperación...

-Tú serás su amigo ¿Verdad?- Hinata deslizó la chaqueta del rubio sobre sus brazos.- Anda, ponte el pijama.- Le pidió en un susurro limpiando las lágrimas del hombre al que amaba.- Mañana iremos a casa de Kakashi y le harás saber que aquí tiene un amigo.

-No lo entiendes.- Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía el pantalón del pijama.- Aquí no tiene amigos, no tiene conocidos, no sabe quien somos.

-Seré sincera.- Hinata lo recostó en la cama y lo abrazó.- No creo que sea muy bien recibido después de lo que hizo. Tal vez la gente lo mire con miedo o indiferencia.- Hinata suspiró y abrazó a Naruto posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.-No sabemos como es ahora, ni si recuperara su memoria y nos quiera matar, pero tú siempre has de estar apoyandolo.

-Gracias, Hinata.- Naruto depositó un suave beso en sus azulados cabellos.- Gracias por ser como eres.

-Gracias a ti.- Y tras aquellas palabras, los dos quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Taro todavía observaba a su hermana confuso, no entendía la visita de aquel extraño rubio, ni sus intenciones. Tras acabar la cena, Tomoe se había subido a su cama y los dos se miraban fijamente sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Tomoe acarició su mejilla sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te molestó la visita de ese chico?- Preguntó con voz suave y en tono bajo.

-No me molestó.- Taro negó con la cabeza.- Solo me dejó perplejo. Entró como si me conociera y derrepente se quedó quieto observandome.

-Tal vez te conozca.- Tomoe sonrió.- Ahora sabemos que no eres mi hermano de sangre.- Un pequeño deje de tristeza inundo los negros ojos de Tomoe.- Sabemos que pertenecias a esta villa.

-Se que fui un shinobi de esta villa.- Taro se dio la vuelta y miró el techo.- Por lo que he escuchado, sé que fui uno bastante fuerte... y que los traicioné.- Suspiró pasando la mano por su rostro pesadamente.

-Todo el mundo te conoce.- Tomoe se abrazó al pecho de su hermano.-¿Te gustaría saber como te llamabas?- Tomoe se alzó sentandose con las piernas cruzadas y observando el rostro de su hermano.-¿Que es lo que hiciste?

-¡No!- Taro giró el rostro apartando la mirada de su hermana.- Se que lo han dicho, pero no lo escuché. No quiero saber nada, según la Godaime de esta villa, no debo hacerlo.

-Lo sé.- Tomoe se encogió de hombros.- Solo era por saber si tú tenías curiosidad.- Y le guiñó un ojo.

-Será mejor que durmamos, mañana iremos a la casa de ese hombre.-Taro se tapó con la sábana hasta los hombros y obligó a Tomoe a irse a su cama.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hermano.- La pelinegra se acostó con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

O-o-o-o

Un fuerte ruido despertó a Taro, sin saber porque, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Poco a poco deslizó la sábana hacía abajo y observó a las dos personas que habían entrado en la habitación. El sol iluminaba la estancia y los cabellos rubios de aquella mujer que lo miraba con detenimiento, brillaban.

-Buenos días, Taro.- La Godaime le sonrió.

-¿Y Tomoe?- Taro se removió inquieto al no encontrarla en la cama de al lado.

-Ella está en casa de Kakashi, con su madre.- Shizune se acercó al pelinegro.- Se despertó a las ocho de la mañana y como no se estaba quieta, la obligué a ello. - Shizune le sonrió.- Mi nombre es Shizune.

-Taro.- Taro se encogió sobre si mismo y se abrazó las piernas.- Supongo que ya no soy Miwa.- Y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos.

-Lo sigues siendo.- Tsunade se acercó a él y le quitó la sábana.- Nacesito estudiar el sello de tu cuerpo.- Dijo seria y sin rodeos.

-Yo.- Taro se apretó más fuerte las piernas contra el pecho.- No...

-No te haremos daño.- Tsunade lo miró a los ojos para tranquilizarlo.- Perteneces a esta villa.

-Kakashi cuidará de ti.- Shizune dejó a Tonton en el suelo.- Ahora dejanos hacer nuestro trabajo.

-¿Vais a ponerme esa cinta de los ojos?- Preguntó con miedo el azabache.

-No.- Shizune lo miró con tristeza.- Solo vamos a descubrir que sello te ata.- Y alzó la mano contra la cálida mejilla del joven.

-¿Por qué sois así conmigo?- Taro miró con tristeza a Tsunade.- Se supone que fui muy mala persona, que os traicioné. Escuché que me iban a ejecutar por mis crimenes, también escuché que no es bueno que me hableis de ello por si acaso recupero la memoria de golpe y sufro algún trastorno.- Sin poder evitarlo, frotó las palamas de las manos sudadas contra sus muslos.

-Solo olvida todo eso.- Tsunade suspiró agobiada.- Ahora eres Taro Miwa y se te da una nueva oportunidad para vivir en Konoha.

-Pero no recuerdo ser un shinobi.- Taro miró asustado a la Godaime.- No recuerdo haber empuñado jamás ningun arma, ni tampoco haber matado a nadie...

-No vas a ser un shinobi de Konoha.- Tsunade habló con tono autoritario haciendolo saltar del susto.- Solo serás un aldeano.

-Si.- Taro agachó la cabeza y estiró su cuerpo.- Como usted diga, Godaime.

-Bien.- La rubia posó las manos abiertas sobre el torso desnudo de Taro y emanó su Chakra.- Comencemos.

Tras intentar suavemente imbuir Chakraa en su cuerpo, Tsunade suspiró cansada de no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del azabache. La rubia comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos la tarde anterior y recordó que el sello brilló al contacto del Chakra descontrolado de Tomoe Miwa.

-Así no funciona.- Susurró Shizune al lado de la princesa.

-Lo sé.- Tsunade miró de reojo a Taro.- Creo que debe ser una gran cantidad de Chakra.- Y tras sus palabras, dejó fluir más cantidad de Chakra sobre el pecho del azabache.

Taro sintió una descarga sobre su pecho y se retorció en silencio sobre la cama. Poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a sudar y sintió como si su piel ardiera en llamas. Un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Su piel empezó a iluminarse dejando ver el rastro de aquel sello.

-Empieza a verse.- Shizune observó a Taro con el ceño arrugado.- Esta sufriendo mucho.- Y miró a la Godaime.

-Lo sé.- Tsunade aumentó el flujo de Chakra.- Pero debe aguantar, si no sé contra qué esta luchando su cuerpo, jamás podremos ayudarlo.

-Sin ánimos de ofender.- Shizune miró dudosa a Tsunade.- Pero creo que lo mejor sería que no recordara, al fin y al cabo no lo han ejecutado por faltarle sus recuerdos. El consejo aseguró que cuando lo hiciera, lo ejecutarían.

-Shizune.- Tsunade miró friamente a su asistente.- Las palabras estan de más en su presencia.

-Si.- Shizune miró de nuevo al azabache.- Creo que esta aguantando el dolor.- Dijo en voz alta al ver como el joven se retorcía sobre la camilla.

-Se esta iluminando.- Tsunade observó el vientre de Taro.- Parecen los ojos del Sharingan.- Un circulo negro aparecióa cada lado de su vientre, sobre la tostada piel del muchacho. Tres pequeñas aspas aparecieron en el centro de cada circulo.- No hay duda de que fue un Uchiha quien lo selló.

-¡Ah!- Taro gritó al sentir que la quemazón empezaba a ascender hacía su cuello y cabeza.-¡Basta, por favor, basta!- Pidió entre lágrimas.

-Un poco más.- Tsunade observó como dos pequeñas lineas ascendian cruzandose en al garganta de Taro.- Asciende hacía la cabeza.- Susurró a Shizune para que lo anotara.

Las lineas rodearon las mejillas de Taro, y en cada mejilla apareció la forma de una nuve roja. Las lineas siguieron ascendiendo, hasta desaparecer por el borde de sus sienes.

-No cabe duda de que es un sello de Akatsuki.- Tsunade separó las manos del pecho de Taro y desapareció de la habitación.

Taro se alzó de la cama y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Shizune clavaba la mirada sobre su persona. Sin poder evitarlo, las nauseas invadieron su cuerpo y la pelinegra se acercó a él.

-Lo siento.- Shizune trató de levantarlo del suelo.- No queremos hacerte daño, tan solo queremos saber si ese sello es peligroso para ti, y para quien te rodee.

-Hmp.-Taro trató de ponerse en pie solo.- No tengo ni voz, ni voto.- Pronunció mirando directamente los ojos de la joven.

-Dejame que te ayude.-Shizune tiró del brazo de Taro.

-¡Taro!- Tomoe entró a la habitación seguida de Kakashi.-¿Que le habeis hecho?- La niña miró con el ceño fruncido a Shizune.-¿Cuando dejareis de hacerle daño?- Esta vez las lágrimas resbalaban por su blanco rostro.

-No queremos hacerle daño.- Shizune se alejó de los dos jovenes.- Solo queremos ayudarle.

-Tranquila, Shizune.- Kakashi miró con su único ojo visible a la muchacha.- Puedes retirarte, ya me encargo yo de él.

-Esta bien.- Shizune se despidió de todos con una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-Es hora de ir a casa.- Kakashi lo alzó entre sus brazos ignorando las protestas de Taro.- Debes darte una ducha y vestirte con la ropa que te he traido.- Lo dejó de pie en el baño.- No tardes.- Le dijo con tono suave.- Te espero con tu hermana aquí.- Y le señaló la habitación.

-Si.- Taro cerró la puerta y se miró en el espejo, ya no había rastro alguno de aquello que quemó su piel minutos antes.-¿Que es lo que me han hecho?- Preguntó con la voz ronca ante el espejo.

O-o-o-o

Naruto se despertó inquieto, no había dormido en casi toda la noche y Minato lo estaba reclamando con sus lloros. El rubio se levantó de la cama y tras darse una ducha, bajó al piso de abajo.

-Buenos días.- Naruto le dio un beso suave en los labios a su mujer.

-Buenos días.- Kushina lo saludó efusivamente tirandose contra los brazos de su padre.-¿Me vas a enseñar hoy a caminar sobre el agua como es debidamente?- Preguntó frunciendo sus azuladas cejas.

-Minato llora para que lo cojas.- Hinata le tendió al pequeño Minato.- No creo que hoy pueda, cielo.- Se giró hacía su hija mayor.

-Debo hacer una visita a alguien, pero te prometo que luego lo haré.- Naruto revolvió los cabellos azulados con mechas rubias de su hija.- No seas mala y portate bien con mamá.

-¡Buenos días!- Itachi entró en la cocina con un grito.

-No grites así.- Hinata lo miró con pesar.- Asustas a Minato.

El pequeño rubio sollozaba entre los brazos de su padre.

-Que ganas tengo de que vuelva Sakura.- Pronunció Naruto mirando al pequeño pelirojo.- ¡Sakura!- Giró el rostro bruscamente mirando a su mujer.-¿Que le vamos a decir?- Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.- ¿Que vamos a hacer?

-No es momento de hablar de eso.- Hinata señaló con un gesto de cabeza a los niños.- Será mejor que te des prisa si quieres ir al hospital.

-Si.- Naruto le tendió a Hinata al pequeño Uzumaki y cogió una tostada.- Me voy, hablaremos luego.- Y salió con prisa por la puerta.

-¿Donde va?- Itachi miró la puerta curioso.

-Esta loco.- Kushina sonrió a su mejor amigo.- Será mejor que vayamos a vestirnos, tio Neji nos recogerá en una hora.

-Será divertido.- Itachi sonrió a su amiga con la boca llena.

-¡Vaya que sí!- Grito la hiperactiva niña.

-Terminar de desayunar tranquilos.- Hinata sentó a Minato en su trona.- Después os vestireis.

-Si, mamá.- Kushina rió.- Es que me encanta jugar con Ritsuka.

-Si.- Volvió a hablar Itachi con la boca llena.- Es divertido.

-No se habla con la boca llena.-Hinata los miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Es de mal educados.

-Lo siento.- Itachi sonrió a la ojiperla.-¿Cuando vuelve mamá?- Preguntó curioso.-¿Y que es lo que teneis que decirle? Tio Naruto parecía preocupado.

-Son cosas de adultos.- Hinata miró con tristeza a Itachi.- Ya lo comprenderás cuando seas un poco mayor.

-Osea.- Kushina se rascó la cabeza divertida.- Que no lo vas a saber nunca.- Y golpeó el hombro de su amigo.- Resignate.

-No me golpees.- Itachi empujó a la niña.- Tienes la mano muy suelta.

-No me empujes.- Kushina volvió a golpear a Itachi.

-Parar.- Hinata suspiró agotada de buena mañana.- ¿No podeis estaros quietos ni un minuto?

-Si.- Kushina miró a su madre con mirada retadora.- Pero no queremos.- Y se alzó de la silla.- Nos gusta hacerte la puñeta, eres muy dócil.

-Creo que te has pasado.- Susurró Itachi a su amiga.- Cuando vuelva tu padre te lo va a explicar.

-Kushina, esas no son formas de hablarme.- Le replicó Hinata.

-Lo siento.- Y la niña le sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Vamos a vestirnos.

Los niños desaparecieron por la escalera e Hinata se sentó derrotada, amaba a su hija, pero cada día se parecía más a su marido.

O-o-o-o

Naruto caminaba ansioso hacía el hospital, realmente no sabía como iba a comunicarle a su mejor amiga que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la villa. Aparte de ser su amor de toda la vida, era el padre de Itachi y en cualquier momento podría recordarlo ¿Se lo quitaría a la pelirosa? Naruto negó con la cabeza, Sasuke se lo dio a Sakura, así que no tendría por qué ¿No?

Entró al hospital arrastrando los pies ¿Como debía tratar a Sasuke? Podía sentir claramente los nervios anudandose en la boca de su estómago, sus manos empezaban a sudarle y las gotas perlaban ya su frente. Subió las escaleras sin prisa y al alzar los ojos, se encontró con Ino y Sai en al puerta de la habitación, tras sus dos amigos, se encontraban Kiba y Lee.

-Buenos días.- Saludó Lee.- Te veo triste hoy.- El moreno levantó el pulgar y le sonrió.- Arriba esa llama de la juventud, ya regresó a la villa, sonrie.

-¡Cállate!- Ino golpeó la cabeza del alegre muchacho.- Te recuerdo que no se llama Sasuke, sino Taro... y no nos recuerda.

-Lo sé.- Lee la miró frotandose la cabeza.- Solo quería animar a Naruto.

-No se puede pasar.- La voz de Kakashi llegó a los oídos de aquellos jovenes.- Taro está terminando de arreglarse y después iremos a mi casa.- Kakashi se cruzó de brazos ante la puerta.- Venir en unas horas a casa.

-Pero.- Naruto miró ansioso hacía la habitación.- Yo vine a hablar con él.

-No es el momento.- Kakashi miró tristemente a su antiguo alumno.- Entiendelo, Naruto.

-Esta bien.- El rubio agachó la cabeza y se giró para marcharse de allí nuevamente.

-¡Espera!- Una voz infantil lo llamó.- No te vayas.- Y un cuerpo pequeño se colgó de su espalda.-Tú eres el de anoche.- Tomoe se dejó caer de su espalda.- Te vi muy triste.

-Si, soy el de anoche.- Le contestó en un susurro apagado a la pequeña.-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Lo conoces de antes?- Preguntó acercandose al rubio.

-¿Eh?- Naruto frunció su rubio ceño sin entender.

-Sé que mi hermano vivía aquí tiempo atrás.- Tomoe sonrió a Naruto.- Y por tu triste mirada de anoche, supuse que tú lo habías conocido.

-Él y tu hermano eran los mejor amigos que podía haber en aquella epoca.- Pronunció Sai sin pensar.

-¿Tú quien eres?- Tomoe lo escrutó de arriba a abajo.- Me recuerdas a alguien familiar.

-No me conoces.- Sai se encogió de hombros.- No nos hemos visto nunca.

-Él es mi marido.- Ino besó la mejilla de Sai.

-Tú eres la de ayer.- Tomoe le señaló.- Así que era cierto que estabas casada.

-Si.- Ino sonrió avergonzada a la niña.- Te lo dije.

-No me gusta que miren a mi hermano como si fuera un bicho raro.- Tomoe agachó la cabeza.- Ayer no entendía porque lo mirabas así, pero creo que empiezo a entender.- La pelinegra alzó la cabeza.- Todos vosotros lo conociais.

-Así es.- Kakashi cogió a Tomoe de la mano.- Entremos a la habitación, Taro ya acabó de asearse y debemos irnos.- Kakashi miró a los shinobis.- Nos vemos más tarde.- Y entró con la niña cerrando la puerta.

-Pues vaya.- Kiba suspiró.- Yo que he dejado a mi mujer en casa para verlo y nos cierran en los morros la puerta.

-Será mejor hacerle caso.- Ino suspiró.- Si viene la Godaime y nos ve aquí, se armará la gorda.

-Hasta luego.- Naruto se despidió de todos sin nisiquiera mirarlos.

O-o-o-o

Taro salió del baño y observó a los allí presentes. Sonrió a su hermana al ver la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de la pequeña.

-Han venido a verte.- Dijo ella divertida.- Parecían ansiosos por ver a Taro Miwa.

Taro miró con confusión a Kakashi. Él no recordaba a nadie, no quería ver a nadie... solo quería salir de aquel hospital y encerrarse en algún lugar donde no volvieran a hacerle daño.

-¿Quienes eran?- Preguntó agachando el rostro.

-Solo compañeros tuyos de la academia.- Pronunció Kakashi tranquilamente.- Después vendrán a casa.

-No quiero ver a nadie.- Taro alzó a Tomoe entre sus brazos.- No...

-Lo comprendo.- Kakashi asintió apenado.- Se lo haré saber a los chicos.

-Lo siento.- Taro salió de la habitación con la niña entre sus brazos.- De verdad que lo siento, pero aún no entiendo mucho lo que esta pasando.

-Tranquilo.- Tomoe besó su mejilla.- Poco a poco, hermano.- Y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste.

Kakashi se aseguró de que ninguno estubiera cerca del hospital para sacarlo de allí, no deseaba que lo abordaran y lo confuncieran más de lo que ya estaba el azabache. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, miró de reojo al joven con su único ojo visible.

-Señor de un solo ojo.- Tomoe miró divertida a Kakashi.-¿Esta Rin en casa?

-Si.- Kakashi asintió mirando fijamente al rostro a Taro.- Debe estar por alguna parte de la casa.

-Entiendo.- Taro dejó a Tomoe en el suelo.- Ella también esta acogida en tu casa.

-Así es.- Kakashi abrió la puerta.- Ella era mi compañera cuando eramos niños.- Se descalzó y entró a la sala principal.- Te mostraré tu cuarto.

Taro se descalzó y siguió al peligris hacía la sala. Al entrar en la casa, pudo ver a Rin sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro de medicina. Instintivamente, agachó su rostro y se encogió de hombros al encontrarla allí. Rin alzó el rostro con una sonrisa que borró inmediatamente al ver al azabache entrar tras Kakashi.

-¿Que hace él aquí?- Preguntó con tono frio y cortante.- Me dijiste que podía sentirme como en mi casa.

-Rin.- Kakashi se acercó a la castaña.- Taro no te ha engañado nunca.- Susurró solo para la mujer.- Necesita un lugar y además, esta confuso.

-Es un asesino.- Pronunció apretando los dientes.

-Rin.- Tomoe llamó su atención.- Deja de decir estupideces.

-¿Podrías decirme cual será mi habitación, por favor?- Taro no alzó el rostro.

-Sigueme.- Kakashi apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Taro.- Tomoe la ha acomodado nada más llegar a la casa esta mañana.

-Muchas gracias.- Taro lo siguió por las escaleras piso arriba.

-Eres muy cruel.- Tomoe miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué sigues tratandolo de esa forma? Taro te ama como si fueras su madre de sangre. Le hiciste creer que lo eras y ahora lo abandonas ¿me abandonarías a mi si llegara a matar a alguna persona?- Preguntó con un tono de voz duro y lleno de reproche.

-Tomoe.- Rin se levantó del sofá dejando el libro a un lado.- Tú eres mi hija.

-Él también lo és.- La niña no dejó que Rin le acariciara los cabellos.- Deberías pensar en como se siente. Deberías pensar en el daño que le ha hecho esa gente y el miedo que tiene de que lo dañen de nuevo.

-Hija mía.- Rin cayó de rodillas al suelo con el rostro cubierto por sus manos.- Entiende que esto es muy difícil para mi, le salvé la vida a un traidor, a un asesino de rango S.

-Y él te ayudó con su vida.- Tomoe suspiró agotada de luchar verbalmente con su madre.- Después de morir papá, trabajó para darte comida, para que no nos faltara de nada. Me hiciste creer que era mi hermano de sangre, y aunque no lo sea, jamás dejara de ser mi hermano.

-Lo sé.- Rin asintió con la cabeza.- Solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo todo y poder ser la de antes.

-Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para que te perdone por haberlo abandonado cuando más te necesitaba.- Tomoe besó la cabeza de su madre y se giró hacía las escaleras.- Pero aún así, no te rindas y recupera nuestra felicidad.- Y desapareció de la vista de su madre.

Rin se sentó en el sofá sin poder contener sus lágrimas. Su hija era demasiado inteligente para tener diez años. Sus palabras eran duras y cortantes, tal vez dañinas... pero ella tenía la culpa.

-Rin.- Kakashi se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.- Dale tiempo al tiempo.

-Me asusté.- Rin abrazó al peligris.- Lo abandoné y creo que ahora no sé como remediarlo. Cada vez que miró sus ojos, veo al joven que luchó por ser uno más de los Miwa, aquel que creyó que yo era de su sangre y nos amó sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Pues lucha por ese chico.- Kakashi la separó de su pecho y le sonrió bajo la mascara.- Se fuerte y apóyalo a como dé lugar.

-No es tan fácil.- Rin giró el rostro sonrojada y muerta de vargüenza.- La confianza se ha roto por mi culpa.

-Pues recuperala.- Kakashi suspiró y se levantó del sofá.- Tomate tu tiempo y piensa con claridad.

Tras aquellas palabras, Kakashi la dejó sola, al fin y al cabo él debía cumplir con sus obligaciones con la villa. Dejó la casa sabiendo que Tomoe cuidaría bien de Taro. Una sonrisa se formó bajo su mascara y deseo que Sakura llegara pronto, al fin y al cabo, Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la villa de Konoha.

O-o-o-o

Taro se tumbó en la cama y observó el techo ¿Que iba a pasar con él de ahora en adelante? Sintió como el colchón se doblaba en su lado derecho y giró el rostro con una mueca en sus labios intentando convertirla en sonrisa.

-Aquí estarás a salvo.- Tomoe lo abrazó con cariño.- Deja a mamá que se tome su tiempo, solo esta confusa.

-Ella tiene razón.- Taro se removió inquieto.- Y tú también deberías alejarte de mi.- El azabache acarició el lacio y negro cabello de su hermana.- No sabes como puedo reaccionar si recupero la memoria de golpe.- Suspiró dudodo.- Si era un asesino de clase S, tal vez me vuelva loco y os mate.- Tragó pesadamente.

-Jamás.- Tomoe se aferró al pecho de su hermano.- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, yo, confío en ti.

-No deberías, pero gracias.- Taro le besó la coronilla.

-Me voy a la academia con mamá, me van a apuntar para ser una kunohichi del escuadrón médico.- Sus mejillas se colorearon.- Si me graduo en dos años, claro.- Y le sonrió.

Tras aquellas palabras, Tomoe se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Taro observó cada rincón de la habitación, las puertas eran de shoji, el suelo de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono azulado. No había ningún cuadro colgado en las paredes y el armario era del mismo color que la cama, la comoda y la mesita "Un simple marrón aburrido"

Taro cogió su pequeña bolsa entre las manos y se dispuso a guardar sus pocas pertenencias, sin prisa alguna en aquellos cajones, al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el día para arreglarlo...

o-o-o-o

-Naruto.- Isunade observó al rubio.- En tres días llegará Sakura, así que por favor, no le digais nada del regreso de Sasuke.

-Él no ha regresado.- Naruto agachó el rostro.- Lo habeis traido a la fuerza, además, no es Sasuke, es Taro Miwa.

-Esta mañana se ha hecho una reunión con todos los shinobis de esta villa.- Tsunade le tendió un pergamino al rubio.- Faltabas tú.

-No tenía la cabeza para reuniones, vieja Tsunade.- Naruto agarró el pergamino sin ánimos.

-Queda totalmente prohibido nombrar a los Uchiha en presencia de Taro.- Tsunade se sentó de nuevo en su asiento detras del escritorio.- Nadie debe comentar la masacre Uchiha, ni el porqué se marchó de la villa. Tampoco se puede nombrar nada de que Itachi "Uchiha" Haruno es su hijo, ni tampoco poner en alerta a los aldeanos, ya que los más jovenes no saben quien es y los más ancianos ni se acuerdan de él.

-Pero habrá aldeanos que si se acuerden y puedan decirle algo.- Naruto levantó su vista hacía el rostro de la Godaime.

-Los shinobis se encargaran de dar el mensaje a los aldeanos que sea necesario.- La rubia le señaló la puerta.- Ahora ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones.

Tras aquella pequeña charla por parte de la Godaime, Naruto salió del despacho de la Hokage sin mediar ninguna palabra más, solo tenía ganas de ir a casa y estar con sus hijos una vez más ¿Cuanto podría soportar en aquella situación? Naruto suspiró ¿Cuanto tiempo podría mirarlo sin recordar el pasado? Entró en casa casi sin darse cuenta de ello y observó a Itachi ¿Cuanto tiempo tardarían en relacionar a Sasuke con Itachi?

-Hola, viejo.- Itachi golpeó la cara del rubio con un almohadon del sofá.-¿Que te ha pasado, han cerrado el Ichiraku's?

-No estoy para bromas.- Naruto ignoró al pelirojo.- Habeis llegado pronto de casa de Neji.- Pronunció observando a su hija.

-Si.- Kushina se rascó la nuca.- Le hemos roto una lampara a tia Tenten y después le hemos roto un libro a tio Neji.

-Estan castigados sin entrenamiento durante tres días.- Hinata sobresaltó al rubio al aparecer sin hacer ruido.- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.- Naruto se adentró por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras.- Estaré arriba, voy a darme un baño y después saldré con Kakashi para no sé qué.- Dijo con tono monocorde y casi sin vida.

-Naruto.- Hinata lo miró llena de tristeza.- No vuelvas tarde ¿Vale?

-Tranquila, no creo que sea algo muy importante.- Naruto desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿Que le pasa a tio Naruto?- Preguntó Itachi preocupado al ver a su tio sin la alegría que lo caracterizaba cada día.- ¿Le sucedió algo muy grave?- Y arrugó su pelirojo ceño.

-Volvió un antiguo amigo a la villa.- Hinata suspiró.- Pero esta malito y no recuerda nada de su pasado, no recuerda al tio.- Hinata miró al niño.- Pero no pasa nada, su madre y su hermana lo acompañan, así que no esta solo, pero él...- Dijo señalando las escaleras.- Desea que lo recuerde como antaño.

-¿Anta qué?- Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Dejalo.- Kushina sonrió.- Vamos un rato al parque.- Miró a Itachi con los ojos perlados abiertos como platos.-¿Podemos?- Preguntó a Hinata.

-Solo una hora, enseguida estará la comida.- Hinata besó la frente de cada pequeño y se adentró de nuevo en la cocina.

Naruto observó como su pequeña salía de casa riendo y corriendo tras Itachi ¿Se daría cuenta el niño del parecido con Taro? El rubio terminó de ponerse su ropa y cogió su bolsa porta objetos, debía cumplir con lo que estaba escrito en aquel pergamino, no podía fallar a Kakashi y mucho menos a su mejor amigo...aun que no lo recordara.

* * *

**0O0O0O0O0O.o.o.o.o.o. 0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

* * *

**MASAKI:** Mujer...muchas gracias a ti por comentar y dedicar todo ese tiempo tuyo en escribir todas tus dudas y preguntas...gracias por decir que mi historia vale la pena.. ya que muchas veces decaigo cuando solo veo 3 o cuatro comentarios por capi jejejje... muchas veces al ver tan pocos, creo qu eno vale tanto jejej pero bueno luego vuelvo a releer los comentarios qu eme dejan y me animo... al fin y al cabo prefiero cuatro de gente que en verdad se toma su tiempo en dejar alguna palabra que ninguno no? amo los comentarios en general.. aun que solo sea un conti me gusta.. pero evidentemente si me dejan alguna duda o prgunta me animo más jijii... ya pido mucho eh? No pidas perdon por escribir un comentario mujer... cada uno escribe lo que le sale... yo suelo escribir las actus entre 13 y catorce paguinas de word... si me salen más pequeñas no seria yo... jijiji... Yo amo a TOMOE jiji... me alegra saber que esta vez reiste de alegría... Bueno jeje si acertaste algunas cosas.. jaja me alegra saber que en cierto modo te puse ansiosa jiji así se que seguiras leyendo no? Porque lo seguiras haciendo no? No? No? Jajajaja me rio yo sola contestandote jajajaja...Yo amo a Kakashi también.. su vid ame da un poco de lastima y a la vez fuerza.. ya que ha superado todo con fuerza y a veces pienso en él cuando me ocurre algo.. puede parecer una tontería pero anima... Kakshi es fuerte y quiere proteger a su equipo.. por eso est adispuesto a enfrentar a quien sea jejej y bueno el instinto paternal creo qu elo tiene tanto Kakashi como Taro así que... Kakashi esta para Itachi cuando el niño lo necesite y ahora también estará para Taro y Tomoe... Y Rin.. bueno eso poco a poco se verá.. como le prunté a RM, que os parece un KakaRin? Lo tenía planeado.. pero espero vuestra opinion jeje... Bueno supongo que ver a Sasuke con una familia y como poco a poco se la estan robando... daña a Kakashi y a todos los que lo rodeen de ahora en adelante... pero Sakura llegará en el proximo capi... el 10 se llamara El regreso de Sakura... ejem... ya tienes un pequeño adelanto jijiji... Naruto nunca se puede quedar quieto... y ya me daras tu oponion.. pero creo que si va a ser doloroso su reencuentro.. ejem... Suigetsu y Juugo saldrán pronto... y bueno ya verás sus reacciones ne el siguiente capi... ejem... sip Tomoe no se lo va a poner facil a ninguno... y a mi tambienme gustaria la niña como pareja de Sasuke si fuera más adulta y no estubiera Saku por supuesto jijiji.,... el secreto de Tomoe y lo que la rodea se sabra poco a poco en la historia jejejej pero si... algo hay por ahí...

**_Nota:_** bueno del fic de Phoenix Rising llevo solo tres capis traducidos.. jaja.. me encantó cuando confunde el cordón con el intestino.. y bueno cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke si murio ese día y a cambio quedó con el pequeño... la verdad es qu ela historia es buenisima.. cuando la suba en español si quieres te lo digo... espero que quede bien la traducción y la lea much agente ya que esa historia lo merece y la autora escribe muy bien... Bueno muchos besos y nos leemos pronto gracias como siempre por tu megacomentario te espero.. kisss. Desam.


	11. Viejas heridas

_Hola! Bueno esta vez no voy a escribir ninguna excusa... simplemnte se fue mi musa de paseo... jejej cosas que pasan... ha sido un capitulo un poco difícil de escribir.. y creo que sabreis porqué en cuanto lo leais... solo os pido disculpas por el retraso, pero bueno ya esta aquí la conti de esta historia.. gracias a todas como siempre...kiss Desam. _

* * *

_Salex, _**Ohaio hermanita... bueno gracias por pasarle la pelota ami hija muhaha qu emala eres... referente a Naruto... ejem... Naruto es Naruto... y en el fondo él siempre creyó que Sasuke no lo olvidaría jamás.. por mucho que él quisiera romper lazos, hay algo que los une...al verlo así... bueno yo también me desanimaria no? Y bueno los Anbu ya tendran lo suyo ya muhahahha.. Y respectoa Tomoe.. ejem... ella es miaaaaa... así que no la doy en adopción.. (Chinha revincha) Sakura... bueno ya leeras... nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado Nee-chan...kiss...**_**.**__Tasu Uraranich__**,**_** una vez más, gracias por tus palabras... un besazo y nos leemos cuidate kisss...**_cerezo 21,_** ya estamos aquí con otro capi... este es algo intenso creo... ya me dirás.. la reacción de cuando se vean... pronto... kiss y cuidate...**_karit, _**gracias, me alegra saber que cuando acabas el capi tienes más ganas de leer... al menos eso significa que te gusta mucho jejej... Gracias por tus palabras... intento que sean como son en realidad.. pero al ponerlos en situaciones diferentes a las del manga.. pues es complicado mantenerlos ne la trama.. aun así, creo que estos personajes gustan no? Un besazo reina cuidate mucho y nos leemos kisss... **_Calipitachix, _**Bienvenida.. gracias por tu mensaje... cuidate kiss...**

* * *

**Misaki: **_Como siempre... Tú lee abajo.. jajajaja _

* * *

**PD: Si quereis ver el Kekkei Genkai de Tomoe, tengo el link del dibujo en mi profile... kiss Desam...**

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._**

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**10 Viejas heridas.**

Kakashi observaba a la pequeña Tomoe con el ceño frundido y una mueca extraña bajo su mascara. Aquella niña era realmente especial. Desde hacía poco más de veinte minutos, la tenía frente a él tratando de que ella se enfadara.

-Quiero que hagas lo mismo que hiciste ayer.-Repitió tranquilamente Kakashi.

-No sé lo que es.- Tomoe suspiró cansada, solo quería volver a la casa y estar con su hermano.-No lo hice ha proposito.

-Lo sé.- Kakashi se acuclilló a su lado.- Por eso estamos aquí.

-Ya llegué.- Naruto apareció al lado de ellos con un salto.-¿Para qué me necesitas?- Y miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí está el experto.- Kakashi se levantó y sonrió al rubio bajo su mascara.-Él saca de quicio a cualquiera.

-¿Qué?- Naruto se rascó la nuca confuso.-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Verás.- El peligris encaró a su antiguo alumno.- Tomoe es una niña especial, ayer hizo algo espectacular.- La miró de reojo.- Tiene un potencial increible, pero no sabe utilizarlo.

-Entiendo.- Naruto miró a la niña.-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

-Tenemos que enfadarla.- El enmascarado alzó las cejas.-Y tú eres perfecto para ello.

-Entendido.- Naruto sonrió a Kakashi y miró a la niña.-¿Preparada?

-¿Para qué?- Tomoe miró con asombro al rubio al ver que se clonaba una y otra vez.

-Para descubrirte.- El rubio atacó a la chica con cuatro Kage Bunshin.

-¡Socorro!- Gritó Tomoe tapandose la cara con las manos en un intento de protegerse.

-¿Que está pasando?- Naruto miró a Kakashi sintiendo pesadez en su cuerpo y como todo aquello que lo rodeaba se detenía, incluyendolo a él.

-Eso es, Tomoe.- Kakashi tenía su Sharingan destapado y observaba todo con detenimiento.- Ahora quiero que me mires.

En el instante en que Tomoe destapó su cara y miró al Jounin, Kakashi sonrió, lo había conseguido. Los ojos de Tomoe eran de un color rojizo y negro, y el Sharingan los adornaba en el centro. El peligris se acercó a ella y miró sus ojos para estudiarlos.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?- Preguntó temerosa al darse cuenta que Naruto no podía moverse.-¿Por qué tú si te mueves?

-No me afectan tus ojos.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Posees un Sharingan muy extraño.

-¿Sharingan?- El rostro de Tomoe se transformó a uno de terror completamente.- Eso es lo que posee Taro ¿Por qué?- Tomoe cayó de rodillas al suelo y su respiración de agitó.

-Eso es lo que trato de descubrir.- Kakashi apartó a la niña del lugar en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se volvían negros nuevamente y Naruto procedía con su ataque.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Naruto hizo desaparecer sus Kage Bunshin y miró sorprendido a Kakashi.- Derrepente me quedé parado en el aire y no podía mover mi cuerpo, es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para mi.

-Eso es.- Kakashi se frotó la nuca.- Ella detiene el tiempo.- Kakashi sonrió a la niña.- Pero no lo controla y ha quedado exausta.

-¿Estas bien?- Naruto se acercó a la pequeña azabache.

-Si.- Jadeó ella sin mirar a ninguno de los dos a la cara.- Me siento cansada, pero estoy bien.

-Bien.- Kakashi miró a Naruto.- Debemos entrenarla antes de que llegue a la academia, ella no puede ser una Medic-nin como Rin.

-No entiendo nada.- Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Poco a poco lo entenderás.- Kakashi cogió a la pequeña Tomoe entre sus brazos.- Desde hoy, seremos sus maestros.- Y miró muy seriamente a Naruto.- Debemos enseñarle lo básico.

-Sabes que si me lo pides tú, no tengo ningún problema.- Naruto caminó junto a su antiguo maestro.- Pero espero una explicación decente al menos.

-En cuanto la tenga, te la haré saber.- Kakashi saltó al tejado más cercano.- Ya te avisaré cuando te necesite.

-Esta bien.- Naruto salió corriendo y saltando en dirección contraria al peligris.- Nos vemos.

O-o-o-o-o

Sakura saltaba con rápidez por el bosque, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su blanco rostro, al fin podría ver a su hijo. Alzó la cabeza y observó el cielo, aquello era realmente maravilloso. Sin pensarselo demasiado, se adentro en la misma cueva que descubrió tiempo atrás y prendió un pequeño fuego para calentar la cena.

Las ansias invadían su cuerpo y se sentía nerviosa, desde su partida había estado intranquila. Cuando salió de Kirigakure, algo se apoderó de su estómago y desde ese instante era como tener nauseas todo el tiempo.

-¿Que estará pasando?- Preguntó cansada.

Aquella sensación extraña la tenía intranquila y casi no había parado de correr y saltar, desde que había atravesado la frontera de Konohagakure. Tras calentarse un poco de agua, vertió el líquido caliente en el vaso de sopa instantanea y esperó a que estubiera listo ¿Estaría pasando algo en Konoha? Se preguntó mientras tomaba la sopa ¿Estaría bien Itachi?

Los ojos jade de la pelirosa se cerraban sin poder evitarlo, necesitaba descansar y su cuerpo no iba a perdonarselo. Suspiró frustrada y decidió que lo mejor sería descansar unas horas en aquella cueva, nada más saliera el sol partiría de nuevo.

O-o-o-o

Taro observaba con tristeza la puerta de la habitación, durante todo el día, no se había atrevido a abrirla ¿Estaría Rin allí? Llevó la mano izquierda contra su pecho y la apretó fuertemente contra éste ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo todo aquello? Las lágrimas descendieron sin permiso por su rostro, no se sentía bien allí.

Un golpe en el piso de abajo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un pequeño salto sobre la cama. A la hora de la comida, Kakashi le había entrado una bandeja con la comida y se había vuelto a ir sin decirle nada. El hombre de cabellos grises parecía algo cansado. El azabache observó la bandeja vacía sobre el escritorio y suspiró nuevamente ¿Quién le traería la cena?

La puerta se abrió dando un golpe contra la pared. Taro se irgió asustado y miró detenidamente a la joven que estaba frente a sus ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios y estiró sus brazos.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- Tomoe se lanzó contra la cama besando sus mejillas.

-Si.- Taro la detuvo.- Me ahogas, pequeña.

-Lo siento.- Tomoe se sentó en su regazo y acarició sus largos cabellos negros.- Pero te eché mucho de menos.

-Tienes ojeras.- Taro acarició el rostro de su pequeña hermana.-¿Que has estado haciendo?

-Estuve entrenando con Kakashi.- Tomoe sonrió a su hermano.- Tengo unos ojos parecidos a los tuyos, tengo un gran poder de Kunohichi.

-¿Unos ojos como los mios?- Taro ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada.

-Si, como cuando se te volvieron rojos en dos ocasiones.- Tomoe sonrió con tristeza al recordar lo que le hicieron a su hermano en aquellas dos ocasiones.- Pero a la misma vez, es diferente.- Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Taro.- Kakashi me va a ayudar a entrenar y a controlarlo junto a Naruto.

-Ya veo.- Taro sonrió a la niña y besó su frente.- Entonces, será mejor que descanses. Ve a darte una ducha, cena algo y acuestate, mañana será otro día.

-Ahora te subirá la cena tio Kakashi.- Tomoe besó la mejilla de su hermano y se levantó de su regazo de un salto.- Mañana me enseñará a controlar mi Chakra.

-¿Tio Kakashi?- Taro arrugó el ceño.- Si que le has cogido confianza.

-Es muy bueno con nosotros.- Tomoe miró el suelo y se sonrojó.- Además, creo que a mamá le gusta.

-¿A tu mamá le gusta?- Susurró Taro mirando las sábanas.- Eso está bien, ella merece una vida mejor.

-¿A mi mamá?- Tomoe levantó el rostro y miró a Taro con tristeza.-¿Ya no es tu mamá?- Preguntó sabiendo que estaba metiendose en la boca del lobo.

-Es...- Taro se detuvo y apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos.- Algo complicado.- El azabache sonrió con tristeza.- No soy su hijo.- Suspiró mirando al fin a la niña.- Debes entenderlo, así como lo he entendido yo. Las cosas han cambiado, ella no me quiere por lo que soy.

-Si te quiere.- Tomoe corrió hasta el borde de la cama.- Solo esta confusa.

-Tomoe.- Taro la alzó entre sus brazos y la volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas.- Tú no dejarás de ser una persona especial para mi, pero debo de estar en mi lugar.

-Tu lugar es con nosotras.-Tomoe no pudo evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por su rostro.-Estemos donde estemos.

-No lo hagas más difícil, por favor.- Taro limpió suavemente las lágrimas de su hermanita.-No quiero forzarla a nada, aunque para mi ella es la única madre que he conocido, ahora sé a ciencia cierta que no llevo su sangre, por lo tanto, no tiene ninguna obligación de cuidarme.- Taro la colocó de pie en el suelo.- Soy lo suficientemente adulto para cuidar de mi mismo, para trabajar y ganarme el pan de cada día, así que mañana saldré a buscar trabajo.

-Pero.-Tomoe iba a replicar nuevamente las palabras de su hermano.

-No.- Taro se levantó de la cama, aún sentía su cuerpo entumecido por el trato que había recibido los días anteriores.- Deja ya el tema, ella debe recobrar su normalidad, ella debe ocuparse de ti.- Taro se acercó a la puerta del baño y sonrió a Tomoe.- Por favor, yo seguiré aquí para ti, nunca te abandonaré, Tomoe.- Taro le indicó con la cabeza que saliera de la habitación.- Solo eres una niña, solo disfruta como tal y sé feliz.

Tomoe al fin sonrió sin mucho convencimiento, aún así obedeció a su hermano y dejó el tema. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Kakashi en el pasillo.

-Buenas noches.- Kakashi sonrió bajo la mascara.- Vengo a traerle la cena a tu hermano ¿Esta mejor?

-No lo sé.- Tomoe se encogió de hombros.- Eso solo lo decidirá él.- Y bajó las escaleras sin volver a mirar al peligris.

-¿Taro?- Kakashi entró en la habitación sabiendo perfectamente que el azabache estaba en la ducha, al fin y al cabo había escuchado toda la conversación tras la puerta.

-Ya salgo.- Taro abrió la puerta y salió envuelto en una toalla y con otra entre sus manos secandose los cabellos.- Gracias por la comida.

-Al ver que no bajabas, decidí subirtela nuevamente.- Kakashi se sentó en el borde de la cama tras haber dejado la bandeja sobre el escritorio.-No puedes vivir encerrado aquí eternamente.

-No lo haré.- Taro volvió a salir del baño ya vestido.- Mañana iré a buscar algun tipo de trabajo, tal vez encuentre algo.

-Eso esta bien.- Kakashi se levantó de la cama y miró al azabache.- Solo te recuerdo que aquí no molestas.- Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.- Siempre tendré un lugar aquí para ti, sin preocupaciones.

-Gracias.- Taro le sonrió realmente agradecido y se dispuso a cenar lo que el peligris le había llevado.

Kakashi descendió las escaleras sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho, jamás había visto a Taro "Sasuke" sonreir de esa forma. Sonrió y se sentó en la mesa con aquellas dos mujeres que ahora tenía frente a él.

-¿Que vas a hacer mañana?- Preguntó despreocupado el peligris.

-Debo ir al hospital temprano, Tsunade quiere enseñarme unas cosas.- Rin terminó su cena y se levantó de su asiento.- Espero que no os moleste que me vaya a dormir ya.

-Claro que no.- Sonrió Tomoe a su madre.- Ve y descansa, mamá.

-Gracias.- Rin observó a las dos personas frente a ella.- Buenas noches.

-Descansa.- Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.-¿Como estas tú?- Miró a la pequeña azabache.

-Ya me encuentro mejor.- Tomoe sonrió a su nuevo maestro.- El que no esta mejor es mi hermano.- Y su mirada se volvió triste de nuevo.

-Solo dale tiempo.- Kakashi acarició los cabellos de la niña.- Poco a poco se hará con la gente de aquí y tendrá muy buenos amigos.

-Eso espero.- Tomoe besó la mejilla del peligris sobre la mascara.- Buenas noches, maestro.

-Llamame Kakashi.- El peligris se levantó tras la niña y se dirigió a la cocina con los platos.- Hasta mañana.

Tras subirse la niña a dormir, la casa reinaba en absoluto silencio. Kakashi observó la luna tras la ventana, él solo deseaba que las cosas le fueran bien a Taro. El peligris deslizó su dedo índice bajo la mascara y la bajó hasta rozar su garganta, desde hacía mucho tiempo, no le sonreía así al cielo y admiraba en plenitud las estrellas.

-¿Que tendrá deparado para ti el futuro, Sasuke?- Preguntó sin darse cuenta de la presencia tras su espalda.

-¿Sasuke?- La voz de Rin lo hizo girarse de golpe sin pensar.

-Rin.- Kakashi agachó la mirada y negó con un gesto de la cabeza.- No esperaba que bajaras de nuevo.

-Nunca había visto tu rostro al completo.- Susurró ella acercandose al peligris.

-Nunca creí necesario mostrartelo.- Contestó mirandola a los ojos.-Todo esto es muy extraño para mi.-Agregó.-El tenerte aquí de nuevo, el ver a tu hija, Taro...

-Eres hermoso.-Rin caminó casi de puntillas hacía el hombre que tenía parado frente a ella.-Podría decirse que no has cambiado mucho, pero ahora que veo tu rostro...

-Rin.- Kakashi le dio la espalda.- Esto no cambia nada.

-Lo sé.- Ella se alejó de él unos pasos.

-No sabes nada.- Kakashi se subió de nuevo la mascara y se giró para encararla.-No sabes cuanto me duele ver así a Sasuke, se supone que lo vi morir ante mis ojos. Por él ha luchado mucha gente...-Suspiró acercandose al marco de la puerta dejandola atrás.- Sus amigos, la Godaime, Naruto, Sakura... Sin embargo tú lo has tenido seis años contigo y no sabes nada de él. No sabes realmente el por qué acabó de esa forma, ni tampoco sabes cuanto sufrió en su pasado y cuanto esta sufriendo nuevamente.

-¿Y yo, Kakashi?- Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de la castaña.- ¿Sabes cuanto he sufrido yo?

-No.- Kakashi se giró nuevamente y la miró a los ojos.- Pero sé lo que he sufrido yo... lo que hemos sufrido en Konoha, los Uchiha, y los que amo. Siento un cierto respecto por ti, porque fuiste mi compañera de equipo. Yo cometí un error muy grande en el pasado y eso te alejó de Konoha, pero nos olvidaste y rehiciste tu vida... ahora le toca a él rehacer la suya.

-Yo no se lo prohibo.- Rin negó con la cabeza y tapó su rostro con las manos.- Solo quiero que me entendáis, no es fácil para mi saber que le salvé la vida a un asesino.

-Sasuke nunca te hubiera hecho daño.- Kakashi salió del todo de la cocina y caminó silenciosamente hacía las escaleras.- No te hubiese hecho nada, al fin y al cabo salvaste su vida.

-¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?!- Rin corrió hacía Kakashi y lo giró cogiendolo del brazo derecho.-¡¿Como sabes que no nos hará daño ahora?!- La castaña enrojeció por la ira.-Tal vez termine su venganza cuando recupere su memoria.

-No lo hará.- Kakashi sonrió tristemente bajo la mascara.

-¿Como estas tan seguro, Kakashi?- Rin volvió ha anegarse en lágrimas.

-Simplemente lo sé.- Afirmó el peligris.- Éste me lo dice con mucha fuerza.- Kakashi cogió la mano de la castaña y la posó sobre su pecho.- Mi corazón me lo grita una y otra vez.- Kakashi cerró sus ojos.- Desde que lo vi indefesenso en el suelo de aquella habitación, una parte de mi se rompió con él... se lo debo.

-Tú no le debes nada.- Rin trató de apartar la mano que Kakashi sujetaba aún contra su pecho.-Él buscó su propia venganza, os alejó a todos.

-Él luchó contra todo cuando fue padre.- Kakashi suspiró sin saber porque había dicho aquel secreto.

-¿Es... Padre?- Los ojos de Rin se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa.

-Si.- Admitió él.- Él nos entregó a su hijo antes de su muerte, antes de que tú lo encontraras con un hilo de vida.-El único ojo visible del peligris se humedeció.- Sasuke jamás arrebataría más vidas, no depués de haber traido una al mundo.

-Kakashi.- Susurró Rin.

-No quiero hablar más del tema.- El peligris se dio la vuelta.- Simplemente dejalo vivir, no lo trates como a un asesino sin haberte hecho nada.

Tras aquellas últimas palabras, desapareció por las escaleras dejando muchas dudas en la mente de Rin ¿Quién sería le hijo de Taro?

**O-o-o-o**

Taro despertó temprano, el sol ya entraba por la ventana y calentaba su piel. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a servir en Konoha para algo. Después de darse una larga ducha y vestirse con su ropa favorita, bajó al piso de abajo con una sonrisa en los labios, tal vez Rin ya no lo quisiera, pero él demostraría que era todo un hombre para seguir cuidando de ellas, dijesen lo que dijesen.

Mientras caminaba bajo el sol de Konoha, masticaba lentamente una hogaza de pan con queso. Algunas de las personas de esa villa, lo miraban de una forma muy extraña, otras alejaban a los niños de su camino, y otras... Tampoco era tan importante, él solo estaba dispuesto a encontrar trabajo en algo.

-Jovencito.- La voz de una mujer mayor lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Digame, señora.- Taro sonrió a la anciana.

-Te ves un muchacho fuerte.- La mujer miró los brazos bronceados de Taro.- Tal vez puedas ayudarme.

-¿Que necesita?- Taro siguió a la mujer hacía le jardín de la casa.

-Verás.- La anciana miró al vieja puerta de hierro.- Desde que murió mi único hijo en la cuarta guerra, mi anciano marido y yo, nos hemos ocupado de los campos que poseemos. Nosotros vendemos la verdura y la fruta en nuestra tienda de comestibles, pero cada día nos hacemos más viejos.

-Lo siento mucho.- Taro miró a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo, jovencito.- La anciana le señaló la puerta.-Muchas veces la puerta se atasca, ya no tenemos la misma fuerza.

-Sin problemas.- Taro despasó el pestillo y empujó la puerta de los terrenos.-Ya la tiene.

-Muchas gracias.- La anciana sonrió a Taro.- Veo que eres nuevo en Konoha.

-Así es.- Taro asintió con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su rostro.-Soy nuevo desde hace unos días, estaba buscando trabajo...- Suspiró frustrado.- Pero la gente no es muy cooperativa.

-¿Sabes trabajar el campo?- La anciana sonrió con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.-Te ves muy bronceado y musculoso.

-Así es.- Taro miró sus brazos.- Lo he estado haciendo desde hace seis años, señora.

-Pues entonces ya has encontrado trabajo.- La mujer se acercó a una ventana de la casa y llamó en voz en grito a un hombre de la misma edad que ella.-Este es Rouhichi, mi marido, él se ocupaba de los campos y yo de tienda. Mi nombre es Nanami.

-Yo soy Taro.- El azabache le tendió la mano al hombre e hizo una reverencia a la anciana.- Encantado de conoceros.

-Rouhichi.- La mujer miró a su marido sonriendo.- Este joven necesita trabajo, yo necesito ayuda en la tienda y tú ya no puedes con los campos.

-Dime, mujer ¿Ya encontraste al joven que nos ayudará?- Y miró a Taro de los pies a la cabeza.

-Así es.- Nanami sonrió a Taro.-Él se ocupará de los campos y nosotros de la tienda.-¿Te parece bien, joven?

-Muchas gracias, señora.- Taro volvió a agachar la cabeza en señal de respeto.-¿Cuando empiezo?

-Primero hablemos de tu salario ¿No?- La anciana rió en voz alta.

-Lo que me paguen será bien recibido.- Taro negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Bien.- El anciano miró a Taro nuevamente de los pies a la cabeza.- Mañana te espero a las seis de la mañana aquí.

-Gracias, aquí estaré puntualmente.- Y salió de la propiedad de aquellos ancianos bastante feliz en muchos días.-Gracias.- Susurró mientras se alejaba y seguía observando las calles de Konoha más tranquilo.

**O-o-o-o-o**

Las piernas de Sakura se movían por inercia, deseaba llegar a Konoha y descubrir de una vez aquello que la mantenía tan inquieta. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y los pajaros cantaban sin cesar. La pelirosa se detuvo a beber unos instantes e invocar a Katsuyu.

-Buenos días, princesa Sakura.- Saludó la babosa nada más verla.

-Buenos días, Katsuyu.- Sakura sonrió con alegría.- ¿Podrías avisar a mi maestra que llegaré en una hora a la aldea?

-Ella sabe de su regreso.- La babosa se hizo más pequeña y se posó sobre el hombro de la pelirosa mientras reanudaban la marcha.-El pergamino que envió, llegó sin ningún contratiempo.

-Lo sé.- Sakura saltó sobre la rama de un árbol.- Pero quiero que le diga que llame a Itachi a su despacho, deseo verlo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Entiendo, princesa.- Katsuyu desapareció al instante.

-Gracias.- Susurró Sakura al aire mientras seguía avanzando hacía su adorada Konoha.

**O-o-o-o**

Naruto dormía a pierna suelta en su habitación, Minato se había psado la noche llorando y no había podido dormir demasiado. El sol ya bañaba sus cabellos rubios, y la calor empezaba a ser sofocante en la habitación, pero todo aquello no molestaba al rubio inquieto.

-¡Naruto!- La voz de Hinata lo sacó de los mundos de Yupi.- Debes ir con Kakashi a entrenar a Tomoe Miwa, además, también llega hoy Sakura, así que he de llevar a Itachi a las puertas de Konoha por petición de la Godaime.

-¿Sakura?- Naruto se levantó de un golpe de la cama.-¿Quién le va a decir a Sakura que Sas-Taro está en la villa?

-Supongo que ella.- Hinata entró en la habitación cargando a Minato entre sus brazos.- Nosotros no debemos meternos en todo esto.

-¿Como puedes decirme eso?- Naruto se restregó los azulados ojos con los puños cerrados.- No puedo fallarle, ella me va a necesitar.

-Lo sé.- Hinata agachó el rostro.- Esto va a ser muy duro para ella ¿Que van a hacer con Itachi?- Preguntó alarmada.-El niño es identico a su padre, lo único que los diferencia son los cabellos rojizos.

-Recuerda que Sasuke lleva el pelo largo, más bien cuando lo lleva suelto me recuerda al fundador Uchiha.- El cuerpo entero de Naruto tembló.- Con esos picos hacía todos los lados y esa mirada negra.

-Solo espero que hayan tomado la decisión correcta de traerlo aquí.- Hinata besó dulcemente los labios de su marido.- Que no se hayan equivocado con la decisión, ya que no quiero ver a Sakura sufrir de nuevo.- Las mejillas de la ojiperla se colorearon.- Y mucho menos a ti.

-Tranquila.- Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos y besó los cabellos de su hijo menor.-Todo saldrá bien, debemos confiar en las decisiones de Kakashi y sobretodo en Sasuke.

-Debemos acostumbrarnos a llamarlo Taro.- Hinata se acercó a la puerta.- No podemos tener errores con esas cosas.

-No.- Naruto se sobó la nuca sonriendo.- Si no la vieja Tsunade nos echará a patadas de la villa.- Y rió como solo él podía hacerlo con tantos problemas encima.

Hinata descendió las escaleras y miró a Itachi mientras le hacía cosas extrañas a su hija en el pelo.

-¿Que haces?- Preguntó dejando a Minato en su trona.-Le vas a enredar los cabellos y después te raparé la cabeza a ti.

-¡Valla que si!- Gritó euforica Kushina al ver como Itachi apartaba rápidamente las manos de ella.- Tendrías que haber bajado antes, decía que iba a poner la mateca sobre mi pelo.

-Itachi.- Hinata lo miró seriamente.- Si no deseas que te castige y no ver a tu madre hoy, sigue haciendo rabiar a Kushina y lo conseguirás.

-¿Mi madre regresa hoy?- Preguntó ansioso el pelirojo.

-Si.- Hinata sonrió al pequeño.- Así que acabar ya, ella llegará en cuarenta minutos a la puerta, así que debeis estar listos.

-Que bien.- Kushina se levantó derramando la leche sobre su pijama.- Voy a ver a tia Sakura.

-Tú vas a casa de tio Neji.- Hinata señaló a su revoltosa hija.- Papá debe acudir con Kakashi a un asunto, así que tú y Minato os quedareis aquí al lado.

-¿Por qué?- Kushina frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero con su labio inferior.- No eres justa.

-Ella debe de ver a Itachi.- Hinata abrazó a su pequeña.- Después lo llevaré con vosotros mientras Sakura da el reporte a la Godaime.

-Te jo...-Itachi se sobó la nuca.

-No digas apalbrotas.- Hinata miró asombrada a Naruto.

-Tio Naruto.- Itachi sonrió a su tio favorito.- Voy a ver a mamá.

-Lo sé.- Naruto chocó los cinco con el niño.- Much asuerte campeón, tal vez no mueras estrujado entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Eres un cap...- Otro golpe resonó en su cabeza.-¿Por qué no dejais de pegarme?- Preguntó indignado.

-Por qué no quiero0 que digas esas palabra stan feas, aún eres muy pequeño.- Hinata sonrió a su pequeña familia.- Llegaremos tarde.- Advirtió.

Tras las palabras de la mujer de la casa, todos corrieron preparandose para un nuevo día. Naruto corrió al encuentro de Kakashi y Tomoe en el puente donde se reunía de pequeño con Sasuke y Sakura. Hinata dejó a su shijos con su primo Neji y corrió hacía la puerta con Itachi de su mano, un nuevo día anunciaba nuevas esperanzas para la felicidad de todos.

**O-o-o-o**

Konoha al fin se alzaba ante sus ojos, Sakura sonrió satisfecha al ver su aldea de nuevo, tras doce días fuera de casa. Los últimos metros casi los corrió al ver los cabellos rojizos de su hijo desde lejos, al fin lo iba aver y estrechar entre sus brazos. Desde la muerte de su amado Sasuke, Itachi era lo único que quedaba en su vida.

-¡Mami!- Gritó euforico Itachi al verla de lejos.-Cuanto te he echado de menos.

-Itachi.- Sakura lo alzó entre sus brazos y dio un par de vueltas sobre si misma.-Yo también te he echado de menos, mi bebé.- Y besó su frente.-¿Te has portado bien?

-No ha estado mal.- Hinata sonrió nerviosa a su amiga.- Te lo he traido aquí para qu elo vieras ante que a nadie.

-Muchas gracias.- Sakura sonrió alegre a la ojiperla.

-La Godaime quiere hablar contigo.- Hinata miró a Itachi.- Será mejor que vayas a darle el informe cuanto antes, espero que hayas podido ayudar.

-Los niños ya estan sanos.- Sakura acarició los revoltosos cabellos de su hijo mientras caminaban hacía la torre Hokage.-Les ayudé en los tratamientos, así que ahora ya saben unos cuantos trucos de medicina.

-Si es que mamá sirve para todo.- Itachi abrazó a su madre por la cintura.

-Itachi.- Hianta miró seriamente al niño.- Vamos a casa de Neji, después vendrá mamá a recogerte.

-¿Por?- Itachi abrazó más fuerte a su madre.- Quiero estar con ella.

-Ve.- Sakura vio la expresión de angustia de su amiga.- Yo iré enseguida, ayuda a la tia Hinata a prepararme un buen desayuno ¿Si? Me muero de hambre.

-Esta bien.- Dijo desanimado el niño.- Pero no tardes.

Dsepués de perder de vista a su hijo, Sakura subió las escaleras ansiosa, no entendía dle por qué de la mirada de su amiga y eso la puso aún más nerviosa ¿Sería cierto que había ocurrido algo en su ausencia? Desde que su estómago se encogió días atrás de preocupación, no habí apodido dejar de pensar en lso suyos ¿Que estaría ocurriendo?

-¿Se puede?- Preguntó la pelirosa temblorosa tras la puerta.

-Adelante.- La voz de Shizune llegó a su soídos.

-Buenos días.- Sakura sonrió a su maestra y a la ayudante de la rubia.-Vengo a traer el informe.- Y se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa.

-Sientate.- Le indicó la Godaime muy seria.

-¿Ocurrió algo, verdad?- Sakura se sentó rápidamente, ya que las piernas le habían comenzado a fallar.- Dime lo que es sin rodeos, por favor.- Pidió mirando los ojos dorados de su maestra.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Pronunció la Godaime.

-Sasuke.- Susurró Sakura con dolor en su voz.-¿Que ocurre, han encontrado su cuerpo?- Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. -¡Dime que es lo que pasa!- Sakura no pudo evitar alterarse al pensar en los restos del Uchiha.

-Tranquilizate.- Shizune se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirosa.

-No han encontrado su cuerpo.- Pronunció la princesa de las babosas dando un golpe en la mesa.- Dejame hablar primero.-Habló con tono duro y frio.

-L-lo si-siento.- Se disculpó la kunohichi.

-Hace unos días, nos dieron el aviso de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba viviendo en Suna.-Tsunade observó a la pelirosa. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al igual que sus labios.-No hables todavía.-Le dijo alzando la mano en el aire.- La información era correcta, pero él no es el mismo.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- Preguntó Sakura tragando saliva pesadamente.

-Perdió la memoria.- Shizune le tendió una taza de té para que se tranquilizara.- Le salvaron la vida por los pelos.

-¿Quién?- Sakura miró a las dos mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, solo te diré que fue la antigua compañera de equipo de Kakashi.- Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio para estar más cerca de su alumna.-Lo más importante de todo esto, es que él no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en su pasado.

-Ya veo.- Sakura apretó la mano derecha contra su corazón.-¿Que me quieres decir?

-Él se llama Taro Miwa.- Tsunade cogió al mano de Sakura entre las suyas.- No os recuerda, no sabe que tiene un hijo, y no entiende nada de lo que le esta sucediendo. Él solo es un campesino que se han llevado a la fuerza a una aldea desconocida, que la gente que él creía su familia durante seis años, no es más que una farsa.

-Entiendo.- Sakura escuchaba la voz de Tsunade muy lejana, sus oídos zumbaban y su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho.- Me estas diciendo que soy una desconocida para él.

-Si.- La Godaime se agachó a su lado.- Konoha le dio una oportunidad ya que no recuerda quién és.- La rubia adulta suspiró.- Es demasiada información de golpe.- Y miró a Shizune.- Acompañala a su casa y cuentale el resto por el camino.- Ordenó a la pelinegra.- Cuidado con no cruzaros con él, creo que aún no está preparada para ello.

-Entendido.- Shizune ayudó a Sakura a levantarse de su asiento.- Avisaré a Kakashi de lo sucedido, creo que va a necesitar a Naruto más de lo previsto.

Sakura se levantó por inercia, su cuerpo no le respondía y su mente estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso mental ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras salía de la torre Hokage ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir de esa forma? Una triste sonrisa adornó sus labios al escuchar toda la historia de Sasuke desde su supuesta muerte ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba así con quien más quería? Al menos siendo Taro Miwa había sido feliz durante seis años. Y ahora...¿Ahora sería feliz? Imposible, se contestó internamente.

* * *

**MISAKI: "Como siempre un repertorio.. no se que me haces, qu eme inspiras a escribir tanto para contestarte jaja cualquier día será más grande el comentario y la respuesta que la actu..muhaha me emociono y todo muhahahaha... Lee abajo jijiiij...**

* * *

_Hola Misaki:_ Un gran besazo, mi niña... de verdad que me sube mucho el ánimo cuando te leo... ver tanto esfuerzo en un mesaje.. uff... me dan ganas de escribir y escribir y escribir... y cuando estoy malita y no puedo escribir.. leo una y otra vez tus mensajes para recordarme que tengo lectoras que desean seguir leyendo mis locuras... ver cada comentario tuyo y de las demás me sube mucho el ánimo.. soys unas cuantas y eso es paar daros las GRACIAS contodas las letras. A cada una de vosotras, pero como ya dije... en especial a ti por dedicarme tanto tiempo... Así que... dejemos volar la imaginación e imagenemos ese tono de voz o esas caras raras contestandonos muhahaha... me rio yo sola jajaja... Tomoe se las trae.. y se las seguirá trayendo muahah aun falta mucho de esa niña jijii... y bueno ya me imaginé la cara de Sai cuando la niña le dijo eso a Ino delante de él jajajjaja.. con la gota ánime en su nuca y todo jiji... Tomoe e Itachi aún no se han encontrado ajja pero si, creo que la sangre tira jajaja... ya veremso a esta parejita en acción muhahaha lo que me voy a divertir escribiendo y creo que vosotras leyendolo jiji... Rin estará en el hospital.. ejem... por ahi estará... ya veremos como evoluciona ese personaje... es algo complicado...Y referente a Naruto con Itachi... bueno no es que tema que Sasuke lo reclame.. al fin y al cabo también es su hijo... lo que teme es la reacción de él al enterarse de todo y hacercarse al niño... ¿que le puede enseñar un vengador? Ejem... El entrenamiento de Tomoe se ve en este capi... y bueno de Sasuke ya veremos jaja parece qu eme leas la mente en serio jiji.. me agrada.. jijiji... Los acercamientos ya veremos lo que pasa jajaja creo que será muy divertida también esa parte.. ya falta menos jiji, Taka aún no se ha cruzado con él.. pero nos agarraremos que vendrán curvas muy peligrosas muhahahahah ya tengo enmente a Suigetsu ya jajaja... la niña es quien mejor conoce a TARO... y eso se notará... pero poco a poco lo conoceran todos y si, creo que es una segunda oportunidad... de como devió de ser si no hubiese perdido a su gente... SASUSAKU al poder muhahaha .. ya estoy ansiosa por escribir más... jajajaja lo que pasa es que aún debo escribir en mis otros fics Sasusaku y bueno el fruto de tu vientre también me encanta... jajaja y sensaciones ya no le queda mucho.. así que quiero acabar Sensaciones y centrarme en los otros tres fics.. ya que tengo uno escribiendolo para subir ne noviembre... será una especie de fic de Kakashi contodos... es un regalo para mi hermana.. a ella se le ocurrió al idea y yo la desarroyo y al escribo... ya veremos jejeje.. solo espero poder hacer pronto lo qu etengo enmente y centrarme en esta historia y las demás con más ahinco... como siempre.. muchas gracias por leerme... por dedicar tu tiempo a contestarme y ser como eres.. muchos besos cuidate y nos leemos... kisss

Nota: Phoenix Rising lo más seguro es que empiece a subirlo en diciembre y lo suba una vez al mes... quiero tener bastantes capis traducidos... así que ya te avisaré si? Kisss...


	12. Desconocidos

_Hola! bueno regresé con esta historia... jejejej y antes de un mes... bueno como siempre muchas gracias a todas por leer y comentar..._

* * *

_cerezo21,_** Kyaaaaa que alegría que te gustara tanto jejeje... bueno el reencuentro Sasusaku es pronto... muy pronto ¿Que pasará? Jajajajaj... nos leemos gracias como siempre kiss y cuidate, sayooo... **_Babby-Vanne,_** Que raro leerte por aquí jejejje... la verdad es que a la hora de actualizar me gusta más esta pag... jejejje ... me alegra saber que te da felicidad el leerme. Jajaja eso es que no lo hago tan mal no? Jiji... Bueno sip muchas preguntas.. ejem... creoq ue aquí se contesta alguna... así que ya sabes.. a leer jejej ekiss cuidate nos leemos...**_xXm3ch3Xx,_** ejem... bueno ya estoy de vuelta.. como siempre... gracias, aquí se verá la reacción de Saku, la de Taro aún tardará un capi más jiji.. sip creo que soy así de mala jajaja... espero que te guste también este capi, cuidate kiss sayoo... **_conyM,_** gracias, me alegra saber que hacía tanto tiempo un fic no te hacía llorar, eso significa te gusta y eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo más... de verdad gracias... bueno aquí dejo la impresión de Saku.. espero que te guste kiss cuidate Sayooo...**_kim jaejonng buin,_** Gracias por tus palabras, pronto sabremos que tal con Saku y su hijo... jejeje.. cuidate kiss..**_.Salex,_** Ohaio Nee-Chan... sip Tomoe e smuy mona.. y te recuerdo que es mía, de mi invención, de mi cabecita... así que no te la regalo jajaja... Rin... bueno ella... dejemoslo... es corta de entendimiento y punto muhahahah que malas somos jajaja... Sakura es Sakura... y bueno si es Sasuke ya sabemos como se pone jejeje... los genes Uchiha... jajaja esperemos de la reacción de Itachi jijiji... y bueno Kakashi es Kakashi jajajaj es mi otro heroe jejejje Kakashi quiere mucho a Sasuke como al resto de su equipo 7 él siempre... siempre... siempr elo defenderá y lo sabemos... jajaj Kushina es Kushina.. así que espero que este capi teguste mucho más que todos... ya que la niña hace de las suyas.. y mucho... jijiiji... bueno Nee-Chan... nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado... tú sigue con tu rebindicación y no desistas de la muerte de los Anbu de Suna muahhaha sayoooo...**_Calipitachix,_** Gracias por tu comentario... espero que te siga gustando, nos leemos cuidate kiss... **_kureny-uchiha,_** gracias por tus palabras, mujer... me alegra que te guste tanto la trama... bueno respecto a tus preguntas jejej poco a poco se irán resolviendo si? Un besazo fuerte cuidate sayooo... **_karit,_** no se porque no te aparece en la lista... yo es que al estar registrada los agrego a favoritos y me avisan en el correo de su actu... bueno, el romance Sasusaku... jajaj apronto pronto... y el KakaRin.. ejem... eso esta por ver jijiij... cuidate kiss sayooo... **_Elda de la Torre,_** Saludines... jajaj OMG! pronto sabrás la reacción de Saku jiji... espero que te guste, cuidate kiss sayo**_... feer cross,_** hola, gracias por tus palabras, aquí traigo la conti jejejeje... bueno que decirte que yo ya tengo un libro publicado y estoy casi a casi a publicar otro y además pronto subiré unos cuantos a Kindle amazón... así que si te gusta como escribo , tendrás lectura para rato jejejeje... de verdad gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste este capi también cuidate kiss sayo...**_ Katarina-Hatake, _**Hola! bueno como lectora tuya, me alegra verte por mis historias... gracias por tus palabras... y bueno respecto a Sasuke jejejje poco a poco veremos como va progresando Taro... y lo que pasará más adelante con su memoria y demás... sé lo de mis errores, jeje intento correguirlos lo máximo que puedo y demás pero nunca he sido muy ducha en ello... y bueno entre tu yo.. ejem... Kakashi y Rin? Habrá algo con ellos, pero te aseguro que jamás lo emparejaré jajajaj ano me gusta esa pareja... Kakashi tiene alguien mejor por conocer todavía en mi historia muhaha... Bueno nos leemos kiss cuidate sayooo... **

* * *

_**MISAKI, como siempre tú lee abajo jajajja ... **_

* * *

_PD: Si quereis ver el Kekkei Genkai de Tomoe, tengo el link del dibujo en mi profile... kiss Desam..._

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

** 11 Desconocidos**

Naruto observaba a su mejor amiga, desde hacía más de cinco horas, ella estaba tumbada en el sofá de su casa sin mediar palabra. El rubio estaba entrenando con Kakashi y Tomoe cuando Katsuyu había aparecido en mitad del entrenamiento y le había avisado del estado de su amiga. Ahora se encontraba perdido y sin saber que decirle, sin saber como comportarse con ella.

-Sakura.- La llamó por vigésima vez.- Por favor, dime algo ¿Que te ocurre?

-No lo busqué.- Susurró la pelirosa.- Me quedé con su hijo y me conformé.

-Las cosas no son así.- Naruto se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió la pálida mano de la pelirosa entre las suyas.- Todos creimos que había muerto, era muy difícil que sobreviviera a semejantes heridas.

-Pero lo hizo.- Las lágrimas al fin empezaron a brotar de sus orbes jade.-Sobrevivió, y nosotros no estabamos allí con él.

-Nadie pensó que Madara lo abandonaría en medio de la nada, y mucho menos que lo encontraría Rin y lo salvaría.- Naruto acarició la húmeda mejilla de Sakura.

-¿Como está, lo has visto?- Sakura se sentó despacio en el sofá.

-Si.- Naruto se sentó a su lado sin soltarle la mano.-Realmente esta muy cambiado, no es Sasuke.

-Se llama Taro.- Sakura alzó el rostro y observó la katana que colgaba de aquella blanca pared.- Sasuke murió aquel día y nació alguien completamente diferente. La sangre ya no corre por sus manos ¿Verdad?

-No.- Naruto sonrió admirando también a Chokuto.-Ahora lleva el cabello largo, tal vez demasiado. Su piel es morena y siempre esta sonriendo.

-¿Sonrie?- Sakura se abrazó a si misma y jadeó al recordar el rostro serio del antiguo Sasuke y sus ojos fríos como el hielo.-Tengo miedo.- Pronunció al fin en voz alta.- Jamás dejé de amarle, y ahora...

-Sakura.- Naruto la estrechó entre sus brazos.- Yo también tengo miedo, temo que él recupere la memoria y nos lo arrebaten de nuevo.

-No podré soportarlo de nuevo.- Sakura lloró contra el hombro de su mejor amigo.- ¿Por qué ahora?- Hipó por el llanto.-¿Que le voy a decir a Itachi?

-Itachi no puede enterarse.- Naruto la separó de su cuerpo y alzó el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus dedos.- Sasuke no sabe que tiene un hijo, la vieja dice que es peligroso que se entere de su antigua vida, podría trastornarlo.

-¿Vivirá siempre en una mentira?- Sakura se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a la cocina.-Las mentiras forjarán el futuro de mi hijo y de su padre.

-Sakura.- Naruto la siguió y la observó mientras la pelirosa hacía un poco de té.-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo, intenta ser una amiga para Sasuke.

-¿Eso es lo que haremos?- Sakura le tendió una taza al rubio.- Fingir que jamás lo hemos conocido ¿No?

-No.- Naruto se sentó dejando la taza en la mesa de la cocina.-Él sabe que perteneció a esta villa, que tuvo compañeros aquí.

-Pero no sabe cuales.- Pronunció Sakura con tono de afirmación.-No sabe que hizo aquí.

-No, no sabe que él fue un Uchiha.- Naruto sonrió a su amiga.- Tiene una nueva oportunidad y nosotros se la daremos lo mejor que podamos ¿Verdad, Sakura?

-Supongo.- La pelirosa se sentó al lado de Naruto.- No sé si tendré fuerzas para ello.

-Las tendrás.- Naruto cogió las dos manos de ella entre las suyas.- Tú eres fuerte, siempre lo has sido. Conseguirás todo aquello que te propongas y saldrá bien.

-Te veo muy seguro de ello.- Sakura sonrió tratando de no llorar más.-Siempre me das esa luz para continuar hacía adelante.

-Para eso estan los mejores amigos.- Naruto se levantó de su asiento.- Y nosotros seremos de nuevo los mejores amigos de Taro. No temas por el futuro Sakura, solo disfrutemos el aquí y ahora. Nuestro aquí y ahora es junto a Taro.

-Gracias, Naruto.- Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.

-Ahora ve a recoger a tu hijo.- Naruto miró el reloj.- Son las cuatro de la tarde y estará nervioso porque no llegas.- El rubio besó la frente de su amiga.- Él también te ha echado de menos y te necesita, además en una hora debeis ir a la academia a terminar de inscribirlos y a que conozcan a su maestro.- Se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y la abrió.- Yo me iré a casa, Hinata debe estar preocupada.

-Lo siento.- Sakura sonrió a su amigo.- Siento mucho todo esto.

-Ella lo entenderá, nos vemos.- Y tras aquellas palabras, cerró la puerta dejandola sola en aquella casa.

Naruto saltó sobre el árbol más cercano y se subió al tejado de la casa, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a casa y contarle a Hinata los miedos de Sakura, tenían que ayudarla...Al igual que a Taro. Al entrar por la puerta, Kushina se tiró contra sus brazos.

-¿Donde has estado?- Preguntó con la cara llena de chocolate.

-Ayudando a tía Sakura.- Naruto la separó de su cuerpo antes de que lo manchara.- Ve a darte una ducha, nos veremos en el parque en dos horas.

-Si.- Kushina corrió escaleras arriba dando saltos de alegría.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- Hinata miró preocupada a su marido sujetando al pequeño Minato entre sus brazos.

-Sakura ha estado muy mal con la noticia de Taro.- Naruto besó los cabellos de su hijo y dio otro beso a Hinata en la frente.- No reaccionó muy bien al principio, ella se quedó como en estado catatónico. Ahora parece que está un poco mejor. Sería conveniente que no se cruzara con él por ahora.

-No podemos evitarlo.- Hinata negó con la cabeza.-Ella regresó de su misión y él vive aquí.

-Lo sé.- Naruto se rascó la frente subiendose un poco la bandana.-Va a ser difícil, pero tendremos que hacer todo lo posible, al menos hasta que ella esté mejor emocionalmente y acepte que Sasuke es Taro Miwa.

-Come un poco.- Hinata le tendió un plato con bolas de arroz y un pescado a la plancha.-Lo intentaré.- La ojiperla suspiró.-¿Vas a ir a entrenar con Kakashi y Tomoe?

-Debo acudir de nuevo.- Naruto sonrió a su mujer.- Esta mañana los dejé tirados, así que supongo que se la debo a Kakashi.

-Yo iré a terminar el ingreso de Kushina en la academia.- Hinata dejó a Minato sobre las piernas de Naruto.- No llegues muy tarde a casa.

-Sobre las seis y media estaré en el parque.- Naruto jugó con Minato mientras Hinata fregaba el plato de Naruto.-Nos vemos más tarde.- El rubio le devolvió a su hijo pequeño y salió por la puerta dispuesto a ayudar a Sakura, a Kakashi y a Taro.

O-o-o-o

Tenten observaba a Neji sin saber como abordarle el tema. Desde el regreso de Sasuke, tenía ciertas dudas sobre el futuro de Sakura y el pequeño Itachi. En Konoha se había prohibido hablar de los Uchiha, la mascare y sus descendientes, sin embargo ella no tenía muy claro de lo que iba a suceder con Itachi si Sasuke recobraba la memoria.

-Neji.- Se decidió al fin hablar la castaña.

-¿Ya han llegado las pequeñas?- Neji miró seriamente a su mujer.- No entiendo porque siempre te ofreces a cuidar de lso niños de los demás.- Le recriminó.

-Ellas llegaron hace veinte minútos, las recogeran en cuanto lleguen.-La castaña se acercó a su marido.

-¿Donde han ido?- Preguntó secamente.

-Han salido a celebrar el cumpleaños de Juugo, algo de recordar viejos tiempos.- Tenten le restó importancia con la mano.

-Eso Juugo, Suigetsu, y sus respectivas mujeres ¿Y Lee?- Preguntó mirando hacía la puerta de la cocina.

-Lee salió a una misión aquí cerca, regresará en un par de horas.-Tenten suspiró por el caracter tozudo de Neji.-Además, no puedes quejarte, ellos cuidan a Ritsuka cuando salimos de misión.- Tenten sonrió.

-Mayoritariamente lo hace mi tio Hiashi.- Neji volvió a mirar seriamente a su mujer, a él le molestaba tener tanto niño en su casa.

-No te quejes tanto.- Tenten lo abrazó por la cintura.- Ultimamente sales bastante de misión y ellos me ayudan mucho con Ritsuka, además pronto vendrá el nuevo bebé.- Susurró acariciandose su vientre de casi nueve meses.

-Bien.- Neji besó suavemente los labios de su mujer.-Solo espero que esta noche no sea esto una guardería.

-¿Neji?- Tenten decidió que era el momento de preguntar.

-Dime.- Neji suavizó su semblante y sonrió a su esposa.

-Debo comentarte algo serio que no deja de rondarme por la cabeza.- Tenten cerró los puños.

-¿Sobre qué?- Neji se apoyó en la mesa y acarició la mejilla de su mujer.

-Tal vez te pareceré una paranoica o algo así, pero llevo pensandolo varios días.-Tenten agachó el rostro avergonzada.

-Esperate un segundo.- Neji se separó de su mujer.- Voy a hacer algo de té y nos sentamos tranquilamente a hablarlo.

-Si.- Tenten se sentó en la silla y observó como su marido hacía dos tazas humeantes de té verde.

O-o-o-o

Wei Wei, Asemi y Karin bajaron del piso de arriba, Sakura aún no había llegado a por Itachi y Ritsuka no les hacía caso. Las tres se diriguieron hacía la cocina donde se encontraban Tenten y Neji, al menos Tenten les contaba cuentos y les hacía reir. Al llegar cerca de la cocina, escucharon la voz de Tenten. Su tía hablaba preocupada con su tío Neji, así que las tres se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellas.

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Wei Wei sonrió a sus mejores amigas.

-Si.- Contestó Asemi.- Quien pierda cotillea la conversación ajena.

-¿Por qué os gusta tanto cotillear?- Preguntó Karin.

-¿Y tú por qué preguntas tanto?- Contestó Wei Wei.

-Porque naci cotilla y molesta, como mi padre.- Karin arrugó su ceño y enseñó sus puntiagudos dientes iguales a los de Suigetsu.

-Piedra, papel o tijera.- Volvió a insistir Wei Wei.

Las tres se enzarzaron en una batalla de manos y dedos. Tras perder la partida, Karin se dejó caer contra el suelo tomando forma acuosa. Adoraba aquella técnica que le había enseñado su padre tiempo atrás, ya que en estado líquido no se detectaba su chakra.

O-o-o-o

Neji se sentó frente a su mujer y le tendió la taza de té. El semblante de Tenten estaba demasiado serio, asi que el ojiperla cuadró los hombros dispuesto a ayudar a su mujer.

-¿Que pasará con Itachi ahora?- La castaña lo miró con duda reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Con Itachi?- El ojiperla ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- Tenten miró sus manos nerviosas.- Sé que no debemos hablar de ello, pero me inquieta.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- Neji se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la castaña poniendose de cuclillas ante ella, y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.-El vengador de Konoha ya no existe.- Habló demasiado serio y frio.- El asesino murió hace más de seis años.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.- Tenten acarició su vientre nuevamente.- ¿Y si ahora que el apellido Uchiha vuelve a estar en boca de todos, Itachi se entera que es uno de ellos,que Sasuke Uchiha es su padre?

-No lo hará.-Neji se levantó pegando el rostro de su mujer contra su pecho.-Sakura se aseguró de ello. Sabes que aunque en su partida de nacimiento se llama Itachi Uchiha, todos lo conocen por Itachi Haruno.

-¿Y si despierta el Sharingan?- Tenten miró a su marido con lágrimas en los ojos.- Todos lo relacionarán. Tengo miedo, Neji.-La castaña se levantó de su asiento y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su marido.- Temo por Sakura, porque le quiten también a lo único que le queda.

-Konoha no lo hará.- Neji besó los cabellos de Tenten con delicadeza.- Sé que estas muy susceptible, el parto se acerca y tú estas revolucionada, pero tranquila, todas las cosas irán bien.

-Prometemelo, Neji.- Tenten cerró las manos contra la camiseta de Neji.- Prometeme que no le harán daño a Itachi cuando toda la verdad se descubra.

-Si se llega a descubrir, sabes que él no permitirá que le hagan ningún daño a su propia sangre.-Neji sonrió a su mujer.- Será mejor que nos preparemos, Sakura estará a punto de llegar y no querrás que te vea así.

-Si.- Tenten se sentó de nuevo y tomó un sorbo de té.- Ahora me arreglo, ves llamando a los niños.

-Bien.- Neji se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina con la cabeza agachada ¿Por qué Tenten debía fijarse siempre en todos los detalles?-¡Niños!- Neji miró la sala.-¿Donde estáis? Como odio ir detras de ellos.

-¿Que pasa, papá?- Ritsuka apareció por el borde de las escaleras.

-Os vais a la academia.-Neji ladeó la cabeza.- Así que os quiero a todos en la puerta de salida en un minuto.

-Si.- Ritsuka sonrió a su padre y subió nuevamente para avisar a Itachi.

-¡Ya estamos fuera!- Gritó Wei Wei.- Así que los tardones sois vosotros.

-No me gusta que esteis fuera.- Neji miró el gran jardín y fijó la vista en las personas que por allí deambulaban. Todos ellos eran del clan Hyüga, de la rama secundaría, pero aún así, no le gustaba que todos supieran lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.-Que sea la última vez que salis.- Les advirtió.

-Amargado.- Susurró Karin al oído de Asemi.

-Y tanto.- Karin y Wei Wei se rieron junto a ella.

-¿Que haceis aquí?- Tenten salió al jardín de la mano de Ritsuka e Itachi.

-Esperandoos mientras jugabamos.- Afirmó Karin.

O-o-o-o

Sakura caminaba lenatamente observando todo aquello que le rodeaba, llegaba tarde más de cinco minutos, pero las ansias la tenían inquieta. Cada vez que veía movimiento a su alrededor, deseaba que fuera Sasuke. La pelirosa ansiaba ver al Uchiha como jamás lo había deseado ¿Tanto abría cambiado? Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a la puerta de los Hyüga. Una mujer de ojos perlados le sonrió y estiró de un pequeño hilo, haciendo sonar suavemente una campanilla anunciando su llegada.

-Ve y dile al señorito Neji que Sakura Haruno a llegado.- Le dijo a otro joven de ojos perlados.

-Inmediatamente.- El joven de no más de doce años, agachó la cabeza despidiendose de Sakura y se adentró en los terrenos de los Hyüga.

Sakura observó la calle nuevamente ¿Donde estaría Taro? Suspiró frustrada, estaba comportandose nuevamente como una niña adolescente.

-¡Mamá!- Itachi se lanzó a los brazos de la pelirosa.-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Itachi furnció su ceño.- Deberías de haber venido a la hora de comer.

-Lo siento.- Sakura sonrió tristemente.- Lo siento, Tenten.

-Lo comprendo.- Tenten miró a las tres niñas que le seguían.- Vamos.- Les indicó.

-Ya me han comunicado la noticia.- Sakura miró a la castaña a los ojos.- Si tardé tanto, es porque Naruto estubo explicandome como estan las cosas.

-No tienes que justificarte.- Tenten apretó suavemente el hombro de su amiga.- Todos entendemos la situación.

-Ve ajugar.- Sakura le señaló el columpio a su hijo.- Estaremos aquí en diez minutos.

-¡La academia!- Itachi salió corriendo hacía el columpió donde muchas veces el Jinchüriki del Kyübi se había balanceado de pequeño.-Estoy ansioso por empezar.- Y miró a Kushina que recien llegaba.

-¡Vaya que sí!- La hija de Naruto empujó en el columpio a su mejor amigo.- Ya verás que cara pondrán los de nuestra clase cuando vean que entré con seis años.

-Yo también quiero entrar ya.- Wei Wei agachó el rostro.

-Aún eres muy pequeña.- Kushina sonrió divertida a la pequeña.- Acabas de cumplir los cinco años.- Puntualizó.

-Aburrida.- Karin tiró de la mano de su amiga y la separó de Itachi y Kushina.- No le hagas caso, se lo tiene muy creido por ser la hija de Naruto e Hinata.

-¿Nos vas a contar lo que escuchaste?- Asemi se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

-Hablaron de los Uchiha.- Karin sonrió mostrando nuevamente sus puntiagudos dientes.- Dijeron que Itachi es el último descendiente del Clan Uchiha y que tendrá problemas cuando se enteren en Konoha.

-¿Itachi es un Uchiha?- Preguntó otra niña de unos doce años detras de ellas.- No puede ser, es un Haruno.

-Es un Uchiha.- Karin se levantó enseñandole los dientes a la entrometida.- Lo escuché perfectamente. En su partida de nacimiento pone que se llama Itachi Uchiha, pero Sakura le cambió el apellido. Además, si no me equivoco, es el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Has dicho Sasuke Uchiha?- La jovencita abrió los ojos de par en par.- No puede ser.- Negó con la cabeza.- Sasuke Uchiha era un traidor. Él desertó de Konoha y mató a mucha gente de esta villa, incluido a su propio hermano. Itachi Uchiha mató a todo su clan.

-¿Quién era Itachi Uchiha?- Preguntó Wei Wei.

-¿Por qué estais hablando de los Uchiha?- Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos se acercó a ellas.- Dime, hermana.- Y señaló a la jovencita que se les había unido antes al grupo.- ¿Que haces con estas niñas?

-Ellas estan diciendo que Itachi es un Uchiha.- Y señaló hacía el columpio donde estaban Kushina e Itachi.

-¿Segura?- La joven de unos quince años alzó el rostro.- Eso es imposible, mi hermano mayor dice que Sasuke Uchiha murió hace seis años ¿Como va a ser el padre de Itachi?

-Cambiale el color del pelo, tal vez si nos acercamos...-Susurró la otra joven de doce años.-Acerquemonos.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó Asemi.- Seguro que Tenten nos está buscando.

-Si.- Wei Wei cogió de la mano a Karin.- Les diremos a Hinata y Sakura que sus hijos estan aquí.

O-o-o-o

Naruto observaba a Tomoe con el ceño fruncido, la niña se las apañaba muy bien, demasiado bien ¿De donde venía? Se preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios ¿Realmente corría sangre Uchiha por sus venas?

-¡Naruto!- Tomoe saltó hacía atrás exausta.- No vale que hagas el Rasengan.- E hizo un puchero.- Solo me habeis enseñado a controlar el Chakra y a lanzar con los shuriken y los kunais.

-Pero te desenvuelves muy bien con tu Kekkei Genkai.- Y miró a Kakashi.- Creo que estas haciendo algo asombroso, maestro Kakashi.

-Solo intento entender porque.- Kakashi tapó su Sharingan y les señaló un árbol.-Voy a sentarme un rato.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Tomoe intentando respirar con normalidad.

-Descansa.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Recupera un poco de chakra y después iremos al parque, allí nos esperarán Sakura y los demás.

-Hinata fue a inscribir a Kushina, aún faltaban un par de papeles por firmar, la foto de la niña.- Naruto se recostó al lado de Kakashi.-¿Cuanto estaremos así?- Preguntó divertido.

-Lo suficiente para que la niña pueda caminar por si misma.- Y sacó su libro de tapas naranjas.- Una media hora.

O-o-o-o

Itachi miraba seriamente a las dos jovenes que se habían acercado a él. Ellas no dejaban de mirarle y susurrarse cosas extrañas. Otro niño más mayor que él se acercó al columpió y empujó a Itachi para que se quitara.

-Aparta, escoria.- Le dijo riendose.- Tú no puedes estar aquí.

-No me da la gana.- Itachi empujó fuertemente al joven de cabello blanco y ojos negros.-No es tuyo.

-No me empujes.- El joven golpeó a Itachi en la cara con la mano cerrada.- No perteneces a la academia.

-Entrare este año, bastardo.- Itachi lo miró con ira en sus ojos.

-¡Deja a mi amigo!- kushina se lanzó a la espalda del joven de cabellos blancos y le dio un mordisco en el cuello.

-¡Asesina!- Gritó el joven.- Pareces un zorro salvaje, al igual que tu padre.

-Retira eso.- Itachi se colocó delante de Kushina cuando vio la mano alzada del muchacho.- No se te ocurra pegarle a ella.

-¿Que me vas a hacer tú, mocoso?- Y rió de sus propias palabras.

-Ten cuidado.- La joven de quince años se acercó a ellos.- Tal vez se vuelva un asesino como su padre y te mate.

-¡Mi padre esta muerto, gilipollas!- Itachi se enfureció al escuchar que nombraban a su padre.- Además, mi padre no era nada de eso, él era el compañero de mi madre en su equipo.

-Confirmado.- La muchacha miró a la otra más pequeña.- Su padre es el traidor Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?- El joven de cabellos blancos lo miró con asombro.- Vaya, mi padre dice que los Uchiha estaban malditos, que ya no quedaba ninguno.

-¡Soy un Haruno!- Itachi no sabía de lo que estaban hablando ¿Su padre un asesino?

-¿Donde esta tu Sharingan?- El joven golpeó nuevamente a itachi y lo tiró al suelo haciendole sangrar la nariz.-¿También vas a traicionar a la aldea y después querer destruirla?

-No sé como permiten que una escoria como él viva aquí.- La joven más mayor miró al chico peliblanco.-Enseñemosle que en Konoha no deamos a gente como él.

La chica cogió a Itachi del cuello y lo alzó en el aire dejandole casi sin respiración.

-¡Sueltalo!- La voz de Kushina sonó más ronca de lo normal.- Si le haces daño, no responderé de mi misma.

-¿Que vas ha hacernos tú?- El joven se rió de Kushina.- ¿Ir corriendo a tu padre?

-He dicho...- El cuerpo de Kushina se curvó y apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo.- Que sueltes a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Que le ocurre?- La muchacha más joven la miró con miedo.- Sus colmillos se han alargado, y también sus uñas.

-Es un monstruo igual que su padre.- Soltó el peliblanco.

-¡Que lo sueltes!- Gritó Kushina desprendiendo un Chakra rojo de su cuerpo.- Le haces daño.- Y tras aquellas palabras, saltó en el aire y arañó el pecho de la joven hiriendola con sus garras.

-¡Mierda!- La joven soltó a Itachi y pateó a Kushina en la barriga.- Son dos monstruos, tendrían que expulsarlos de la villa.

-¡Qu eno la toques!- Itachi fijó sus ojos en la joven y sintió como todo aquello qu elo rodeaba se volvía muy extraño.

-Si es un Uchiha.- Susurró al chica más joven.

-Asco de gente.- El peliblanco intentó a Itachi con su puño cerrado sin acertarle.

-Largo.- Itachi sintió que su cuerpo flojeaba. Sus piernas y brazos se hacían pesados y sus ojos le escocían.-Dejarnos en paz, no os hemos hecho nada.- Susurró antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!- Se oyó la voz chillona de Sakura muy cerca.

-Fuera.- Kushina seguía con las palamas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo y su cuerpo aún estaba envuelto con el Chakra del Kyübi.

-¡Kushina!- Hinata corrió sujetando a Minato entre sus brazos.

-Deteneros.-Iruka cogió a Itachi del suelo.- ¿Que estais haciendo?

-Sueltame.- Pidió Itachi observandolos a todos con sus rojos ojos adornados por un aspa negra.- Kushina me necesita.

-Nos pegaron.- Rugió Kushina.-Ellos golpearona Itachi sin razón.

-Kushina.- Hinata le tendió a Tenten su hijo menor.- Cuida de Minato, debo calmar a mi hija.

-¡Eh!- Itachi se acercó a la pequeña Uzumaki.- Mirame alos ojos.- Le pidió despacio.- Sé que tú puedes.- Le rogó.- Calmate.

Kushina observó los ojos rojos de su amigo y todos abrieron al boca de par en par. Los ojos perlados de la niña tenían un punto rojo en medio.

-¿Itachi?- Kushina dejó de emanar aquel Chakra rojo.-¿estas bien?- Y se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo.-¿Te han hecho daño?

-Estoy bien.- Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron negros como la noche.-Tranquila, ya pasó todo.

-¿Que ha pasado?- Preguntó medio adormilada.- Me siento muy cansada.

-Kushina.- Hinata la cogió entre su sbrazos y miró con el ceño fruncido a los jovenes.-¿Que les estabais haciendo?- Pidió con determinación.

-Vosotros tres.- Iruka los señaló.- A mi despacho enseguida.

-Estoy herida, es una salvaje.- Y señaló a Kushina.

-Vamos, dejarlos en paz.- Iruka los empujó hacía la academia.- No haberlos atacado.

-¿Estas bien?- Sakura miró a su hijo con miedo en el rostro.

-Solo estoy cansado.- Y bostezó.- Tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo a Kushina.

-Estoy bien.- Pronunció la niña apoyada contra el cálido hombro de su madre.- Solo tengo sueño.

-Vayamos al parque a recoger a Naruto.- Hinata miró a sus amigas.- Debo hablar con él y con la Godaime.- La peliazul miró a su amiga.- Y creo que tú también deberías hacerlo después de lo ocurrido.- Y miró a la pelirosa.

-Si.- Sakura asintió cansada.- Mañana hablaré con mi maestra, ahora debe descansar.

O-o-o-o

Taro se paró frente la puerta de Kakashi, durante todo el día, no había ido allí. Desde que había salido de buena mañana a buscar trabajo, no había vuelto por miedo de encontrarse con Rin y su mirada acusadora. Después de que los ancianos le dieran trabajo, había decidido ir a conocer la villa. Tras horas andando de un lado a otro, había llegado a una calle donde olía exquisitamente bien.

El azabache había entrado en un restaurante y observando al anciano con una sonrisa en sus labios, se había sentado en el taburete a esperara su tazón de Ramen. En un par de ocasiones hab´`ia deseado salir de allí, ya que el hombre y su hija, no dejaban de mirarlo con curiosidad.

Tras acabar de comer, Taro había seguido paseando por la villa, había admirado lso rostro de los cinco Kages de aquella villa, había descansado sobre la hierba... y ahora debía enfrentarse nuevamente a sus miedos internos.

Suspiró abriendo y cerrando la mano ante sus ojos. Aún le quedaba un poco del dinero que Kakashi le había dejado esa mañana sobre la mesita de noche ¿Hacía algo malo huyendo de nuevo? Taro se giró sobre sus propios talones y salió nuevamente a las calles de Konoha. Tomoe y Kakashi aún no habían vuelto de sus largos entrenamientos, así que no tenía la obligación de estar en casa tan temprano.

El azabache siguió caminando por la villa, necesitaba despejar su mente y pensar en su futuro. Claramente podía sentir todavía su smanos temblar en lo sbolsillos. El pensar en Rin le hacía demasiado daño ¿Por qué lo miraba con miedo? Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, ella no era su verdadera madre, no tenía porque quererlo comoa Tomoe.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, estaba completamente solo. Tomoe lo apoyaba y ayudaba, también aseguraba que jamás lo abandonaría, pero ella... ella se haría mayor y se alejaría de él. Tomoe era una pequeña niña de diez años que no entendía nada de la vida. Taro sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros, no debía pensar en eso, él debía sonreir por ella. No dejaría que nadie los separara, ella era su querida hermanita, incluso Rin no conseguiría alejarla de él.

O-o-o-o

Sakura caminaba con Itachi entre sus brazos, el pequeño se había dormido tars la pelea en la academia, ella todavía no sabía lo que había pasado y eso la enfurecía. Hinata la seguía muy de cerca con Kushina entre sus brazos. Al lado de ella caminaba Tenten con Minato al brazo y Ritsuka y las niñas a su lado.

-¿Abran llegado ya al parque?- Preguntó Tenten.- Si juugo, Suigetsu y Lee tardan más, creo que esta noche tendré que dormir en otra habitación.- La castaña miró a sus amigas con una pequeña sonrisa.-Como no salgo de misión, todos aprovechan para dejarme a los niños, Neji está algo cannsado de ello.

-Normal.- Hinata seguía caminando con el ceño fruncido.-¿Que habrá pasado?- Preguntó mirando a sus amigas.

-Supongo que mañana nos enteraremos.- Sakura observó el parque que se alzaba ante sus ojos.- Ahora debemos contarle a Naruto lo ocurrido.

-Hola.- Kakashsi apareció de la nada junto a Tomoe.-¿Como van los pequeños?- Y miró a a todos con su único ojo visible.

-Hubo un pequeño percance.- Susurró Hinata.- Itachi despertó su Sharingan y Kushina emanó Chakra rojo.

-Menuda novedad.- Kakashi miró a Tomoe.-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Quienes son?- La pequeña azabache miró a todos con una sonrisa enorme.

-Ella es Sakura.- Y señaló a la pelirosa.- El que esta en su sbrazos, es su hijo Itachi.

-Es la compañera de equipo de tio Naruto ¿No, tío Kakashi?

-¿Tío Kakashi?- Sakura alzó la cabeza sonroendole.

-Es largo de contar.- Kakashi suspiró vagamente.-Ella e sla mujer de Naruto y el pequeño rubio y la niña que lleva entre sus brazos, son sus hijos.

-Vaya.- Tomoe hizo una pequeña reverencia hacía Hinata.- Es un placer conocerte, te admiro solamente por aguantar a Naruto.

-Vaya que sí.- Kushina se alzó sobre lso brazos de us madre y miró a Tomoe.-Cuanta razón tienes, niña.

-Me llamo Tomoe, Tomoe Miwa.- Tomoe les sonrió a los allí presentes.

-¿Miwa?- Sakura miró con los ojos como platos a la pequeña azabache y Kushina miró a su tía al ver aquella reacción extraña en ella.-¿Como Taro Miwa?

-¿Lo conoces?- Tomoe miró curiosa a la pelirosada.- Él es mi hermano mayor.- Y asintió con alegría.- Siempre lo será.

-Hola.- Una voz ronca saludó al grupo de personas.-¿Se han portado bien?- Juugo cogió a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

-No he tenido ninguna queja de ellas.- Tenten sonrió a Suigetsu y Juugo.- La verdad es que Wei Wei y Karin son muy tranquilas.

-Gracias.- Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.-¿Que hecemos todos aquí reunidos?

-Nos estamos conociendo.- Tomoe miró a los dos jovenes que acababan de llegar.- Soy Tomoe Miwa.

-Yo soy Lee.- Lee apareció de la nada y cargó a Asemi entre sus brazos.- Soy la llama de la juventud de esta villa, el remolino verde de Konoha.

-Yo soy Suigetsu y él es Juugo.- Señaló a su amigo.

-Lee esta loco, los demás percen también algo raros.- Susurró tirando de la manga de Kakashi.-Es Taro.- Tomoe se separó de Kakashi al ver a Taro pasar cerca del parque.-¡Neko!- Gritó agitando el brazo mientras corría hacía él.

Kushina se dio cuenta que su tía Sakura se había tensado al escuchar aquel nombre. La pequeña sigguió un instante con la mirada a Tomoe y divisó a un chico moreno de piel, con el cabello negro como Tomoe. Su piel estaba muy bronceada y sus cabellos eran muy largos, incluso hacían contraste con la camiseta roja de tirantes y los pantalones blancos que llevaba.

-Taro Miwa.- Susurró Sakura.- Que hermoso está, incluso está sonriendo.

Kushina miró a la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido ¿Lo conocía? Las mejillas de Sakura estaban sonrojadas y parecía nerviosa ¿Le gustaba ese chico? Si era así, ella debía hcer que se juntaran... no le gustaba ver a su tía sola...

o-o-o-o

Tomoe tiró del brazo de Taro, su hermano se agachó frente a ella sonriendole. Le encantaba su sonrisa, le encantaba el olor de su querido hermano, su protección ¿Por qué querrían hacer daño a alguien tan inocente como él?

-¿Que pasa, pequeña?- Taro besó la frente d ela niña.-¿Vais a casa?- Y alzó el rostro encontrandose con toda aquella gente observandolo.-¿Quién son ellos?- Preguntó en un susurro.

-Son amigos de tío Kakashi.- Tomoe tiró de la mano de su hermano.- Te los presentaré.

-¡No!- Sasuke vio demasiada gente allí reunida.-Yo iba casi de vuelta a casa.

-Kakashi y yo ibamos a esperar a mamá aquí.- Y señaló el parque.- Debe estar a punto de salir del hospital.

-¿No esta en casa?- Taro alzó la ceja.

-Trabajó todo el día.- Tomoe colocó las manos en las caderas.- No te enteras de nada, hermano mayor.- Y le sonrió.- Anda vamos, neko.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme neko?- Preguntó arrugando el ceño mientras era arrastrado hacía el parque.

O-o-o-o-o

Kushina seguía atentamente las reacciones de su tía Sakura. Cada vez que Taro daba un paso hacía ellos, ella sudaba más y más. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su madre le había contado hacía poco, que cuando su padre se acercaba a ella, sudaba y se ponía muy nerviosa. Aquello claramente era amor.

-Mejor iros ya.- La voz de Naruto asustó a todos.

-¿Ese es?- Suigetsu miró confundido al rubio.- No puede ser.

-Si.- Juugo asintió con la cabeza seriamente.-¿Que está pasando aquí?

-Esta muy cambiado.- Sugetsu soltó una carcajada.-Parece una niña con esos pelos.- Y rió a mandíbula batiente.

-Mañana os lo explico todo.- Naruto les cortó la vista posandose delante de ellos.- No hagais preguntas ahora, siq uereis saludarlo, solo callar y estar atentos de lo que va a suceder.- Y frunció sus rubias cejas.- Si hablais de más, no responderé de mis actos.

-Me voy.- Sakura se despidió rapidamente con al mano y salió del lugar apresurada.

-¿Que le pasa a Sakura?- Suigetsu la miró alejarse confundida.-¿No estaba enamorada de él? Además, se lleva a Itachi.

-¡Cállate!- Le advirtió Naruto con un gruñido ronco.- Ya está aquí.

-Hola de nuevo.- Saludó Tomoe.- Este es mi hermano mayor Taro.- Y señaló al azabache.

-Hola, Taro.- Kakashi lo saludó con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.-¿Como te ha ido el día?

-Ya tengo trabajo.- Taro sonrió a Kakashi.- Trabajaré para un matrimonio anciano en su campo.- Y cogió a Tomoe entre sus brazos.

-Taro.- Tomoe llamó la atención de su hermano.- Ellos son Lee, el remolino verde de Konoha.- Y señaló al nombrado.- Y ellos son Suigetsu y Juugo.

-Hola, soy Taro Miwa.- Y sonrió a lso jovenes.

-Ella es Hinata, la mujer de Naruto.- Tomoe sonrió a la ojiperla.

-Encantada.- Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza notando el escesivo cambio del Uchiha.

-Me voy a casa.- Taro cambió su rostro sonriente a uno serio muy rapidamente.- Nos vemos luego.- Y sin más, salió de allí dejando a Tomoe en el suelo.

-¿Neko?- Tomoe miró sin comprender a su hermano.

-Hola.- Rin apareció junto a ellos.

-Lo has espantado.- Tomoe se cruzó de brazos y miró enfadada a su madre.

-¿A quién?- Rin buscó con la mirada sin encontrar nada.

-A nadie.- Naruto rió rascandose la nuca.- Bueno.- Y miró seriamente a Suigetsu y a Juugo.- Mañana quedamos a las nueve en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre y os contaré.

-Bien.- Suigetsu se despidió no muy convencido de lo que acababa de ocurrir allí.

Claramente era Sasuke Uchiha, pero...¿Que le había ocurrido en estos años de ausencia? Juugo y él caminaron en silencio hacía sus casas, Naruto debería explicarles muy bien porque se llamaba Taro Miwa y porque no los había reconocido.

O-o-o-o

Taro caminó con paso rápido hacía la casa, había visto a Rin de lejos y su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Cada vez que la tenía delante, su pecho empezaba a dolerle desmesuradamente y sus piernas le flaqueaban. Cuanto deseaba que le volvier a cepillar sus negros cabellos, que le diera las buenas noches y lo mirara con amor en sus ojos.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y subió rapidamente a su habitación, se echó en la cama cerrando la puerta de un portazo y enterró la cara contra al almohada. Taro golpeó el colchón y se maldijo internamente una y otra vez. Cuanto deseaba recordar quien era, saber de que se le acusaba y porque ella lo rechazaba, porque lo odiaba con tanto ahinco y lo despreciaba de esa forma ¿Tanta gente había matado cuando era shinobi? ¿Tan mal se había portado con Konoha y los suyos? Si era así... ¿Por qué lo tenían encerrado allí en vez de matarlo?

El azabache se sentó en la cama al escuchar ruido en la casa, no le gustaba que Tomoe lo viera llorar, no le gustaba hacerla sufrir, a ella no. Se levantó despacio de la cama y cogió ropa limpia, se daría una ducha y esperaría a que Kakashi le llevara la cena, que Tomoe le diera las buenas noches con su grandiosa sonrisa, después se metería en la cama y trataría de buscar nuevamente una forma de convivir bajo el mismo techo que Rin ¿Lo mejor sería irse de la casa? Él sabía perfectamente que su presencia hacía daño a Rin.

* * *

**MISAKI: Como siempre, es casi un capi muhahahha... **

* * *

Bueno.. y una vez más aquí estamos frente al ordenador con una sonrisa en los labios y contestando con entusiasmo muhahaha... sip sip debemos guardar las aparencias.. sobretodo para que crean que estamos cuerdas... y no nos encierren en alguna parte muhahaha... y bueno como siempre, recibo tu beso y te lo reenvio de nuevo jajaja... a subir el ánimo un poco jajjaa... me alegra saber que a paret de gustarte las actus, también te emocionas con la locura de mis contestaciones... Realmente me entretengo contestando cada Review, antes en mis fics de crepusculo no contestaba ni interactuaba con mis lectoras... y era muy monotono, al menos así puedo conocerlas un poco más no? Jejjee... jaja y bueno respecto a que si nos conocieramos pasaria de largo muhahha ate aseguro que no jijii... soy muy pesada jajajjaja cuando conozco a alguien qu eme cae bien... ya soy su cruz jijiij... me gustan las buenas charlas y compartir las experiencias.. sobretodo la escritura.. y la lectura... jajaj bueno pasemos al fic jiji...: Me alegra que Tomoe te sorprenda.. la verdad, entre tú y yo.. esta va a dar mucho de que hablar en la historia... jijii... ejem.. supongo que Tomoe es mi mini yo interior... ella le da lo que yo no puedo darle a mi personaje favorio... jejje... sip creo que los celos nos consumen a ambas jajaja... respecto a Sai/Ino... bueno no sé que haré en esta historia... en otra que escribo ¿Donde estoy? NamikazeVsUzumaki en esa haré unos especiales más adelante de las parejas que me pidan... así que si te animas, cuando la suba pasate a leerla... me encanta también esa pareja jijiji... y bueno Tomoe teien una sasudependencia.. o Tarodependencia familiar... linea sanguinea? Jajaj ya se verá ya.. jijiji... Tomoe protege mucho a Taro y esa verá con cada entrenamiento y con cada acción que haga... Taro es fuerte... Sasuke sigue en su interior de una forma o de otra.. así que él prefiere ayudar apesar de lo que pase a su alrededor... veremos mucho de eso en él..jijiiji.. ya verás ya jajaja creo que será muy muy divertido jijiji... Lo de Tomoe y Konoha... todos sabemos que el poder llama al poder y que no se lo piensan en pisotear lo que haga falta por retenerlo no? De eso tambi´`en dará mucho que hablar... Jjajaj bueno y respecto a Rin.. que decir que siempre dijo que estaba enamorada de Kakashi jejeje.. y el primer amor nunca se olvida... aunque Kakashi nunca estuvo enamorado de ella ne? Así que habrá momentazos entre estos dos divertidos y otros no tanto... En definitiva... No al Kakarin... y Taro... jaja bueno Saku lo tendrá dificil.. o no? Jajajja pronto se verá como iran estos dos... y bueno, si es algo complicado cuando se tiene un hijo... yo tengo una hija de siete años y no me imagino la vida sin el padre de mi hija y mucho menos luego juntandome con otro que no sea su padre.. aunque aquí Taro es el padre de Itachi... ne? Muhahhaa... Y como siempre.. tienes algo que conecta con mi mente y te hace ver las cosas del futuro de mi historia.. jaja no te diré el qué pero si que vas mnuy acertada con ciertas cosas... jaja el amigo es Yuki... y lo dejamos ahí.. a buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan... y bueno sip Taro no anda solo por la villa... pero recordemos que sus instintos shinobis estan apagados o fuera de cobertura así ni cuenta se da jeje.,... bueno espero que esta vez te dejen escribir el comentario tranquila jajaja me emociona cada vez que me llega el correo y leo que es tuyo jiji.. así que jajaj ya sabes no tardes demasiado ne?.. "Un poco de presión" jajaja ... bueno mi musa esta en auge.. por l pronto llevo varios días escribiendo en mis historias y pronto acabaré sensaciones paar subir una de kakashi... jejje... por cierto... las coherencias no valen de nada, lo divertido es divertirse y scribir lo que una le apetece jejejejje... como siempre, muchos besos y abrazos cuidate y nos leemos pronto kiss Sayoooo...


	13. Una visita inesperada

**Hola a todas y todos! Perdon por la tardanza... bueno Misaki ejemmmmm creí que me habías abandonado y cuando menos lo esperaba bummmm tu comentario jajajajaj Feliz año a todo el mundo y espero que os guste mi regalo de año nuevo...**

_Salex,_** Ohaio Nee-chan... Que puedo decirte jejej esta vez has escrito mucho jajajaja me alegra que te guste Wei Wei, Ashemi y Karin jajaja son unas traviesas no? Y también la idea de la academia con Kushina e Itachi... Sip creo que todos han metido la pata un poquito... Tomoe siempre adorara a su neko.. jaja así como tu adoras al tuyo no? Y Bueno Sakura es Sakura y tenía que actuar así jajaja y Taro huye por Rin pero bueno creo que ya es hora de afrontar los problemas no? Bueno hermanita, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado y feliz añoooo jajaa... **_cerezito21..._** Kyaaaaaa sip casi casi jajajajja espero que este capi te guste... el siguiente será mucho mejor aviso jejeje... Ya empieza el Sasusaku pronto... cuidate kiss y feliz 2013... **_Babby-Vanne_**, Yo tambien te adoro mujer! A mi m emocionan los comentarios y omo no, el tuyo me encanta jejej siempre acordandote de todos... sip creo qu etodos odiaron la parte de la academia con Itachi y Kushina... pero no todo es bueno en la vida no? Bueno etto... feliz 2013 cuidate y te deseo lo mejor muchos besos.. sayooo**_... Katarina-Hatake,_ **Jajja de nada.. la verdad es qu eno me gusta Rin para Kakashi.. al menos en mi historia.. bueno en mis historias jejejjee... espero que te guste este capi también... muchos abrazos para el 2013 cuidate y Hasta pronto... **_xXm3ch3Xx,_** gracias como siempre, las de la academia no tienen relación ninguna en la historia, digamos que son personajes de reyeno jejjeje... Poco a poco se irán descubriendo las cosas neee? un abrazo y cuidate, te deseo lo mejor para el 2013...**_Tasu Uraranich,_** bueno gracias como siempre por tus palabras, pronto empezará el SasuSaku jejejeje en el proximo ya tienen un poco de relación jejejejje te deseo lo mejor para este 2013 que entra cuidate sayooo... **_Rachel Mary,_ **Me alegro de leerte mujer... bueno tus dudas se resoverán poco a poco jejejejje no corras tanto que aún queda mucha historia jejejjeje.. Cuidate mucho, muchos besos y feliz 2013... **_sys4ever2_** Hola, bienvenida a FF. Que te puedo decir yo? Gracias por tus palabras... jajaj bueno y eso de TU Sasuke kun muhahah en esta historia es mio.. jajajjamuahhaha y en lo demás también jejejje ;p bueno mi personaje favorito es Sasuke y lo adoro... Siento mucho no haberme pasado por tu historia, pero como ya dije en otra de mis historias, el 6 de diciembre perdí a un amigo y bueno no he tenido mucho ánimo de leer y casi ni de escribir, pero quería haceros un regalo navideño y bueno me hice el ánimo... un gran beso y abrazo y lo mejor para el 2013... cuidate kiss sayooo... **_kureny-uchiha_**, gracias por tus palabras, pronto habrá Taro Saku y creo que os gustará a todas, kiss.. sayo y cuidate te deseo lo mejor para el 2013**_... Guest_**, gracias por postear.. cuidate sayooo... calipitachix, Gracias por tus palabras feliz 2013, nos leemos cuidate sayooo... **_laura,_** Gracias por tus palabras mujer.. bueno el Taro Saku pronto d everdad... y deseo que tenga sun buen 2013... cuidate mucho y espero leerte gracias... sayooo**_... Majenezlla_**, gracias por tus palabras, por seguirme aquí tambien y por comentar jejejej cuidate nos leemos te deseo lo mejor para el 2013 cuidate sayoooo...**

* * *

_**MISAKI, como siempre tú lee abajo jajajja ... **_

* * *

_PD: Si quereis ver el Kekkei Genkai de Tomoe, tengo el link del dibujo en mi profile... kiss Desam..._

* * *

Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._

* * *

**12 Una visita inesperada**

Naruto esperaba paciente a sus amigos en el campo de entrenamiento, desde la tarde anterior, no había podido dejar de pensar en Sakura y en aquel comportamiento tan extraño en ella. Tras un par de vueltas más, al fin divisó a Juugo y Suigetsu aparecer por el horizonte. Un jadeo ronco salió de su garganta al verlos más de cerca, los dos cargaban con Sakura empujandola hacía el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué estais haciendo?- Preguntó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.-¿Por qué habeis tardado, y por qué llevais a Sakura así?

-Nos la encontramos por el camino.- Suigetsu sonrió mostrando la hilera de dientes afilados.- Creo que ella también debe entender muchas cosas.

-¡Yo ya sé todo!- Gritó la pelirosa agachando el rostro.- Shizune me puso al día.

-Sakura.- Naruto miró preocupado a su mejor amiga.- Lo siento, muchas veces Suigetsu es demasiado idiota.

-Explícanos.- Juugo se sentó en la hierba y miró a los demás.-¿Por qué no nos reconoció ayer?

-Es muy complicado.- Naruto abrazó a Sakura y besó su frente.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó al vislumbrar de nuevo el dolor en aquellos ojos jade.-Esta vez no puedo hacer nada.

-Lo sé.- Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo.- Ayer...

-Ayer fue algo extraño.- Suigetsu sonrió de nuevo.- Ese Taro... en aparencia puede ser Sasuke si le cortas los pelos de nena que lleva, pero su interior...

-No es el mismo.- Sakura arrancó un puñado de hierba entre sus dedos.- Dime que no me quitará a Itachi.- Los ojos jade de la pelirosa cuestionaron en silencio a su amigo y su reacción.- Naruto...- Suplicó.

-No recuerda que es padre.- Naruto suspiró alzando el rostro al aire para contener las lágrimas.- No recuerda nada de su pasado.

-¿Absolutamente nada?- Juugo miró incredulo a Naruto.

-Nada.- Naruto bajó el rostro y negó con la cabeza.- Para él, su nombre, es Taro Miwa. Tomoe es su hermana pequeña y hasta hace poco, su madre era Rin.

-Ya veo.- Sakura se levantó del suelo y sonrió a Naruto.- Entonces no debo de preocuparme por nada ¿Cierto?- Aquello descolocó al Uzumaki.

-Sakura.- Naruto apretó los puños fuertemente.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Si no recuerda nada de nada, no recordará que me dio a su hijo.- Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de la sonrojada pelirosa.- La sonrisa que ayer mostró en su rostro, eso aclara el cambió de actitud y su aspecto físico.

-Ya no será divertido.- Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.- Me agradaba meterme con el mal padre y sus Hmp.

-Aquí no es nada divertido.- Juugo se levantó del suelo.- Él estará perdido y confuso.- El pelinaranja miró a Naruto.- Si nosotros estamos así al enterarnos de que está vivo... ¿Como se sentirá él de saber que su vida de ahora es una absurda mentira?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- Suigestu dio un suave golpe en el hombro de su amigo.- Ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad, aquí, en su villa, en su hogar.

-Eso es lo que haremos.- Sakura se alejó de ellos a paso rápido.- Le daremos una nueva oportunidad.

-Sakura.- Naruto detuvo a su amiga antes de que pudiera alejarse y huir de nuevo de todo aquello.- Él no puede recordar nada, son ordenes de la vieja Tsunade. Un sello imposibilita su recuperación, no debemos forzarlo, no debemos contarle nada de lo que era o hacía.

-Lo sé.- Sakura sacudió la mano de su amigo apartandose bruscamente.- Pero no esta prohibido hacerse su amigo de nuevo ¿O sí?- Dijo girandose y mirando al rostro a su mejor amigo.

-No.- Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Eso es lo que haremos, seremos nuevamente sus mejores amigos.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Juugo miró seriamente al rubio.-¿Verdad?- Y frunció el ceño mirando a Suigetsu.

-No.- Suigetsu alzó las manos y sonrió enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos.- Supongo que cuando surja esa amistad, podré meterme con él como antes.

-No me importa para nada eso.- Naruto se alejó siguiendo a Sakura.- Solo recordar que no debeis insistirle en sus recuerdos, ni forzarlo a que los tenga.

-Cuenta con nosotros.- Juugo alzó la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Espera!- Naruto corrió tras Sakura.- No te vayas de esa forma.- Le pidió con un hilo de voz.

-Naruto.- Sakura se paró de golpe frente a la puerta del hospital.- No te procupes por mi, poco a poco supongo que iré admitiendolo y superandolo.

-Solo sé tú misma.- Naruto revolvió los cabellos rosados de su mejor amiga.- Solo sé tú misma.- Repitió alejandose al campo de entrenamiento donde lo estarían esperando Kakashi y Tomoe como cada mañana.

O-o-o-o

Sakura se sentía confundida, desde que había visto a Sasuke la tarde anterior, jamás llegó a pensar que perdería el sueño como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Los nervios invadían su cuerpo y las ansias provocaban que su pecho doliera, haciendola pedazos. Ella jamás se había olvidado del Uchiha y seguía amandolo como el primer día. Su hijo Itachi contribuía a que aquello creciera más y más, ya que le recordaba tanto a Sasuke que siempre lo había tenido presente.

Un golpe en la frente la sacó de sus pensamientos y al alzar la vista, se encontró con los ojos azules de su mejor amiga. Ino Yamanaka estaba plantada ante ella con su bata del uniforme médico y le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sakura!- Ino la abrazó con cariño.- Me alegra el verte de nuevo entre nosotros.

-Ino.- Sakura sonrió con tristeza y la miró de nuevo.

-¿Que ocurre?- La rubia dedujo en silenció y sonrió de oreja a oreja.-¿Es por Taro?

-¿Tan evidente soy?- Sakura negó con la cabeza maldiciendose internamente.

-Sakura.- Ino tiró de la mano de su amiga y la adentró en los vestuarios femeninos.- Será mejor que te pongas tu bata y trabajes unas cuantas horas, poco a poco observarás que las cosas van a ir a mejor.

-¿Como puedo mirarle a la cara ahora?- Sakura cerró su taquilla y observó a la rubia antes de salir a su ronda.- Tengo a su hijo en mi casa.- Sakura frunció el ceño.- A mi hijo.- Rectificó sus palabras.

-Sakura, solo dale tiempo al tiempo.- Ino abrazó a su amiga con tristeza.- Verás que podeis convivir en la misma villa. Taro no recuerda nada del pasado y no sabe que tu hijo, es su hijo.

-¿Que va a ocurrir?- Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió a su amiga, lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar y el tiempo diría.

O-o-o-o-o

Taro abrió la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado, desde hacía poco más de media hora, no escuchaba ruido en el piso inferior. Tras haberse dado una larga ducha y haberse puesto su ropa para el campo, decidió salir e irse a su puesto de trabajo. Descendió las escaleras sigilosamente y observó cada recobeco de aquella sala que se abría ante sus ojos.

-Ya se han ido.- Susurró mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina.- Y yo llego medi ahora tarde.- Cerró los puños con fuerza y se encaminó a la nevera, debía comer algo antes de salir.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y corrió por las calles de Konoha lo más deprisa que sus pies le dejaron, al llegara la puerta de la pequeña casa, frunció el ceño y se adentró en el jardín. Parecía que los señores aún no se habían puesto en marcha. Taro cogió sus herramientas de trabajo y se dispuso a trabajar inmediatamente.

-Veo que ya has llegado.- Susurró la voz de la mujer tras su espalda.

-¡Oh!- Taro soltó la azada y frunció el ceño observandola.- Siento la tardanza, me quedé dormido.- Sus mejillas se colorearon.- Recuperaré el tiempo, lo prometo.

-No pasa nada, pequeño.- Nanami sonrió al azabache.-Ahora a trabajar duro, Rouhichi necesita los cajones de frutas y verduras en diez minutos.- Y se alejó de allí despacio.

-¿Diez minutos?- Taro alzó la ceja y sonrió tontamente.- Ni que fuera una mula de carga.- Susurró mientras llenaba las cajas.

-¡Buenos días!- La voz del anciano lo hizo saltar de nuevo en su sitio.- Vamos a cargarlo al carro.- Y le señaló el carro tirado por un caballo.

-Esta bien.- Taro cogió una a una las cajas que iba llenando y las colocó en el carro.- Que tenga un buen día, señor Rouhichi.

-Igualmente, muchacho.- El anciano se despidió al subir al carro y encaminarse hacía su puesto de comestibles.

-Te he traido un zumo.- Nanami se sentó en una hamaca y le tendió el vaso.- Vamos, después seguirás trabajando.

-Gracias, señora Nanami.- Taro se sentó a su lado y coguió el vaso que le tendía.

-¿Que le ha pasado hoy a tu pelo?- Preguntó la anciana divertida.- Lo llevas cogido en la coleta, pero parece que lleves un gato atado.

-¿Esto?- Taro pasó la mano por sus enredados cabellos.- Digamos que no tuve tiempo de cepillarlo.

-Vaya.- Lamujer sonrió al azabache y se levantó del asiento encaminandose hacía la casa.- Debes preocuparte un poco más por ti.

-Gracias.- Taro dejó el vaso vacio sobre la pequeña mesa y se encamino de nuevo al campo.

Todabía le quedaban muchas horas allí y debía recuperar el tiempo perdido. Odiaba cuando Rin tardaba tanto en arreglarse e irse al hospital, ya que eso a él le limitaba mucho el tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió recolectando tomates. Aquellos rojos circulos brillantes, llamaban mucho su atención. Taro estiró al mano y coguió uno entre sus largos y morenos dedos.

-¿Podré coger uno?- Se preguntó mientras lo arrancaba de la mata.-¿Estará tan bueno como aparenta?- Y sin ninguna duda, lo llevó a su slabios y lo mordió.

Su sabor llenó su paladar y Taro sonrió, aquel sabor le recordaba bastante familiar, aquellos tomates tenían algo muy diferente a los de Sunagakure. Tras devorar un par más, decidió que ya era hora de seguir trabajando.

O-o-o-o

Naruto y Kakashi observaban detenidamente a Tomoe, pronto entraría en la academia y ellos dos querían tenerla lista para entonces. Tomoe respiraba agitadamente y sonreía con mucho esfuerzo, los ejercicios eran muy pesados.

-Estoy agotada.- Tomoe se dejó caer en la hierba de golpe.- Creo que ya domino bastante el Jikan.- Y sonrió a sus dos maestros.- Debo daros las gracias.

-Aún no hemos terminado.- Kakashi se acercó a la niña y le tendió la mano.- Cada vez te harás más fuerte y eso debemos llevarlo por el buen camino.- Y sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Hatake.- Un Anbu apareció al lado de ellos asustando a Tomoe.

-Ese lleva una mascara.- Tomoe se escondió tras Naruto.- Como los hombres que nos trajeron aquí.

-No te van a hacer daño.- Kakashi frunció el ceño.- Naruto llevate a la niña a comer Ramen, yo invito.-El peligris miró a su antiguo alumno.

-¡Ramen!- El rubio cargó a Tomoe entre sus brazos y caminó con paso decidido hacía el centro de la villa.

-Dime.-Kakashi encaró al Anbu.

-Unas personas lo buscan fuera de la villa.- Y le tendió un pergamino cerrado.- Dicen conocer a Taro Miwa y su familia. La Godaime me ordenó traerselo a usted.- Tras aquellas palabras, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kakashi observó aquel pergamino y lo abrió lentamente.

"Me dirijo a Usted, Godaime de Konoha, ya que es aquí donde me dijeron que traerían a la familia Miwa. Necesito hablar con el responsable de ellos, ya que tengo una información que contar.

Atentamente Koharu de Suna"

El peligris enroyó el pergamino de nuevo y se dispuso a ir a su encuentro. Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, observó a un muchacho joven de cabellos rubios corriendo tras algunos de los animales salvajes. Kakashi se detuvo y alzó la ceja sorprendido ¿Aquel era Koharu?

-Buenas tardes.- La voz de un hombre mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Usted es quien se llevó a Taro Miwa?- El hombre lo miró dudoso al no reconocerlo sin la mascara.

-Así es.- Kakashi observó al anciano y de nuevo giró el rostro para observar al joven que seguía corriendo.-¿Quienes soys y qué buscais?- Preguntó con voz fría.

-Solo necesito hablar con alguien de confianza.- El anciano miró de arriba a abajo a Kakashi.- Supongo que usted lo és, ya que lo mando la Godaime.

-Así es.- Kakashi seguía alerta.-¿Que clase de información?

-Es algo complicado.- El anciano miró hacía la puerta.- ¿Podemos alejarnos un poco?

-No creo que haya ningún problema, Izumo y Kotetsu son de confianza.- Kakashsi miró a sus camaradas.

-Creo que si es importante.- El chico rubio al fin se detuvo ante Kakashi.- Y muy importante.- Y sonrió haciendo brillar sus verdes ojos.

-Esta bien.- Kakashsi señaló el camino.- Seguirme.- Y les indicó a Izumo y Kotetsu que estuvieran alerta con un gesto.

-Esta bien.- El anciano caminó en silencio al lado de Kakashi tras indicarle al joven que se mantuviera en silencio.

-Aquí estaremos bien.- Kakashsi se sentó al lado del rio y les indicó que hicieran lo mismo.- Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la villa.

-Bien.- Koharu se sentó frente a Kakashi e indicó a Yuki que se sentara a su lado.- Yuki, ahora silencio.

-Si.- Yuki miró entusiasmado al peligris.- Solo ver, oir y callar.

-Bien.- Kakashi indicó que prosiguiera el anciano.- Usted tiene la palabra, anciano.

-Llamame Koharu.- El anciano sacó una bolsa y de ella sacó una tetera.- Si no le importa.- Y le señaló el rio.- Voy a hacer un poco de té, el camino ha sido muy largo.

-Yo lo haré.- Yuki cogió la tetera y la bolsa del anciano y se acercó al rio.

-¿Eres tú quien cuida de Taro?- El anciano inspeccionó a Kakashi de arriba a abajo.

-Así es.- Kakashsi suspiró.- Yo fui su maestro cuando era mucho más pequeño, así que estará a mi cuidado.

-Hay algo que debeis saber.- Koharu arrugó un trozo de papel entre sus largos y huesudos dedos.- Algo que va ligado a la familia Miwa.

-Sé de lo que me esta hablando.- Kakashi se acercó un poco más al anciano.- Tomoe...

-Así es.- Koharu asintió y sonrió de lado.- Lo he mantenido en secreto durante muchos años. Jamás apareció nadie por la aldea y creí que sería lo mejor para los Uchiha de Konoha.

-Ya veo.- Kakashi estaba algo perdido con las palabras del anciano, pero aún así, confiaba en que aquel viejo le contara sobre Tomoe y su Jikan.- Los Uchiha.

-Taro es un Uchiha ¿Verdad?- Koharu sacó algo más de sus ropas y se lo tendió a Kakashi.- El día en que Rin lo encontró, ella mandó llamarme. Al entrar en su cabaña, observé las ropas sucias y arapientas del joven. No se podían salvar, sin embargo rasgué la camisa y cogí esto.- Señaló el trozo de tela ensangrentado que llevaba Kakashi entre sus manos.

-Es la camisa de Sasuke.- Kakashsi observó el Pai-pai de los Uchiha.- No hay duda de ello.

-Supe que se trataba de un Uchiha nada más ver el simbolo.- Koharu bajó un poco más la voz.- Llevaba el mismo simbolo que el abuelo de Tomoe.

-¿El abuelo de Tomoe?- Kakashsi cerró el puño y miró curioso al anciano.

-Así es.- Koharu cogió la taza de té que le ofrecía Yuki.

-Gracias.- Kakashi agradeció, pero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ver a Taro ya?- Preguntó ansioso el rubio de ojos jade.

-Dale tiempo al tiempo, Yuki.- El anciano señaló nuevamente el rio.- Ve a darte un baño, recuerda que nadie sabe que estamos aquí. No podemos pasearnos por Konoha así como así.

-La Godaime lo sabe.- Aseguró dudoso Kakashi.- Y los chicos de la puerta.

-Y el Anbu que llamaron.- Koharu hizo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano.- Espero que no trascienda.

-Son muy discretos.- Aseguró Kakashi.- Pero digame, viejo Koharu ¿Qué sabe usted de los Miwa?

-Es una historia larga, pero creo que han de saber que es lo que tienen en su villa.-Susurró al peligris.

O-o-o-o

Taro alzó la cabeza y miró el sol por última vez, ya casi había desaparecido y era hora de marchar. Cargó entre sus brazos las cajas de la recolecta y empezó a andar por el lateral de los campos hacía la casa, al menos había adelantado algo de trabajo para la mañana siguiente...

-Te he dejado un té helado en la mesa.- La señora Nanami sonrió al azabache.- Hoy has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Gracias, señora Nanami.- Taro dejó las cajas y bebió el té casi de un trago.- Mañana estaré aquí más temprano.

-Nanami.- Rouhichi apareció por el lateral de la casa con rostro agotado.- Debo hablar contigo un momento.

-¿Que pasa, anciano?- Nanami sonrió a su marido.- Pareces muy agotado, hoy.

-Buenas tardes.- Taro dejó el vaso sobre la mesa e inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.- Yo ya me marchaba, estaba despidiendome.

-Quedate aquí un segundo.- Le ordenó el anciano con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si, señor.- Taro arrugó el ceño sin entender porque el señor Rouhichi le había hablado de esas formas.- Aquí estaré, sin moverme.- Le aseguró con duda.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Nanami se adentró en la casa seguida por su marido.

-Tengo oídos.- El anciano se sentó en la silla y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.- Y no me gusta lo que he escuchado.

-¿Y qué has escuchado, viejo?- Nanami miró muy seria a su marido.

-Estaba en la tienda y entraron dos shinobis.- Rouhichi se encaró sobre la mesa acercandose a su mujer.- Tras comprar un poco de fruta, dieron la vuelta a la tienda y se sentaron en el cesped que tenemos detrás.

-Entiendo.- Nanami puso atención a lo que le contaba su marido, pues así era como se enteraban muchas veces de lo que ocurría en el mundo shinobi de la villa donde vivían.- Cuentame.- Lo animó a seguir.

-Entré en el desván para abrir la camara y poder guardar la fruta.- Rouhichi miró hacía la ventana y observó como Taro seguía allí de pie haciendo nada.-Entonces escuché el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ese jovencito.- Nanami negó con la cabeza.- Recuerdo haber escuchado que murió años atrás. La desgracia de los Uchiha siempre lo acompañó.

-Pues estabamos en un error.- El anciano señaló la ventana.- Él es Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡No puede ser!- La anciana Nanami miró con asombro la ventana.- Taro es un sol de chico.

-Lo és.- Rouhichi se levantó de la silla.- Yo lo escuché, escuché a esos dos hablar alto y claro. Sasuke Uchiha no murió, tan solo perdió la memoria y ahora está aquí de vuelta para tenerlo vigilado. Tenemos en nuestra casa a un criminal de rango S. Además, también se rumorea que tal vez esté engañandonos a todos. Seguramente no ha perdido la memoria y está esperando a que Konoha baje la guardia para atacarnos.

-Eso no lo sabemos.- Nanami miró con cariño hacía la ventana.- Taro es el nieto que nunca tuvimos. Él se comporta muy educadamente con nosotros. No tiene pinta de ser un shinobi, no mataría ni a una mosca.

-¡No lo quiero en casa!- Rouhichi golpeó la mesa enfadado, pero sin levantar mucho el tono de su voz.- Escuché que puede recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento "En el caso de que la haya perdido".- Puntualizó haciendo comillas con los dedos.- Tal vez vuelva a ser el asesino de antes ¿Y si nos mata?

-No nos ha hecho nada.- Nanami cerró sus cansados ojos y sonrió tristemente.- Además.- Cogió las manos de su marido entre las suyas.-¿Como le vas a decir que está despedido?

-Se lo dirás tú.- Rouhichi se soltó de las manos de su mujer.- Le dirás que ya no lo necesitamos, pronto cerraré la tienda y venderemos los terrenos, así que ya no nos hará falta.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Nanami negó con lágrimas en sus ojos.- El joven se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, tan solo lleva unos días trabajando aquí.

-Está bien.- El anciano se encaminó a la puerta.- Si no lo haces tú por las buenas, lo haré yo por las malas.

-Rouhichi, detente.- Le pidió la anciana saliendo de la casa tras él.

-¡Taro!- El anciano se acercó a él y lo miró desafiante.-Ya no necesitamos de tus servicios.

-¿Hice algo mal?- Taro agachó el rostro.- Si es por la tardanza de esta mañana, tan solo disculpemé.- Miró al anciano a la cara.- Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

-Lo sé todo.- Rouhichi pinchó con su dedo índice el pecho de Taro empujandolo hacía atrás.- Me enteré de porque estas aquí.

-Puedo explicarselo.- Taro negó con la cabeza y sintió las cajas de la recolecta tras sus pies.-Yo...

-¿Así que lo admites?- El anciano volvió a clavarle el dedo en el pecho.- Admites que eres un shinobi.

-No.- El azabache negó con tristeza en sus negros ojos.- Tal vez lo fuí un día, pero ahora no sé quien soy. Le aseguro que no recuerdo nada, tan solo necesito un trabajo.

-Dejalo en paz.- Nanami tocó el hombro de su marido con manos temblorosas.

-Mientes.- El anciano lo empujó de nuevo y Taro cayó de espaldas trastablillando con las cajas.- Nos mientes a todos.

-Calmese.- Susurró Taro al ver a la señora Nanami con un ataque de nervios.- Ya me marcho de su propiedad, no altere más a su mujer.- El azabache se levantó del suelo y sintió una punzada muy dolorosa en su antebrazo izquierdo.- Gracias por todo.- Inclinó su cuerpo en señal de despedida y respeto y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

-Al menos págale.- Nanami empujó suavemente a su marido.- Dale unas monedas por el trabajo de estos días.

-No hace falta.- Susurró Taro antes de echar a correr por las calles de Konoha.

O-o-o-o-o

Kakashi observaba a la Godaime con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa bajo su mascara. Hacía poco más de media hora que había dejado a Koharu y a Yuki en un balneario no muy lejano de Konoha.

-Entonces.- Tsunade miró a Kakashi con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio y la barbilla contra éstas.-¿Ese hombre asegura todo lo que te ha contado?

-Encaja a la perfección.- Kakashi se acercó a la mesa de la princesa.-Él me dio el trozo de camisa de Sasuke. También me contó la historia con pelos y señales.

-Ya veo.-Tsunade se levantó del asiento y caminó hacía la puerta.- Acompañame a la sala de registros.

-¿A la sala de registros?- Kakashi la siguió en silencio.- Creí que allí solo podia entrar el consejo y el Hokage vigente.

-Así es, pero necesitamos verificar esa información.- Tsunade se adentró en la sala seguida del peligris.- Después actuaremos en consecuencia de ello.

O-o-o-o

Taro llegó a la puerta de casa, su respiración estaba agitada y las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. Se paró en seco y miró hacía el cielo, las estrellas acaban de asomarse en aquel manto casi negro. Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía correr la sangre por su brazo. Abrió despacio la puerta y dejó sus sandalias en la entrada, todo estaba en sumo silencio.

Una nausea invadió su estómago y se apoyó contra la pared con su brazo sano ¿Como había llegado a todo eso? Negó con la cabeza y se maldijo internamente, aquellos ancianos lo habían tratado muy bien esos días... ¿Por qué su pasado lo iba a perseguir por todas partes?

-¿Taro?- La voz suave de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento.- Taro agachó la cabeza y trató de tapar su brazo herido, su respiración aún estaba agitada y su voz enronquecida por el llanto retenido.- No pretendía molestarla.- Se incorporó separandose de la pared y trató de llegar a las escaleras.-Lo siento.

-Sangre.- Rin miró las gotas de sangre que caín al suelo.-El suelo está manchado de sangre.

-Perdón.- Taro se apoyó en la barandilla y se giró lentamente.- Ahora lo limpiaré, señora Miwa.

Rin se quedó parada junto a la puerta al escuchar de la boca de Taro aquellas palabras. Pudo ver por un instante las mejillas sonrojadas del joven azabache y la tristeza surcar sus negros ojos. Su pecho dolió...Algo en su interior se rompió al verlo de esa forma, tan asustado...

Los pasos torpes de Taro subiendo las escaleras la sacaron de sus pensamientos ¿Cuando había desaparecido de las escaleras? Sin saber por qué, subió los peldaños mirando aquellas gotas de sangre a su paso.

Taro cerró la puerta de la habitación y admiró la sangre resbalar por su brazo, debía reconocer que el corte le dolía bastante. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y la abrió intentando no caerse al suelo, por lo visto había perdido bastante sangre. Al entrar al baño, escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrandose. Un temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo y agachó el rostro mientras abría le grifo del agua para lavarse la herida.

-Taro.- Rin lo llamó.- ¿Estas en el baño?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Incluso mareado podía distingir el pánico en su voz.

El azabache cerró el grifo tras enjabonarse el brazo, y tapó la herida con una toalla. Poco a poco fue acercandose a la puerta y la abrió despacio. Salió del baño con la cabeza agachada y buscó los pies de Rin. Ella se encontraba a los pies de la cama, esperando una respuesta.

-Tan solo tropecé.- Pronunció en un susurro.- No tiene porque molestarse por ello.- Aseguró levantando el rostro.- Ahora recogeré la sangre, solo deme un minuto.

Se sentía extraño, demasiado extraño ante aquella situación. Hablarle como si fuera una extraña, como si jamás hubiesen compartido ningún vinculo, hablarle como si aquella mujer no lo conociera de nada. Su respiración volvió a agitarse nuevamente y las nauseas lo invadieron de nuevo.

-¿Te has caido?- Preguntó ella dudosa.-¿O te han atacado?

-No.- Taro negó con la cabeza recordando los empujones del anciano Rouhichi.- Puede estar tranquila, señora Miwa. Si me permite, necesito una ducha.

-Si, claro.- Rin salió de la habitación no muy convencida de las palabras de Taro.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, la duda la volvió a invadir de nuevo ¿Y si habían descubierto en la villa quien era? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿Las atacarían ahora a ella y a su hija?

Taro escuchó los pasos alejarse por las escaleras de la mujer que un día fue su madre. Las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro sin compasión alguna, cada vez la sentía más distante de él. Taro había visto el miedo en el rostro de Rin, la duda, la confusión. Tal vez si aquel secreto transcendía por la villa, ella y Tomoe no estarían a salvo a su lado.

El azabache se dio la vuelta y trató de llegar al baño, sus ojos se nublaron y alargó el brazo para alcanzar el linde de la puerta sin exito. Sus dedos los veía borrosos, las nauseas cada vez eran más fuertes y su respiración se agitaba más y más por momentos.

Rin escuchó un golpe sordo en el piso de arriba y corrió escaleras arriba sin pensarselo dos veces. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró al joven en el suelo, tratando de levantarse sin exito. La toalla estaba completamente empapada en sangre a un lado de él, mostrandole así el profundo corte que llevaba.

-Espera.- Rin se acercó a Taro temblando.- No te esfuerces.

-No lo hagas.- Pidió él entre lágrimas.- No hace falta que me toques. Tan solo ignorame y vuelve a tu vida.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Rin se acercó a él y acarició sus negros y largos cabellos.- Yo no...

-Lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.- Taro cayó de nuevo al suelo.- Por favor, deja de tocarme.

-Solo tuve miedo al saber quien eras.- Rin se alejó un poco de él.-Entiendeme, no es fácil saber que salvé la vida a un criminal de rango S.

-¿Crees que es fácil para mi saberlo?- Taro dejó de insistir y apoyó la frente contra el suelo.-Todos hablan de quien era, me miran con miedo, otros hablan de mi a mis espaldas.

-Taro.- Rin alzó la mano para tocarlo de nuevo.

-No lo hagas.- Pidió suplicante el azabache.- No recuerdo quién soy, no sé si lo haré algún día. Tan solo sé que he perdido a mi familia.- Su voz se volvió más ronca.- Tú no eres mi madre, Tomoe no es mi hermana.

-No, no lo somos.- Rin negó con la cabeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Entonces, dejame.- Taro se agarró el brazo herido y se mordió el labio intentando ahogar así un grito de dolor.- Sal de esta habitación, y haz como que nunca me conociste. Renunciaré al apellido Miwa y me iré de esta casa, solo así podrás empezar una nueva vida.

-Pero yo no quiero una nueva vida.- Rin se acercó a Taro y lo zarandeó con fuerza.- Yo quiero mi vida de antes, quiero mi cabaña, mi gente, mi pueblo.

-Lo siento.- Taro se encogió sobre si mismo al sentir los golpes de ella sobre su cuerpo.- Siento haberte arrebatado tu vida. Debiste haberme dejado en el bosque aquel día, tendrías que haberme dejado morir. Si lo hubieses hecho, ahora serías feliz.

-¡No!- Rin dejó de golpearlo al escuchar aquellas palabras.- No podía dejarte allí, estabas indefenso, mal herido, solo... como ahora.

-Tengo frío.- Susurró el azabache.- No me he caido.- Admitió en aquel silencio.- Rouhichi se enteró de quien soy, él me despidió y me empujó. Caí contra la recolecta y me corté en el brazo con la azada.

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?- Rin frunció el ceño y vió a Taro tiritar de frío.

-Porque tengo miedo- Susurró cerrando los ojos y dejandose llevar por el sueño que lo invadía.-Realmente lo siento, siento todo esto. Por favor, dejame solo, ya entendí que debo estar solo.

-Mirame.- Pidió Rin al verlo de nuevo tan vulnerable.- No cierres los ojos.- Y coguió el brazo de él entre sus manos para sanar su herida.- Hablame, Taro.

O-o-o-o

Sakura salió del hospital con una sonrisa en sus labios, Ino tenía razón. Durante todo el día, le había dado mil y una razones para ser feliz nuevamente. Desde esa noche, ella haría todo lo posible para ser amiga de Taro y conocer a ese nuevo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Buenas noches.- Una suave voz la saludó de camino a casa.

-Sakura.- Reconoció la voz de Neji.

-Buenas noches, Neji, Ritsuka.- Y sonrió nuevamente.- Caminemos juntos.

Los tres caminaron calle abajo hasta el hogar de la pelirosa. Sakura abrió la puerta encontrandose con Tenten.

-Itachi ya esta acostado.-Tenten se acercó a ella agotada.-¿Mañana a que hora debo venir?- Preguntó la castaña cogiendo a su hijo Ritsuka de la mano.

-Mañana tengo el día libre.- Sakura sonrió a su amiga.- Y tú debes descansar, el bebé estar a punto de llegar.- Y acarició el abultado vientre de la castaña.

-No puedo dormir bien.- Tenten sonrió a su pelirosa amiga.-Así que mañana los llevaré al parque, así tú puedes hacer la compra tranquila y arreglar un poco todo esto.- Y señaló la casa.

-Gracias, Tenten.- Sakura se despidió de ella y saludó con la mano a Neji.- Nos vemos, Neji, Ritsuka.

Sakura cerró la puerta y suspiró agotada, el día había sido muy largo. Miró hacía el techo y sonrió de oreja a oreja, en dos días Itachi iría a la acedemia y había pedido el día libre para estar con su hijo. Sakura subió las escaleras y se adentró en el cuarto de su hijo, el pelirojo estaba tendido en la cama con un brazo colgando.

-Te prometo que todo irá bien.- Susurró contra los rojizos cabellos de su hijo.- Pronto tu padre estará con nosotros, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sepa.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi y Tsunade se miraban asombrados, aquella historia que le había contado el viejo Koharu parecía cierta. Aquello debían investigarlo bien, no podían dejar que volvieran a Suna.

-Estan en el balneario, a gastos pagados por Konoha.- Kakashi se rascó la nuca.- Así que mañana iré y les diré que tienen una semana más.

-Ocupate de que te cuente el resto, no podemos dejar en manos de cualquiera a Tomoe, y mucho menos a Sasuke.- Tsunade miró seriamente al peligris.-Tu nueva misión es cuidar de ese anciano y el chico que lo acompaña.

-¿Y Tomoe?- Kakashi miró asombrado a la rubia.-¿Que vas a hacer con ella?

-Naruto se ocupará de ella mañana.- Tsunade le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.- Pasado mañana entra en la academia a estudiar, así que no será muy difícil.

-Como desée.- Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

_**MISAKI:**_

* * *

**Crei que me había sabandonado mujer... cof cof... me tenías todos los días entrando a ver si habías posteado... si quieres, y tienes Facebook agregame me encontraras por Desam Pastor, mi portada es un dubijo de Minato que hice y mi foto es un tatuaje qu ellevo en la espalda... y así te aviso de las actus ya que no estas registrada en FF. Jejje bueno espero qu eesta vez tu Nii -san no te haga nada jajajjajaj .. o tu a él jejeje... bueno ahora soy yo la que te reenvio esos besos y abrazos de nbuevo, así los reciclamos de vez en cuando jejejje... gracia spor mandar saludos a mi hija y besos jejejje... procupaciones? No, desilusiones algunas... este 6 de diciembre perdí a un amigo de cancer y bueno he estado baja de moral... así que si em permites, esta vez le deciaré el capi a él... ya que me apoyó como escritora y compró mi libro en la presentación.. VA POR TI LUJÁN... Nunca te olvidaremos, amigo mio...y bueno dejando las penas a un lado... sip mi marido me deja leer y escribir.. qu emas puedo pedir? y tambien dijujar jejjej así que tengo un tiempo para mi misma y a él.. y mi hija y bueno a todos jajaja... jajaj aki se dice agallas el perro cobarde... menudo fiasco ajjaja mi hija lo ve jajaja.. bueno respecto atu comentario del fic... bueno la verdad es que si... es algo complicado lo de Itachi y Sasuke jejee.. y respecto a la reaccion de Sakura... lo hice así porque creo que así es como actuaria... no gritando y lanzandose a sus brazos o algo así... neee? Bue4no me alegra que te gustara lo de la hija de Suigetsu jajajaj se parece mucho a él jejej y nop, Taro no apareció en la academis, pero creo que tampoco les hizo falta jajaja Itachi se sobra con Kushina.. no crees jajajajajjajasip TenTen y Neji metieron al pata... Cof Cof.. mi Neji... maldito Kishi... ejem... le deseo lo mejor para el 2013 a Kishi... notesé el sarcasmo... jooo... y bueno lo demás... lo hiras descubriendo poco a poco jajajajajja como siempre muchos besos cuidate y nos leemos pronto neee? no te olvides de mi jajajja... Feliz año 2013 paar ti y tu familia... cuidate... besos y abrazos... sayooooooooo.. bueno jaja ya terminé con mi paranoia jejeje me rayo muchoooooo...**


	14. Secretos, pasado y presente

_**Hola, siento mucho la tardanza de esta actu... de verdad, pero necesitaba tener muy claro lo que iba a pasar, ya que este capi es muy importante a lo largo de la historia... espero que me perdoneis jejej por ello esta actu es de veinte paginas si? La he hecho unas cuatro más largas que de costubre nee? Así que espero vuestros comentarios y como siempre... Gracias a todos y a todas por leerme y comentar... **_

* * *

_Cerezo21_**, Bueno, espero que te guste este capi jejejejej.. a mi en especial me gustan las últimas paginas... disfruté mucho escribiendolas... Gracias como siempre por estar leyendome y comentando... nos leemos nee? Cuidate, besos sayooo... **_kureny-uchiha,_** Wooo gracias por amar mi historia jejejejje ya se acerca el Tarosaku... en serio.. jejeje espero que te guste esta actu, cuidate nos leemos kiss Sayooo... **_Salex. _**Ohaio Nee-chan! jajaj que te voy a decir a ti... al final me salieron veinte paginas jajajja sabes que os quería recompensar por el lapsus mental que tuve con la historia y bueno espero que sea de tu agrado y conformidad... también espero que te guste la idea definitiva y sobretodo el final del capi muhahahahhaha Relajate un poco Nee-chan... Yuki saldrá en el proximo capi con más protagonismo jajajajjajaj y bueno el abuelete y demás... ya pasó hermana, ya pasó shtttt jajajajjajaj bueno ya que me exiges tanto que es lo que el anciano le ha contado a tu Kakashi jajaja en este capi pongo todo... con puntos y señales jajaja... y no eches tanto de menos a los niños que son parte de la historia y estaran por todos lados muhahahahahha bueno Nee-chan, nos leemos en el escritorio de al lado jajajaja y deja de insistir con los Anbu nee? ellos saldrán en su debido moemnto si deben salir ok? Jajjajajja no va... te dejo que sigas metiendote con ellos muahhaha... **_Babby-Vanne,_** Hola cielo! Bueno aquí ya empieza un poco todo jajajja así que espero que te guste nee? gracias por tus palabras y cuidate... como siempre un abrazo muy fuerte... sayooo... **_xXm3ch3Xx,_** Bueno aquí se desvela un poco más jejeje como has estado? jejeje la viejita también tiene su pequeño papel en esta historia... shhhttt pero no se lo cuentes a nadie nee? y bueno ya empieza un poco el Tarosaku... en el siguiente mucho más jajaja.. nos leemos y gracias por tus palabras y dedicación en postear siempre... cuidate, besos y abrazos, sayooo.**_.. Zussi, _**Hola... me alegra que te guste mi historia y te guste Taro... jejejjeje Saludos, cuidate y nos leemos kiss!... **_mel 86,_** gracias por tus palabras mujer... espero que te siga gustando y te lea en los comentarios jejeje un besazo y cuidate mujer... sayooo...**_Laura,_** Emmm ya empieza en este capi ajjajaja... bueno y gracias por postear dos veces... jajjaja de verdad muchas gracias.. y bueno Sakura ya entra en escena... espero que siga gustando muchos besos y cuidate kisss... sayooooo.**_..Guest,_** lo siento por dejarte a medias mujer... aquí traigo la conti nee? nos leemos cuidate y gracias...**_cerezosakusasu,_** holaaa! gracias por tus palabras.. bueno desde este capi ya empieza la historia Tarosaku nee? espero que te guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos cuidate Sayooo...**

_**MISAKI, como siempre tú lee abajo jajajja ... **_

* * *

_PD: Si quereis ver el Kekkei Genkai de Tomoe, tengo el link del dibujo en mi profile... kiss Desam..._

* * *

**Lo siento si tengo faltas de ortografía, soy humana y las cometo... aun que intento correguirlas y mejorar mi escritura.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: La historia original de este fic es mio. Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el gran creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía, así como lugares, armas y otras cosas._

* * *

**_Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está entre la espada y la pared. Va ser padre sin desearlo, pero el destino es cruel...¿Que hará Sakura y el resto del equipo 7 cuando tengan ese bebé en sus manos? *Sakura.- Susurró Sasuke ante la muerte.-Cuidalo._**

* * *

**13 Secretos, pasado y presente.**

Taro abrió los ojos y sintió el calor del sol golpear su rostro. Una extraña mueca se dibujó en sus labios y trató de levantarse de la cama sin éxito, se sentía agotado, realmente muy agotado. Un ruido sordo lo hizo ponerse alerta y dio un pequeño salto en la cama.

-Me has tirado de la cama.- Tomoe hinchó sus mofletes y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Así me agradeces que te cuidara anoche?

-A-no-che.- Taro se sentó en la cama y observó su brazo vendado.-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó rascandose la cabeza y sintiendo así su pelo suave y en coleta.-¿Quién...?

-Mamá.- Tomoe sonrió ampliamente y se sentó al lado de Taro.- Anoche cuando me trajo tio Naruto, ella estaba aquí llorando.- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y agachó el rostro.- Estabas en ropa interior y ella te había duchado.

-Ella.- Sasuke se observó de arriba a abajo.

-Ella nos contó a Kakahsi y a mi, que habías tenido un percance en la casa de los ancianos donde trabajabas.-Tomoe apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos.- No vas a volver más allí.

-No.- Taro negó con la cabeza.- Tendré que buscar un nuevo trabajo.

-No nos contó nada más.- Tomoe se levantó de un salto de la cama.- Pero ella no se alejó de ti en toda la noche. Mamá y yo, hemos estado cuidandote.

-Ya veo.- Taro arrugó el ceño y recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior.-Creo que le debo una disculpa.- Susurró entre dientes.

-¿Se puede?- Rin asomó la cabeza por la puerta con una bandeja repleta de comida.- Veo que ya estas mejor.- Y sonrió agachando el rostro.

-Lo-lo siento.- Taro se levantó de la cama y sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.- Uff.

-Aún estas débil.- Rin dejó la bandeja en la mesita y lo cogió por el brazo derecho.-Será mejor que descanses, casi te desangras anoche.

-Estoy bien.- Taro trató de soltarse.- No debes preocuparte por mi, no debes seguir cargando conmigo.

-¡Taro!- Tomoe golpeó el pecho de su hermano con los puños cerrados.- No vuelvas a decir eso.- Y las lágrimas invadieron su rostro.- Mamá esta poniendo de su parte para enmendar su error.

-Tomoe.- El azabache se sentó en la cama y miró a Rin.- Yo no...

-Poco a poco.- Rin le acercó la mesita con el desayuno.- Solo dame tiempo.- Y salió de allí cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Ella solo estaba confusa.- Tomoe untó la mantequilla sobre el pan y se la tendió a su hermano.- No ha sido fácil para nadie, solo debemos aceptar las cosas nuevas en nuestra vida.

-Tú eres muy lista.- Taro sonrió a su hermana y le acarició sus negros cabellos.- No debes meterte en las cosas de los adultos.

-Lo haré mientras hagais estupideces.- Tomoe se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta sonriendo.- Volveremos a ser una familia, lo prometo.

Taro observó como su hermana salía de la habitación. Aquello lo había sacado de su rutina, aún no asimilaba todo aquello que le había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Tras acabar el desayuno, sintió que aún estaba algo mareado y decidió recostarse un rato más para descansar.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi se subió la mascara y colocó la bandana, ajustandola a su frente y tapando su ojo izquierdo. Las palabras de Tsunade habían sido claras la noche anterior y él necesitaba toda aquella información que Koharu pudiera darles. Deslizó el chaleco sobre su hombros y lo abrochó con maestría, ya estaba listo para partir. Abrió la puerta suavemente y la cerró al salir, Rin estaba parada ante él.

-Buenos días.- Rin agachó el rostro en señal de respeto.

-Buenos días.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.-Me llevo a Tomoe a entrenar, la traeré antes de que tu te vayas a trabajar.- Y caminó lentamente hasta el borde de las escaleras.

-Hoy trabajo en el turno de tarde.- Rin negó con la cabeza.-Así que estaré hasta las seis de la tarde en casa.

-Bien.-Kakashi miró la puerta de la habitación de Taro.- También me llevo a Taro, ahora.

-Taro está agotado.- Rin se paró tras la espalda del peligris.- Ayer vino mal herido y tuve que curarle el brazo.- Admitió agachando el rostro.

-Entonces lo dejaré descansar un poco más, pero más tarde vendré a buscarlo, dile a la niña que la espero donde siempre.- Tras aquellas palabras, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Que ocurre, mamá?- Tomoe salió de su habitación y sonrió a su madre.- ¿Ya está mejor?- Y miró la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

-Dejalo descansar.- Rin bajó un par de escalones.-Iré a comprar comida, no tardaré.- Y sonrió a su hija.- Tardo diez minutos, después ve donde Kakashi.

-Esta bien.- Tomoe volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

O-o-o-o

Sakura subió a despertar a Itachi, quería ir de compras al mercado y no deseaba que se le hiciera muy tarde. Abrió la puerta despacio y se adentró en la habitación, suavemente tiró de las sábanas y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Itachi.-Sakura acarició sus cabellos rojizos.- Levanta, campeón.

-Un poquito más.- Pidió medio sobnoliento aún el niño.

-No seas vago.- Sakura lo cargó entre sus brazos.- Va a ser la última mañana que pasemos juntos, mañana empiezas en la academia.

-Es verdad.- Itachi bajó de los brazos de su madre y corrió al baño.- Tengo que comprar unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Que es lo que quieres comprar?- Sakura se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, observando como su hijo se lavaba los dientes.-No necesitas mucho para la academia, los libros te los proporcionan allí y las armas también.

-Quiero comprar un cuaderno para mis apuntes.-Itachi se lavó la cara y sonrió a su madre.- Voy a vestirme y bajo a desayunar.

-Esta bien.- Sakura revolvió nuevamente los cabellos de Itachi y bajó sonriendo al piso de abajo.

O-o-o-o

Naruto bostezó cansado y miró de reojo a Kushina, la muy bandida llevaba despierta desde las seis de la mañana. El rubio se contentó al oler el exquisito Ramen que Hinata había preparado para él. Con pereza dejó a Minato sobre su silla y se sentó al lado de la peliazul.

-Buenos días.- Naruto rozó sus labios.-Me voy a entrenar con Kakashi y Tomoe.-Acabó el tazón y se levantó de la mesa.- Nos vemos en un rato.-Naruto miró a sus hijos.- Portaros bien con mamá.

-Iremos a comprar.- Kushina sonrió a su padre.- Mañana empezamos la academia.

-¿Por qué ella va este año?- Naruto se rascó la nuca impaciente.

-Porque lo dijo Iruka.- Hinata sonrió a su marido.- Y también lo dijo la Godaime.

-Bien.-Naruto se dirigió a la puerta.- Si la vieja lo dice...- Y salió dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

O-o-o-o-o

Kakashi bajó su libro y observó al rubio hiperactivo, hacía poco más de dos minutos que ya lo iba escuchando en la lejanía.

-Buenos días, Naruto.- Saludo sonriendo bajo su mascara.

-Buenos días, Kakashi.- Naruto se sentó al lado de su antiguo maestro.-¿Tardará mucho Tomoe?

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Kakashsi se puso de pie y estiró su brazo para ayudar al rubio.-¿Acaso te vas de misión?

-No.- Naruto observó a Tomoe acercandose en la lejanía.-Pero hoy no dormí mucho.- Sonrió medio cerrando sus azulados ojos.- Y mañana ya vuelve todo a la rutina. Kushina entrará en la academia y no creo que la vieja tarde en darme misiones más arriesgadas.

-Ya veo.-Kakashi se dio la vuelta para recibir a la niña.-Entonces empecemos de una vez, yo tengo una misión encargada para dentro de un rato.

-Buenos días.-Tomoe alzó la mano saludando a sus maestros.-¿Vamos a seguir por donde lo dejamos ayer?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-No.- Kakashi se acercó a la niña.- Creo que en este momento ya tienes dominado tu Kekkei Genkai.

-¿Entonces?- Tomoe frunció el ceño aburrida.-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-Ya domina el chakra, hace un clon de si misma, utiliza su Kekkei.- Naruto se rascó la cabeza con ansia.- Sabe lanzar shurikens y kunais ¿Que más esperas de ella?

-No hemos comprobado cual es su afinidad.- Kakashi alzó la ceja visible y miró divertido como Naruto abría la boca como pez en el agua.

-Es cierto.- El rubio miró a la niña y sonrió con tristeza.-¿Y como lo vamos a hacer?- Preguntó acercandose a Tomoe.

-Esta bien.- Kakashi se acercó a Tomoe y se acuclilló frente a ella.- Escucha con atención.

-Si.- Tomoe fijó la vista en su maestro y se irgió para no perder detalle alguno.

-La manipulación de forma y del elemento del chakra, es indispensable para esto.- Kakashi miró de soslallo a Naruto, recordando que un tiempo atrás, también le enseñó aquello mismo.-Vamos a empezar con la manipulación de la forma.

-¿Como se hace eso?- Preguntó indecisa.

-Yo lo hago con mi Rasengan.- Naruto sonrió a la pequeña pelinegra.- Y Kakashi con el Raikiri.

-¿Raikiri?- Tomoe giró el rostro para mirar a su maestro.

-Yo concentro el chakra en mi mano y acto seguido le añado el Raitón.- Kakashi se cogió el brazo derecho.- Con ello creo mi técnica, tengo afinidad con el rayo.

-Ya veo.- Tomoe se concentró, e hizo muecas extrañas.- No siento nada.- Replicó.

-Poco a poco.- Naruto rió y miró a Kakashi no muy seguro de ello.

-Si mi teoría es cierta, tendrás afinidad con el fuego.- Kakashi miró seriamente a la niña.- Tan solo debes añadir tu elemento al chakra.- Se acercó a la pequeña y acarició su cabeza.- Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, tienes un talento nato.

-Bien, no le defraudare, maestro.- Tomoe se volvió a concentrar y tras una larga espera, bufó exasperada.- Es muy difícil.-En aquel mismo instante, comprobó que en la palma de su mano, tenía una gran concentración de chakra.-¡Mira!

-Eso es.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Ahora vayamos al siguiente paso.- Se acercó a ella y le indicó que se detuviera.- Los sellos básicos para tu elemento.- Kakshi le enseñó muy despacio como debía hacerlo.- Quiero que intentes hacer una bola de fuego en aquella dirección.

-Si.-Tomoe se dió la vuelta y trató de imitar aquello que Kakashi le acababa de enseñar.

-Le exijes demasiado.- Naruto se acercó al peligris.- Le estas intentando enseñar una técnica única, así como el día en que a mi me enseñaste a usar el Futön. No creo que ella sea capaz con tan solo diez años.

-Si es quien creo que es.- Kakashi se rascó la nuca dudoso.- Debe hacer esto, y mucho más.

-¿Y quien es?- Naruto lo miró seriamente.- Que yo sepa solo es hija de tu antigua compañera de equipo y por ende, hermana adoptiva de Sasuke.- Su mirada era fría y distante.

-No te preocupes.- Kakashi colocó al mano en su hombro derecho para tranquilizarlo.- Pronto lo sabrás.- Y miró nuevamente como Tomoe creaba una gran bola de fuego.

-¡Lo hice!- Gritó la niña emocionada viendo como se quemaba el pasto.

-Mierda.- Kakashi saltó hacía el fuego.-Suiton: Teppödama.- Y una bola de agua cayó sobre el fuego apagandolo.

-¡Mira!- Tomoe corrió hacía Kakashi con sus puños envueltos en fuego.- Lo conseguí, defiendete.- Le sugirió a su maestro.

Naruto alzó las cejas sorprendido, aquello no era posible, tan solo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que habían empezado el entrenamiento. Kakashi esquivaba los golpes de Tomoe entre risas, ella había conseguido la técnica, pero seguía siendo bastante mala en el Taijutsu. Kakashi se detuvo al verla caer al suelo de golpe.

-Se agotó.- Naruto se acercó a su antiguo maestro.- Será mejor que dejemos esto y la llevemos a casa.

-Si.- Kakashi la alzó entre sus brazos sorprendido por la capacidad de aprendizaje de la niña. Esta en lo correcto, ella era una Uchiha directa.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi dejó a Tomoe sobre la cama en el mismo instante en que Rin entraba por la puerta de la habitación.

-Me pareció escuchar ruido arriba.- Rin miró a su agotada hija.-¿Qué le has hecho hoy?- Y frunció su ceño procupada y enfadada con Kakashi.

-Tan solo aprendió su última técnica conmigo como maestro.-Kakashi se irguió y miró a Rin seriamente.- Solo esta cansada, dejala que descanse un rato.- Y salió por la puerta entrando seguidamente al cuarto de Taro. -Despierta, flojucho.- Kakashi lo destapó y tiró de su pierna hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

-¿Pero qué?- Taro se levantó del suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Vistete y vamonos, tengo un asunto que resolver y a alguien que quiere verte.-Tras aquellas palabras, cerró la puerta dejandolo solo en la habitación.

Taro negó con la cabeza sobandose el hombro, no entendía como aquel hombre podía ser de esa forma. Tras darse una larga ducha, observó la herida de su brazo izquierdo, aún le dolía en demasía, pero ya no podía hacer nada con ella. Tras vestirse, bajó a la cocina a comer algo antes de que Kakashi lo arrastrara a alguna parte.

-Buenos días.- Saludó al ver allí a Rin.

-Te vendaré de nuevo el brazo.- Rin cogió a Taro de la mano, y él por instinto la apartó.-No pasa nada.

-No hace falta.- Taro se sentó y cogió el vaso de leche entre sus dedos.- Ya no sangra, es lo importante.- Y agachó el rostro.-Gracias.

-Taro.- Rin se situó al lado de él.- Vas a salir a la calle y no quiero que se te infecte.

-No hace falta que te comportes de esa forma.- Taro se levantó de la silla y depositó el vaso en la pila.-Siento mucho lo de anoche.

-Taro Miwa.- Rin cogió el brazo del azabache y le colocó un poco de pasta sobre la herida.

-Escuece.- Taro apartó el brazo bruscamente.- Dejame.- Pidió apartando la mirada de ella.

-Intento ser cordial, al menos lo más que puedo después de todo.- Rin volvió a coger su brazo y comenzó a vendarlo.- No pretendo que después de mi rechazo, todo vuelva a ser como antes, comprendí que te hice mucho daño meses atrás.- Una lágrima rodó por el rostro moreno de Rin.- Pero al menos dejame comenzar una nueva relación contigo, aunque solo sea de compañeros.

-Bien.- Taro se dirigió a la puerta.- Gracias.

-Taro.- Rin miró al que había sido como un hijo para ella con el ceño fruncido.- Te estoy pidiendo disculpas, no seas tan orgulloso.

-Disculpas aceptadas, pero tú tu camino y yo el mio..- Y se apoyó en el marcode la cocina.-Ahora debo irme.

Kakashi al ver aquella acción, giró el rostro y salió hacía la entrada de la casa dejandolos solos. No quería influir demasiado en la relación de ellos, así como tampoco deseaba que ella se quedara a vivir para siempre con él. Cerró su único ojo visible y suspiró al escuchar un golpe en la cocina.

-Podemos irnos.- Taro se colocó las sandalias y abrió la puerta de Shoji.- Se te hará tarde allá donde quiera que vayamos.

-No seas tan duro.- Kakashi cerró la puerta al salir mientras escuchaba a Rin llorar.

-¿Quieres que sea un hipócrita y olvide todo?- Taro lo encaró.- Me abandonó cuando las cosas se complicaron.- Sus negros ojos se retorcieron de dolor ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi.-Aún no sé que es lo que hice, no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, y ahora ella sale con estas.

-Se ha dado cuenta de cuanto mal te ha hecho, solo es eso.- Kakashi caminó junto a Taro hasta las puertas de Konoha.-Solo quiere rectificar y conservar aunque se a tu amistad.

-¿Donde vais?- Cuatro Anbus se presentaron ante Kakshi y Taro deteniendolos.-Miwa no puede salir de Konoha, esta siendo investigado y custodiado a todas horas del día.- Kakashi abrió su ojo visible sorprendido.

-Voy una misión encargada por la Godaime Hokage.- El peligris se irgió y observó a sus compañeros.- Tiene permiso de ir conmigo.- Y señaló a Taro.- De todas formas, si estais más tranquilos de esa forma, podeis venir con nosotros.

-Nuestra orden es no dejarlo salir.- Un Anbu cogió a Taro del brazo herido y tiró de él hasta volver a entrarlo en la villa.

-Me haces daño.- Taro trató de soltarse en vano.-No voy a hacer nada.- Y miró a los Anbu con algo dificilde descifrar en su mirada.

-Izumo.- Kakashi se giró hacía el shinobi.-¿Tienes la orden de la Hokage?

-Si.- Izumo salió de su puesto y se acercó con un pergamino cerrado hacía los Anbu.- Esto es para vosotros.

-Bien.- Uno de los Anbu lo cogió y lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de los otros.- Tiene el permiso de salir junto a Kakashi Hatake.- Y miró al Anbu para que soltara a Taro.- Tienen hasta las ocho de la tarde, si no han vuelto a esa hora, los dos, estamos obligados a irlos a buscar a las termas.

-Esta bien.- No muy contentos, los cuatro Anbu se alejaron de allí.

-Taro.- Kakashi se acercó al pelinegro al verle sangrar tras la venda.-¿Estas bien?

-Dejame.- Taro apretó fuertemente el brazo contra su pecho.- No es nada.

-Lo siento mucho.- La tristeza se podía observar en el ojo visible de Kakashi.- Creí que la orden les habría llegado hace rato.

-¿Realmente merece la pena esa visita?- Preguntó el azabache no muy seguro.-¿Todo esto es necesario?

-Alegrate.- Kakahsi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Seguro que vale la pena.

-Si.- Taro asintió apartando la mirada del peligris y lo siguió por el camino en silencio.

-Taro.- Kakashi llamó su atención tras un largo recorrido.-¿No sientes nada al estar de nuevo en esta villa?

Aquella pregunta quedó en le aire, el azabache no sabía que sentir al respecto. Cada vez que caminaba por aquellas calles, tenía la sensación de que había corrido por ellas cientos de veces. Sin embargo, no recordaba nada de lo que le rodeaba. Las personas que lo rodeaban cada día, algunas le parecían conocidas, así como aquel hombre extraño que lo acompañaba en aquel instante. Sin saber porque, desde que escuchó su voz la noche que fue a recogerlo a Suna, ese hombre le había resultado familiar.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y trató de concentrarse mientras caminaba en silencio al lado de Hatake. Aquella voz la escuchaba en la lejanía, en sus recuerdos nulos, en su subconsciente oculto. Taro se encogió al sentir un calor abrasador rodear su cuerpo. Un grito ahogado murió en su garganta al ver que inconscientemente caía al suelo.

Sus negros ojos se cerraron esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero eso nunca llegó. Al abrirlos despacio, pudo ver la cabellera gris de Kakashi contra su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre la espalda del peligris.

-Yo no.- Se colocó de pie de inmediato y sintió sus piernas temblar.- No sé porque...

-¿Que ha pasado?- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza y observó detenidamente el cuello de Taro.- Un sello.- Y poco a poco se acercó hacía el azabache.-¿Como se ha activado esto?- Y metió su dedo indice por el borde del cuello de la camiseta de tirantes y tiró de ella.- Lo tienes anclado en el pecho.

-La Godaime lo sabe.- Taro se apartó intentando evadir el tema.- Ella sabrá lo que hacer.

-Si.- Kakashi comenzó a caminar de nuevo y miró de reojo a Taro.-¿En que pensabas?- Preguntó curioso.

-Recuerdo tu voz.- Taro miró a Kakashi de frente.- Sé que te conozco, siempre me he sentido seguro a tu lado.- Agachó la cabeza avergonzado por lo que acababa de reconocer.-Y los ojos azules de ese rubio extraño.- Caminó lentamente de nuevo al lado del peligris.- También los recuerdo, pero más... infantiles.

-No sé si esto es bueno o malo.- Kakashi sonrió a Taro.- Lo consultaré con Tsunade cuando volvamos.

Kakashi se paró ante las puertas y suspiró relajando su postura, había llegado el momento de enfrentar a aquel anciano y a su nieto. Entró despacio y le indicó a Taro que lo siguiera. Al llegar a recepción, la mujer sonrió a Kakashi de oreja a oreja.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlo, Hatake.- La mujer le indicó un pasillo hacía la izquierda.- El hombre y el joven estan en la sala privada esperandolos.

-Gracias.- Kakashsi le indicó a Taro quelo siguiera.-Vamos a darnos un buen baño en las termas, después regresaremos a Konoha.

-¿Hemos venido aquí para bañarnos?- Taro alzó la ceja sormprendido.- Creí que veníamos a visitar a alguien.

-Así es.- Kakashi rió mientras se quitaba su ropa, y se envolvía en una toalla la cintura.- Vamos.- Y colocó otra toalla sobre sus hombros.

-¿No te quitas la mascara?- Taro señaló la extraña camiseta con mascara incluida.

-No.-Kakashsi negó divertido.- Hasta que este dentro, no.

Taro se encogió de hombros y tras ver salir a Kakashi hacía la sala privada, se despojó de sus ropas dejandolas en el casillero, y se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al pasar por al lado de la puerta de Shoji, cogió otra más pequeña y se la pasó por los hombros.

-¡Taro!- Aquella voz la conocia demasiado bien.

-¡¿Yuki?!- Taro miró hacía las aguas.-¿Qué?

-Hemos venido a verte.- Yuki salió del agua y corrió hacía el azabache, sin poder evitarlo, saltó hacía él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.- Creimos que te habían hecho algo malo.

-Yuki.- Koharu rió al ver la acciónde esos dos.-Deja que Taro entre al agua.

-Si.- Yuki cogió a Taro de la mano y tiró de él hasta otra terma más alejada y un poco más pequeña.- Nosotros vamos a esta, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

O-o-o-o

Kakashi observaba seriamente al anciano, Taro y Yuki se habían alejado lo suficiente para poder hablar tranquilamente con él y descubrir al fin aquel misterio de los Uchiha. Por un instante, se quedo sentado al borde de la terma aún con la camiseta puesta y la mascara subida.

-¿Y bien?- Koharu miró impaciente a Kakashsi.- Ya me habeis tenido aquí con mi nieto una noche ¿Has comprobado la poca información que te di?-Preguntó mirando al peligris.

-Si.- Kakashi miró de reojo al anciano.- Y descubrimos algo del pasado de los Uchiha, no sé si eso estará relacionado con Tomoe y del porque ayudaste a Taro hace seis años.

-¿Que habeis descubierto vosotros?- Koharu miró con la vieja ceja alzada al Jounnin.

-El hermano mayor de Fugaku Uchiha desapareció hace muchos años.-Kakashi suspiró.- Es lo único que pone en los documentos de Konoha.-Y miró al anciano esperando alguna reacción.

-Así es.- El anciano sonrió a Kakashsi.-Nikkei Uchiha escapó de la aldea cuando tenía dieciocho años.- El anciano se sentó en el borde de la terma al igual que estaba el peligris.-Era el mayor de tres hermanos, por lo tanto debía ser el sucesor del clan Uchiha.

-¿Y que pasó?- Kakashi miró a Taro unos instantes.

-Nikkei no habia despertado el Sharigan a los dieciseis años.-El anciano sonrió a Kakashi.-Todos protestaban de que no podía ser el lider por ello y debían pasarselo a Fugaku Uchiha, el menor en la linea sucesoria.

Kakashi se sorprendió al recibir aquella información. Toda aquella historia no estaba escrita en los pergaminos de registro del clan.

-¿Y que pasó, anciano?- Preguntó interesado cada vez más.

-Un día, el pequeño Fugaku, con tan solo nueve años, escapó de la aldea... Había escuchado cosas muy crueles de su padre hacía su hermano mayor, así eran los Uchiha. Él no entendía porque lo admiraban tanto a él y a su hermano no. Fugaku no quería ser el lider del clan, él amaba a su hermano mayor y jamás pensó en quitarle ese puesto que le pertenecía por ley.-Koharu se secó los cabellos con la toalla de sus hombros.- Fugaku quería mucho a Nikkei y a su hermana mediana, Tamashi.

-Ya veo.- Kakashsi asintió con la cabeza.- En aquel entonces Nikkei tenía dieciocho años ¿No?

-Así es, Nikkei era nueve años mayor que Fugaku, pero eso no equiparaba nada.- Koharu asintió.- Fugaku era muy inteligente.

-Pero...- Kakashsi frunció su ceño.-¿Como escapó Nikkei?

-Fugaku salió de la aldea y corrió al bosque sin ser visto. Nikkei era un simple Gennin al que todos abucheaban en el clan y se burlaban de él. Fugaku lo escuchaba llorar una y otra vez cada noche, siendo rechazado por lo de su propia sangre.- Koharu miró con tristeza a Taro.- No me extraña que el clan acabase casi extinto.

-Eso fue muy cruel.-Kakashi agachó la cabeza.

-Nikkei volvía de una simple misión de rango D, solo...- Koharu suspiró al recordar al joven Nikkei contandole la historia.- Vio a Fugaku corriendo entre los árboles, llorando desesperado. Nikkei lo persiguió hasta alcanzarlo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba nuevamente muy lejos de la villa. Fugaku le contó apenado que había escuchado al clan que lo iban a nombrar sucesor del clan, que su hermano mayor era basura y que no podían dejar el clan en sus manos. Si Konoha se enteraba que no sabía usar el Kekkei Genkai, los dominarían.

-¿Y que más sucedió aquel día?- Kakashi entendía perfectamente la tristeza de ser rechazado en la villa, de ser señalado... Su padre se había quitado la vida años atrás por vergüenza... y deshonra

-Nikkei trató de tranquilizar a Fugaku, él asumiría las consecuencias de sus actos.- Koharu miró las estrellas y bebió un poco de la botella que había apoyada en una piedra a su derecha.-Él estaba decidido a volver a la villa con Fugaku y decir que él lo había sacado de allí, sabía que si se enteraban que se había escapado, lo castigarían fuertemente, pero...

-¿Pero?- Kakashi lo miró impaciente y desesperado, necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido para que Tomoe estubiera en Suna y fuera descendiente de los Uchiha.

-Al llegar, todos sabían que Nikkei estaba de misión cuando Fugaku desapareció. El consejo del clan, castigó a Fugaku con unos azotes y un día entero sin comer en su habitación. Nikkei no pudo soportarlo y cuando su propio padre alzó el látigo para golpear a Fugaku, él se interpuso y pegó un puñetazo a su propio padre. Todos en el clan se extrañaron y asombraron por aquel acto.- Koharu cerró los puños con fuerza.- Jamás creí que un padre podría ser tan cruel con sus hijos.

-Hay cosas peores, lo sé.- Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos perdonaron a Fugaku y decidieron castigar a Nikkei doblemente. Él, recibió aquellos golpes con orgullo y estuvo tres días encerrado sin probar bocado, tan solo le llevaban dos vasos de agua al día. Tras salir del castigo, Fugakuya había sido nombrado como sucesor, el pequeño pelinegro sería lider del clan en cuanto cumpliera los dieciocho años.- Koharu miró nuevamente a Taro y sonrió con tristeza.- Nikkei protestó por ello, sabía que Fugaku no quería esa responsabilidad, él volvió a ser castigado ante todo el clan... Nikkei pudo ver la pena y el sufrimiento de Fugaku cada vez que lo obligaban a observar como golpeaban su espalda, el pequeño sufria como si le estubieran golpeando a él.

-Eso fue aún más cruel.- Kakashi cerró los puños con rabia.

-Esa misma noche, Nikkei decidió irse del clan, desaparecer de Konoha y no darle más sufrimiento y vergüenza a sus padres. Él escuchaba cada noche a su madre suplicarle a su padre que lo dejaran en paz, que no tratara así a sus hijos por que el clan lo deseara. Tras largas horas de correr en la oscuridad, llegó al pueblo.-El anciano se silenció y miró con complicidad al peligris.

-Ya entiendo.- Kakashsi asintió con la cabeza.

-Me lo encontré muy mal herido.-Koharu recordó sus heridas y el sufrimiento de aquel joven.- Prometí ocultarlo y cuidarlo con mi propia vida, por aquel entonces, yo tenía poco más de vinticuatro años, tan solo era seis años mayor que él. Desde entonces, lo ayudé como si fuera mi hermano o algo así. Un año después se casó con Saima Miwa, entonces aceptó el apellido de los Miwa. Seis años después, llegó al mundo Taro Miwa, primogénito y único hijo de ellos. Dos años después, murió en un grave accidente en un derrumbamiento.

-Ya veo por donde va la historia.- Kakashsi asintió con la cabeza y pensó en como Rin pudo llegar allí y casarse con Taro Miwa.

-Cuando Taro cumplió los veinticuatro años, una joven atractiva llegó a la aldea, herida y sin memoria. Taro la aceptó como mujer y se casó con ella. Cuatro años después, nació la pequeña Tomoe... Días antes de que apareciera Sasuke mal herido, Taro sufrió un accidente en el campo y falleció. Creo que la maldición de los Uchiha los perseguía por todas partes, al fin y al cabo, él se devió apellidar Uchiha, así como lo hizo anteriormente su padre Nikkei antes de aceptar el Miwa. La historia de Sasuke ya la sabes, por eso Rin le puso Taro, porque ehcaba demenos a su marido.

-Vaya.- Kakashi suspiró aliviado.- Creo que es una historia muy triste y...- Algo hizo clik en la cabeza del peligris antes de seguir hablando.- Entonces el padre de Tomoe, era primo hermano de Sasuke.- Y miró al azabache por el rabillo del ojo.- Así que al fin y al cabo, Tomoe es sobrina de él.- Y lo señaló sin precaución alguna.

-Así es.- Koharu asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.-Tomoe heredó el Kekkei Genkai de los Miwa "Manipular el tiempo" y también el de los Uchiha "El Sharingan" así que es única, por eso debes protegerlos a toda costa. Tomoe y Taro son los únicos Uchiha que quedan vivos.

-Se equivoca.- Kakashsi decidió contarle la verdad al anciano.- Taro "Sasuke".- Pronunció muy suavemente entre comillas dibujadas con sus dedos.- Tuvo un hijo hace casi siete años, antes de ser atacado y desaparecer. Así que hay otro Uchiha en el linaje, Itachi es todo un Uchiha.

-Vaya.- Koharu sonrió con alegría.- Cuidar lo que teneis, es algo muy preciado.- El anciano suspiró con tristeza.- Taro es un gran chico, allí siempre se comportó como uno más y cuidó de nosotros. Si recupera la memoria, apostaría mi vida de que jamás os haría ningún daño... No después de haber sido Taro Miwa.- Tras aquellas palabras, el anciano se levantó y miró a Kakashsi con gesto cansado.- Nosotros volveremos por la mañana a nuestra aldea, tan solo no dejes que nos separen, traeme de vez en cuando a Taro y a Tomoe para que los vea. Siempre prometí cuidar de Nikkei, de Taro padre y de Tomoe... y ahora también cuidaré con mi vida de Taro.

-La Godaime los ha invitado a la aldea como simples aldeanos.- Kakashsi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Os esperamos mañana allí.- Y tras aquellas palabras, se levantó y se dirió hacía Taro.- Nos vamos Taro, ya se ha hecho tarde.

-¡No!- Yuki se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo.- No me separes de él, hace meses que no lo veo y no quiero que te lo lleves, es mi mejor amigo.- Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Mañana vendreis a Konoha, así que no te pongas así.-Y Kakashi se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.

Los dos se vistieron en silencio dejando allí al anciano y al joven Yuki. La vuelta hacía la villa fue en silencio, al fin y al cabo, Taro se había dado cuenta que Kakashi había estado hablando entretenidamente con el anciano y algo dentro de él, le decía que había sido de Tomoe y de él mismo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, Kakashi se dio cuenta que no había nadie en ella. Recordó que Rin estaba en el hospital y Tomoe la tendría Naruto, por lo tanto, le comunicó a Taro que fuera a buscarla al parque y él decidió ir con la Godaime para contarle toda la historia.

o-o-o-o

Hinata había acudido al parque a relevarla en el turno con los crios, Tsunade la había llamado a ultima hora para que la ayudara con un shinobi mal herido. La ojiperla resopló agotada, Kushina era muy activa y cuando se juntaba con sus amigos, no había quien la parara.

-Cuando venga mi padre, te lo explicará.- Ritsuka miraba con una sonrisa a los demás niños.- Mi madre acaba de tener a un bebé hermoso, como yo.- Y alzó el rostro con orgullo.

-Espero que sea más guapo que tú.- Karin rió tapandose sus afilados dientes.- Porque si es igual que tú, pobrecito el día de mañana.

-Que graciosa.- Ritsuka golpeó a Karin con la mano abierta en la espalda.

-No os pegueis más.- Tomoe miró a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú calla.- Itachi le sacó la lengua a la pelinegra.- Acabas de llegar y ya te crees una de nosotros.

-No seas así.- Kushina miró a Itachi con el ceño fruncido.-Eso es de ser un mal educado, y ella es muy agradable.- La niña miró con cortesía a Tomoe.- Tú solo ignoralos.

-En cuanto mi hermano venga a por mi, me iré a casa, así que no te preocupes de nada.- Y Tomoe se giró sacandole la lengua a Itachi.

-Ese era tu hermano...- Kushina frunció su ceño.-¿Verdad?

Tomoe se giró sonriendo y vislumbro a Taro en la lejanía, su corazón se agitó y corrió hacía él sin pensarselo.

-¡Taro!- Al gritar su nombre, todos los que estaban allí reunidos, se giraron de golpe para ver a Tomoe saltar a los brazos de su hermano y este sonreirle como jamás le habian visto hacerlo cuando eran pequeños.- Te extrañé.

-Gracias, pequeña.- Taro acarició la mejilla de la pequeña y la dejó en el suelo para cogerla de la mano.-Tu madre aún no ha salido del hospital, y Kakashi se ha ido a hablar con la Godaime ¿Quieres que nos quedemos un rato en el parque con tus nuevos amigos?- Preguntó sonriendole a la pequeña azabche.

-¡Si!- Tomoe miró a sus amigos y corrió de nuevo hacía ellos.

-Hola.- Taro saludó dudoso a los presentes.

-¡Hola!- Naruto sonrió a su antiguo mejor amigo y le indicó que se acercara.- Bueno, ahora que ya has llegado y puedo dejar aquí a Tomoe, me voy a hablar con la Godaime, tenía una misión para mi.-Y clavó sus azuladas pupilas sobre el rostro de Taro.-Otro día estaremos más rato.- Y se despidió de todos.

-¿Te acuerdas de todos?- Hinata miró a Taro con las mejillas coloreadas.-Tan solo nos viste un rato el otro día.

-Tú eres la mujer de Naruto.-Taro miró a la rubia que estaba al lado de Hinata.- Y tú eres Ino, la mujer de Sai y médica del hospital.

-Así es.- Ino asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y tú...- Miró dudoso a Suigetsu.-¿Te conozco de algo?- He hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Lo siento, a ella la recuerdo del hospital, y a ella... porque Tomoe me habla mucho de Naruto y su familia.

-Soy Suigetsu.- Se sintió extraño presentandose de nuevo ante el que había sido el lider de sus antiguos equipos Ebi y Taka.-Nos conocimos el otro día en este mismo sitio.

-Bueno.- Taro miró a los niños.-¿Todos soys shinobis?- Y arrugó un poco su ceño bronceado.

-Si.- Hinata sonrió con tristeza.- Somos Jounnin de esta villa, y nuestros hijos son futuros Gennin.

-Eso está bien.- Taro se sentía algo incómodo. Por una parte... sentía que los conocía de algo, por otra... eran totalmente unos extraños.- ¿Y cuales son vuestros hijos?

-Pues los mios son este rubio.- Hinata le señaló al pequeño Minato jugando al lado de ella con la arena.- Y aquella pequeña con cabellos azules y mechas rubias. Ella se llama Kushina y se ha hecho muy amiga de Tomoe en estos días en que Naruto la ha estado cuidando y entrenando.

-Ya veo.- Taro asintió lentamente.

-El pequeño de cabellos castaños y largos que ves al lado de aquel pelirojo, se llama Ritsuka y es hijo de Neji y Tenten, lo que pasa es que Tenten tuvo un bebé esta mañana y lo tengo en mi casa ahora.-Hinata miró a Suigetsu.

-Mi hija es aquella pequeñaja de allí.- Suigetsu señaló a su hija.- Y se llama Karin.

Taro frunció el ceño y colocó su mano derecha sobre su sien, aquel nombre... aquel nombre le sonaba en demasía.

-Karin.- Susurró el azabache.-¿Y quien es la otra niña?- Y señaló a la hija de Juugo.

-Ella es Wei Wei, su padre esta de misión con su mujer y la tengo en mi casa.- Suigetsu sonrió a Taro.

-¿Y el pelirojo?- Taro miró al niño con la cabeza ladeada y frunció el ceño.

-Ese es Itachi, es hijo de Sakura Haruno.- Ino tragó pesadamente al decir aquello.-Sakura tuvo una urgencia en el hospital y lo está cuidando Hinata. El rubio de la derecha es mi hijo Inoichi.

-Ya veo.-Taro asintió y volvió a mirar al pequeño grupo de niños.

-Lado.- Minato señaló la calle más cercana al parque.

-Minato quiere un helado.- Hinata sonrió a Ino.-¿Vamos a comprarle uno?- Y ladeó la cabeza.

-Está bien.- Ino miró seriamente a Suigetsu.-Quedate con los niños.- Y cuidado con lo que haces, dientes de serrucho.

-Ino-cerda.- Suigetsu miró con diversión a la rubia.-Puedes irte tranquila.

-Cara de pez.- Ino alzó el puño.- No me insultes así.

-La culpa es de la frentona.- Suigetsu se rió de Ino y de Sakura aunque no estuviera presente.

-¿Y vosotros soys amigos?- Taro alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.- Pues vaya, no quiero ni imaginar si soys enemigos.

-¡Tú cállate, Playboy!- Suigetsu se giró hacía Taro con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, además, pareces sacado de un catálogo de primavera-verano.

-Yo no...- Taro arrugó su ceño.

-Cara de pez.- Ino sonrió a Taro.- Tú tranquilo, eso significa que ya te aceptó como amigo...

-Si, claro... estoy mucho más tranquilo.- Taro se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Bien, no tardaremos.- Hinata tiró de Ino alejandola del grupo.- Lo siento, Taro.- Susurró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Na.- Taro miró a los niños y sonrió al ver a su hermana con amigos.

-Voy a ir a comprar dangos ala tienda de enfrente, te encargo a los niños, no los pierdas.- Suigetsu sonrió a Taro.- No tardo.

-¡Espera, yo no los conozco!- Taro se levantó ansioso al saber que se iba a quedar con todos los niños.

-No tardo.- Suigetsu cruzó el parque y entró en la tienda de comestibles.

-Nos hemos quedado solos con el pringado.- Itachi señaló a Taro en la lejanía.

-Es mi hermano mayor.- Tomoe miró con el ceño fruncido a Itachi.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- El pelirojo la miró con malicia.

-Ella es buena.- Kushina se interpuso en el medio.-Es una gran amiga.

-¿Has cambiado de amigos?- Wei Wei se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No es eso.- Kushina miró a Tomoe.- Pero ella es mi amiga también.

-Está bien.- Karin se acercó a todos y miró de soslayo a Itachi.- Tal vez ese se empareje pronto y se vaya de aquí.- Y señaló al azabache.-Tal vez se la lleven pronto.

-No seais crueles.- Kushina cogió de la mano a Tomoe.- Además, creo que ha tía Sakura le gusta él.

-Eso no es cierto.- Itachi miró con enfado a Kushina.- Está bien, aceptaré a Tomoe en el grupo, pero no vuelvas a decir eso.

-El otro día se sonrojó al verlo.- Kushina saltó en el sitio.- ¡Vaya que sí!

-Mira esto.- Karin le enseñó el barro que había bajo sus pies a Itachi.- Te apuesto a que no eres capaz.- Y miró de reojo a Taro.- Ese es un Playboy, mi padre lo dice.

-Ya verás.- Itachi hizo una bola de barro y observó a Taro que aún permanecía de pie mirando por donde había desaparecido Suigetsu.- Fuera.- Y la lanzó con fuerza.

La bola de barro impactó en el estómago de Taro haciendolo doblarse por unos segundos sobre si mismo. Al alzar la vista, observó como las niñas miraban con los ojos abiertos hacía él, del pelirojo no había señal alguna.

-Taro.- Suigetsu apareció con un par de dangos entre sus manos.- Te traigo uno también.- Y se paró al ver la mancha en la roja camiseta del azabache.-¿Que te ha pasado?- Preguntó divertido.

-Me han lanzado una bola.- Taro se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo hacía los pequeños. Tomoe estaba cogido por Kushina y Wei Wei y decía cosas inentendibles en la lejanía.-Creo que ha sido el pelirojo.

-Itachi es así, es algo testarudo, cabezota, frío con quien no conoce y muy orgulloso.- Suigetsu rió a carcajada limpia.- Tiene a quien parecerse.- Pronunció entre dientes.

-Taro.- Kushina se acercó al azabache con las mejillas algo coloradas y en son de paz.- Te aseguro que arreglaremos esto.- Y señaló su camiseta.

-Por hay vienen las madres.- Suigetsu señaló el final de la calle.

-Será mejor que vaya a la fuente a enjuagarme un poco.- Suspiró y se encaminó hacía el otro lado del parque.

-¡Espera!- Kushina lo cogió de la mano.

-¿Que pasa, pequeña?- Taro sonrió a Kushina, tal y como lo hacía con Tomoe.

-Itachi es el culpable, así que él lo solucionará.- Kushina miró hacía el tobogán con malicia.

-¡¿Qué?!- Itachi se acercó con cara de enfado hacía ellos.- Yo lo hice, pero no debo responsabilizarme de ello, la culpa la tiene él por ser un Playboy.

-Taro.- Tomoe miró con pesar a su hermano mayor.- Lo siento mucho, no pude evitar que lo hicieran.

-No pasa nada.- Taroi acarició los cabellos negros como el ébano de su hermana.- Solo son trastadas de niños.

-Itachi vive aquí al lado.- Kushina miró a su mejor amigo.- Y tiene llaves de casa.- Y le tendió la mano al pelirojo.- No va a quitarse la camiseta en medio de un parque infantil.

-No me gusta esto.- Itachi le dio las llaves a Kushina, no quería que su mejor amiga se enfadara aún más con él.

-No hace falta.- Taro alzó las dos manos y señaló la fuente.- No importa, aquí puedo hacerlo.

-Mamá se enfadará.- Tomoe miró de reojo a su hermano.- Sabes que no le gusta que nos ensuciemos tanto la ropa.

-No es nada.- Kushina tiró dle brazo de Taro hacía la casa.- No tardaremos enabsoluto.

Al llegara la casa, Taro entró con cautela, aún no entendía la insistencia de la niña por llevarlo a aquella casa, vacía...

-Dame la camiseta, yo te la lavo en un segundo.- Kushina tiró de la tela roja.- Confía en mi.- Y le guiñó su blanquecino ojo.

-Eh, si.- Taro se la sacó de su cuerpo y se la dio a la niña.- Creo que esperaré aquí.

-Voy contigo y te ayudo.- Tomoe sonrió a Kushina.

-¡Aaa!- Itachi saltó del borde de las escaleras contra él.- Te atraparé y te ataré, mounstruo maligno.- Y sacó una pelota de goma de su bolsillo.- Eres un extraño para nosotros.- Y Taro se hizo a un lado al verlo abalanzarse hacía él.

-¿Destrozas al casa?- Y el azabache vio una estantería medio caída en la sala principal. El sofá estaba casi en el suelo y la mesa tenía muescas de armas afiladas.

-Me aburro.- Itachi miró con el ceño fruncido a Taro.- No es bueno ser hijo único y encima varón.- Y clavó el dedo índice en la barriga de Taro.- Tienes unas cicatrices muy feas en tu cuerpo, no eres un Playboy.

-Cuidado.- Taro apartó al niño de la pared al verlo colocarse bajo aquella estantería coja.

-No pasa nada.- Itachi rió con euforia al ver al cara de susto de Taro.- Y si tanto descofías de ella, pues arreglala.- Y se encogió de hombros.

-Esta bien.- Taro miró la estantería vacía y doblada y se acercó a ella.- Necesito un destornillador.

-No sé lo que es eso.- Itachi miró el mueble principal de la sala.- Pero mi madre siempre que quiere colgar algo, coje las cosas de ese cajón.- Y señaló un cajón pequeño del mueble.

-Bien.- Taro abrió el cajón y rebuscó en busca e un destornillador, cuando lo hayó, se dio la vuelta y alzó la estantería apretandola contra la pared para apretar los tornillos.

O-o-o-o

Sakura salió agotada del hospital, odiaba cuando Tsunade le enviaba algun paciente en su día libre. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secó la frente. Al llegar al parque, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó detrás de Ino asustandolos.

-¡Sakura!- Ino rió atontada.- ¿Ya has acabado?- Y un ligero tic se apoderó de su rubia ceja.

-Si.- Sakura sacó la lengua a su mejor amiga y antigua rival.- No soy igual de lenta que tú Ino-cerda.

-Bien.- Suigetsu cogió a Karin y a Wei Wei de las manos y tiró de ellas.- Es hora de volver a casa.

-Yo también me iré.- Ino sonrió nerviosa y se alejó de allí con Ritsuka e Inoichi.

-Em.- Hinata miró sonrojada a Sakura.- Bueno, me espero aquí con Minato.- Hinata miró de lejos la casa de la pelirosa.- Kushina entró un momento a tu casa con Itachi, dile que no tarde en salir.

-Bien.- Sakura sonrió a Hinata.- Hasta mañana a las ocho y media.- Y se despidió de la ojiperla con un gesto de la mano.

Al abr5ir la puerta de su casa, sus ojos jade se agrandaron al ver aquel espectaculo que se estaba desarroyando ante ella.

-Ya está lista tu camiseta.- Kushina salió de la cocina con la hija de Rin tras ella.

-¿Que es esto?- Preguntó al ver aquella espalda morena y desnuda en su sala. El negro cabello caía por ella haciendolo ver muy diferente a años atrás.

Taro se giró rapidamente al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer. Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo frente a ella sin camiseta, sudado y con una sonrisa que poco a poco se iba borrando de los labios de él.

-Lo siento.- Taro se disculpó al ver a la pelirosa.- Yo no pretendía entrar así en su casa, pero...- Y fue cortado por un dolor bastante agudo en la cabeza, la estantería se había descolgado de nuevo y le había dado de pleno.

-Pontela.- Kushina le tendió al camiseta de tirantes roja.- Esta muy mojada, pero hemos conseguido quitarle la mancha de barro.- Y sonrió con picardía al ver el rostro sonrojado del azabache y el de su tía Sakura.

-¡Kushina!- Sakura se sorprendió al ver que la camiseta chorreaba agua por todos lados.- Eso esta mal escurrido y me estas mojando la sala.

-Porque no has visto la cocina.- Dijo divertida.

-¡Kushina!- Sakura cerró el puño fuertemente y su rostro adquirió un tono muy rojizo.- ¡Shanaroo!

-¡Corre!- Kushina tiró del brazo de Tomoe y salió corriendo de la casa.

-¿Ah?- Taro abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces al ver la reacción de aquella pelirosa tan extraña, por un instante le pareció conocerla de algo, sin embargo al verla tan agresiva decidió marcharse tras las otras dos niñas con la camiseta mojada entre sus manos.- Me voy, gracias por todo... loca extraña.- Lo último lo dijo entre dientes.

-¿Loca?- Sakura al escuchar esas últimas palabras, sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, por culpa de Kushina, había arruinado su primer encuentro con Sasuke.-¡Espera!- Y salió a la calle para pedirle disculpas a Taro.

-¡Dejalo!- Taro corría tras las niñas riendose.

-La risa de Sasuke...- Sakura sonrió a la nada y se adentró de nuevo a la casa.

-No rias tanto.- Itachi se plantó frente a su madre.- Es un tarado como la niña.- Y señaló la puerta.

-No los conoces.- Sakura abrazó a su hijo feliz.- Ter he dicho mil veces que no juzges a la gente por la aparencia.

-Te ha llamado loca.- Itachi miró a su madre enfurruñado.- Y no lo eres, eres mi mami.- Y besó su mejilla.

-¿Que hacía sujetando la estantería?- Y separó al niño de ella al ver el destornillador en el suelo.

-Se quejó de ella y le dije que si tanto le molestaba, que la arreglara él.- Itachi miró a su madre orgulloso.- Y así lo hizo.

-Bien.- Sakura se puso en pie y miró hacía la cocina.- Voy a hacer la cena y te irás a dormir, mañana entras en la academia.

-¡Si!- Itachi salió corriendo a asearse y ponerse el pijama nervioso.

O-o-o-o

Taro observó a Hinata al llegar junto a ella, la ojiperla había agachado un poco el rostro y estaba algo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué vas sin camiseta?- Susurró sin mirar a Taro al rostro.

-Yo se la lavé.- Kushina se señaló así misma muy orgullos.- Tomoe me ayudó.- Y señaló a la azabache.

-Lo siento.- Taro alzó la camiseta empapada.

-Bien.- Hinata suspiró y empezó a caminar hacía su casa con sus dos hijos. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaab descansar.- Nos vemos mañana, Tomoe.- Y sonrió a la niña.- Adiós, Taro.- Susurró.

-A más ver.- Taro alzó la mano en señal de despedida y sonrió de oreja a oreja a la ojiperla.

-Sakura es divertida.- Tomoe se cogió de la mano de su hermano y sonrió.- Espera a que lleguemos a casa.- Y señaló la casa de Kakashsi.- Espero que Kakassi no esté y no te riñan por la camiseta.

-Ya no soy un niño, Tomoe.- Taro acarició la cabeza de ella.- Además, Rin esta trabajando hasta tarde, así que será mejor que volvamos a casa y hagamos la cena.

-Si.- Tomoe abrazó a su hermano por la cintura y deseó no perderlo jamás.- ¡Quiero Ramen!- Pronunció a voz en grito mientras entraban en la casa.

-Ya pareces Naruto.- La voz de Kakashsi los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas noches.- Taro agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Veo que hoy os habeis divertido.- Y señaló el desnudo pecho de Taro y después la camiseta de tirantes roja.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó el azabache.- No volverá a pasar.

-No pasa nada.- Kakashi sonrió bajo su mascara.- Ya esta hecha la cena, hay Ramen, así que daros prisa en cambiaros y venir a cenar, que mañana es un día ajetreado.

Tras aquellas palabras de Kakashi, Taro subió a darse una ducha y a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

* * *

**MISAKI:** _Seguimos con el reciclaje mujer... cojo los besos y abrazos y los reciclo enviandote más jejejje... Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo... ya han pasado casi tres meses y ahora ya estoy mejor de su perdida... gracias..._

_Bueno y pasando a tu comentario, mujer... jajaj creo que se me dan bien los dramas muhahahahahha lo siento jejejej soy así jajaja la verdad es que ya se sabrá porque el anciano reaccionó así... como ya escribí anteriormente contestando a otro comentario... la obasan tiene mucho de que hablar todavía jejej... ejem... los Anbu solo vigilan sus movimientos... no estan autorizados a ayudarlo ni nada por el estilo jejejje... Y no te muerdas tanto las uñas que no te van a quedar luego... jeje... emmm como siempre... tienes razón... Tomoe es una Uchiha y directa jajaja... tachan... en este capi se desvela todo... todo... y todo... jajaja... no tengas cortocircuito mujer... todo se verá en su debido tiempo jajaja si no... no tendría sentido la historia jajajaja... Naruto, Yuki, Taro... va a ser un gran dilema, pero creo que nos reiremos mucho con este trio de amigos jajajajaj bueno Rin va dando sus pasitos jajaja y no es un Kakarin... pero todos serán amigos jajajaja y el viejete influirá bastante en ellos ajjaja pero no seas impaciente que eso aún no ha llegado jajajaj poco a poco Misaki, poco a poco jummm...¬¬ jajajjaa... me sigues leyendo el pensamiento a demasiada distancia.. me das miedito.. brrrrr jajajjaa... bueno sip, Rin esta al nivel de Shizune, y no digo nada más.. tan solo que te cuides mucho y que espero que esta actu también te guste tanto mi niña, nos leemos pronto y muchos besos y abrazos nuevamente... tk muxoooo... dew cuidateeee..._


End file.
